Expansion
by Alabaster86
Summary: While dealing with normal family issues and expecting their next child, Mai and Zuko uncover a traitorous plot, one that threatens not only Zuko but his family as well.  Follows 'Mai' and 'Two No More'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I think I'm genetically incapable of writing anything but Maiko or Zuko. I'm trying but it isn't working out, at least so far. So, here I am, back with the tried and true. This story continues Mai's and Zuko's journey together and is a sequel of sorts to 'Two No More'. The prologue is a set up for where they are time frame wise. _

**Expansion**

Prologue

It was only a few hours past dawn and the heat was already oppressive. The air was still and heavy with moisture. Mai sighed as she looked at the limp green sheers that hung over the open windows. It seemed like forever since she had felt a breeze. The twenty one year old Fire Lady placed her feet on the floor and stood up, looking back at her still sleeping husband, Fire Lord Zuko. He twisted in his sleep, reaching for her absent body, and then carefully opened his golden eyes.

"It's still early," he grumbled. "Come back to bed."

"No," she replied tersely. "I don't feel like lying down anymore. Agni, I wish there were a breeze."

"If there were, it would just be hot," Zuko reasoned as he grudgingly got out of bed too.

"You can sleep longer if you want to," Mai stated.

"I can't sleep without you," Zuko replied simply with a shy smile.

The ebony haired woman bit back the smart remark that immediately sparked in her brain and found its way to her tongue. Zuko could be sappy but he _was _sincere.

"Well, let's enjoy a cup of tea before the twins wake up. We've probably got an hour."

The pair snuck off to the kitchen, looking around nervously like invaders in their own home, and made some piping hot jasmine tea. Zuko found some fresh rolls (the baking was done very early in the morning) and handed one to Mai. She spread butter and jam on it, and bit down hungrily.

Wiping his hand across sleep encrusted eyes, the Fire Lord watched his wife eat.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing; you're hungry."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Hand me another one please."

Grinning, he tossed another roll to his wife who repeated the same procedure. Zuko ate more slowly, interested in the sight before him more than his own appetite. Even slightly grumpy, sleep disheveled and wearing a very plain robe, Mai was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"So, what are you and the twins doing this morning?" he asked.

Ryuhito and Miyako, who celebrated their second birthday about a month earlier, were both active and curious and talking. They were a challenge for Mai and Zuko but a much loved and worthwhile one.

"I guess I'll take them out into the garden for awhile. I should let them wade around in the fountain."

"That's a good idea," Zuko replied. "They'll love it."

"Remember, I'm working with you this afternoon. Midori's watching the kids for three hours."

"I remember. I've got lots of good stuff for you to read."

"I highly doubt that," Mai replied dryly. "But at least I feel like an adult for awhile."

Zuko chuckled.

"Well, I suppose we should get back and see if they're awake yet."

The couple left the kitchen and walked back down the hall to their living quarters.

"Good morning, Shinji," Zuko said as he approached the nursery door. "Any noise from inside yet?"

"No, my lord," he replied.

"I'll just take a look anyway," the Fire Lord stated.

Shinji moved aside and Zuko pushed the door open. Mai and he entered the sun dappled room and peeked in the two small beds. Both children were beginning to stir. Zuko placed a kiss on each forehead and tickled both kids. Miyako laughed while Ryuhito said, "Stop, Dada!" in a very authoritative voice.

"Time to get up and have some breakfast," Mai informed the twins. "I'm taking you out to the garden when you're ready. I'll even let you jump in the fountain."

"K, Mama," Miyako said sleepily.

She rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Zuko, go get cleaned up and dressed. You've got a meeting soon. I'll take care of them."

"Thanks," he replied and gave Mai a kiss.

The knife thrower helped their children with the morning routine and accompanied them to the kitchen for _their_ breakfast. When they were done, Mai took them to her room and put a few toys out for them so they could play while she washed and dressed. Then, taking each child by the hand, she guided them down corridors and out to the garden where they began to play immediately, overturning stones, picking up dirt, and chasing each other.

"Toph should be here," Mai said to herself. "They love playing in the dirt almost as much as she does."

Wiping the beads of perspiration from her forehead, Mai sat down under the apple tree and watched her children. Smiling, but just a bit frightened, she wondered what adding a newborn to the mix would do.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Since I sometimes find it difficult to come up with good chapter titles, I've decided to try the 'Gurren Lagann' approach and use a line said by a character for the title. _

**Expansion**

Chapter One: If it Makes the People Happy

_Six Weeks Later_

Jee tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Fire Lord Zuko, his liege, his friend, and the man he was sworn to protect, to leave the nursery. Mai already stood in the hallway with him and rolled her eyes at Zuko's syrupy words of goodbye to their children, Miyako and Ryuhito.

"Yes, he's always like this," Mai said before Jee could ask. "He's overcompensating."

Jee understood. Angi knew, Zuko had a difficult childhood and a terrible father. The young man wanted his small children to know love. There was certainly nothing wrong with that. But did he have to take so long?

Mai stuck her head in the doorway. "Zuko, finish!" she ordered. "We're going to be late. I thought you wanted good relations with the people of the Fire Nation."

"Just a minute," he delayed as he gave each child another hug. "Grandma is here to look after you and so is Midori. Your mom and I will only be gone for three days but we'll miss you a lot."

Zuko knew that the twins didn't understand every word he said, but he also knew that they picked up on moods and feelings pretty accurately. He looked over to his mother, Ursa, who stood watching, an indulgent smile on her face.

"Zuko, it's fine. Your children will be fine. Now go, before Mai and Jee leave without you."

"I'm going, I'm going. Goodbye, Mom."

He gave his mother a tight hug which she returned in kind.

"Be safe," Ursa warned. "These little beauties need both you and Mai."

"We will," Zuko asserted as he walked out the door.

He turned and waved to the children and they both waved back, shouting "Bye bye," with all their might.

Zuko was doing a goodwill tour of sorts. It was over five years into his reign and he had learned a lot about leadership and his country. But there were still many things to learn and he wanted to get a feel for what the people of smaller communities were thinking, what they desired and how their towns and villages were faring post war.

He had come up with the idea rather spontaneously in a council meeting a few weeks previous. Most of the members, as Zuko figured they would, disagreed with the plan. The Fire Lord belonged in his palace not among the commoners of his nation. What could those people possibly tell him? Stubbornly, Zuko held onto the concept and ran the idea by Mai. She agreed that it had possibilities and advised her husband to ignore the older, hard line, traditionalist members and do what he felt best.

So, here they were, on a large airship, flying to a rather remote coastal fishing village. Zuko and Mai stood together, watching the deep blue of the sea pass swiftly beneath them. It was cooler up in the air and Mai was grateful for that. She tucked her ebony hair behind her ears and leaned into her husband. Jee stood nearby, ever watchful.

"Relax, Jee," Mai said with a smirk. "I don't think anyone's going to get Zuko way up here."

"Force of habit, ma'am," he replied as he stroked his grey sideburns.

"I suppose that's a good thing," Mai remarked.

On board the airship were two other guards (Jee had to sleep some time), and two crew members. Since none of the towns they planned on visiting had accommodations, Zuko and Mai had brought their own; a large tent, like the ones used by the Fire Nation during the war, a large cot and portable storage closets for clothes and what not. There was also a second tent for Jee and the other guards.

A strong gust of wind made the airship waver a bit from its smooth ride and Mai's stomach did an unusual flip. She blanched a bit and felt suddenly clammy. Zuko noticed the change and gripped Mai's hand tightly, concern etched on his aristocratic features.

"Hey, are you okay? You got very pale there for a minute."

"I feel a little queasy and I _never_ get queasy," she answered. "But I'm fine."

"Why don't you go sit down inside; you look kind of tired too."

"Yeah, I think I will," Mai acquiesced.

Zuko walked with her to the small enclosed control area for the airship and helped her to a bench inside.

"Is there some water around?" Mai asked.

Zuko's eyes darted around the room and saw nothing.

"I've got a water skin," the captain offered. "I get thirsty sometimes."

"Please," Mai said, not caring who had drunk from the skin.

The captain passed it over and Mai took a long draught. She ran her pale, slender fingers across her damp forehead and sighed.

"Good," she uttered and closed her narrow golden eyes.

She slept for the rest of the trip and only awoke once the airship made a rather bumpy landing in a field close to the sea and just outside the fishing village of Okawa.

An overpowering odor of fish greeted Mai when she woke up and her stomach lurched again. That was it; she had to be pregnant. Fatigue, sensitive stomach and two weeks late for her monthly cycle all added up to that one conclusion. Her pregnancy with the twins was a breeze. She felt good the entire time. Apparently, this pregnancy would be different.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked as he gave Mai's arm a gentle tug.

The knife thrower shrugged. "Just daydreaming," she answered nonchalantly.

"How do you feel?"

"Uh, okay, but the smell is pretty strong."

Zuko sniffed the air. "Yeah, it's bad," he agreed.

Mai had a quick internal debate about telling Zuko the news she was almost positive about. She decided against it; he would forget why he was on the trip in the first place and fuss over her and that male protective instinct would kick in. No, this idea was Zuko's and she wasn't going to endanger the tour because she couldn't wait a few days. All she wanted to do now was lie down with a cold cloth on her forehead and a cup of chamomile tea beside her. Perhaps that could be arranged.

The town's leader, a short unassuming man with a ridiculously long beard (maybe he uses it as a fishing line, Mai thought to herself and giggled ) approached the Fire Lord and Fire Lady tentatively, dropping to his knees and putting his head on the ground in the traditional sign of deference.

"Our humble town welcomes you, my lord," he said in a squeaky, trembling voice.

"Thank you," Zuko replied with quiet dignity. "You are Sukoto, this town's leader?"

"Yes, my lord," the man replied, face still buried in the stiff, long grass of the field.

"You can stand up now," the Fire Lord stated. "I think this is a good place to set up our tents, don't you, Mai?"

"All our amenities are available to you. Good men are ready to assist you in every way. We would be honored if you would attend a feast we have planned for tonight. We have a wonderful assortment of seafood."

Mai's mouth began to salivate and not from anticipation for the feast. Rather, the thought of all that fish made her want to vomit. She grabbed hold of Zuko's elbow and held on fast. He glanced over at her, worry in his golden eyes.

"Certainly we will attend."

"Thank you, my lord. We are honored."

Villagers moved to assist the airship crew. The tents were removed from the ship and set up in the field. Zuko's and Mai's belongings were put inside their roomy tent. She oversaw the activity, making sure the cot was placed where she wanted it along with the small closets. Once the bed was set up and the tent empty of everyone but herself, Mai lay down on her side and drew her legs up close to her stomach. She nodded of quickly.

Zuko made excuses for Mai and walked through the town with just Jee, who followed close behind. The other guards stayed behind to watch over Mai. The entire village population, poor looking people with small houses and shabby clothing, lined the street to get a glimpse of their leader. Such an event had never occurred there or anywhere else in the Fire Nation. For the most part the villagers looked happy to see Zuko and inclined their heads respectfully as he passed.

"Your wife, is she ill?" Sukoto asked with genuine concern.

"She's a little tired," Zuko replied. "I'm sure she'll be fine for the feast."

"Will she be attending the meeting with the village council? I've heard that she often attends meetings at the palace."

"Where did you hear that?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Many bits of information drift down and outwards from the capitol, my lord. We were all excited to hear about the birth of your children two years ago."

"Yes, well, I hope she will attend. Her mind is keen and I appreciate her viewpoint on all matters."

"Whatever you wish; this is the end of our village. It must seem very small in comparison to some of the great cities you have seen."

"Yes, but I've also seen my share of tiny villages on my travels."

"Of course, my lord," Sukoto replied. "The meeting will be held here, after lunch, which we are most pleased to have ready for you."

"Thank you," Zuko said with a nod. "I want to check on the Fire Lady first. Then I'll come back for lunch."

"Yes, my lord."

Zuko and Jee headed back down the dusty dirt road. The Fire Lord swatted at flies that seemed to buzz around everywhere.

"Fish, Zuko," Jee remarked with a smirk. "The flies love them."

Mai was just waking up when Zuko entered the large red roofed tent with an impressive yellow flame emblazoned on its opening. She gave her husband a weak smile and got up slowly from the cot.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm feeling better, actually. I think that sleep did me good."

"I'm afraid we're due for lunch at the meeting hall. Can you endure it?"

"I'll manage," Mai replied. "Just give me a few minutes."

A basin of water sat on a table and Mai dabbed some on her face, then adjusted her hair in the small mirror that was propped up precariously on the table, leaning against the thick stiff cloth of the tent wall.

"You look beautiful," Zuko offered.

"Thanks, but you're not exactly unbiased," Mai answered dryly.

"No, but I'm not blind either."

Mai made a very unladylike snort and looked at Zuko affectionately.

"I'm ready," she declared.

Lunch consisted of seafood stew along with fresh bread. Despite her misgivings, Mai dug in and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was spiced mildly for the Fire Nation and contained hearty chunks of vegetables. The bread was delicious also. She downed a second helping without even thinking about it.

"I see that the Fire Lady approves of our food," Sukoto remarked proudly. "You won't find a finer fish stew in the entire country."

Mai looked up from her bowl and was instantly captivated by Sukoto's beard which threatened to droop down into the man's own dish. She was suddenly very glad that Zuko chose to remain clean shaven.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the knife thrower drawled.

"Why, your second bowlful, of course, my lady."

She couldn't be bothered to explain the concept of a rhetorical question and so just nodded in reply.

When everyone was finished, tea was served, a mediocre blend compared to the Iroh made concoctions they were used to. Still, Mai was thirsty and sipped away eagerly, looking around the small room while she did so. The village council, consisting of Sukoto and three other men, looked a little awed by the Fire Lord's presence, but they were holding their own despite that. They made polite conversation, careful to keep the topics neutral.

Finally, when the dishes were cleared away, the group got down to the business at hand. A little flustered, Sukoto brought out rough looking scrolls that documented the income of the village in the years following the war. With the advent of trade with other nations, Okawa was actually doing better than they had before. They weren't rich, but everyone had enough to eat and a decent place to live.

"What about your children?" Zuko asked. "Are they taught how to read and write, basic math, the history and geography of our nation?"

A council member named Wong looked blankly at the Fire Lord.

"Only a few people here know how to read and write," he replied. "_Everyone _knows fishing and how to make nets and how to dry the fish we catch."

"What about when you sell the fish? How do you make sure that the buyers aren't taking advantage of you?"

"Well, that end of the business falls to the few of us who can add and subtract and handle money."

Mai could see where Zuko was headed with this line of thought and hoped he wouldn't offend the villagers. She looked him very deliberately in the eye and she could see a little fire kindling there.

"Perhaps it would be a good thing to teach all your children the basics."

"We don't have the money for a school like those big towns do and we don't have money to hire a teacher either."

"I think the Fire Lord and his council can come up with a way to make it happen," Mai interjected. "Perhaps you could supply the capitol with some of your fine seafood and make some extra money that way. Or perhaps we can recruit young volunteers who would be willing to begin the teaching of your children. I'm sure there are many options. It's a different world, Sukoto."

Zuko looked at his wife admiringly. He said nothing, just held his hands out, palms up and pointed toward Mai, in a gesture that said, 'My wife is brilliant and knows exactly what she's talking about. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without her.'

Sukoto nodded. "I suppose teaching our youngsters is a good idea," he agreed. "I appreciate any help you can give us."

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing minor complaints and went smoothly. Afterwards, Mai, Zuko and Jee returned to their camp and tried to fill in time before the evening's big feast. Bored, Mai spied a spindly looking tree at the edge of the field and decided to use it for target practice. Zuko went along to watch while Jee followed behind, looking around for any potential problems.

The tree was pockmarked at the end of an hour and Mai was tired again. Zuko was practicing some firebending moves while Mai dropped onto the long grass and lay back. She squinted her eyes in the bright sun. Finished, Zuko plunked himself down beside her and reached for her hand. He applied gentle, reassuring pressure.

"Tired again?" he asked.

"Mmm, a bit," she replied. "It's hot out."

"Do you want to lie down in the tent for a bit? At least it's shady."

"I guess," Mai said and got up from the ground, brushing her robe off as she stood.

Zuko read some scrolls while Mai napped again.

"I hope she's not getting really sick," he said to himself.

The feast was a crazy mix of food, dancing and storytelling that somehow worked. Even Mai enjoyed it despite flashes of nausea. The couple was the center of attraction. Stories were told about the war heroes who stopped Ozai and Azula from destroying the world. A few villagers dragged out old and decrepit looking instruments and played some classic Fire Nation songs. The rest of the people danced, something they were once again free to do without fear of recrimination. The cultural repression of the old regime had reached even the towns far distant from the capitol. Mai and Zuko watched with amusement, Jee hovering close by.

"I suppose we can call today a success," Mai said dryly, leaning in close to her husband's ear so he could hear. "They love you."

"Uh, they love you too," Zuko shot back with a grin. "Fire Lady Mai, conqueror of the fisherman's heart."

Mai gave him a swat on the arm. His grin just got bigger.

"My lord, my lady, aren't you going to dance?" Sukoto asked breathlessly.

Mai shrugged. "If it makes the people happy…."

She spent a restless night, alternately clinging to Zuko and pushing him away. The air was warm but at least a brisk sea breeze blew through the tent's small openings for ventilation.

"Two more days," Mai thought ruefully. "I really miss our bed."

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Expansion**

Chapter 2: I Think we've Established that Fact

Zuko was awake as the sun rose the next morning despite their late night. He got out of bed as noiselessly as possible so that Mai would go undisturbed. She could sleep for another hour. He walked further out into the field, past the two guards standing outside the tent, one of whom followed him, and began a series of firebending moves, without the actual fire. Doing katas was a good way to get the blood flowing and a soothing way to wake up. The familiar repetitive motions were like breathing to Zuko and he did them without thought.

Jee joined him after a bit and the other guard backed off, taking his place outside the tent with the other one. They would sleep on the airship.

"Your form is excellent, Zuko," Jee stated.

"Oh, thanks, Jee. It feels good to stretch. I was restless last night and so was Mai; must be the strange bed."

"I too had a hard time sleeping. We'll soon be back at home. At least things went well here."

"Yeah, they did, didn't they? Here's hoping the next place is just as friendly."

Zuko finished his forms and went back to the tent to wash up. Mai was just stirring and her eyes were still little slits when she looked over at her husband.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked as he walked over to the bed and pressed a light kiss to Mai's temple.

The knife thrower took a few minutes to gauge her body before answering. She seemed to be okay, so far.

"I'm alright," she replied. "I'm a little hungry, though," she admitted as her stomach growled in complaint.

"I'll see about getting us something to eat," Zuko offered. "Be back in a few minutes."

The Fire Lord didn't have to go far. He met Sukoto and another man on the road, carrying baskets filled with breakfast fare. Zuko's stomach grumbled as the wonderful aromas hit his nose.

"My lord, here are some things for you and your wife and your guards to eat."

They both bowed low to the ground. Zuko thanked them and then reached for the baskets. He stopped by his tent first, letting Mai select something, before taking food out to Jee, the guards and the airship crew. Going back to the tent, he sat with Mai who was enjoying a pastry filled with nuts and fruit.

"Mmm, it's really good," Mai said with enthusiasm. "They have some great cooks here."

"Let me try," Zuko demanded teasingly as he grabbed the pastry from Mai and took a big bite.

"There had better be another one in that basket," she said with mock severity.

Zuko immediately searched for another one and breathed a sigh of relief when he spied two.

"Here," he said, tossing the pastry to his wife.

"So I guess I'd better get washed up and dressed before they take the tent down. We're leaving soon, right?"

"Very soon," Zuko concurred.

After eating and using the facilities, Mai took off her sleeping clothes and put on lightweight red pants with a simple tunic overtop. She pulled her hair into a bun for the sake of coolness and applied her makeup. She was ready quickly and stepped outside of the tent into the already hot morning. The sun was relentless and the Fire Lady could already feel a film of perspiration starting to form on her face.

"I see it cooled down overnight," she drawled sarcastically.

The airship crew with the help of the guards cleared out the tent and then dismantled it, packing it up tightly and placing it aboard the ship. Their little campsite was empty of everything now. The villagers, headed by Sukoto, approached the small group to say their goodbyes.

"It has been a true honor, my lord, the greatest one our humble village has ever had bestowed upon it," Sukoto stated graciously.

"We've enjoyed our stay," Zuko replied truthfully, "and I look forward to helping Okawa out. Thank you for your hospitality. We have to leave now, though. There are a few hours of flying ahead of us."

"Of course, my lord; may Agni bless you and your lovely wife."

With that, Zuko, Mai and the others boarded the airship which made a steady ascent into the clear sky. The citizens of Okawa all waved goodbye and both Fire Lord and Fire Lady returned the gesture, if a bit awkwardly.

When they were too far up to be seen as anything more than specks, Zuko turned to Mai and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked, her golden eyes wide.

"No reason….I'm just glad that you're here with me."

Mai smiled. "I'm glad to be with you too. I miss the twins, though," she added, unconsciously bringing a hand to her abdomen.

Zuko nodded. "I wonder what they're doing."

Four hours later, the airship landed just outside a small industrial city named Shimane. A small party of city executives, more sophisticated then their Okawa counterparts, was there to meet them, all smiling tightly and bowing to within an inch of their lives. There was something about those smiles that unnerved Mai instantly. Jee too stiffened and his hands were in tight fists as though he expected an attack. He moved closer to Zuko.

"What's the matter?" Zuko whispered.

"Look at them closely," Mai replied. "Do they appear friendly to you?"

Zuko tried to stare unobtrusively. There it was; the same look he had seen in his council meetings time and again during his first year as Fire Lord. In fact, he still saw it on some council members even now. The faces wore smiles but they looked more like seal sharks going in for the kill than friendly townsfolk welcoming their nation's leader.

"Okay, I see it now," he said with a shudder. "I don't think they like me too much."

"Not everyone is going to love you Zuko, or even like you. It kind of goes with the job," Mai remarked sagely.

"I realize that," he replied as he moved to step off the airship.

Mai and Jee followed closely behind, warily scanning the people.

"Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko," a very tall, thin man with a thin face to match said briskly. "We are honored to have you in our small city. Had you come before the end of the war, you would have found it much more prosperous," he finished pointedly.

"Ah, thank you. You are Sato, I presume?"

"Yes, I am the town's leader, Sato. These," he said while turning to look at the group of men behind him, "are my council members. We have accommodations for you in town. Please allow me to show you to them."

Zuko looked to Mai who, it was obvious to the Fire Lord, was caressing one of the many knives hidden by her loose sleeves. She nodded and narrowed her eyes.

"Very well; my crew will bring our bags."

Sato turned without another word and led them down the wide stone street that was lined with shops and small businesses. Those townspeople who were out in the street stopped and bowed, but they showed little interest in the small procession. Once Zuko and Mai had moved past, they went about their work.

"Slightly different atmosphere," Mai remarked with understatement.

She moved in protectively against Zuko. Jee was ahead of them both while the other two guards followed closely behind. Sato stopped outside a two story stone building.

"Here is where you will be staying. The rooms here are very comfortable, though I'm sure they're not even close to what you're used to at the palace."

Sato's tone was polite but his face wore the hint of a sneer.

"I've slept on the ground, in hay lofts and on a raft. I'm not that fussy," Zuko retorted huffily.

The town's leader was starting to get under his skin. Mai gave his hand a squeeze as if to remind him that it would be best if he kept his temper in check. He squeezed back, indicating his understanding.

"Very well then," Sato replied as he pushed open the solid wooden door and stood back to let the Fire Lord's party pass. "Atsuka will show you to your rooms and then lunch will be served downstairs in a private dining room. As you requested, a meeting has been set up for after lunch."

Zuko nodded curtly and began to follow the short and slender middle aged innkeeper up the stairs to the second floor. The décor was all red and gold with splashes of burgundy thrown in, a real Fire Nation establishment. She smiled graciously as she opened one door revealing a spacious room with a large and comfortable looking bed. Red drapes hung on the windows and red sheets covered the bed. A fine looking dresser with a washstand and a desk complete with writing utensils completed the furnishings.

"My lord, this is your room. I hope that you find it suitable."

"It looks wonderful," Zuko answered with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," Atsuka said with genuine pleasure.

She was the first person in this town who seemed pleased to see the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Jee and the guards were politely shown to their rooms as well. The airship crew brought in the bags and then left to spend the remainder of their time back in the ship or wandering through the town.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling," Mai stated as soon as they were alone in the room.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed vaguely. "I'm going to lie down for a few minutes," he added as he pulled Mai down onto the bed.

He snuggled close but Mai pushed him away gently.

"It's too hot, Zuko."

The Fire Lord pouted and Mai laughed.

"There's no time for that now anyway," she reasoned. "Remember, lunch and then the meeting."

"They'll probably try to poison me," Zuko joked feebly.

Mai's face darkened. "Then they'll deal with me," she stated darkly.

"Hey, I'm almost sure that everything will be fine. Let's go get it over with."

Zuko hopped off the bed and offered his hand to Mai. Jee was waiting outside their room and accompanied them downstairs where Sato was arguing with another council member.

Mai cleared her throat and Sato looked up. He gave the other man a glare before gesturing for Zuko to walk down another hallway toward a small private dining room. The food was on the table already and the rest of the council was present. They rose when Zuko entered the room and inclined their heads slightly.

"Sit, Fire Lord Zuko," Sato suggested, indicating a chair at the head of the table.

"My lady," he continued and pulled out the chair next to Zuko's.

Mai nodded and sat down, giving Zuko a quick look before her gaze returned to the circle of stern looking older men. Jee sat down on Zuko's other side and Sato joined the council. There was a large gap between the two groups, in more ways than one, it would appear.

"Please, help yourselves," Sato offered. "We have no servants here."

Rolling her eyes, Mai scooped out a small portion of bleak looking stew and poured both her and Zuko a cup of tea. Zuko helped himself next. His nose wrinkled at the smell and he and Mai exchanged another look. Her lips twitched and she gave him a light kick under the table.

The serving dishes made their way around the table and everyone began to eat. Mai poked at her food and tucked a stray hand of ebony hair behind her ear. A wave of nausea suddenly overwhelmed her and she bolted out of the room, throwing Zuko an apologetic look as she ran, dignified even under stress.

His first instinct was to run after Mai. But instead, Zuko breathed deeply and spoke to the group.

"My wife hasn't been feeling well for the last day or so. I apologize."

"Well, my lord, wives are meant to stay at home, not interfere in business. I'm sure your children are missing her."

Zuko's face flushed and his good eye narrowed angrily. He stood up, fists clenched at his side and said very coldly, "What my wife does is none of your concern and I would appreciate it if you kept your antiquated opinions to yourself. Lunch is over, at least for me."

He strode out of the room without looking back, Jee right behind him. Once outside the door, he turned to Jee and grimaced.

"Not very diplomatic, I suppose," he said sheepishly.

"Sato's been needling you since we arrived. It's obvious that he does not approve of your leadership and will look for any way to trip you up. Will you still meet with them?"

"I want to see how Mai is first. She's my main concern."

"Right," Jee agreed.

They headed up the stairs, Zuko at a fast pace. He opened up the door to his room while Jee remained stationed warily outside. Mai was leaning against the dresser with her head hanging over the wash basin. She was paler than usual and looked drained.

"Hey," Zuko said softly as he put his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. "How are you?"

"A little better," she replied and leaned back into Zuko's touch.

"Good, now can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," Mai said.

"You've been feeling sick and I've noticed you putting your hand on your stomach a lot. You did that when you were pregnant with the twins. So, are you pregnant?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," she sighed. "Before you say anything else, let me explain why I didn't tell you." She waited for a response and got none so continued talking. "I wasn't completely sure and didn't want you worrying about me during our little trip. I didn't expect to feel sick though. Last time I wasn't sick once. I feel foolish now."

"You're pregnant," Zuko whispered in Mai's ear. He wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on her abdomen. "You're pregnant."

"I think we've established that fact," Mai stated dryly.

"It's great news. I'd love to go home right now but we've got to finish what we started."

"What happened after I left?" Mai asked.

"Sato made some stupid comment about wives belonging at home with the children."

"Oh, really," Mai drawled as she caressed one of her many knives. "And what did you say?"

"Well, I told him it was none of his business and that he should keep his opinions to himself. Then I said that lunch was over."

Mai giggled. "I can picture his face."

"He didn't look very happy. Right now I don't care. We're having another baby."

"We are. Look, maybe I should just stay out of the meeting if you're still having one. Things might go smoother."

"No!" Zuko exclaimed. "I mean, not unless you want to stay out of it. He's not going to tell you how to act."

"Okay, just thought I would offer. Let's go see what's going on. My stomach has settled down now."

The couple and Jee went in search of Sato and company. He and his companions were finishing their meal.

"I trust your lovely wife is feeling better," Sato addressed Zuko.

"Trust me, I am," Mai replied. "Are we having the meeting in here?"

"Yes. Please, take your seats again. We're almost finished."

"Why do I think this will go badly?" Zuko said quietly to Mai as they moved to the table.

"They're jerks," Mai replied succinctly.

Once she sat, Mai tapped her long nails on the table impatiently and shot disapproving looks at the men. Taking the hint, they pushed aside their plates and reached for scrolls that were tucked under the polished but worn wood of the table.

"Let me know exactly how your town is doing now as opposed to before the war ended. It's obvious you are displeased with things now. I want to know why," Zuko began.

"Let me begin by saying that we do not support your reign, Fire Lord Zuko. Your father had the right idea as far as we're concerned. But, like it or not, you _are _the Fire Lord. We are not rebels or assassins. We are dissatisfied citizens."

"You do realize that were my father in power, you would be dead now for speaking that way to the Fire Lord."

"I do. There's the irony. We can speak freely because you, Fire Lord Zuko, support such freedoms. Yet, we would prefer your father still ran the country."

"Don't try my patience too much," Zuko warned. "And don't irritate my wife. She's got killer aim."

"So we've heard," Sato replied. "Now, you asked a question. I'll give you an answer. During the war, our small city built smaller scouting ships. We do not have the capacity to build large ones. The need for these ships has nearly dried up. Number one, ships aren't being destroyed in combat any longer. Number two, these small ships have limited cargo space and therefore are not much good for trading. We can and do make repairs on older ships and that is keeping us going. But what about the future?"

"So you have many skilled metal workers. What else can you make? What else is there a need for; cooking utensils, nails, hooks, tools, farm implements. Many things are made from metal."

"That's all well and good," another council member said, "but we don't know how to make these items."

"Learn, improvise, be creative…..we can send someone here who knows the craft to get you started. We can help you set up trade with the other nations. But you have to make a start yourselves. Yes, things are different now and I realize that it's a big change for many people. The war was a livelihood for a lot of us. But the war is over, thank Agni. We need to change our ways. Don't resist."

"People resist change, Fire Lord."

"Convince them. It's either change or lose everything. Seems like an easy choice to me. Look, I'm certain that there is room for everyone in the new Fire Nation. But people have to be willing to let go of the old ways."

"What about tradition?" Sato asked.

"War should never be a tradition," Zuko snarled. "There are some traditions worth keeping and some that need to go."

"And I suppose you decide which stay and which go?" Sato asked tartly.

"Partly, yes; my decisions are affected by lots of things, from my council members, my friends from other nations, my family and what I hear from our own citizens."

"Yes, well, it seems we have no choice. I appreciate your offer of help, Fire Lord Zuko."

For the first time that day, Sato spoke with real respect. Mai gave Zuko a nudge, making sure he noted the change in their host's attitude.

"Would you like a tour of our town?" Sato asked. "It wouldn't take long."

"Certainly," Zuko agreed. "How about we go right now?"

Sato nodded and stood up. "I'm ready."

"Are you coming, Mai?" Zuko whispered. "Don't feel like you have to."

"I'll come," she whispered back.

The tour proceeded and went well. Zuko and Mai both felt more at ease with Sato, though the Fire Lady was still miffed about his comment regarding her. Dinner was taken quietly in their room and bed soon followed. Mai lay on top of the sheets, not bothering to get under because of the heat.

"Can I get you anything?" Zuko asked. "Do you need a glass of water?"

"No thanks," Mai said with a smile. "I just want to sleep but it's so damn hot."

Delicate tendrils of her midnight hair clung to her neck and her face was slightly flushed. She waved a hand in front of her face in a desperate attempt to create a breeze. Zuko just chuckled, placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed gently.

"Your hand is hot. Take it off!" she growled.

"Okay, okay," Zuko replied, snatching his hand away. "Maybe we can make it home tomorrow evening instead of spending a third night away. You'll be more comfortable at home. And then we can see Miyako and Ryuhito a bit early."

"That's really why you want to leave sooner, isn't it?" Mai smirked.

"Maybe it is," the Fire Lord replied, rolling over onto his side and facing his wife.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and was asleep within minutes. Mai lay awake for another hour, fighting back nausea and daydreaming about the unborn child she carried.

A/N: My idea with putting a bit of politics in the story is to show how the FN is doing and some of the perceptions of Zuko and Mai. And I want to re-emphasize that Mai and Zuko are a couple in _every_ way.

They'll be home soon and the focus will be on family and the changes another child will bring. My favorite people will make guest appearances……ie Toph and Iroh, perhaps Sokka. I'm not certain how much I will deal with Azula. She will certainly be spoken of, if nothing else.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and extra thanks to my reviewers.

Alabaster


	4. Chapter 4

**Expansion **

Chapter 3: I Can't Imagine My Life without Them

Zuko sped through his meeting in the next town, hoping to finish early, leave early and get home later that evening. The small manufacturing town was close to the capitol so his plan seemed feasible. He didn't want to offend anyone, but getting Mai home and comfortable and near the palace physician was more important to him than any meeting ever could be.

Mai was resting in a comfortable chair set up in the hallway outside the town's council chambers. Jee divided his time between watching the hallway and peering in the open door to keep watch on the kindly seeming council members.

"Jee, I'm fine. I've got my knives and I can see down the hall."

"Humph," the older man snorted. "If something happened to you, Zuko, well, I would hate to see it."

Mai just rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself," she said but without much fervor.

"Yes, you can and so can Zuko. But an extra set of eyes never hurt. It's difficult to be alert all the time. And you're," Jee hesitated, "not feeling well."

"That's one way of putting it," Mai muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jee asked.

"I said that you're right," Mai recovered. "I wish it would cool down….just a bit," she moaned. "This heat is extreme even for a Fire Nation summer."

"Yes, it is," Jee agreed, wiping his brow as if for emphasis. "A good thunderstorm might clear things up."

"Here's hoping," Mai drawled.

She sat up straighter when the sound of chairs being pushed back reached her ears. Zuko walked out ahead of the townspeople and greeted Mai with a smile. She smiled back, relieved that things had gone well. Bowing humbly to their liege, the men and one woman proceeded down the hallway, leaving Zuko, Mai and Jee on their own.

"We can go home now," Zuko beamed.

"They seemed happy," Mai observed.

"They were easy to please," Zuko remarked. "Are you ready, Mai?"

"Yes!" she stated emphatically. "Let's go home."

* * *

Three hours later they arrived back at the palace. No one was expecting them until the next day, so the field was empty of a welcoming party. With a gleam in her eyes, Mai led Zuko through the maze that was the palace hallways, until they reached the nursery door. Ming grinned when she saw them but kept quiet when Mai put a finger to her lips. Quietly, she opened the door and turned it open just a crack. The room was silent and semi dark. Three shapes were on the carpet, two tiny and one adult. They were all asleep, Miyako snoring very softly. Carefully, Mai and Zuko backed up, the Fire Lady pulling the door closed again.

"They played outside most of the day," Ming informed the parents. "Lady Ursa looked tired when she brought them in."

"Oh, okay. We'll leave them alone for now. When they wake up, please let my mother know that we're back," Zuko said.

"I'm going to take the opportunity to have a bath," Mai remarked as they walked next door to their own bedroom.

"Sounds good," Zuko smirked and Mai quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did I say you could join me?" she teased.

"Well, no, but it would save time," he pleaded.

"Fine," Mai agreed as she entered their room and began to disrobe. "I feel so sticky. Let's use cool water," she suggested.

"Whatever you want," Zuko agreed as he pulled out his diadem and slipped out of his robe.

They sat together in the water, letting their bodies cool. Mai washed her hair and Zuko rinsed it out with warmer water, making sure to remove all the suds. She rinsed his hair in turn. Leaning against the wall of the tub, Mai closed her eyes and almost fell asleep. She'd been so tired the last few days. It was an effort to do anything. She felt Zuko move closer and a smile tickled her lips. He nuzzled her neck and she responded with a blazing kiss that left Zuko gasping for breath.

"Hold that thought for later," Mai said as she rose from the tub. "I want to go see the kids now. I don't care if they're still sleeping."

A befuddled look on his face, Zuko followed. They both put on fresh, light clothes and went next door. Inside the nursery, Ursa was yawning and rubbing her eyes. She finally noticed her son and daughter-in-law and gave them a welcoming smile.

"You're early!" she exclaimed. "The twins will be thrilled. Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"No, actually, everything's right," Zuko answered mysteriously.

Ursa looked between Mai and Zuko. She thought for a minute.

"You're having a baby," she guessed.

"I'm pretty certain," Mai agreed.

"She's been nauseous and tired for the last few days," Zuko added. "And, you know…she's late."

Ursa smiled at her son's awkwardness then approached the couple, pulling them both into a warm embrace.

"If he or she is anything like those two," Ursa stated, pointing to a just waking Ryuhito and Miyako, you'll have your hands very full."

Zuko grinned. "How were they?"

"They tire me out. They chatter constantly and they run everywhere and poke everything and I can't imagine my life without them," Ursa answered.

"Why don't you leave them to us now?" Mai suggested.

"I will," Ursa replied emphatically. "But I want to hear about your trip tonight over dinner."

"Okay," Mai and Zuko replied simultaneously.

"Thanks for taking good care of them, Mom," Zuko added, looking directly into her eyes.

"It really was my pleasure," she said, her features softening as she thought of her grandchildren. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Mai walked over to the window, opened the shutters and pulled back the sheers, letting the sun illuminate the room and whatever breeze there was to flow through the room. Zuko sat down beside the twins, a grin on his face, as he watched them awaken. Rubbing sleepy eyes, both sat up and cried "Daddy!" as soon as they saw their father.

Zuko drew them both into a hug and pressed kisses to their foreheads. Watching from across the room, Mai couldn't help but grin herself. Zuko and the twins _were _sweet together. A wave of love and affection swept over her.

"Go say hi to Mommy," Zuko ordered gently, giving each child an affectionate swat on the behind.

"Mommy, Mommy," they both shrieked as they ran across the room and wrapped their arms around Mai's legs.

"Hey there," Mai said. She knelt down and looked into two sets of golden eyes. "I missed you two."

She gave the twins her own hug.

"Did you have fun with Grandma and Midori?" she continued.

Miyako nodded vigorously and Ryuhito smiled toothily.

"Fun," Miyako repeated.

"Well, that's good," Mai replied. "I hear you played outside today."

"We play dirt," Ryuhito explained.

"But you're both all clean. Did Grandma give you both a bath?"

"Mmmhmm," Miyako said. "Bath."

"I'll bet you two are hungry," Zuko said from the other side of the room. "Let's go to the kitchen and get dinner for you."

Mai took Ryuhito by the hand while Zuko picked Miyako up and swung her over his shoulder. The little girl's face turned red and she giggled until her breath was gone. Suddenly, the Fire Lord swung her back down, putting her feet firmly on the ground. Miyako grabbed Zuko's hand and tried to drag him along to the kitchen.

"Slow down," Zuko chided.

In the kitchen, the twins sat on chairs, their heads barely reaching above the table.

"Here," Mai said as she adjusted each child, pulling them up to their knees so that they could reach better.

"Hmmm," Zuko mused. "Let's see what's around."

The cook entered, wiping her hands on a fresh apron.

"My Lord," she said and bowed. "You'll want dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Rezu," Zuko nodded. "My mother will be joining us. First we need to feed the twins, though."

"Ah," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Rezu knows what they like, right my dears."

Both toddlers nodded and waited expectantly for food to appear. Rezu found her rice (both kids were fascinated by the tiny white grains) and added small pieces of chicken and cooked vegetables to the bowl. She topped it all off with a mildly spicy sauce and placed the food on the table with a set of chopsticks for each child. They used them awkwardly but still managed to get much of the food into their mouths. Frowning at the remaining food in her bowl, Miyako scooped it up with her fingers and pushed it into her mouth.

"You can use a spoon for the rest," Mai suggested and got one for each child.

Mai poured them each a glass of water which they gulped down thirstily.

"Play now, Mommy?" Miyako asked.

"For a little while but then it's bed time. Come, we'll go back to the nursery and you can play with your toys."

Zuko and Mai spent an hour playing with their children before getting them cleaned up and ready for bed. Ryuhito pointed to their favorite book and Zuko read the short story about dragons. Miyako's eyes were wide with wonder as she listened and she reached for her brother's hand. Once the story was finished, Ryuhito slipped under the covers of his own bed, Mai tucking him in and giving him a kiss. Zuko tucked Miyako in. He gave her a quick tickle which sent her into fits of giggles and then kissed her goodnight. The couple then switched places, performing the same routine again.

The sun was setting and the room slowly darkened. The parents left quietly, calling out goodnight as they shut the door.

"G'night," the twins called.

* * *

Mai and Zuko performed their bedtime routine and then slid gratefully into their own luxurious bed. Kicking the silk sheets down with her feet, Mai reached for a book, but placed it on her lap instead of opening it.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Zuko asked, looking over at his wife.

"Yes," she replied succinctly.

"Will you talk to the physician tomorrow?"

"Yes, Zuko," Mai said with a roll of her eyes.

Zuko shifted, moving over onto his side, head resting on his hand, and removed the book form Mai's lap. He placed his hand there instead, soothingly warm, and massaged rhythmically. A grin split his handsome features.

"You are undeniably sentimental," Mai observed shaking her head but smiling nevertheless.

"You bring it out in me," Zuko retorted, "and the kids too."

"So much for reading," Mai sighed as she placed her book back on the bedside table.

"We could do something else," the Fire Lord suggested hopefully.

"We could," Mai smirked. "Let me think about it."

Zuko didn't wait for an answer. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Mai's lips, then moved down to her neck. She responded immediately, pushing Zuko over on to his back and straddling him, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You look so helpless," she teased. "I wonder if I should get a few of my knives, pin you down and have my way with you."

Finding it impossible to speak, Zuko pulled Mai closer, ravaging her lips and mouth until he had to pull away, gulping for air.

"You can do anything you want," he gasped.

Mai's eyes sparkled.

* * *

Miyako and Ryuhito sat on the grass beside Ursa's garden, small wooden shovels in hand, and dug. They made one hole, then filled it up, made a second hole and so on, endlessly fascinated by the process. When a worm or bug was discovered, squeals of delight pierced the morning quiet.

"You're sure it's okay?" Mai asked her mother-in-law.

"This part of the garden is theirs to play in. They know not to go any further, though."

Mai thought of her own mother, Akira, and how mortified she would have been to discover Mai digging in the dirt. She had visited while Mai and Zuko were away, having tea with Ursa and spending time with her grandchildren. She and Zuko's mother were very slowly building a friendship.

Mai's own relationship with her parents was volatile. It never used to be but now Mai spoke her mind with great delight, letting Hoshi and Akira know exactly how she felt about everything they did or said in regards to her, Zuko, Ursa or the children. It was as though she was making up for lost time, making up for all the years when she said nothing, just shrugged and hid her emotions away.

"Zuko is very excited about the baby," Ursa stated with a smile.

"Hmmm, what's that?"

"I said that Zuko's very excited about the baby."

"He is," Mai agreed. "Then again, he's not the one who's sick."

"Is it bad?" Ursa asked. "There are some herbal teas that help. I'll go shopping and get some for you."

"Thanks, Ursa. I feel great one minute and like I could throw up everything the next. And I'm so tired most of the time."

"That will probably all pass in the next month or so."

"Probably," Mai groaned. "It was so easy with the twins. I never felt sick."

"Pregnancies are all different. I had a terrible time with Zuko and a no problems at all with Azula. How far along do you think you are?"

"Not far, probably about five or six weeks. It will be another spring baby, but earlier."

"You need to see the physician soon, Mai. He'll know for certain and make sure that you're healthy."

"Trust me. I know that I'm pregnant. But I've already alerted the physician. He's seeing me in a few days."

"Good!" Ursa exclaimed.

Crying erupted from the garden. Ryuhito was pulling on Miyako's shovel with all his strength and the little girl was pulling back, unwilling to give up her possession. Mai watched for a moment before deciding on a course of action. Getting up, she walked over to the pair and gently pried Ryuhito's hands off Miyako's shovel.

"Ryuhito," she said sternly, "you have your own shovel. This one is Miyako's. They are exactly the same."

Mai stood nearby and supervised the play closely until she was satisfied that Ryuhito understood the lesson, at least for now. She sat back down on the bench while Ursa walked among her flowers. Miyako joined her grandmother, reaching up for the woman's hand. Ursa took it gladly, smiling down at the pretty little face, framed with two pieces of straight, smooth black hair, the rest pulled into a loose topknot.

"She looks so much like you, Mai, that it's uncanny," Ursa observed.

"She does, but I see a bit of Zuko in there too," Mai joked.

"Ryuhito's more of a mix of the two of you," Ursa continued.

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to take them inside now. It's almost lunchtime and they're filthy. Midori's watching them this afternoon. I'll be working with Zuko for a few hours."

"Fine, dear. I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer. Goodbye, my sweetheart," she said as she gave Miyako a hug.

She gave Ryuhito's head a rub as the skinny little boy toddled by with Mai. Ursa watched as the three walked away and silently thanked Agni for her recent good fortune.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Mai asked Zuko.

They had thrown some cushions down on the floor of his office and were eating a quick lunch before starting paperwork.

"Almost everyone whined about having to help out the towns we visited. Your father was the worst."

"Oh," Mai replied and then sipped at her chamomile tea.

"How was _your _morning?" Zuko asked.

He tapped his chopsticks against the side of the bowl as he waited for Mai's reply.

"It was good. I didn't get sick and the twins had fun outside in the dirt again. Oh, and I love your mother."

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

Zuko looked bemused, not at the fact that someone loved Ursa, but at the fact that Mai declared her love so matter-of-factly.

"Come on, you know that I care for her. She's so kind to me and I find myself wishing that my mother were like her instead of, well, instead of the way she is. And then I feel bad."

"I'm really glad that you two get along. It makes me happy. Oh, and before I forget, your brother's coming over later….after school, I guess."

"Okay," Mai replied. "Now, let's get at these scrolls. I'm _dying_ from anticipation."

* * *

Midori had gone home for the evening and Zuko was still hard at work in his office. For her part, Mai lay stretched out on the couch in the nursery, a cup of special tea for her morning sickness (which occurred at any and all times of the day for Mai) on the table and her hand over her mouth. She willed herself not to throw up, chanting nonsense in an attempt at distraction.

"Play, Mommy," Miyako demanded as she walked over to the couch with a determined look on her face.

"Later, Miya," Mai replied as she rubbed her stomach.

The toddler stormed off in a huff, throwing a puzzle piece across the room in frustration. Ryuhito cried and stumbled off in search of the missing piece. Mai forced herself to sit up and was hit by a massive wave of nausea.

"Agni," she whispered as she prepared to make a dash to the bathroom.

Tom-Tom, or Tomiko as the soon to be nine year old now liked to go by, entered the room. As soon as Mai saw him, she bolted for the adjoining bath and was promptly sick.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Tomiko yelled after her.

"Sick, baby," she muttered.

"What?" the boy asked.

"I'm sick because of the baby," Mai shouted with exasperation and then put her head over the basin again.

"Baby….." Tomiko repeated with a perplexed look on his face.

He scrunched up gold eyes and scratched his head.

"Baby!" Miyako screamed. "Tom!"

"Hey, Miyako, Ryuhito, let's play until Mai comes back out."

He took each toddler by the hand and led them over to the large carpet which was littered with toys. Ryuhito handed Tomiko a puzzle piece.

"Eww, it's all wet," the boy grimaced.

He dropped it quickly and wiped his hand off on his tunic.

"How about we play with the ball," Tomiko suggested.

He rolled the leather ball towards Miyako who pushed it back awkwardly. It moved between the three until Mai emerged from the bathroom looking even paler than normal.

"Thanks, Tom," she sighed.

"Are you having another baby?" he asked with excitement.

Mai nodded. She filled her lungs with a big gulp of air and then blew it out noisily between pursed lips. The process made her feel better.

"Wow, when?"

"In the spring, a little before they turn three."

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"We just got back yesterday. I haven't seen them," she replied irritably. "And don't you say anything. _I'll _tell them."

"Geez, you're in a bad mood."

"No, I'm not. I just don't feel that great right now. Hey, stay for dinner," she suggested as a peace offering.

"I have to tell Mom or she'll worry."

"Well, run home and tell her or I'll have a note sent."

"I'll do it," Tomiko said. "Be back in a few minutes."

He ran headlong into Zuko as he sprinted down the corridor.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he continued on his way.

"What's with Tom-Tom, I mean Tomiko?" Zuko asked Mai as he entered the nursery.

The twins ran over to him immediately, tugging on his voluminous Fire Lord robes in an effort to move him over to the play area.

"Hang on there," he chastised gently. "I need to talk with Mommy."

Zuko perched on the couch beside Mai and reached for her hand.

"You look, um, well, you look, not well."

"Wow, how astute of you," Mai retorted bitingly, immediately regretting her words.

Zuko ignored them, choosing to heat her tea for her instead, handing her the cup and kissing her cheek.

"Sorry," Mai whispered. "I feel awful."

"It's okay," Zuko insisted, kissing her on the lips this time. "So, Tomiko, where was he off to?"

"He's just going home to tell my mother about staying here for dinner. I've actually missed him."

"Me too," Zuko agreed. "So," he said turning his attention to their children. "How about Daddy changes and then we can play?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 3 for you. Hope you enjoyed it. I believe there will be a time jump next time around. I have big plans for Toph coming up and Azula, Mai's 'fabulous' uncle, Akira and Hoshi, Iroh and Lan will all make appearances eventually. Something may be happening for Ursa too._

_Other characters will probably only get mentions and not make actual appearances._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing,_

_Alabaster_


	5. Chapter 5

**Expansion**

Chapter 4: But Mom, Azula Hates Me

_Three Months Later_

Fall in the Fire Nation was a beautiful season. The temperature cooled enough to make sleeping comfortable but stayed warm enough during the day to still allow swimming. It was Mai's favorite season and she embraced it as the middle of her fifth month of pregnancy approached. She wasn't large or awkward by any means, but Mai was acutely aware of the gentle swelling of her abdomen.

Zuko found it attractive and ran his hands gently over the bump every chance he could. That was usually a prelude to lovemaking, something they were doing a lot of lately. Not that Mai was complaining. The first few weeks after giving birth were a wasteland. They may as well enjoy each other while they had time and while Mai wasn't a cranky, sore, recovering mess.

The twins were fascinated by the baby, crawling up into her lap and placing their heads down on her stomach as if listening for something. At almost two and a half, they didn't have a clue about what was happening to their mother, but she and Zuko were confident that they both had some small idea that a very tiny person would be joining them in a few months.

Visiting new parents, Sokka and Suki, on Kyoshi Island a few weeks previous, was the perfect opportunity for Miyako and Ryuhito to see a newborn. They hovered over the infant boy almost as much as Sokka, looking down at the scrunched up face, waiting for blue eyes to open and return their gazes.

'Baby' became their favorite word and both toddlers used it every chance they got. They 'parented' their stuffed toys, imitating Mai and Zuko, tucking animals in and giving them baths, sometimes for real. It was then Mai wished Katara was there to bend all the water out of the sodden creatures.

Next on their agenda was a trip to Ba Sing Se. Mai wanted to go before she got too much further along in her pregnancy and Iroh was anxious to see his grandniece and grandnephew. Ursa, though, had other plans in mind for Zuko.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mai," Zuko said. "Mom wants to talk to me about something."

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady had just finished putting their children to bed and were going to spend a few quiet hours together before they retired for the night themselves. Zuko bent down to kiss his wife who lay stretched out on the sofa in their room.

"Take your time," she replied. "I'm fine."

She picked up her oft present book and began to read as Zuko left, heading for his mother's quarters. He knocked on the door and Ursa opened it immediately, as if she had been waiting right there.

"Zuko, come in," she invited.

He did as he was told, taking a seat on a comfortable looking chair. Ursa sat across from him looking serious and Zuko began to feel uneasy.

"You're not about to tell me that you're getting married, are you? I mean, that would be great, but I didn't know that…."

"Zuko!" his mother cut him off. "I want to talk about Azula."

"Oh," he replied, his voice sounding deflated. "It's about me not visiting her."

Ursa nodded.

"I know that you're reluctant and I know that Mai is too. But I've been asking for months and you always come up with an excuse, usually a poor one. And you've outright lied to me."

"Wha...?" Zuko began, his face reddening.

"You're lying has not improved any," Ursa stated dryly. "I won't take no for an answer anymore. I've told Azula that you would come and you will.....this weekend. You can go to Iroh's after that."

"But, Mom, Azula hates me. She doesn't want to see me."

"She has a lot of very mixed up feelings for you. Please, Zuko, I want her to see that you're at least willing to make the effort."

Feeling very much like a little boy again, Zuko agreed.

"I'll go for your sake. I don't know what you expect, though."

"She's your sister. If you can help her, don't you think you should? Yes, she did terrible things and yes, she may never recover completely. But you've avoided her long enough and you owe it to our family to try."

"What do you mean by recover, Mom? Will she be the same manipulative, cruel, power hungry perfectionist she was before her breakdown? Or will she be a new person?"

"I suppose I'm hoping that our love might make a difference, naïve as that sounds. Ozai exerted a lot of influence over her and in her own way she was trying to please him just like you were. That doesn't excuse all the terrible things she did and I agree that she always had her problems. But I think there is some good in there somewhere. I know there is. I want to find it, Zuko, and I want your help."

"Mai's not going to be happy."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. But Azula can't hurt you. Mai has nothing to worry about."

"I'll go talk to her now; may as well get it over with."

"Good luck," Ursa said sincerely as her son left. "And Zuko, let Mai know she can come and talk to me about all this."

"Okay," the Fire Lord called as he left the room and headed back to his own.

He nodded at Shinji who stood guard outside the nursery.

"Good night, my Lord," the young man.

Zuko took a deep breath and opened the door. Mai looked at him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm going to see Azula this weekend," he said bluntly, seeing no point in being circuitous.

"Really?" Mai replied, raising her eyebrows and lowering her book.

"Yeah," Zuko said, sighing audibly. "Mom didn't give me much of a choice."

"Guilt, huh?" Mai asked.

"Guilt," Zuko agreed.

He was amazed that Mai was taking the news so well. Maybe the pregnancy was mellowing her.

"You're not angry?"

"I knew this day was coming. And I care enough about your mother to hope that things with Azula turn out the way she wants them too. And I suppose that you're a part of that. I put my foot down at taking the kids, though, at least for now."

"I wouldn't," Zuko stated.

He lifted Mai's legs up, sat down on the couch and placed them down on top of him. Without being asked, he rubbed her feet. Mai groaned with pleasure.

"Agni, that feels good," she declared.

"Anything for you," Zuko said with a wink.

"Tea's coming," Mai stated.

"Good, I could use a cup."

"So what are you going to say to her?" the knife thrower asked.

"I honestly have no idea. She's twenty one years old now….a woman. I think of her as fourteen. I know I saw her a few years ago, but still…. It's going to be strange."

"Yes, and you're twenty three and married and the father of twins and soon another child. And you rule the nation. I'm sure Azula never expected that."

"Hmmm," Zuko mused as a servant knocked on the door and brought in their tea along with a light snack.

He poured the tea and handed Mai her cup along with a biscuit.

"Try not to brood about it," Mai advised between sips. "You've wasted enough of your life doing that."

* * *

Mai sent a letter off to Iroh the next morning, letting the tea shop owner know that they would arrive in Ba Sing Se in about two weeks time. Midori arrived just as the servant left with the scroll; it was Mai's morning to train. She kissed the twins goodbye and strode off down the hallway to her special training room. It was a sixteenth birthday present from Zuko and contained everything she could possibly need to maintain her skill with blades. There were no more battles, but like Zuko with his firebending and swordsmanship, Mai wanted her skills to remain keen. One never knew when they might come in handy. Besides, throwing blades, along with Zuko were her first loves. She wasn't about to give them up. In fact, she had fantasies about teaching both Miyako and Ryuhito.

"We'll see," she said to herself as she warmed up her muscles before beginning to throw.

She spent two hours, two hours that flew by, throwing shuriken and stars and other knives at the various targets. When she was done, Mai put all the blades away and sat outside in the small garden area Zuko had built for her. A hand on her belly, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Sleep wanted to claim her but she resisted, opting for a quick bath instead and lunch with her family.

* * *

They all gathered in the smaller dining room and kneeled on comfortable cushions that surrounded a low table. Zuko could only spare half an hour out of his busy schedule and so ate quickly, giving everyone a kiss before he was off again.

"Well, that was hardly worth it," Mai drawled. "He'll get indigestion."

"He makes the effort to be with you and that's what counts," Ursa rebuked. "That's something _his _father rarely did."

"I know," Mai replied, feeling chastised.

"Mai, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know you appreciate Zuko."

"I do," the knife thrower agreed. "Now, why don't you tell me about this upcoming visit with Azula?"

"I hope you're not upset, dear. I honestly feel that Azula might benefit from seeing her brother."

"I'm not upset. I expected it. I'm not thrilled either. Azula's a touchy subject. Part of me will always fear her, fear that she'll hurt Zuko. I don't know if she can ever change. But I trust _you_, Ursa."

"Thank you, Mai. It will be fine. I promise you."

* * *

Zuko got out of the huge bed as silently as he could. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping wife. The Fire Lord used the bathroom; brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair while there and then tiptoed to the wardrobe. He pulled out a comfortable pair of pants with a matching tunic and slipped them on, then pulled on his socks and shoes.

He walked back over to the bed and stared down at Mai. She looked beautiful when she slept. She always looked beautiful. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers, backed away from the bed and walked out into the hallway to meet his mother.

"Good, you're ready," Ursa remarked with satisfaction.

"What about breakfast?" Zuko asked.

"I've got a picnic basked packed. We can eat on the airship," she replied.

Ursa gave her son one of those 'mother thinks of everything' looks and took his arm. Sighing, Zuko walked alongside her, secretly wishing that the day was already over. He was happy to spend time with his mom, after all it wasn't so very long ago that she was lost to him, but their destination was not a favorite of his.

They chatted about the twins and council goings on and Mai all the way to Shimazu Island, home to the Fire Nation's one and only asylum. It was a pleasant day, with a clear blue sky and a slight nip to the air. But below them, the ocean was rough and off in the far distance, a bank of dark clouds was forming.

"Looks like a storm is heading this way," Zuko observed.

"If it's bad we can always stay the night," Ursa said cheerfully.

Zuko groaned. "Agni, I hope that doesn't happen."

"Mai can last one night without you," Ursa grinned while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mom, you sound like Iroh," Zuko whined.

"Well, I take that as a great compliment," she replied happily.

When they landed, Zuko stepped out slowly as if hoping perhaps that Ursa would change her mind and decide to go home. No such luck. She practically dragged him through the field and along the path that led to the asylum's entrance.

Once inside, Doctor Tochihara greeted Ursa warmly, giving her a lingering hug. He bowed to Zuko, muttering "My Lord," but was clearly more interested in the woman.

"You know the way, Ursa; go on up."

"How is she today?"

"She's calm," Tochihara replied while giving Ursa a sweet smile.

"What's with him?" Zuko asked grumpily as they made their way up the winding staircase.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" Ursa replied innocently.

Her cheeks were pink looking and her eyes shone with something Zuko could not recall ever seeing there.

"Why was he touching you so……much," he finished, feeling stupid.

"Oh, Zuko, the doctor and I are good friends and he's very kind to me. He makes every visit here enjoyable. Sometimes we take walks in the gardens and have a late lunch together."

"Well, he shouldn't hug you like that," the Fire Lord growled protectively.

"If I didn't like it, I would tell him. Stop acting like a petulant child, Zuko. I can look after myself just fine."

"But…" Zuko started before Ursa cut him off.

"But nothing," she said sternly. "We're here."

* * *

A pair of guards paced the hallway, keeping continuous watch on the eight doors that led to the eight rooms on this floor. Ursa led the way, knocking briskly on Azula's door and then stepping back a bit. It took a minute or so, but Azula opened it up and gave her mother a nod. She spotted Zuko out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Brother," she stated and then moved aside, letting her guests enter the small, neat room. "How did you get him to come?" she asked, turning pointedly away from Zuko and looking Ursa right in the eye.

"I asked," she replied with a smile.

Zuko watched the comfortable rapport between mother and daughter with unease. He hoped Ursa wasn't too trusting. He hoped Azula had some small bit of decency in her, enough to prevent her from ever hurting their mother. He felt something else too, something the ever astute Azula picked up on immediately.

"Don't worry, Zu-Zu. Mother still loves you best," she said condescendingly.

"I'm not worried," he blurted out.

Zuko felt very much like the boy who lived in his younger sister's shadow, the boy who was never good enough, the boy who was taunted and attacked for years. He gave himself an internal shake and stood up straight and tall. He was the Fire Lord after all. He was in the position of power for once. Why didn't it feel that way?

"Still so serious," Azula said with a shake of her head. "Why don't you sit down, Zuko?"

"I'll stand, thank you," Zuko replied stiffly.

"Whatever you want; you have a seat, Mother."

Ursa sat in a stiff backed chair and Azula sat on her narrow bed, legs tucked underneath her. With his spine rigid and his arms crossed, Zuko took the opportunity to really examine Azula. She was as pretty as ever, her brown hair neatly pulled back into a short ponytail and her face makeup free. Her nails were short and uncoloured and she wore the simple red tunic and pants that were the standard uniform of the asylum. Azula seemed well rested and in good humor as she talked about the books she was reading and her latest drawings. She had recently begun a meditation class (Tochihara recommended it to most of his patients eventually) and was allowed frequent walks on the grounds.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Azula asked, finally looking at her brother. "Mom tells me that Mai is pregnant again. I didn't think you had it in you," she joked. There was a bite to her tone, however. "How is Mai anyway?"

Zuko felt a chill and swallowed hard. "She's wonderful," he replied as cheerfully as he could. "The baby is due about a month before the twins turn three."

"Ah, yes, the twins; Mother tells me lots of stories about them. They sound……nice. Who's the official heir, Zuko? These are things you should worry about."

"Why do you want to know?" the Fire Lord snapped. "What difference does it make to you?"

Ursa stood up and moved to Zuko, placing a hand on his arm and whispering in his ear. "Calm down, Zuko. You're reading too much into what she says."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zuko nodded jerkily and took a few deep breaths.

"Ryuhito was born first, so I suppose he's the heir. But, if Miyako wants to be Fire Lord and he doesn't, that's fine too."

"What about bending? What if neither can firebend; What if only Miyako can or maybe only the new baby?"

"I don't know, Azula. Mai and I haven't given it much thought. They're only two and a half. And we have enough to occupy us already."

"Hmmm, Mom says that you spend lots of time with Mai and the twins. You really are different from Dad. I had to do something spectacular to get his attention at all."

"At least you got it," Zuko retorted bitterly. "And when I finally did, he gave me this."

Zuko gestured to his scar, mostly hidden behind the dark brown mass of hair that fell untidily around his face.

"Yeah, yeah, poor Zuko has a scar. Look at your life now. It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Nothing's perfect," Zuko replied.

"No, but you have a family, friends, power. What do I have?"

"You're here because of the choices you made. If you had treated Mai and Ty Lee differently, they might still be your friends. Actually, Ty Lee still worries about you. And you could have had a big brother who would do anything for you."

"I hate when people preach. I'm here because that waterbending friend of yours managed to defeat me and then heal you. I'm here because the avatar defeated our father and neutered him. If things had gone differently, you would be in prison and I would be Fire Lord."

"So you feel no remorse for all the things that you did, all the people you hurt. You feel no remorse for shooting Uncle with lightning, for killing the avatar, for trying to kill me countless times?"

"No, I don't. I did what was necessary and I would do it again."

Zuko looked over to Ursa. His expression was defeated. Ursa had tears in her eyes.

"So, if you ever get out of here, what would you do? Take revenge? Try to take over the world? Or could you just live peaceably somewhere?"

"I'm not sure and it doesn't matter anyway. I'll probably never get out."

"I don't know how I could ever trust you, Azula. I would fear for my family and friends."

"That's one of the smarter things I've ever heard you say, Zu-Zu. And you know what? I do have a few fond memories of you. We used to have fun playing when we were little."

"Me too," Zuko replied. His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Do you know what else?" Azula continued. "Sometimes I dream about being good. Sometimes I dream that I've changed and I'm part of your big, happy extended family. I live at the palace and watch your kids and maybe fall in love. But it's not me and it never will be. I'm too far gone. I see myself and my life clearly now."

"Azula," Zuko whispered. "I really wish things could be different. You have so much to offer. You're smart and an amazing firebender and you work so hard at everything you do. You could be an asset to our nation."

"Hmmph, it's funny hearing compliments from you. Look, how about we have some lunch outside? This conversation is depressing. What do you say, Mom?"

Ursa looked stunned. It was obvious that Azula had been more open in the last few minutes than in any of Ursa's previous visits. Her hopes for Azula's future were crushed and the woman was having a hard time processing everything.

"Mom," Zuko asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Umm, no, I'll just have some tea."

In a daze, Ursa got up and walked out of the room.

"I just did her a favor," Azula said softly to her brother. "She's won't shut up about me changing and getting out of here one day and being taken into the family fold. I'm sick of it. It will never happen and maybe now she'll shut up about it."

Zuko looked aghast at the younger woman.

"Oh, Mom," he sighed.

* * *

Mai walked with the twins to her parents' home just across from the palace. Her mother had invited her over for lunch since Zuko was away for the day and Mai had accepted, albeit with little enthusiasm.

"You're here," Tomiko exclaimed as he whipped open the front door. "I've been watching for you."

"Hey, Tomiko," Mai replied.

"Miyako, Ryuhito, come with me. I've got some great toys you can play with."

The twins left with Tomiko, not even giving Mai a backward glance. The allure of different toys was very strong. A servant appeared and ushered Mai into the living room where both Hoshi and Akira sat.

"Ah, Mai," Hoshi stated, "It's good to see you."

"Hi Dad. Hi Mom."

"Sit down, Mai," Akira suggested. "Lunch will be ready shortly. Tom took the twins up to his room. He's got some toys to show them."

"I heard," Mai replied. "They really love Tomiko."

"Yes, 'Tomiko'", Akira sighed. "He gets upset if we call him Tom-Tom."

"Well, it is a little babyish," Mai defended her brother. "I understand. And Tomiko is a good name."

"I suppose. He's so strong willed. He knows what he wants."

"He's a good kid," Mai stated. "He's a great help with the twins when he visits. And he and Zuko get along so well."

"Yes, he talks endlessly about your husband and the swords. It can never hurt to get along with the Fire Lord," she remarked.

"Mom, he loves Zuko for Zuko not because he's the Fire Lord."

"Well, it's never too early to make connections. Look at you."

"That's enough," Mai said firmly. "Let's talk about something else. Dad, how's work?"

"Oh, good, good; Zuko's growing into a fine leader. You should be proud."

"Thanks for saying that, Dad," Mai replied with a slightly stunned look on her face. "And I am very proud of him."

"How are you feeling, Mai? I can hardly tell that you're pregnant," Akira chimed in.

"I feel quite well now. These robes just hide things well, Mom. I'm showing quite a bit."

"I hope it's another set of twins," Tomiko said as he marched into the room, twins trailing behind him, each with a stuffed animal in their arms.

"Uh, _no_," Mai answered immediately. "A single baby will be plenty."

"Mommy," Miyako called as she spotted Mai.

The little girl ran over to her mother and crawled up onto the sofa next to her.

"Look," she exclaimed, holding out the stuffed monkey that she held. "Tom give me."

"Wow, that's impressive," Mai replied with a wink. "Why don't you go say hello to grandma and grandpa," she suggested.

Obediently, Miyako slid back off the sofa and walked over to Akira, thrusting the monkey forward.

"Hi," she said. "See!"

The girl's little top knot was in a disarray and Akira's fingers practically twitched.

"Hello, Miyako, come here for a minute."

Miyako edged closer and Akira gently pulled out the topknot, fixing it expertly in less than a minute.

"We can't have a messy little princess, now can we?"

"She's **two**. She doesn't need to worry about her hair. There will be lots of time for that when she's older. Just let her be a little kid, Mom. We're not at an official function. She's playing at her grandparents' house."

"Hmmph, I still think that it's never too early to teach them proper decorum."

"Well, you're not her mother, are you?" Mai snapped.

"Fine, I'll never fix her hair again," Akira replied.

"You're missing the whole point, Mom. Look, I don't want to argue. I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

"I'll go check."

Akira got up and walked stiffly out of the room. Hoshi turned to Mai.

"Must you hurt your mother, Mai?"

Tomiko had the good sense to leave the room with both children, following his mother into the kitchen.

"Dad," Mai implored. "If I don't speak up, she'll do to my kids what she did to me. I won't let that happen."

"Was it so bad here?" Hoshi asked sadly.

"Sometimes…..yes. There were some good times too."

"I want your children to have good memories of us, Mai."

"I'm sure they will."

Akira stepped back into the room with the twins, holding each of their hands.

"Lunch is ready," she announced. "Come on kids. Let's go eat."

* * *

Zuko jerked Azula away from the door and shut it.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed. "Why are you so cruel?"

"I see your flair for the dramatic hasn't changed any; always so intense. I told you, I'm doing mother a favor, getting the stars out of her eyes, bringing her back to reality. She mistakenly thinks I can change, just because I'm pleasant when she comes to visit. It's only because the change in routine is nice. I really don't want to hear about your brats or Mai or Iroh and his _girlfriend_. But I smile through it all in the hopes that she'll tell me something interesting."

"Mom will be devastated. Did you see her face?"

"Yes, and I don't care. I am who I am, brother dear, no matter how I came to be this way. And she's here to assuage her own guilt for leaving me under Father's influence all those years ago. Don't deny it."

"Yes, she feels guilty, but she loves you. I know it."

Azula shrugged. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter now. I'm back to my old self. I don't need anyone. I don't need father's approval now either."

"So you're going to sit here alone for the rest of your life. You know that I will never let you out, not now."

"Oh, I know that very well. You'd like to execute me if you could. But the kinder, gentler Fire Lord can't do that, can he? He can't execute his own sister. What would the world think of him? So, I'll sit here and bide my time and maybe one day someone will slip. Now, let's join mother for lunch. All this talk has made me hungry."

* * *

Mai waited patiently for Zuko to tell her about his day. From his stormy looking face, she knew that it hadn't gone well. They lay together on their bed, Mai resting her head on Zuko's chest while he ran his fingers over and over again through her silky black hair. He looked as though he was trying to hold in a vast well of emotion and the effort was painful. Mai lifted her head and looked into his eyes, grabbing his chin and pulling his gaze to her.

"Talk," she ordered and put her head back down, running her hand soothingly down Zuko's side.

"It was awful," Zuko began.

His voice shook a little bit and Mai looked up again, meeting his eyes.

"It's okay," she said. "Tell me what happened."

"Azula, she's just like her old self. She's scary. It's all been a game for her. She's doesn't want to change. She's not sorry. She doesn't care about our mother or me or anyone. You should have heard her. Azula was so cold and in control. She enjoyed hurting Mom, deflating all her hopes. She said that she was biding her time, just waiting for someone to make a slip so that she could escape. What if she does, Mai?"

"You won't let her, Zuko. You won't let her hurt your family or you. She's done enough damage for a lifetime already. You have to make sure. The kids, Zuko; I know that she would go after them. I know it."

The Fire Lord put his head in his hands and then pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Mom's devastated. She didn't say a word all the way home. I'm afraid for her, Mai."

"She's strong. We'll help her all we can. Your mother has a lot of support now."

"I know, but her face…she was crushed. She knows now exactly who her little girl is. She can't hide from it any longer."

"Let's take her with us to Ba Sing Se. It will do her good. Iroh has a way with people."

"He does," Zuko agreed. "I'll talk to Mom tomorrow."

"Good. Now compared to your day, a little tension with my parents seems like nothing."

Zuko laughed and pulled Mai up into his arms, giving her a kiss.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Mai."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter covered a lot of issues and relationships. I hope Azula came across as just a bit creepy. _

_Poor Ursa has a lot of feelings to deal with. _

_Next stop is Ba Sing Se. That chapter will be lighter in tone than this one. _

_Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Hope you are enjoying the story_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Expansion**

Chapter 5: Nothing Profound, then?

_One Week Later_

Iroh yanked open the front doors of The Jasmine Dragon, stepped outside and pulled both Mai and Zuko into a tight embrace.

"Whoah, your belly is getting in the way there, Mai," he joked and Mai just rolled her eyes.

He reached for Ursa next and hugged her warmly. Miyako and Ryuhito tugged impatiently at his plain robe of greens and yellows, wanting their hugs as well.

"Now, who are these two little ones?" Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Could they be Ryuhito and Miyako, my sweet great nephew and great niece?"

The twins beamed up at the cheerful man and cried "Yes," with much enthusiasm.

"Ah, so you need a hug, then?" Iroh continued.

"Hug," they yelled.

"Come here then," Iroh grinned.

He knelt down and peppered both their faces with kisses while pulling them into the warmth of his chest.

"Lan is waiting inside with treats," he whispered conspiratorially. "Go!"

Zuko moved to open the door for the twins and they bolted across the threshold where Lan awaited them with fresh baked biscuits and sweet tea.

"Ursa, how are you doing?" Iroh asked, taking note of her downcast expression.

"We'll talk about it later, Iroh. Right now, I would like to go to my room."

"Certainly, you know the way. I'll take your bag up for you later. Will I call you for dinner?"

"Oh, yes please, Iroh. I'll see you in a few hours," she said and walked inside, past her grandchildren who were busy munching on cookies, Lan who she gave a wave to and up the stairs to the living quarters.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked. "She seems very sad."

"Azula," Zuko spat and Iroh just nodded. "Let's just say that my sister showed her true colours."

"Ah, that is unfortunate but it was bound to happen. Your mother must feel like she's lost a child. I'll talk with her when she's ready."

"We were counting on it," Mai drawled. "She's been quiet and withdrawn ever since that visit. We're hoping that being here will cheer her up."

"Well, Lan and I will see what we can do. Now, tell me how _you_ are feeling, my dear. You are glowing, just like they say pregnant women do."

Mai felt her face grow warm. "I feel really good now. There's no more morning sickness and I'm not too big and ungainly yet."

"Are you two hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Mai shrugged. "I don't care. Neither does Zuko."

"I predict….a boy," Iroh declared with a wink. "Now let's go in out of the damp and get you some tea as well."

The trio moved inside to the warmth of the tea shop. Ba Sing Se in late fall was almost cold and a fire blazed in the hearth to combat the dampness that invaded even the best of homes. Mai and Zuko joined their children at a large table.

"Hi, Lan," they greeted Iroh's companion of a few years now.

"Hello, dears, I'll get you some fresh tea. Is green alright?"

"Fine," Zuko replied.

"Are you going to share those cookies, Ryuhito?" Mai asked her son.

The heaping plate sat right in front of him and he had a protective arm around it.

"Here, Mommy and Daddy," he said, moving the plate back to the center of the table.

Mai helped herself to one. They were almond cookies and still warm from the oven. She handed one to Zuko who took it gratefully.

"They're good, aren't they?" he asked the twins.

"Yummy," Ryuhito exclaimed.

"Lan make," Miyako added.

"She did a good job," Zuko said as Lan approached the table with their tea.

She and Iroh joined them, asking all sorts of questions about the children and Zuko's Fire Lord duties, Mai's parents, what Mai was up to and so on. The chatter was happy and loud with the twins putting in the occasional word. The toddlers began to tire, however, and Mai took them upstairs for a nap. Once they were settled, she came back downstairs and the three adults had a more serious conversation.

"So what is this about Azula?" Iroh asked. "Your mother can talk to me herself later but this will save her explaining everything."

"I went with her about a week ago to visit Azula. Mom had real hopes for her. She figured that my interest and support would help Azula to change, get better, whatever. But, that's not the way it worked out. She told us that she was back to her old self. Azula has no regrets. She feels no guilt for hurting people and she doesn't want to change. In fact, I don't think she _can _change. She only tolerated Mom's visits. Mom thought Azula was happy to see her but it was all an act. And worst of all, she said she was waiting for an opening to escape. If she ever does, Uncle, I fear what she might do."

"I see," Iroh said, stroking his beard. "Yes, I would fear too, my nephew. You must increase the watch on her."

"Already done," Zuko replied.

"Can this doctor of hers be trusted? Have you explained to him what she said?"

"Yes. There's not much he can do other than to continue with the special tea that hinders her bending. Without that, who knows what she might have done over the years."

"I can see how hurt Ursa is," Lan stated. "She wanted so badly for Azula to change. I'm so sorry that it won't happen."

"We must make this visit a special one for her. Who has suggestions?"

"I think that a day at the spa would be very soothing. What do you say, Mai? Would you like to come too?" Lan asked with a smile.

Mai smiled back at the plump woman with remarkably bright green eyes. Those eyes held so much warmth and humor and made Mai feel comfortable and content.

"Yeah, I would like that. You men can take care of the children for a few hours."

"Good, then we'll go tomorrow if Ursa is up to it."

"Nephew, I think tomorrow is a good day to begin teaching your children about tea."

Zuko groaned and let his head fall forward on to the hard wooden table. His dark hair formed a fringe around his face. Mai gave a playful tug to a stray lock.

"That sounds like fun," Mai smirked. "Too bad I have to miss it."

"Come on now, you all appreciate a good cup of tea. And in a few years, I'll have the twins making it for you."

"They _do_ play with the little tea set you sent for them," Mai stated.

"See," Iroh declared vehemently, a twinkle in his wise amber eyes, "It runs in their blood."

* * *

Lan, Ursa and Mai walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se (two Fire Nation guards following behind at a discreet distance and dressed discreetly as well) to a luxurious spa in the heart of what was once the city's middle ring. They could have taken a carriage, but both Ursa and Mai decided that a walk would do them good and give them a chance to see some of the bustling and very prosperous city.

A general air of contentment exuded from the people and the shops and restaurants were busy. Market stalls packed with fruits and vegetables dotted the streets as well. The clothing was mainly green but there were both Water Tribe blues and Fire Nation reds among the crowds too. In deference to the Earth Kingdom, Mai and Zuko always wore green when they visited, unless it was an official function which required Fire Lord robes. Ursa followed their example. She wore a pretty robe of deep green with brown piping along the wrists and neckline. She wore her hair as Mai remembered it from her childhood, long and loose, with a small amount pulled up into a topknot, but held in place with green ribbon.

Mai wore loose fitting robes to accommodate her widening girth. They were a pale green with darker green outlining the edges of the robe. A lovely white sash with little green flowers embroidered on it set the outfit off. Her thick bangs framed her pale face and her shoulder length hair was swept up into a simple bun. She walked with one hand resting gently against her abdomen. It was an unconscious gesture.

"I did that when I was pregnant too," Ursa smiled wistfully. "It's like we're protecting our babies even before they come into this world."

"Oh," Mai replied. "Yeah, it just sort of happens."

"We should have lunch there when we're done." Lan said, pointing to an elegant looking restaurant. "The food is wonderful."

"I could eat now," Mai moaned. "Maybe they'll have food at the spa."

"I'm sure they could find the pregnant wife of the Fire Lord something," Lan said with a wink and a grin.

The restaurant owner wore robes of green and gold, dangling gold earrings and her grey hair was fashioned into an elegant upsweep. She was not beautiful but she drew the eye anyway. Lan gave off a sense of optimism, wisdom and fun. It was no wonder she and Iroh got along so well. The pair got into mischief together much like children would do.

The 'Tzu Wei Spa for Women' was around the next corner. Lan guided them toward the front door which was opened by a handsome middle-aged man in elegant forest green robes.

"If I didn't have Iroh, I would definitely stop and flirt," Lan smirked. "He's a good looking one."

"Didn't notice," Mai said dryly while Ursa offered a weak smile.

Inside they were greeted by two young women, both wearing the official uniform of the spa, plain brown and gold robes with green sashes. Lan took the women aside and whispered instructions to them.

"Please, my Ladies, come this way," they said pleasantly and then bowed.

"What did you say?" Mai asked.

"I just told them who you are. They will be sure to treat all of us very well."

"You didn't have to do that," Mai said a bit sourly.

"Mai, you'll get privacy this way. You don't want people asking questions or invading your space, do you?"

"I suppose not," the knife thrower acquiesced.

"And you're pregnant. You don't need stress. Oh, and they're bringing you tea and something to eat."

"Great," Mai sighed.

The spa attendants ushered the trio into a large spa room with a steam bath, massage tables and more. They all changed into spa robes and sat down awaiting their treatments. Mai drank her tea and ate her noodle soup hungrily.

"That's better," she exclaimed.

The next few hours were spent moving from one relaxing treatment to the next. All three women felt almost boneless and completely soothed. Ursa wore the first genuinely happy smile Mai had seen on the woman since her crushing visit with Azula. They dressed again in their street clothes and walked back toward the Jasmine Dragon, stopping at the restaurant Lan recommended for a late lunch. By the time they made it back to the tea shop it was late afternoon and there was a chill to the air. The three women entered the tea shop (closed for a few days) and began to laugh.

* * *

As soon as Mai, Ursa and Lan left for the spa, Iroh began bustling about in the kitchen. He found old teapots and cups and got out a variety of tea blends. Zuko entered the kitchen, twins in tow, and looked at the wide array of tea making utensils.

"You weren't kidding about showing the kids how to make tea," he remarked.

"Of course not, Zuko; you know that I take tea _very _seriously."

Iroh found some stools for the kids to sit on and proceeded to give them a lesson in simple terms, letting each child spoon in tea leaves while he added the hot water. When it was sufficiently cooled he allowed them to pour their own cups of tea and have a taste.

"Yucky," Ryuhito pronounced after tasting a particularly bitter brew.

"That flavor takes some getting used to," Iroh agreed. "But when you're a bit older, you might appreciate it."

"This one is good, Unca," Miyako declared as she gulped down a slightly spicy Chai.

"Ah, you have discerning taste, young lady. Perhaps you will be a great tea maker when you are all grown up."

Miyako giggled when Iroh wiggled his eyebrows, almost falling off the stool.

When tea making was finished they moved on to baking, something Iroh had developed a love for in the years since the war ended. The children helped him make three batches of cookies and a cake. Sweet aromas filled the kitchen and drifted out into the rest of the shop. They all had cake for lunch, something the twins found hilarious. Cake was usually a treat reserved for the occasional dessert or special occasions.

With crumbs around their mouths and streaks of flour across their simple red play clothes, both children sat near Iroh as he told them stories about Zuko as a child. They were embellished for effect but true other than that. He had a knack for telling tales and Miyako and Ryuhito were both rapt with attention, gold eyes shining. Miyako tugged on her messy ponytail while Ryuhito curled his hands tightly in his lap.

A fire roared in the hearth and the combination of wonderful smells plus warmth still emanating from the kitchen, made the quartet drowsy. Little heads drooped, while Iroh's eyes began to slip closed. Zuko yawned and stretched out on the lovely green carpet that covered the centre of the large room. The twins crawled over to their father and curled up against him, falling asleep quickly. Wrapping a protective arm around the little bodies, the Fire Lord slept as well. Iroh's head fell forward, bearded chin resting on his chest.

That was how the women found them, loud snores coming from Iroh and soft, steady breathing coming from the rest. All three laughed at the sight as they entered the tea shop. Zuko awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He wore the imprint of the carpet on his pale, smooth right cheek.

"You're back," he slurred, tongue thick from sleep.

"Busy day?" Mai asked in her famous dry tone.

"Actually, yeah," Zuko replied, covering a wide yawn.

The twins stirred beside him, fully awake once they saw Mai.

"Mommy, Mommy," they shrieked.

"We made tea," Ryuhito said proudly as he approached Mai for a hug.

She knelt down and gave him one, pulling Miyako into the embrace too.

"We had cake for lunch and we made it and made cookies too."

"You have been busy," Ursa declared, giving her grandchildren a smile.

"And Unca told stories 'bout Daddy," Ryuhito added.

"What's that?" Iroh asked, jerking awake. "What did I do?"

"Tell stories, Unca," Miyako repeated.

"I did, didn't I? And they were good."

"I'll bet," Mai drawled. "Full of angst and drama."

"Hey," Zuko protested. "There were a few humorous moments too."

"Much as I hate to, I must go," Lan said as she moved over to Iroh and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "I need to check on the restaurant."

"Thank you for today, Lan," Ursa said softly. "It was fun and I feel better."

"That's a girl," Lan said, giving the younger woman a pat on the back. "You have a talk with Iroh. You'll feel even better after that."

"Thanks, Lan," Mai added.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. In a few months you will be very busy and might not have time for such things."

Lan gave Mai a brief hug, rubbing her belly affectionately.

"Goodbye everyone," she called, pulling the front door closed behind her.

"So _when _are you going to marry her?" Mai asked.

* * *

"Ursa, come into the kitchen with me. We can talk while I clean up and start preparing dinner."

"Oh, Iroh, let me help."

"Sure, help is always welcome."

"I think we'll take the twins outside to the garden for a little while. They haven't been outside all day," Zuko stated. "I'll go upstairs and get their outer robes."

"Good idea," Iroh said. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half."

Zuko returned with the robes and he and Mai helped the twins into them before going out the back door to the garden, giving Ursa and Iroh some privacy.

"You must be so very proud of Zuko," Iroh said. "He's become everything I ever hoped he would……a good father and husband and good leader. He's a good friend and a wonderful nephew."

"Yes," Ursa beamed. "And he's a great son. I'm so very lucky to have him and Mai and the children. They take good care of me, and I watch out for them."

"Yes, that is what family is all about. Now, dear, Zuko told me about your visit with Azula. Please, talk to me. He's worried about you and so is Mai."

Ursa closed her eyes briefly, folded her hands together and pressed her face down into them. When she looked up her eyes were filled with tears. One trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Her hand trembled. Taking a deep breath she tried to gather her thoughts and calm her emotions. It was a difficult task.

"I'm so naïve, Iroh, so stupid," she sobbed. "I thought that Azula had a chance. I thought she could change and become a real member of our family. Zuko knew. Mai knew. Why didn't I see it?"

"I believe, Ursa, that a mother always hopes. That isn't stupid. It's a powerful thing, a mother's love."

He put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. Iroh patted her back until she gained a measure of control. When she pulled away, she wore a faint smile.

"It's like I've lost her, Iroh, like she's dead. My little girl is gone and she's never coming back. And she scares me. Agni forbid she ever gets loose. I've failed her. Ozai won. She's his daughter, if she's anyone's. If only I had found away to take them with me, Iroh. Maybe all this sadness could have been prevented."

"No, Ursa, you are not to blame. I know you loved her and did your best to raise Azula right. And there was no way to take Azula and Zuko with you. You must give up your guilt. You won't be really happy until you do."

"I realize that and I _am _trying. But, it's _so _hard. She's alive. I can see her and touch her and hear her yet she's gone from me."

"Keep trying, Ursa. Focus on all the good in your life and there is a lot of it."

"You're right, Iroh."

"And perhaps some male companionship wouldn't hurt, either."

Iroh winked broadly and Ursa let out a choked sounding laugh.

* * *

The metal benches were cold. Mai sat next to Zuko, her head on his shoulder, as they watched Miyako and Ryuhito play in the garden. The twins ran down the path, chasing each other, stopping occasionally to look at something interesting. Their cheeks were red from the cold air and exertion.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked his wife.

"Honestly, I'm thinking about dinner," she replied.

Zuko chuckled. "Nothing profound then?"

"Nope, just dinner."

"I wonder how their talk is going," Zuko mused.

"I'll bet Iroh has made her feel much better. He always has that effect on me."

"Yeah, I hope so," the Fire Lord sighed. "You know, maybe a man would be good for her."

Mai lifted her head quickly, almond shaped eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well, she couldn't do worse than Ozai," she observed wryly. "I'm curious about how you would react if she did find a man."

"I would probably hate him," Zuko answered honestly. "But, with your help, I would get over it."

"Anyway, that's up to your mother. We're not going to start setting her up with men. Please, say we aren't."

"We aren't."

"Iroh found someone and I don't think he was really looking. Then again, he does tend to charm the ladies."

"Trust me, I know," Zuko emphasized, recalling some incidents from the time of his banishment.

"Should we go back inside now?" Mai asked as she motioned the twins over to the bench.

"I could eat," Zuko replied.

"Alright, let's get washed up for dinner," Mai suggested to Miyako and Ryuhito.

* * *

They snuck quietly upstairs and got the twins cleaned up and changed for dinner. Their play clothes were a mess. When they all walked back down, Ursa and Iroh were seated at a table that was set for six.

"We heard you come inside and figured you must be hungry," Iroh explained. "Come, sit down and eat."

Ursa looked like she had relieved herself of a burden. Her posture was easy and relaxed and she chatted happily with Iroh.

"Your mom looks good," Mai whispered.

Zuko nodded. He was grateful for Iroh's wisdom.

"It smells delicious," Zuko stated as he sat down beside between Mai and Ursa.

"Good. You adults can help yourselves. I'll serve the little ones," Iroh replied.

He filled their bowls and they began to eat hungrily.

"I see they're not fussy eaters," Iroh observed.

"They'll eat almost anything," Mai agreed. "It makes things easier."

The meal continued pleasantly. When everyone had eaten enough, Iroh brought out tea and cake. Mai felt like she could burst, but had a slice anyway, complimenting Iroh and the kids on their skills.

"I helped too," Zuko pouted.

"Aww, did I forget about you?" Mai asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You did."

"Forgive me?" Mai begged.

"I suppose," Zuko answered with a grin.

"Are they always like that?" Iroh whispered to Ursa.

"Only when they're very relaxed," Ursa whispered back.

"Now, Mai, you asked earlier when I was going to marry Lan."

"Yes…." she drawled in reply.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile. And now that my family is here with me, what better time."

"You mean now, while we're here?" Zuko asked.

"If Lan agrees," Iroh stated. "I'm going to ask her after dinner."

"Wow," Mai declared. "So no big wedding for you guys."

"We've both done that once. We don't need to do it again."

"We'll clean up, Iroh," Ursa offered. "You go and talk to Lan."

Iroh rubbed his hands together and pushed his chair back from the table.

"Thanks and wish me luck," he stated.

"Luck," Miyako and Ryuhito shouted.

* * *

By the time Iroh came back from Lan's place, the kitchen was spotless and the twins were bathed and in bed, having fallen asleep as soon as their pajamas were on. The former general wore a big smile and hummed a tune under his breath as he opened the door.

"Sounds like she said 'yes'," Mai remarked.

"You have a wedding to attend the day after tomorrow," Iroh announced proudly.

"Congratulations, Iroh," Ursa said, sounding pleased.

She hugged the older man.

"I'm happy for you, Uncle,' Zuko said with a grin. "Lan's great."

"Yes," Mai agreed. "What can we do to help?"

"Just be here. All we need is the Earth Sage. I've got some handsome robes and Lan said she has something to wear as well. Perhaps you could get a few flowers tomorrow. We'll have dinner after at Lan's restaurant."

"We're going shopping tomorrow, Mai," Ursa said, turning to her daughter-in-law.

"Zuko, you stick with me. You can help me find something wonderful for Lan."

"Okay," Zuko agreed. "Who gets the kids?"

"How about we each take one?" Ursa suggested.

"That's fair," Iroh stated. "Now, where are those adorable children?"

"They're asleep already," Zuko answered.

"Would you mind if I take a peek at them?" the tea maker asked.

"Go ahead," Mai said.

Iroh walked upstairs and kissed the twins goodnight. Ursa brewed some tea and they all sat talking about the wedding for an hour or so before everyone retreated upstairs.

"That was unexpected," Mai said, voice partly muffled by her pillow.

They were curled up together in bed, Zuko's arms hugging Mai close, his nose buried in her loose black hair.

"Mmmhmmm," he agreed. "But it's nice."

He kissed the back of her head and rubbed her stomach, eliciting soft giggles from Mai.

"Did you have a good day with your Uncle?"

"It was fun," Zuko stated. "The kids think he's a riot. How was your day?"

"Wonderful," Mai replied. "The spa was amazing."

"So, shopping tomorrow, ugh," Zuko exclaimed.

"Iroh will be in his glory."

"Hmm, yeah, he does like to shop."

Mai could sense sleep creeping up on Zuko.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back.

Zuko's warm breath caressed the back of her neck. Mai put her hands on top of his and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her too.

* * *

_Wedding Day_

The shopping expedition the day before had yielded delightful results. Iroh, with Zuko's aid and Ryuhito's opinion thrown in for good measure, chose an elegant charm bracelet, complete with its first charm, as a wedding gift for Lan. It was tucked inside Iroh's rich looking dark green robes, wrapped in green velvet.

Zuko was dressed in crisp, simple looking brown and gold robes and little Ryuhito wore tiny robes of dark green and gold. The area around the fireplace was cleared of tables and chairs. Two smaller tables laden with the blossoms of late fall, yellows and burgundies in abundance, along with russet coloured leaves, stood in their place. An Earth Kingdom sage waited patiently for the 'girls' to appear so that the simple ceremony could begin.

Lan was upstairs with Mai, Ursa and Miyako, applying the finishing touches to her face and hair. During _their_ shopping trip, Lan had picked up a beautiful comb for her hair which she slid into place happily. Downstairs in the kitchen, tucked away in a disused cupboard, was an antique tea set they had scoured the city for. Iroh would love the addition to his collection.

"Lan, you look lovely," Ursa grinned.

"I feel lovely," she laughed and smoothed down her light green robe with white edging. "I feel like I'm twenty again."

"You're pretty," Miayko added.

"Why thank you, young lady," Lan replied and bent down to give the toddler a kiss. "You're a sweet little girl."

Miyako wore robes much like her brother's. Mai combed her daughter's hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, tying some bright green silk ribbon around it. Spotting some silver bangles in her jewelry box, Mai took two out.

"Would you like to wear these, Miyako?" she asked.

The girl's gold eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, Mommy," she screamed with delight.

"Lower your voice a bit, Miya," Mai instructed with a wince. "We're inside and right next to you."

She placed a kiss on Miyako's head and then slid the bracelets onto her small wrist, pushing them up her arm a bit to keep them from sliding off.

"Beautiful," Mai declared.

Miyako beamed.

"Is everyone ready?" Ursa asked.

The Fire Lord's mother looked regal in her robes of palest green over a soft cream color. Her hair was pulled up, an unusual look for her, and it gave her a more austere appearance.

"I believe we are," Lan replied and they all headed down the stairs.

Zuko sucked in his breath when he saw Mai walk down the stairs, holding Miyako's hand. She was five months pregnant and looked as elegant as she ever had. Her fine silk robes of the pale green she preferred fit snuggly under her breasts with a wide band of yellow and then flowed outward, leaving room for her swollen belly. The white inner robe had flared sleeves with a narrow edging of gold decorating them. She too wore a comb in her hair, a gift from Zuko years earlier.

The Fire Lord grinned stupidly, almost forgetting why they were all gathered in the tea shop. Iroh nudged Zuko and winked, then let his eyes fall on Lan who followed the others down the stairs.

"That's my beautiful bride," he stated proudly.

Lan stood beside Iroh while the others moved to either side of the couple. The Earth Sage saw that everyone was ready and recited the words of the joining ceremony.

Lan and Iroh paid homage to heaven and earth, both reciting a simple prayer, then joined hands.

"Two become one," the sage intoned. "Iroh and Lan are now bound to each other and _only_ each other."

The couple grinned and then bowed as tradition dictated. Iroh grabbed hold of Lan and gave her a sound kiss. The twins clapped excitedly, both fully aware that something momentous had just happened.

"Congratulations," Ursa said, giving Iroh and Lan a hug.

"Congratulations," Mai and Zuko said in unison, waiting for their turn to embrace the couple.

Iroh bent down and hugged the twins.

"I couldn't have done it without you two," he smiled.

* * *

The celebrations moved to Lan's restaurant where a private table was set up in a small alcove. Her employees gathered round offering their best wishes and bringing a multitude of tasty dishes. The adults, except Mai, had wine, while she and the children had a special sweet cider. The dinner went on well into the night, the twins eventually falling asleep in their chairs. Zuko laid them down on some cushions that were scattered on the floor and they continued to sleep, unmindful of the loud chatter and laughter that filled the air.

"Are you coming back to the tea shop with us?" Zuko asked his uncle. "Or are you staying here with Lan?"

Iroh looked to Lan, his amber eyes wide and questioning.

"You go home with your family, dear. It's not often enough that you get to see them all. Me, you see every day."

The one time general placed a kiss on his bride's cheek. "You make me very happy, wife."

"And you make _me _very happy, husband," she replied with a grin, her earrings swaying as she laughed quietly.

Zuko picked up Ryuhito who began to mumble and squirm, while Iroh picked up Miyako, still sound asleep. They walked back to the Jasmine Dragon and tucked the twins into bed, following along themselves shortly after.

They awoke long past sunrise the next morning, unusual, especially for Zuko. The family spent a quiet day, talking and eating, playing outside and showing off some firebending moves. Lan joined them for a farewell dinner followed by a relaxing pot of tea. As the evening drew to a close, Zuko and Mai bathed the kids and put them to bed.

"I'm tired too," Mai said with a yawn. "Could you go and say goodnight for me. I don't want to walk back downstairs.

"Okay," Zuko replied and left to make their excuses.

He came back upstairs and found Mai already asleep. He carefully lifted the covers and slid in beside her. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well. Ursa, Iroh and Lan talked for another few hours before retiring themselves.

* * *

Goodbyes the next day were teary. Iroh swiped at his eyes several times while bidding farewell to his beloved nephew, the nephew he was so very proud of, and Zuko's family. He swept the twins into his always warm embrace, promising to visit them soon. Mai he hugged gently, urging her to take good care of herself. Ursa, he hugged tightly, whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

Lan gave everyone hugs too, chucking the twins under their chins, which elicited peals of laughter.

"I will see you all when that baby arrives," she assured them.

"We're looking forward to it," Ursa replied.

Iroh put his arm around Lan, pulling her into his side. They watched everyone leave and then stepped back into the shop. Iroh lit the fire and filled a pot with water.

"It's a good time for a cup of tea," he pronounced.

"It's always a good time for a cup of tea in your mind," Lan replied and joined Iroh in the kitchen.

* * *

"You have a visitor," a servant reported as soon as Mai and Zuko stepped inside the palace.

"Oh, who is it?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Grumpy, Blade, good to see you. You don't mind if I stick around for awhile, do you?"

* * *

_A/N: I figured it was a good time for Lan and Iroh to get married. And I don't think he would want a huge production of a wedding the second time around._

_Our 'visitor' has a bit of an issue to deal with and is ticked off._

_I hope the chapter wasn't dull. I worked like a demon on it. It doesn't have the 'drama' of the previous one, but some happiness never goes amiss either. And I enjoy writing Iroh. He's a lot of fun._

_Thank you to those who continue to read my work. Welcome to new readers. Hugs to those who take the time to write a review; I love getting them._

_Alabaster_


	7. Chapter 7

**Expansion**

Chapter Six: Famous Last Words

"Grumpy, Blade, good to see you. You don't mind if I stick around for awhile, do you?"

Zuko gaped in surprise while Mai's face broke into a wide smile.

"Toph," she stated. "We didn't forget something, did we?"

"Nope," the earthbender replied. "You could say that my visit is unexpected."

The pretty young woman tapped one bare foot nervously and blew the heavy weight of bangs off her forehead. Her simple green traveling clothes were wrinkled and dirty looking. She looked agitated

"Hello, Toph," Ursa said gently. "It's good to see you again. I'll take the children and you three can talk."

"Yeah, we _need_ to talk," Toph agreed. "Hey kiddos," she said to the twins as they passed by. "I'll come see you two later."

"Okay," they replied happily enough, eager to go to the nursery and get reacquainted with all their toys.

"Let's go to the sitting room over there," Zuko gestured.

He shut and locked the door, assuring their privacy and took a seat beside Mai on the comfortable sofa. Toph sat across from them. She seemed unsure of herself and at a loss about where to begin. Her friends waited patiently.

"Okay, first of all, you're having one baby, Mai. Second, congratulations again. Zuko, you're the man."

She flashed that Toph grin and slammed her right fist into the palm of her left hand. Flushing, Zuko ran a hand through his hair. Mai looked pleased with the news.

"Second, there miiight be someone following me, someone who's not very happy."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Zuko asked, immediately worried for the safety of his family.

"I ran away again," Toph replied. "My parents never seem to stop giving me reasons to."

"Toph," Mai interjected, "start at the beginning. What happened with your parents?"

"Okay," she assented and took a deep breath. "Everything was fine, I thought, well, not fine but tolerable, with my mother and father. I've been staying in Gaoling with them for the past few weeks. About a week ago, my mother mentioned some stupid dinner with other rich people that I wanted to avoid. It's not like you can be yourself at one of those things."

Mai nodded with complete understanding. She could remember countless similar situations.

"She was really pushy about it, insisting that I attend and act like a perfect little lady."

"Did you?" Zuko asked breathlessly, obviously engrossed by Toph's tale.

"I did. I even took a bath, wore some silky, fancy feeling robe and let my mother fix my hair and make up my face. I suppose it was guilt. My mother used that tone of voice, you know the one, it makes you feel like you're three years old and naughty and should do whatever mother says."

Mai nodded again, a wry smile on her face.

"So there were three guests, a couple about my parents' age and their son, who's twenty one. They're big shots in Shenyang, that's a city not far from Gaoling. Apparently, my parents have known them for years, since before I was born. And they made some kind of deal all those years ago."

Zuko and Mai both had an idea where the story was going and had moved closer to the edge of the sofa. Mai reached for Zuko's hand and squeezed hard.

"Um, well, my parents promised them _me_ for their son just after I was born. The Lins, that's their name, accepted my blindness. Of course, what's a little blindness when your son will inherit the bulk of the Bei Fong Empire as soon as the wedding ceremony is complete?"

Mai and Zuko gasped.

"What about you? Shouldn't you inherit everything?"

"No, I'm just a helpless invalid, incapable of doing anything except sitting quietly while the able people take care of me and business and everything else. My parents thought in their warped way, that they were assuring my future, making certain that I would be taken care of after they're gone."

"But, everything's different now. You're not helpless. You're the most powerful earthbender in the world. You're independent and smart and strong. Can't these Lin people see that?"

"Hell, Zuko, my own parents still can't see it. They think of my time with Aang and the rest of you as a phase. And they figure that they were very generous to allow me a few more years of freedom. I was supposed to marry this guy at eighteen. Now it's twenty. According to my mother, after twenty you're an old maid."

"Obviously, you're not going to marry him. What are the Lins going to do about it?" Mai asked.

"There's a contract, Mai, an actual document witnessed by sages and signed by both parties. He marries me and gets everything, everything but what my parents need to live very comfortably. His only obligation is to make sure I'm looked after. My only obligation is to produce children."

"Surely there's a way to break the contract or make some sort of settlement. They don't honestly think they can make you do this. We won't let them," Zuko said forcefully.

"Thanks, Zuko," Toph replied, jumping off the chair and throwing her arms around the Fire Lord in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

He was taken aback and patted her awkwardly.

"There's more," Toph sighed. "Dinner was a disaster. I went kind of crazy when they told me everything. Let's just say I went on a bender, ha, ha. I'm pretty sure the Lins think I'm insane. There were metal projectiles flying everywhere. I probably hurt someone. While they were all screaming and ducking under tables, I ran outside. The son, Fu, followed me. I was so upset I didn't feel him approach. He grabbed my arm and demanded that I control myself, grow up, and marry him like a good girl. He actually said that I'm _his_, like a piece of property. I bended again…..only his head was sticking out of the garden when I left. He cursed me and swore that he would find me, no matter where I went."

"Agni, Toph, he better not show up here. He'll rue the day," Zuko hissed.

Mai reached into her sleeves and felt the reassuring presence of metal. She could show this Fu character a thing or two as well.

"What about the contract? Can they put me in jail for breaking it? Can they put my parents in jail? Geez, they never even saw fit to tell me about any of this until the other night. Did they think surprising me would make me agree? I really, really hate them right now," Toph growled.

"I don't know. I need to talk to some people. And Fire Nation law is different from Earth Kingdom law. We need some help. I don't want to start some sort of international incident. The Fire Nation doesn't need that. The way the rest of the world sees us is finally changing and I won't jeopardize that."

"I'm sorry guys," the nineteen year old whispered. "I shouldn't have dragged you into it. My first thought was to come here to you."

"You're our friend, Toph. We're glad that you came to us," Mai said reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll get it all straightened out."

"Stay for as long as you like. You always add a little excitement to our lives," Zuko added, looking over at Mai raising his one eyebrow.

"Thanks," Toph replied sincerely. "Damn, I should have stayed in Ba Sing Se. I shouldn't have gone home. I had a job there, working with the Dai Li*. I was happy enough. Eh, my parents would have sent people after me anyway."

"Toph, it's okay. Zuko can put you to work here," Mai said, giving her husband a nudge.

"Uh, yeah, I'll think of something," Zuko shrugged.

"As long as it isn't babysitting," the earthbender grinned. "not for more than a few hours at a time anyway."

The trio sat quietly for a few minutes, processing all that was said. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, and scrunched his eyes shut. The situation could get messy and he was not looking forward to any trouble that might arise. But he was also not willing to throw Toph to the monkeywolves.

"You know," he said, coming out of his reverie, "arranged marriages are not unusual. My mother's marriage to Ozai was arranged."

"And we all know how well that turned out," Toph replied smartly.

"I know, I know, I'm going somewhere with this. I mean there are a lot of arranged marriages, but I don't think it is standard practice to use a contract. It's more a way of bringing different families together or assuring that the 'proper' bloodlines get mixed together. But I don't think anyone's forced. My mother was allowed to spend time with Ozai and they ended up liking each other and didn't fight things. I'm sure that if they had hated each other the marriage would have been called off. I'll ask her about it.'

"My parents had an arranged marriage too," Mai added. "But I don't think it's as common a thing as it used to be."

"Sure, whatever works but don't I have a say in how I spend the rest of my life? This guy, Fu, is a jerk. I can't believe that my parents actually thought I would just go along with their plans." Toph's voice got angrier and louder as she went on. "They really can't see me at all. They have no idea who I am or else they just choose to ignore what's right in front of them. Ugh! I hate this whole situation."

"Maybe they'll just forget about everything," Zuko offered hopefully.

"That's too easy, Zuko," Mai replied. "We need to make a first move of some kind."

"Hmmm," Zuko thought. "We should send a polite letter to your parents, explaining where you are and how you feel. You're in the Fire Nation now and under our protection, that kind of thing. If they want to travel here to talk, so be it."

"That's not a bad idea," Mai nodded. "Your position has to count for something."

"This is good," Toph grinned, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "My parents will be angry at you but thrilled about getting an actual letter from the Fire Lord. They won't know what to do."

"Mai, will you help me? You're better at that sort of thing."

"We should do it now. Toph, you come too. I want you to hear it.'

They moved to Zuko's office and spent the next half hour composing the perfect letter. The Fire Lord sat behind the huge expanse of mahogany, writing materials spread out in front of him, brush poised above the paper. They all searched for the right words and the right tone.

"Let me read it over again before you send it," Mai demanded.

She stood behind Zuko and read over his shoulder, aloud so that Toph could hear.

_Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong,_

_Your daughter, Toph, is safe and staying here at the Fire Nation palace where she is always welcome. She came to my wife and me distraught and unsure how to proceed._

_Toph told us of your marriage plans for her. She does not wish to marry Fu Lin and will not. There must be a peaceful solution to this situation that will please everyone. If you have any ideas, let me know and I will inform your daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Zuko had taken his time and the characters were neat, clean and elegantly formed. Mai and Toph both approved of the content. Zuko applied the wax seal that signified his position. Once the wax cooled and hardened, he rolled up the letter and called for a servant. It was sent off by hawk a few minutes later.

"That's all we can do for now, Toph," Zuko remarked. "Are you hungry? Is your room all ready for you?"

"Thanks, Zuko," she said, giving him a punch on the shoulder. "Your people got my room ready for me as soon as I arrived. I could eat, though. Can we all have lunch together…I mean the twins and your Mom and us?"

"Of course, let's go see what they're up to."

* * *

Ryuhito and Miyako were pleased to spend some time with Toph. After lunch, she and Mai took them out to the garden where the earthbending master turned ordinary garden soil into amazingly intricate designs and shapes. Toph ate up the praise and attention that the toddlers lavished on her. Their eyes were wide with delight as they watched their 'aunt' manipulate the earth with stamps of her bare feet or punch like motions of her hands.

"Mommy, why do I have to wear shoes?" Miyako asked. "Toph doesn't."

"This I've gotta hear," Toph said to Mai with a wide smile.

"Thanks, Toph," Mai replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why, Mommy?"

"Toph sees things with her feet instead of her eyes. So, she needs her feet to touch the earth. If she wears shoes, she can't 'see' as well."

"Me with shoes is like you with a blindfold over your eyes," Toph added.

The earthbender approached Miyako and put her hands gently over a golden pair of eyes. Miyako squirmed. She didn't like the sensation.

"Do you understand now?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, but what's wrong with your eyes?"

Toph shrugged. "They just don't work….never did."

"Can I take my shoes off, Mommy?"

"Fine, take them off. But you're not making a habit of it."

The little girl slipped off her shoes eagerly, encouraging her brother to do the same. The pair trod through the soil, imitating some of Toph's moves and enjoying the feel of cool, damp soil between their toes.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Toph asked them.

"Yeah," Miyako yelled in reply. "Me wanna be an earthbender too."

"Wouldn't the uppity snots in the council love that," Toph said with a snicker.

Mai laughed. "They would probably all drop dead from shock and shame….an earthbending heir to the Fire Nation throne; Oh, the horror."

"So, Mai, how are you feeling anyway? I haven't had a chance to ask."

"I feel really good, Toph. Zuko and I are doing well. The kids are a handful but a good handful."

"They are pretty cool," Toph agreed. "Has anything interesting happened?"

"Oh, we just got back from Ba Sing Se and when we were there, Iroh and Lan got married."

"That old bugger," Toph laughed. "Good for them."

"It was a spontaneous thing. I'm glad we were there to see it."

"What about Ursa? How's she?"

"Mmm, she's having a bit of a hard time right now. Her last visit with Azula was traumatic for her."

"Oh, what happened?" Toph asked with interest.

"Zuko went with her. She had been asking him for quite a while. It seems as though Azula is herself again, as in the way she was before the Boiling Rock. She was cruel and cold and in control and told them that she has no regrets, would do the same over again. Azula told Zuko that she only tolerated Ursa's visits in the hopes of hearing something useful. It was bad and Ursa was crushed. She really thought that Azula could change and be a part of our family. But Azula herself said that would never happen."

"Ah, crap, Azula really is a bitch."

"What's worse is she made subtle threats against us and our children. If she ever escapes, she would come after Zuko and I and the kids. I would kill her, Toph, I would kill her if she ever came near them. Or I would die trying."

"_Could _she escape?"

"It's an island. There's no way to get off except for the boat that comes weekly to bring supplies. It's too far away from the nearest island to swim. So, I would say no, but Azula has a way of getting what she wants. I worry about it, Toph."

"If she's _better_, why not put her in a regular prison?"

"Zuko's thought about that. He's not sure what to do."

"Well, I would have Aang remove her bending too and lock her up with Ozai. Those two deserve each other."

"He has to consider Ursa too."

"Yeah, I get it," Toph agreed.

"Toph, do you think this Fu guy will show up here?"

"He _was_ really angry. But it's not like he can just walk in. We don't _hav_e to see him."

"It might be a good idea to talk to him if he comes. Maybe we can get through to him. Maybe we can find a way to make him not want you."

"Oh, man, I could gross him out so much."

"I'm almost hoping that he does come now," Mai said with a wicked grin.

* * *

_Two days later_

"You do this every month?" Toph asked Mai.

"Yes, it's important for good relations with the council members. And remember, Zuko invited that expert in Earth Kingdom law."

"You realize that you're living exactly the kind of life that your mother wanted you to, don't you?"

Mai snorted indelicately. "I suppose that I am. But I'm doing it my way with the man I love."

Mai sat at her dressing table. She was applying her makeup and putting up her hair. The Fire Lady already wore a simple red gown with a high waist that allowed lots of room for her pregnancy bump. Lastly, she put on her earrings, and slipped a bracelet over her wrist. She got up from her chair and moved to sit across from Toph. Little bits of flying dirt landed softly on the carpet. Mai watched neutrally as Toph went at her toes with a fervor most people reserved for, well, other things.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Toph asked.

Mai shrugged; a gesture she realized Toph couldn't see but would sense nevertheless.

"Good, because I would keep doing it anyway," the nineteen year old earthbender cackled.

"Are you sure that you won't come?" Mai asked. "I know how you_ love_ these official functions."

"I'll pass. I'd rather sit with the twins. We'll have a great time."

Zuko entered the room, looking handsome in his official robes. He bent down and gave Mai a kiss.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered, his warm breath sending sparks down her spine.

"You're such a romantic dork, Zuko," Toph observed, flicking a bigger clump of dirt at the Fire Lord and hitting him on the forehead.

"Hey," he declared with mock outrage. "What was that for?"

"No reason, I just felt like it," she laughed.

"Is your mom ready?" Mai asked her husband.

"She's ready," he replied. "Toph, Midori's leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay, guess I'll mosey next door. See you later," she said.

"Don't let them get away with too much," Mai called after her.

"Please, I can handle a pair of two year olds," she replied, giving a dismissive wave with her hand.

"Famous last words," Zuko whispered.

"I heard that," Toph shouted and shut the door behind her.

* * *

All the council members and their wives waited in the formal dining room for the Fire Lord and Fire Lady to arrive. Servants stood along the walls, blending in rather than standing out, and also waited. Once Mai and Zuko along with Ursa were seated, the rest sat as well. Zuko welcomed everyone and made a point of introducing the Fire Nation's foremost expert on Earth Kingdom law (most Earth Kingdom things in fact).

"I would like everyone to welcome Hideo Koga. He is a special guest of me and my wife and is something of an expert in all things to do with the Earth Kingdom."

Murmured words of welcome were spoken. Koga, a pleasant looking man in his late forties, with slightly graying hair and kind brown eyes, thanked Zuko for his gracious words. He sat next to Ursa and appeared nervous. Zuko's mother spoke quietly to him and her words must have set the scholar at ease for he settled down and began chattering away to her animatedly. Ursa smiled and listened with interest. The servants ladled out the first course, a clear broth, and then retreated again, waiting for everyone to finish.

Mai's parents sat at the opposite end of the table from her and she was grateful. Small talk with them was not appealing. Instead, she exchanged words with Councilman Fumiko. He was Zuko's expert in industry and was far more easy going than the other councilmen. As she did at every formal dinner, Mai looked and listened, picking up subtle expressions or gestures, and filing away this knowledge for future consideration. It really was incredible just how much these people gave away without realizing it. Years of sitting quietly, having nothing to do but observe, had honed Mai's skills to a fine point. Later that evening, she and Zuko would go over anything she picked up.

By the time dessert and tea were finished, Ursa and Koga were already friends. His unassuming and respectful way of speaking had charmed the woman. Here was a man who loved knowledge but also shared it generously with others. He listened to her speak with genuine interest as well. Ursa could get used to that.

Everyone but Koga left for home. Zuko asked him to stay so that they could discuss the matter of Toph and her betrothal. They retreated to a quiet sitting room and both Mai and Zuko filled him in on the situation.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked.

Koga stroked his chin thoughtfully for a minute before answering.

"A contract witnessed by an Earth Sage, you say…their power, much like that of the Fire Sages in our culture, has been reduced during the past twenty five years or so. They have no legal jurisdiction any longer. Their position in Earth Kingdom society is more ceremonial than anything. That is a point in your friend's favor. And, the status of women is slowly changing as well. This marriage was arranged when Toph was an infant. She had absolutely no say in the matter whatsoever."

"Well, can she get out of it without causing some huge incident?" Mai prodded.

"Personally, I think the main point in her favor is this; the marriage was arranged as a protection of sorts for a girl child they thought was weak and vulnerable, one who would never be able to look after herself, much less a business empire. That child never existed. Toph is a master earthbender, a war hero, someone who works in conjunction with Earth Kingdom leaders, she trained the avatar and it's blatantly obvious that she needs no one's care. Under Earth Kingdom law, an arranged marriage made under assumptions or conditions that turn out to be wrong, may be voided. Think of the marriage as a transaction. Toph cannot be delivered as ordered. The Lin family will not get what they thought they would get, should Toph marry their son."

"That's great," Zuko said, sounding relieved. "What does Toph need to do?"

"My guess is that once we explain all this to the Lins, they will back down. If they don't, she will need to see an Earth Kingdom lawyer and he will present the case to a magistrate. Honestly, I wouldn't worry. Toph is fine staying here in the Fire Nation. Should the Lins come storming in to make a claim, we can, uh, subdue them."

* * *

While Zuko and Mai presided over their monthly dinner for the council, Toph had a bedtime snack with the twins.

"What do you eat for your snack?" she asked Ryuhito, who sat next to her on the carpet.

He was building a shaky tower of blocks and accidentally knocked them down when he turned to answer her. He kicked out with his foot, scattering the blocks across the room.

"You broke it," he shouted.

"Hey, you knocked them down, I didn't. Pick them up and try again. And don't pout. Your dad does enough of that," she smirked.

"You pick them up," he demanded.

"I will not. You want a tower, you get the blocks. You may be a prince, but you're not going to boss me around. Now, what do you usually have for a snack?"

Ryuhito scampered away to sulk behind the sofa. Miyako, seeing an opportunity to look good, sidled up to Toph and sat down beside her.

"Mango," she answered.

"Just mango?"

"Um, wadermelon or nuts," she added.

"Okay, I'll get someone to bring us some food," Toph sighed.

She rang for a servant and made her request. A few minutes later a tray was delivered.

"Hey, Princey, the food's here," she called to Ryuhito, who still crouched behind the sofa, tears in his gold eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Fine," Toph drawled. "Miyako and I will eat everything."

Toph made loud smacking noises as she ate. She licked the juice off her fingers and Miyako giggled.

Sneakily, the little boy crawled out from behind the sofa. He snatched a piece of fruit and stuffed it into his mouth. Red juice dribbled down his chin. As he made a move to run away again, Toph reached out with her hand and grabbed the boy, dragging him into her lap and giving him a hug.

"Enough," she scolded. "Sit with us."

He sat and they enjoyed the rest of the fruit together. Toph took the children into the bathroom and helped them wash sticky hands and faces. They cleaned their teeth as best they could and then crawled into their beds exhausted.

"Story, pwease, Toph," Miyako begged.

"How about a Zuko story?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yay, Daddy story," both twins agreed excitedly.

Toph had them breathless with laughter in minutes and they were asleep shortly after her story ended.

"Piece of cake," she said, very pleased with herself.

Standing between their beds, Toph bent down, first giving Ryuhito a kiss on the forehead then Miyako. Finding the sofa, she flopped down and was snoring within minutes.

* * *

An urgent knock on the sitting room door interrupted the conversation about Toph's 'marriage'.

"Come in," Zuko snapped.

"Sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but a man named Fu Lin is at the front gates demanding to see you."

"Demanding? Really," Zuko replied. "Tell the guards to let him in and escort the 'gentleman' here."

"Yes, my Lord."

Zuko stood alert and ready for some kind of attack. Undoubtedly, Fu would be in a foul temper. Another knock on the door signaled the man's arrival.

"Enter," Zuko called.

The servant opened the door, standing aside for Fu Lin. He was an average man in every aspect; average looks, average height, and once he opened his mouth to speak, it was obvious average intelligence.

Licking his lips nervously, and wringing his hands like an old woman, Fu began his outburst.

"I know she's here. I'll look through this whole palace until I find her. She's mine and I want her."

"You're addressing the Fire Lord," Mai said coldly. "You will show him proper respect. And our friend, Toph, belongs to no one. Now start over."

Fu blinked rapidly and continued to lick his thin lips.

"Fire Lord, I wish to see my betrothed, Toph Bei Fong. I'm certain that she's here."

"She has no desire to see you or speak to you," Zuko replied. "It's too bad you came all this way for nothing. She will not marry you, ever. This man, Hideo Koga," Zuko continued, indicating the scholar, "knows a lot about Earth Kingdom law and customs. He's of the opinion that your claim has no merit. And we will prove it if necessary."

"No," Fu shrieked. "The Bei Fong fortune should be mine. It was promised to me and I want it."

The angry man made a lunge forward and all Zuko could think about was protecting Mai and the baby. He shouldn't have worried, though. Before he even moved, Mai had pinned Fu to the nearest wall, four blades holding him securely in place. His green eyes were wide with surprise.

"You're with child and you, you…"

"Doesn't make me helpless," Mai replied, looking at the man with disgust. "I suggest a night in prison, Zuko."

"I couldn't agree more," the Fire Lord replied with a smirk.

Guards were called and the man was dragged off shrieking about his property and the terrible affront he had suffered.

* * *

Mai and Zuko opened the nursery door quietly. Toph sat up as soon as she heard the creak.

"How were they?" Mai asked.

"Fine, fine, we had lots of fun, more than you did at your boring dinner, I'll bet."

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady exchanged a look, both of them trying hard to hold back laughter.

"What?" Toph asked. "Did I miss something?"

"You could say that," Mai replied.

"Fu showed up," Zuko began.

"Weasel, I knew he would."

"Well, he's spending the night in jail," Zuko continued. "He made a lunge for us but Mai took care of him."

Zuko's eyes sparkled and his voice was full of pride.

"Blade, you are awesome," Toph declared, giving the knife thrower a solid punch. "Can I go to the jail and give the creep a piece of my mind?"

"I suppose," Zuko replied hesitantly. "Just don't go crazy on him. I'll go with you if you want or a guard can accompany you."

"Can I steal him for awhile, Mai?"

"Sure. I'm going to get ready for bed," she replied.

They stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. Shinji, the nighttime guard for the children, paced the corridor vigilantly. Mai gave Zuko a quick kiss before the pair headed off.

* * *

"So," Toph began as she and Zuko walked along the moonlit path toward the capitol's prison. "Another baby, huh?"

"Yep, another baby; it was Mai's idea."

"You two are really happy. That makes me happy," the earthbending master stated. "And the twins are a riot. I love them."

"They're pretty great," Zuko agreed.

"Mai told me about the visit with Azula. I guess there really is no changing some people."

"It's sad, especially for my mother. But she's done all she can. She can't blame herself."

"Have you heard from Aang and Katara?"

"Not recently. Last time we talked was on Kyoshi, after Suki had the baby."

"Right, same here; I wonder when they're getting married."

"Don't know, soon enough probably. Hey, I've been thinking, Toph. If you want to stay here for some time, I could really use you as a trainer for the Fire Nation troops. They've never trained with an earthbender before. It would be really good for them. I know you would be tough and they would learn a lot. It's always possible that earthbenders could attack. The Earth Kingdom is a huge nation with a huge population. My troops should be prepared for anything."

"You would let me do that?" Toph asked with surprise.

"Well, yeah, I suggested it, didn't I? I would be honored if you said 'yes'."

"Yes," Toph answered with a wide grin. "I love you, Zuko."

Flustered, the Fire Lord wasn't sure how to respond.

He muttered "We're here," a few minutes later.

The pair entered the stone prison. Guards bowed respectfully and pointed the way to the overnight cell. It was on the main floor and close to the entranceway. Toph could hear Fu fuming inside the damp square area of rough stone. He grabbed hold of the bars and began to shake them as soon as he saw Toph and Zuko.

"Let me out!" he yelled. "This is an outrage. I'm an Earth Kingdom noble. I have rights."

"You gave up those rights when you made a move on my friends," Toph sneered. "You don't lunge at the Fire Lord and Fire Lady without some consequences, you idiot. I think an attack like that voids the betrothal agreement. You're not supposed to be a criminal. And one more thing; I am **not **your property."

Fu backed away from the bars, intimidated by the power emanating from the small form. He looked between Toph and Zuko, suddenly very subdued.

"Oh, and for the record," Toph continued, a huge grin on her face, "I'm not a virgin. Why don't you chew on that?"

Zuko looked aghast. He was certain that the entire prison population had heard Toph's declaration. The earthbender didn't care who heard what. She spat on flagstone path outside Fu's cell, turned and began walking out of the prison and back down the path toward the capitol city.

"That felt good," she stated. "Let's go home."

* * *

Mai was still awake by the time Zuko made it back.

"Well?" she asked.

"Toph's crazy," Zuko replied. "But crazy in a good way."

The Fire Lord slipped out of his bulky robes and put on a pair of light silk sleeping pants. Approaching the bed, he bent over Mai and kissed her mouth.

"I like watching you pin people down," he said.

Zuko kissed her again, running his hands through her loose, silky hair.

"Tell me more," Mai requested but her husband had other things on his mind.

"Later," he replied.

His kisses were filled with both love and an intense need that transmitted itself to Mai. She ran her hands over his toned chest and arms, paying special attention to the starburst shaped scar that was a reminder of how close he came to death on the day of the comet.

"Later," she agreed.

*I see the Dai Li being maintained as a force for good in Ba Sing Se. Toph would be an excellent trainer, someone to keep them on their toes and drive them to their full potential.

* * *

_A/N: Toph's going to stay with Mai and Zuko until after the baby's born. She's too fun not to keep around and now she's got a few good reasons to stay._

_I don't think it's unreasonable to put Fu in jail for a night to cool down. He made himself look like a fool and ruined things for himself. Toph didn't have to do anything._

_Besides, I wanted to give Mai a chance to use her amazing skills. We all know that Zuko admires them._

_And Ursa has a new friend. I think a kind man would be wonderful for her. She needs to see that there are good men out there. She knows that, but needs to experience one for herself._

_I would love Toph as a babysitter. She would be fun but wouldn't tolerate any crap._

_Thanks for reading everyone!_

_Alabaster_


	8. Chapter 8

**Expansion**

Chapter 7: Today Seems Like a Good Time

_One Week Later_

Much to Toph's delight, Fu Lin remained in prison, having made various verbal threats to Zuko, Mai and the young woman herself. Much to Toph's dismay, both _her_ parents and Fu's were arriving shortly in the Fire Nation capitol. Zuko wanted the whole situation straightened out within a few hours and then he wanted everyone gone (Fu, for one, would not be allowed back in the Fire Nation, ever).

"I know they're your parents, Toph, but I really don't want some drawn out ordeal. We'll all set them straight and they can be on their way and take that jerk with them."

"Hey, I understand completely," she replied as she fiddled with the hair band that kept her unruly dark locks from springing out all over the place. "I don't want my mother and father to stay either."

The pair sat in Zuko's office. It was mid morning and the weak autumn sunlight streamed in through the slats of the wooden shutters. Toph's feet were on Zuko's desk and he tolerated it, mainly because there was no use in arguing with her about the habit anyway. Besides, the fact that the tough earthbender felt so at home with him _and_ in the palace made him feel good.

A tray with the remains of tea and cookies was pushed off to one side of the huge desk and Zuko had a thick pile of correspondence in front of him. Sighing, he began to skim through the scrolls. He made a myriad of facial expressions, from smiles to winces to scowls as he read. The Fire Lord would never fully understand people and their constant complaining. Lifting his head and forgetting the letters for a minute, Zuko spoke.

"So, I've made all the arrangements for you to begin working with my royal guard and the rest of the nation's troops. You'll be working with small groups for a few weeks at a time. That will give them enough time to actually get something out of your sessions and won't leave us shorthanded anywhere. The training camp is just outside the capitol so you'll come back here every afternoon. It's completely up to you how you want to run these sessions, Toph. I trust you and you've got control."

Toph rubbed her hands together and smirked. "I'm looking forward to it and I'll be tough. But they **will** learn."

"Good," Zuko replied sounding confident in his friend's abilities, both as an earthbender and an instructor.

He pulled his flame shaped headpiece out of his hair and pulled out the band that held his topknot in place. Zuko disliked wearing his hair up. It was so much more comfortable down. He made contented sounds as he ran his hands through the dark brown mop.

"Tired?" Toph asked.

"Mmm," he replied. "Miyako was sick last night. So she came to bed with Mai and me and kept us awake. Mai's mood was not pretty this morning but Miyako feels better."

"Poor kid," Toph sympathized

"Yeah, she's never really been sick before. We've been lucky."

"Do you think Mai could stand a visit? I should leave you to your work."

"I don't know. She might be taking a nap."

"I guess I'll see her later then. Let me know when _they _arrive, okay."

"Yep, I will."

Toph pulled her feet off Zuko's desk and stood up from the padded chair she was lounging in. She adjusted her rumpled Fire Nation tunic and pants and very loudly cracked her knuckles.

"See you at the big gathering," she said with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah," Zuko replied distractedly, eyes scanning the letter on top of the pile.

* * *

With Mai possibly out of sorts, Toph decided to find Ursa instead. Zuko's mother was out in the palace grounds removing dead blossoms from the plants in her own special garden. She was pleased to see her son's good friend and put an affectionate hand on Toph's arm, giving it a quick rub.

"Did you come out here just to see me?" Ursa asked.

Her gold eyes shone with delight and her lips quirked up in a smile.

"Yep," Toph replied. "I haven't seen you for a long time. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm good, my dear. I like working out here with the flowers. I spent a lot of time doing it during my banishment and even before. Spending time in the garden makes me feel peaceful."

"Except when the twins are out here digging and making a mess of things?" Toph asked.

The spunky earthbender let loose one of her famous cackles and Ursa grinned in response.

"Even then," Ursa replied. "I love those children more than I can say."

"I can tell," Toph answered. "And they love you. In fact, it's one big happy family around here."

"About time," Ursa stated wryly. "And Toph, I know both Zuko and Mai think of you as family."

"I love them too. They understand some things that the others can't."

"Yes, and I hear that your parents will arrive shortly."

"Lucky me," the earthbender replied sarcastically. "Are you going to meet them?"

"I must admit that I'm curious to see where you came from, so to speak. And I will defend you as well. I can understand a little bit, why your mother and father did what they did all those years ago. But I don't understand how they can possibly think of you as helpless now. They know of all that you've accomplished and they still can't see how strong you are."

Ursa shook her head in disbelief. She continued to pull deadheads from her carefully tended plants, placing them in a basket for later disposal.

"Nope, it's incredible, isn't it?"

"Then, who am I to talk? I couldn't see Azula for who she really is and I'm still struggling with it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I've never met anyone who can lie like Azula can. She could fool just about anybody. And you _wanted _to believe that she'd changed."

"Yes, so very much," Ursa replied sadly.

She wiped at tears that threatened to fall, sniffed delicately and then bent down to fiddle with another plant.

"Hey, Koga's going to be here today, isn't he?" Toph asked mischievously, as she reached out and touched one of Ursa's plants, fingering the soft velvet of a flower.

"I suppose he is," Ursa replied calmly.

Toph could feel the subtle increase in the woman's heartbeat, though, and sense the slight trembling of Ursa's hands.

"So, are you excited?"

"Why would you think that? Oh, I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"You like him," Toph teased. "Zuko mentioned something about you and him getting along. I think it's great."

"Well, he's kind and intelligent and thoughtful and easy enough on the eyes. I would enjoy spending more time with him."

"You _like_ him," the earthbender repeated. "You deserve someone great after all you've been through. Make sure you see him and ask him to stay for dinner again, just you and him this time."

Ursa blushed and her hand moved up to play with the pretty brown hair that hung down past her shoulders.

"I suppose that I could," she mused. "Yes, I will do that, Toph."

"Good, now it's just me who doesn't have a partner."

"Do you want one? Sometimes you strike me as the kind of woman who doesn't want to settle down anywhere for too long, someone who might have many relationships rather than marrying one man."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Toph asked.

She began to fidget, tugging on her red tunic and scratching the back of her neck.

"It just is, I suppose. If that suits you better than marriage, there's nothing wrong with it. We all want you to have a happy, fulfilling life. And I think you already do. Maybe you'll meet the right man one day and maybe you won't. You're secure enough to be on your own. I know that."

"When I saw Fu in prison, that first night he came, I told him that I'm not, uh, 'pure'."

"Oh? So you've had a relationship already?"

Toph flushed a bit and turned her head away from Ursa. The older woman put her hand on Toph's back and rubbed.

"It was last year and I don't know if I would call it a relationship. But I spent some time with a guy in Ba Sing Se. He worked in this restaurant I went to a lot. He was just an ordinary guy, not a bender or anything. But he really liked me. He wasn't worried that I'm sort of famous or that I know the Earth King and the Fire Lord and the Avatar. He just liked talking with me. I made him laugh. He was really sweet and accepted me just as I am. He didn't want to change anything. And we, well you know, a few times. Does that make me bad? My parents would be appalled."

"It doesn't make you bad, Toph. Besides, your parents seem appalled by anything you do, so don't worry. Now what happened with this young man?" Ursa asked, clearly interested.

"I left for a while, a few months I suppose, and when I got back to Ba Sing Se, he wasn't at the restaurant anymore. I don't know where he went."

"Did you miss him?"

"I guess. I don't really go in for that mushy stuff, but it was enjoyable while it lasted."

Ursa chuckled. "Oh, Toph, you'll be quite a catch for someone."

"Mai and Zuko are so good together," the earthbender observed almost wistfully. "It's like they were destined and so were Aang and Katara."

"They just happened to meet when they were quite young. I will say that Zuko and Mai were drawn to each other. I'm so happy that it all worked out for them in the end. It was a struggle, though."

"Yep, happy endings are good."

"They are," Ursa said, a contemplative look on her gentle features. "But not everyone gets one."

* * *

Mai and Miyako both dozed on the bed in the Fire Lord's chambers. The little girl was pressed tightly against her mother and Mai ran her hand over the girl's dark head. Miyako loved the feeling and snuggled even closer.

"Mommy has to get up, Miya. You're feeling much better now and we both got some sleep."

"Where you going?" she asked with a small pout.

"Toph and Daddy need me this afternoon. Midori's here. She's with your brother now."

"I wanna stay with you, Mommy."

"That's sweet, but I need to go. I'll see you again before dinner."

Mai turned over on her side and moved her legs over the edge of the huge bed. Heaving a big sigh she stood up. She was already dressed but her hair was a mess. Sitting at her dressing table, Mai began to brush her black tresses.

"Let me!" Miyako cried.

"Okay, come here then," Mai replied.

The two and a half year old stood on a sturdy footstool so she could reach. Mai handed her the brush and the little girl ran it through her mother's hair. She made no allowances for tangles and tears came to Mai's eyes a few times, but Miyako persevered. Her little tongue stuck out from her mouth and her eyes were intense with concentration.

"Done," she declared.

"Let's see," Mai said.

She ran her hands over her smooth hair and gave Miyako an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Miya. My hair has never looked better."

The toddler was delighted. She began to brush her own hair, so much like her mother's, and played with the jewelry on the dressing table.

"Just let me put this headpiece in and then we can go," Mai told her daughter.

Grabbing hold of Miyako's hand, she took her next door where Ryuhito and Midori were busy looking at a big book of writing characters and pictures.

"There's your sister," Midori said when Mai opened the door. "She looks better and so do you," the cheerful woman greeted Mai.

"We both feel better," Mai replied. "I need to get going now but I'll be back in a few hours. I'm not sure what's happening with dinner."

"Don't worry. I can stay if you need me."

"Thank you, Midori. I'll let you know."

Mai bent down and gave her son a quick kiss on the head, then Miyako a hug.

"Bye, Mommy," they both shouted and Mai slipped out the door.

* * *

"They're at the harbor," Zuko told Mai as she entered his office.

Toph and Ursa were already there. Ursa sat patiently while Toph paced back and forth along the open area in front of the window.

"Relax, Toph. Everything will be fine. Fu's a criminal for Agni's sake. And Zuko, let me put your hair back up. You need to look like the Fire Lord."

Toph snickered and whispered, "whipped," just loud enough for Zuko to hear.

"Yeah, and I like it," he declared. "Just remember who's saving your butt this afternoon, my friend."

"Where is Koga anyway?" Toph asked. "Ursa's eager to see him."

"Toph," Ursa hissed warningly.

Mai stood behind Zuko and combed his hair back with her fingers.

"Ow, your nails are sharp," he whined.

"Oh, I could say something, but I won't," Toph laughed.

"That's good thinking, Toph," Mai replied as she gathered her husband's hair into one thick bunch and pulled it upward, skillfully putting the band around it.

Reaching for his golden crown, she inserted it at the back of his topknot and then moved to the front of the desk to admire her work.

"That's better," she stated. "Now you look like what they're expecting."

"Thanks," he said and gave Mai a dopey smile.

He spotted Koga at the door and waved the man in before he had a chance to knock. The legal and cultural expert hovered shyly for a moment before crossing the threshold. He gave Ursa a warm smile which she returned in kind.

"Everyone's here," Zuko announced. "Let's move to the main entrance where they'll come in. We can meet them there and then move into the council room. I'll be sure to put up an intimidating wall of flames."

Zuko had a brief memory of the throne room/war room (now called the council room) and the flames that the Fire Lord sat behind, separating himself from everyone. That wall of flames served its purpose. It was frightening and made both his grandfather and father seem that much more aloof. He wouldn't sit _behind_ the flames but perhaps that mass of yellow and orange heat would make the visitors think twice about any missteps.

"You _never_ do that," Mai interjected.

"No, but today seems like a good time."

* * *

Zuko and Mai stood side by side with Toph, showing solidarity. Both the Fire Lord's and the Fire Lady's postures spoke of quiet authority and dignity. Anger bubbled under the surface too at the affront to their dear friend. They watched quietly as the guards allowed Toph's parents, Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, along with the Lins, Ho and Park, into the foyer. The Lins wore their wealth openly, gaudy expensive silks and a lot of jewelry adorning both. They were as ordinary looking as their son, brown hair, brown eyes and nondescript faces.

Toph's parents drank in the young woman, eyes flitting up and down her body. Zuko cleared his throat and introduced himself and Mai along with Ursa and Koga. The visitors bowed. They all looked slightly nervous about being inside the seat of Fire Nation authority.

"This way," Zuko gestured. "We have much to discuss."

His royal robes swept the polished floor of the entrance as he turned. Mai linked her arm with his and tried to hide a smirk. Their guests looked suitably intimidated, just as they wanted. Zuko walked briskly and soon they were outside the council room. He pushed aside the heavy curtain and allowed Mai to pass. He followed close behind her, politely holding the curtain aside for the next person, Toph. The two guards who had followed them remained posted outside.

The walk had been silent. If the Bei Fongs had wanted to say something to their daughter, they held their tongues anyway. The guests remained silent once inside the large, dark room filled with pillars and arches. A table was set up near the middle of the wide aisle that led to the dais where the throne sat. Nine chairs sat around it, Zuko's at the head of the table. Mai sat next to him while Toph sat on his other side. Ursa and Koga were next while the Lins and Bei Fongs were furthest away from the Fire Lord.

With a look at Mai and an almost invisible gesture, Zuko made the dais blaze. The guests gasped in surprise. Zuko and Mai locked eyes again. Toph meanwhile curled her mouth up into a little smile.

Looking directly at the Lins and the Bei Fongs, Zuko spoke in a voice that brooked no argument. "Toph will not marry Fu Lin; whatever agreement you made all those years ago is null and void. Fu's attack on my wife and his repeated verbal threats during his prison stay made sure of that. No one attacks my wife and gets away with it. You, Mr. and Mrs. Lin are fortunate that he is still alive. Criminality was not part of your contract, now was it?"

The Lins shook their heads and the shock on their faces was almost comical.

"Do you really want your daughter to marry a criminal, a man who attacked a pregnant woman, my wife, a man who still threatens that woman along with me and Toph herself?"

Zuko gently kicked Mai under the table as if to tell her, 'I know you're more than capable, pregnant or not but let's use your condition to our advantage.'

The Bei Fongs shook their heads.

"Do you really want a criminal inheriting the bulk of your fortune, ruining your business reputation?"

They shook their heads again.

"I thought not," Zuko boomed. "Now, Koga will explain why your 'contract' was invalid anyway."

Koga took his time explaining about Earth Sages and Toph's obvious ability to look after herself, how the basis of the agreement they made when Toph was just an infant, never came to be. The Lins and Bei Fongs listened but didn't really hear. They were already convinced that the entire betrothal was a mistake from the beginning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lin, I will tell you this only once; your son may go home with you today. But if he ever even as much as enters Fire Nation waters and I hear about it, he will spend the rest of his days in prison, next to my father. His name and likeness will be known by my guards and those patrolling harbors and roadways. And if he ever touches someone I love, I will kill him personally. I want you and Fu gone now. He will be waiting outside the palace gates for you. Guards will accompany you back to the harbor and your ship. Now go!"

Mai couldn't tear her eyes away from Zuko. It was a rare thing to see her husband so commanding and harsh, almost like the Fire Lords before him. She knew that he was capable, should the situation demand it, but Zuko usually preferred a gentler approach. Clearly, Fu's lunge at her had affected him deeply.

The Lins got up from their chairs shakily and backed out of the room, bowing all the while.

"Toph, how do you want to proceed now?" Zuko asked, still using his Fire Lord voice.

"I'd like to say a few words to my parents," she replied eagerly.

Poppy looked apprehensively over at Toph. Her perfectly made up face showed the stress of the day and her delicate looking, perfectly manicured hands were clasped tightly together in front of her chest.

"Take it easy, Mom," Toph began. "I've given up trying to convince you that I'm not the fragile little blind girl you seem to think I am. I don't think you'll ever realize that I'm very capable, that I can take care of myself, that I have friends, really awesome friends who _do_ see me for who I am. Until you can do that, I don't think we have much to say to each other."

"Toph!" Lao exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise. "You're upsetting your mother."

"Too bad," the earthbender retorted. "All you guys have to do is wake up, open your eyes and believe what's right in front of them. Why is that so hard? Why do you prefer a helpless daughter over who I am? Why can't you love _me_? Am I so terrible?"

Toph's words and the heartbreaking edge to her voice spoke to both Mai and Zuko. The Fire Lord reached for Mai's hand under the table. They looked at each other. Words weren't necessary. Both Fire Lord and Fire Lady had experiences similar to Toph's, experiences that shaped their characters far more than either liked to admit.

Zuko cleared his throat. Poppy blinked back tears and Lao looked angrily at the Fire Lord, as if the problems with his daughter were all Zuko's fault.

"I have an important job for Toph and she'll be staying with Mai and me for several months. She'll be working with the Fire Nation troops, giving them some experience against earthbending. I need your daughter. She's the best person for this job and I'm thrilled that she agreed. More than that, my wife and I are looking forward to spending time with her. She's a part of _our _family."

That last remark was meant to sting. And sting it did. Toph felt her parents' heartbeats pick up while Zuko and Mai saw the hurt on their faces. Ursa gave Zuko a small frown. She wanted to smooth feathers, not ruffle them.

"I think that Zuko means we care very much for Toph and want what's best for her. She is the one who needs to decide that, not you, not I, not Zuko and not Mai. We allow her to do that while you don't. I'm certain that you love Toph but you can't get past your image of her. She's a wonderful young woman and it would be tragic if you lost her for good."

"Thanks everyone," Toph interjected. "I just don't think my parents can do it. Mom and Dad, maybe it's best if you left too."

The Bei Fongs hesitated, looked over at Toph and saw the stony expression she wore, and then got up from their seats.

"Goodbye, Toph," Poppy sobbed. "If anything happens to her," she said, looking Zuko boldly in the eyes, "I will hold you responsible. She could be married and safe in Gaoling right now."

Zuko buried his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth. These people were impossible.

"Your daughter asked you to leave. I'll call an escort for you if you need it."

The couple took the hint and left the council room, giving a quick bow to Zuko out of propriety.

"Thank all the gods that's over," Toph grinned as soon as her parents were gone. "I'm hungry; how about some dinner everyone?"

"You certainly took that well," Mai remarked dryly.

"Eh, I'm used to it," the earthbender replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you're so strong," Ursa stated. "Hideo, would you stay for dinner. I'd, we'd love to have you."

"I would be honoured, Ursa," Koga replied.

"How about we take a walk in the gardens to work up an appetite?" Ursa suggested.

She flushed a bit while Zuko squirmed in his chair. Mai hid a smirk behind her hand and Toph just grinned, giving Ursa a light nudge in the ribs.

"I think the two of you should have dinner alone," the earthbender said boldly.

"Yes," Mai agreed. "You can use the smaller dining room. It's, uh, intimate. The rest of us will eat in the kitchen tonight. The twins love that, right Zuko?"

Mai gave her husband a sharp kick to the shin and he grimaced.

"Right," he agreed. "The kitchen it is."

* * *

The sun was sinking in the early evening autumn sky as Ursa and Hideo walked along the winding stone paths that snaked through the palace gardens.

"It's lovely out here," the scholar remarked. "Where's your garden, the one you were telling me about."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Ursa replied.

"I never imagined myself ever visiting the royal palace," Hideo confessed. He adjusted his tunic, smoothing out the wrinkles, and looked around, brown eyes drinking in everything hungrily. "I suppose I look at it from a historical perspective. A lot has happened here over the years."

"Yes, a lot," Ursa replied darkly.

As they passed the fountain, Ursa recounted how Zuko and Mai spent time there when they were quite young. She pointedly avoided mentioning Azula. That was a subject she would not bring up tonight.

"So your son and daughter-in-law began their romance early," Hideo said with a smile. "They must have been strong to endure what they did and still end up together."

"What do you know of that?" Ursa asked a bit sharply.

"Oh, well, their story is pretty well known. I think most people know of your son's banishment."

"Of course; I'm sorry for the way I spoke. I suppose that I'm sensitive about my family and perhaps too protective."

"It's fine. I don't know what it's like to have children but I'm pretty sure most parents are protective."

"I suppose that they are. Anyway, yes, Mai and Zuko are both strong and together they are even stronger. They went through a lot. I think it's almost a miracle that Zuko survived at all. I owe his Uncle Iroh a debt of gratitude for sticking with Zuko all that time he was away from home."

"The great General Iroh; I would love to meet him one day. He's a legend."

"Huh, he would laugh if you called him that," Ursa said with a smile. "He's a good man, very kind and very wise and also funny."

"Fire Lord Zuko was lucky then," Hideo replied.

"You can call him Zuko. We're not rigid about things like that. Ah, here it is," Ursa exclaimed as they rounded a corner.

The turtleduck pond and the small temple came into view. Ursa's garden, which had expanded over the past few years, was lush and wild looking, full of a variety of flowers and shrubs along with miniature stone temples and animals."

"My grandchildren love these," Ursa laughed as she pointed to small dragons, hog monkeys and birds scattered among the plants.

"I can see that this garden is loved," Hideo commented.

Inwardly he groaned at the sentimentality of his comment but sometimes remarks like that seemed to fall of his tongue of their own accord. Ursa seemed pleased, though. She beamed at Hideo.

"Thank you. It is loved and I spend a lot of time here with the people I care about. Back when Zuko was young, we would feed the turtleducks. That was just about his favorite thing to do or maybe he just liked the alone time with me. I enjoyed it as well."

"And now he comes here with his children."

"Yes," Ursa stated. "Now please, let's talk about you. I feel like I've been monopolizing the conversation."

"What would you like to know?"

"Where were you born? How did you get into academics? What's your family like?"

"Okay, I was born here in the capitol city. My father was a merchant. My mother raised me and two older brothers. I always loved history and other cultures. It was difficult learning about them here back when I was a youth. I went to the university and studied for five years. Then I taught while doing research and writing for _me_, hoping one day, the war would end and our country would accept other peoples. I never got married. My nose was buried in a book most of the time. I traveled quite a bit after the war. Anyway, years passed and here I am. I've led a simple life with little drama but it's been good."

"It sounds wonderful," Ursa replied. "It must be time for dinner now. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," he joked.

They strode back through the garden and into the palace. Ursa led the way to the smaller dining room. The table was set for two and flowers adorned its center. Candles were lit and the wall sconces were dark.

"Hmmmm," Ursa mused as two servants entered the room carrying trays of food. "I'll bet this is Mai's and Toph's doing."

"Let's enjoy it," Hideo suggested. "Good food and flowers shouldn't go to waste."

"I agree," Ursa said happily.

They took seats and dug in.

* * *

Mai, Zuko, Toph and the twins ate curry chicken while sitting on stools in the kitchen. Ryuhito reached desperately for his cup of water and gulped it down, half running down his chin and landing in a pool on the big wooden butcher's block they sat around.

"Daddy said it was hot, Ryu," Miyako chastised as she took tiny bites of her food.

Ryuhito glared at his sister but didn't reply. Instead he reached for more water, almost knocking over the pitcher in the process.

"I'll pour it," Mai intervened. "Now, take smaller bites."

The boy heeded the advice and ate slowly, holding a piece of chicken up to his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Better?" Zuko asked with a laugh.

"Better, Daddy," Ryuhito replied.

"For a minute there you looked like Sokka," Toph said to the boy.

"No, Sokka's in a class of his own," Mai stated dryly.

"Me like Sokka," Miyako declared.

"Boomerang," Ryuhito yelled, sending Miyako into a fit of giggles.

"I like this kid," Toph stated. "He gets right to the point."

"He does," Mai agreed.

"Hey Grumpy, you were actually kind of scary today," Toph said, turning to face Zuko.

"That was my intention," he replied. "Sometimes it's necessary."

"My daddy's not scary," Miyako laughed.

"That's the best thing you could ever say to me," Zuko said to his daughter.

He bent down and gave her a kiss on the head and a quick tickle.

"Would you guys like some tea now?" Mai asked. "I would."

"Sure, I would, and maybe something sweet too," Toph suggested.

Mai put her hand on her belly for a second and then eased herself off the stool. She set to making tea and finding some biscuits or pastries.

"I'll do it," Zuko said, standing up as well.

He wrapped and arm around Mai's disappearing waist and pulled her back to him, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Why don't we go to the sitting room for tea? It's more comfortable. I'll bring everything. You guys go."

"Thanks," Mai whispered to her husband.

"Awww, isn't he sweet," Toph exclaimed as they left the kitchen and walked down the hall toward the sitting room.

"He can be," Mai agreed.

The twins ran ahead and then back, grabbing hold of their mother's hands.

"There's Grandma!" Miyako shrieked as they passed the small dining room.

Ursa turned her head and waved at the little girl who was trying her best to dart into the room.

"No," Mai said sternly. "Grandma's having a private dinner with her friend. You'll see her tomorrow."

"Awww," Miyako pouted, her lower lip sticking out adorably.

"Tomorrow," Mai reiterated.

They entered the sitting room. Only one wall sconce was lit so the room was dim.

"Firebenders really do come in handy," Mai stated. "Your father will light the lamps when he gets here."

"Whatever," Toph joked. "It's all the same to me."

The twins huddled beside Mai on a couch while Toph stretched out in a big armchair. Zuko arrived a few minutes later, put the tray down on the table and lit up the room.

"That's better," he said to the twins and then proceeded to pour tea for everyone.

"No more than two cookies each," Mai instructed the children. "You've been eating a lot of them lately."

"Well, I can eat as many as I like," Toph grinned and scooped up a handful.

"Aww, Mommy, Toph took 'em all," Ryuhito whined.

"No she didn't. Here," Mai replied, handing the boy his two cookies.

"So your mom looked like she was enjoying herself, Zuko," Toph remarked. "Did you see her?"

"No, I was too busy trying not to drop the tray."

"Well, she and Koga were very cozy looking."

"What do you mean 'cozy'?" Zuko asked.

"Easy, Zuko," Mai said softly, putting a hand on his back. "Toph's just trying to get you going. You make it so easy for everyone. Your mom and Koga were enjoying their dinner…that's all. Besides, it's none of our business what they do."

"Oh, Agni," Zuko moaned. "I don't want to think about it."

"Then don't," Mai said matter of factly.

"Yeah, right," Toph declared. "Zuko won't be able to get that out of his head."

"Let's change the subject," the Fire Lord suggested. "Toph, are you excited about your new job?"

"Oh, yes, I can't wait to start."

"When do you?" Mai asked.

The blind earthbender turned to Zuko and raised the brows above her milky green eyes.

"Next week, I think," Zuko replied.

"Will I be able to watch one day?" Mai continued.

"Sure, I'll come with you. I want to see how Toph handles it too."

"I will blow both of you away," Toph said confidently.

"I'm not worried," Zuko stated.

Toph suddenly looked serious. "Um, I want to thank you for everything you did today and for finding a position for me. You two are great."

"No problem," Mai smiled. "I'm glad we could help."

"You can _always_ come here for help," Zuko assured his friend.

"I know," Toph said.

"I'm tired," Miyako announced. "Wanna sleep."

"Hey, you guys put the kids to bed. We can talk tomorrow. Actually, I'm a little tired too."

"You're sure?" Mai asked.

"Yessss, go," Toph replied.

Both Miyako and Ryuhito clambered up onto Toph's lap and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Goodnight guys," she whispered, hugging them back.

* * *

"It's been quite a day," Zuko said with a yawn as they walked down the corridor that led to their living quarters.

"It has," Mai agreed.

"Is Toph stayin', Daddy?" Ryuhito asked.

"Yep, for a long time," Zuko replied with a grin.

"Yay," Miyako shouted. "Toph is fun."

"She is," Mai stated succinctly. "I'm glad she'll be around."

"Here we are," Zuko announced as they turned a corner.

Shinji was ready to begin his nighttime shift and the children greeted him happily. He smiled in return, reaching down to give them each a pat on the head.

"Okay, let's get you ready for bed," Zuko said, pushing open the door.

After a quick bath, the kids very proudly pulled on their own pajamas and cleaned their teeth, then jumped up into their beds.

"Mommy, where's baby gonna sleep?" Miyako asked, reaching out and touching Mai's belly.

"Well, in Mommy's and Daddy's room for a few weeks. We need to fix up another room for him or her. And when you two are older, you'll get your own rooms too."

"Or the baby can have this room and we can fix up two rooms, one for Miyako and one for Ryuhito," Zuko mused.

"We'll decide that later," Mai replied. "But the baby needs to stay close to me for awhile."

"Time for sleep; your eyes are drooping," Zuko observed.

"Goodnight," Mai and Zuko said, giving each child a kiss.

Zuko put out the lights and pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Finally," Mai groaned appreciatively as she sunk into the soft mattress of their bed and pulled the covers up over herself.

"Agreed," Zuko said, yawning again. "Tiring day, but productive; what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I can only think about sleep right now."

"So, Mai, did I handle everything okay today?"

Mai sighed, impatient with her husband's display of low self esteem.

"You were perfect," she soothed. "Everything worked out, right?"

"Yeah."

"I hope this Hideo guy's alright."

"Your mother can handle herself. After Ozai, Hideo should be pretty straightforward. And I really like him."

"I like him too. But I don't want her to get hurt again."

"If she does, she'll survive. Now, stop worrying and go to sleep. Put your arms around me. It feels good."

"Yes, dear," Zuko chuckled and dutifully wrapped solid arms around his wife, pulling her as tight against him as he could.

He kissed her neck softly.

"How's the baby?" he asked as he moved one hand down to Mai's bump.

"I think she's sleeping now. She was moving around before."

"_She?"_

"I hate saying 'it' or 'he or she' all the time so I decided on 'she'."

"Hmmmm, so you think it's a girl?"

"Maybe," Mai replied with a laugh.

"Another little Mai," Zuko said dreamily. "I like that idea."

"Sap," Mai said but she was smiling in the dark.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_There's a lot coming up in the next few chapters. Toph begins her new position (and continues to provide laughs for her friends). Uncle Chung will visit. Akira and Hoshi have something in mind for Tomiko which will upset Mai and Zuko a bit. The twins will continue to develop. And of course, Mai will have the baby eventually._

_Alabaster_


	9. Chapter 9

**Expansion**

Chapter Eight: I Wish that I Could Fix Things

_2 days later_

Mai shivered and wrapped her deep red cloak close. She shifted over on the bench, pressing her shoulder and thigh against Zuko. He gave her a quick smile and took hold of her hand, injecting warmth into it from his own. The heat traveled from her fingertips, moving along her arm and into her body. She sighed with relief and contentment.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged. "The more I practice my firebending, the more things I discover. That encounter with the dragons changed everything for me when it comes to bending."

A non bender such as Mai would never completely understand but she nodded anyway, acknowledging the profound affect learning the true, original nature of firebending had on her husband. She was especially grateful right now on this exceptionally chilly weekend day that was on the cusp of winter.

Their children, Ryuhito and Miyako were unaffected by the cold. They ran around the fountain, chasing a ball and laughing uproariously, tripping almost as often as they made it around its circumference. Their clothes were rumpled and dirty and to Zuko's eyes they had never looked more beautiful. The sound of their happiness and the sight of them playing together warmed him inside better than any firebending could.

"What?" Mai asked, noticing Zuko's thoughtful expression.

"They're amazing," he replied. "And I can't wait until this one's born."

"Hmm, then how about you push her out," Mai retorted tartly.

Zuko moved her cloak aside and placed a warm hand on the solid bump that was her abdomen. Mai rolled her eyes as he whispered words of love to the unborn child, rubbing his hand around and around in a circular motion that made his wife sleepy.

Their quiet moment was disrupted by cries of "Tom, Tom" from both children. Mai's brother, Tomiko, now nine years old, bent down and hugged his niece and nephew. Mischievously, he took the ball and ran away with it. A chorus of shrieks followed and the twins gave chase, finally tackling a slow moving Tomiko and bringing him to the ground. All three were bright eyed and breathless with laughter. Holding his aching sides, Tomiko walked toward the bench and greeted Mai and Zuko.

"Bring your sword?" Zuko asked with a grin.

"It's over there," Tomiko answered, pointing to a spot on the grass.

"Are you ready?"

The young boy nodded and went to retrieve his wooden practice sword. Zuko untied his own cloak and dropped it on the bench beside Mai. The twins climbed up the wrought iron seat and snuggled close to their mother, waiting for the training session to begin.

Zuko led Tomiko through a series of moves, increasing their difficulty gradually, as he did every session. Mai's brother was not a natural with the sword, but his hard work and desire to please Zuko brought results. He still couldn't touch his teacher but he got close a few times and Zuko praised his efforts.

"You're doing well," the Fire Lord said warmly, ruffling his brother-in-law's hair.

"Yeah, but I'll never be as good as you are," Tomiko said with the hint of a whine.

"Give it some time," Zuko replied. "I've been doing it a lot longer."

"It's not like you're going to be another Piandao," Mai drawled. "It's supposed to be fun."

"But…." Tomiko continued.

"Look, if you really want to get good, you need to practice a lot," Mai offered. "I threw my knives _all_ the time."

"And your sister is the best," Zuko added.

"You _would_ say that," Mai said dryly.

"Mom and Dad think I spend too much time with the sword already."

"They told you that?" Mai asked.

"Well, sort of. They think I should study more."

"Oh, why; aren't your grades good?"

"Pretty good; but they're not _really_ good."

"You're only nine. What's the big deal?" Mai wondered.

She caught Zuko's eye and raised her perfect brows. He shrugged in response, having no good explanation for Akira's and Hoshi's feelings.

"Tom come play," Ryuhito implored his uncle.

The toddler jumped off the bench and onto the ground, reaching for Tomiko's hand. He tugged the older boy along until they reached the discarded ball, picked it up and threw it wildly. It ended up in the fountain and Tomiko dragged it to the edge with his sword before grabbing a hold of the red sphere.

"Can I hold it?" Ryuhito asked, looking at the sword with gleaming gold eyes.

His little fingers reached outward but Tom moved the sword away, hiding it behind his back.

"You're too young," he stated.

Ryuhito's lip pushed out and he began to cry, big tears rolling down his face. The little boy lay flat on the ground, pounding his feet into the hard earth and wailing loudly

"Shhh," Tomiko hissed. "Stop it!"

Zuko picked up the distraught boy and soothed him. The Fire Lord ran a hand down the toddler's head and gave his ponytail a playful tug.

"You're fine. And Tomiko's right. Swords aren't for two year olds."

"When I'm three?" he sniffed, wiping at his nose.

"No," Zuko answered. "I'd say more like seven or eight. Not for a while."

He put the boy back down and Miyako ran over immediately. She gave her brother a tight hug and rubbed his back, a perfect imitation of both Mai and Zuko.

"Is okay," she whispered.

Ryuhito returned her embrace, wiping his nose off on her heavy red tunic.

"Ugh," Mai said from the bench. "We don't pay the servants enough."

* * *

Ursa, who used to spend the first day of every weekend visiting Azula, sat in her room writing a letter. She was still in her sleepwear and her long brown hair was loose, cascading down her back in gentle waves. Her face glowed with not happiness exactly, but a hopefulness that made her look almost youthful. She took a sip of tea and then replaced the cup on her breakfast tray. Resting her chin on her left hand, she picked up the brush with her right.

_Dearest Iroh,_

_I woke up with the greatest urge to write you a letter. I feel excited and life seems full of possibilities. Yes, I met a man. His name is Hideo Koga and he works out of the Capitol City University. He's a sort of legal and cultural expert (both of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom) and Zuko brought him to the palace in order to help Toph. That's another story._

_We talked and got along very well. He came back again and I asked him to stay for dinner. We enjoyed a lovely walk in the gardens first. Then yesterday, we had lunch in town. He makes me feel good, Iroh, like I'm important and worth listening to. He's warm and kind and unassuming and intelligent. _

_Zuko is always a little uncomfortable when I talk about men around him. I guess the thought of his mother acting like a woman still shocks him. And he's so protective of me. I love Zuko for it, but sometimes he goes overboard._

_You understand these things better than most. It's been so long since I've had anything to do with a man and my experience with Ozai is not something I wish to use as a template. I'm afraid that I'll chase Hideo away somehow or he'll come to hate me. Silly feelings, but I have them nevertheless._

_I want to see where this road takes me, Iroh. Please lend me some of your wisdom._

_Much love,_

_Ursa_

_P.S. Everyone is doing well. Mai grows a little bigger every week and the twins are a joy._ _I hope that you and Lan are well._

_Normally, I would be on my way to the asylum to visit Azula right now. I can't face her yet. When I've dealt with all the feelings my last visit there created, I'll go back._

Satisfied with her effort, Ursa left the letter to dry. She yawned and got up from the desk. Sleeping in, it seemed, left her more tired than rising early. A bath would wake her up and the thought of heat seeping into her muscles was very appealing. She would send the letter after.

* * *

As was routine, Tomiko ate lunch with Mai and Zuko after his training session with the Fire Lord. The group sat in the small informal dining room and waited for servants to bring in the food. The twins were impatient, bouncing in their seats and swatting at each other.

"Keep your hands to yourselves, kids," Mai chastised.

"I hungry," Miyako said petulantly.

"Not surprising," Mai replied. "You and your brother are always hungry."

"You must be growing again," Zuko said with a broad wink. "Pretty soon you'll be as big as Tomiko."

The twins giggled at the thought and thankfully servants brought in steaming trays of delicious smelling food, spooning out some for everyone.

"Remember Ryuhito, small bites," Zuko reminded his son.

The little boy grabbed a hold of his cup of water and pulled it close just in case. Then very cautiously, he bit into a piece of meat, chewing slowly. He grinned.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed.

Miyako began her meal as well, stuffing food in quickly. Apparently her tolerance for spicy food was higher than her brother's was.

"So, Tom," Mai began cautiously. "What else have Mom and Dad been saying, about you, I mean?"

The boy looked a little uneasy and fidgeted with his chopsticks. He lifted a hand, pulled on his topknot, and then turned sad gold eyes to his sister.

"What's the matter, Tomiko?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know but they're always talking and they stop whenever I'm around. And they give each other funny looks. Something's going on and I'm kinda scared."

Mai looked pensive as she tried to put odd pieces of the puzzle together. She had an idea, one she hoped was wrong, and looked over to Zuko. From the look on her husband's face, his conclusion was the same. The Fire Lord rubbed unconsciously at the large scar surrounding his left eye, and then moved his hand down to his chin, stroking thoughtfully.

"It _could_ be nothing," Zuko stated in an effort to comfort the boy. "Maybe they're planning a surprise for you, something nice."

"Oh, it will be a surprise, alright," Mai added. "They're up to something and I'm going to find out what. I'll walk you home when you're done, Tom, and Zuko, you can watch the twins."

"Find Toph, Daddy," Miyako implored. "We play with her."

"If she wants to," Zuko agreed.

They finished the rest of their meal in relative quiet, ending with some hot chai tea. Mai was eager to leave, seeing an opportunity to spar with her parents. Tom was a little more reluctant.

"Mai, what if it's bad?"

"It can't be that terrible. Don't you want to know?"

"I guess," he replied, chewing on his lower lip.

Zuko took Mai aside for a moment, while Tomiko waited out in the hallway.

"Do you really think confronting your parents is a good idea? You're interfering in _their_ business with _their_ son, something you hate them doing to you."

"I know that I'm being a hypocrite. But I just want Tomiko to feel better or at least know _something_. Think of it as giving my mom and dad a little push."

"Okay, you know what you're doing."

He gave Mai a lingering kiss on the lips before letting go of the arm he was holding gently.

"You worry too much," she replied breathlessly. "I'll see you soon."

"Let's go find Toph, guys," Zuko suggested to the twins, holding out both his hands for them to take. "Where do you think she is?"

"In the dirt," Miyako guessed.

"Maybe," Zuko agreed with a smile. "Or she could be in the kitchen because it's lunch time. And we all know that Toph gets really hungry. So, what's closer, the kitchen or the garden?"

"Kitchen!" Ryuhito exclaimed.

"Right, so we'll go there first."

The Fire Lord led his children down the corridor toward the large, warm and busy kitchen. Sure enough, Toph was joking with the cooks while grabbing little bits of this and that. They scolded her but did it with smiles on their faces, making feeble attempts to swat her roving hands away.

"Hey, Grumpy and kids," Toph declared while the kitchen staff bowed and immediately began concentrating on the food for that night's dinner.

"Toph!" the twins both yelled.

The earthbender, still on the short side, but slightly leaner than she was when Zuko first met her, pushed back her ebony hair and grinned happily. She was wearing Fire Nation reds again, simply because Mai had ordered her closet filled with comfortable casual wear. Toph grabbed whatever her hand touched first in the morning.

"Hey, guys," she replied warmly, patting small heads and giving Zuko a resounding punch.

"You leave bruises wherever you go, don't you?" Zuko asked while massaging his aching arm.

"My trademark," she smirked. "You're a big, tough man. You can handle it."

The Fire Lord just sighed. Toph was as stubborn and immoveable as the element she manipulated with such spectacular ease. Nine times out of ten, arguing with her was not only a waste of time, but an exercise in mental anguish.

"Are you finished eating? Do you have some time to spend with us?"

"Yeah, I'm done for now. Where's Mai?"

"She walked Tom back home. She's got a few questions for her parents."

"Uh-oh," Toph replied. "That sounds like potential trouble."

"I really hope not," Zuko stated.

"Play now?" Miyako asked hopefully.

"Sure, kiddo. What's say we go to your room and get some of those toys out?"

"Yay," the twins responded excitedly.

They bolted out of the kitchen and began running down the corridor. Miyako tripped on the edge of the beautiful runner that extended the length of the hall. Her elbow dragged along the carpeting and she howled in pain, looking at the livid red scrape that ran up from her elbow.

"Damn," Toph said to Zuko. "That sounds like it hurts."

He knelt down beside his daughter and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, amazed once again just how much she looked like Mai. Taking her arm in his hand, he examined it carefully and then blew on it, attempting to take away the sting. Miyako watched him carefully while Ryuhito squatted down beside his sister.

"Does it hurt, Miya?" he asked with concern.

She nodded and more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"There's some ointment in your bathroom I can put on it," Zuko told the girl. "Let's go."

The group continued walking down the hallway until they reached the twins' bedroom. Once inside, Zuko took Miyako into the bathroom and tended to her 'wound' while Toph and Ryuhito took out some toys from the large wooden chest that was carved with various whimsical animals.

After some brief comforting time, Miyako joined her brother and the two played contentedly on their own. Toph and Zuko got up from the floor and moved to the sofa.

"So what exactly is up with Mai?" the earthbender asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure. Tom's worried that their mom and dad are up to something, have something planned for him. Mai's going to try and find out. For someone who started out indifferent to her brother, she's very protective of him now. She worries that Akira and Hoshi will repress him like they did her."

"Yeah, but what can she do?"

"Nothing really, except tell them off, which will go over_ so_ well."

Toph snorted and put her feet up on the table. Zuko let his head fall back onto the sofa and sighed.

"Parents," she exclaimed. "Sometimes they're a real pain."

"Yeah, I just hope _they_ don't ever feel that way about Mai and me," Zuko replied, indicating the children.

"You and Mai are great," Toph reassured her friend. "I'm pretty sure that they won't."

"We'll see," the Fire Lord laughed softly. "We'll see."

* * *

Mai took a deep breath before pulling open the back door of her parents' house. She and Tomiko decided to sneak in the back way like a pair of thieves hoping to come upon something interesting, information in their case, not goods. They wandered through dark hallways and peeked into impeccably neat and well decorated rooms filled with expensive oddities that Akira had collected over the years. The woman's decorating style was a sort of cluttered chic.

"They're probably in the sitting room. Or dad might be in his office," Tom offered.

"I know," Mai replied in whispered tones.

It was strange wandering through the back, less used section of the large, lovely home of her childhood. These were rooms and hallways she hadn't entered for years, since before the end of the war. She didn't feel nostalgia exactly, since she had never been truly happy in this house, but she did feel a sense of déjà vu. Sometimes, during a particularly dull party or dinner, Mai would sneak off to the more disused rooms of the house and hide herself away, pulling out books, most ordinary, but some racier, and reading old letters that her father and mother had exchanged. She would stay for an hour or so and no one would notice her absence.

"Do you ever sneak back here when they have company?" she asked her brother.

"Mostly, they send me to my room after they show me off. But once I did, when they let me stay up later."

"When you're older, you probably will. Now, let's see where Mom and Dad are."

Brother and sister both wore silly smiles on their faces, finding their stealthy sneaking humorous. Akira would definitely _not_ be amused if she discovered them and that made the act so much sweeter. They made their way to the front of the house and heard voices. One was deep and stern sounding and despite its harshness made Mai feel warm inside.

"Uncle Chung!" she exclaimed. "He never told me he was visiting."

"I didn't know," Tomiko added with a shrug.

"Hmmm, it sounds like they're discussing something serious. Let's move closer."

Mai nudged her brother, pushing him forward toward the door of Hoshi's office.

"Mai, in Agni's name, what are you doing?"

The Fire Lord's wife felt suddenly very foolish. Before turning to face her mother, she erased any trace of emotion from her features, a skill honed over the years of her childhood and youth.

"Mother," Mai replied neutrally. "I just accompanied Tomiko home."

"You were skulking, you a pregnant woman, the Fire Lady and a mother; it's indecent."

Mai's lips twitched and she fought the urge to make a nasty reply. Instead, she stood up tall and dignified, her burgundy robes that hugged her swollen breasts and then fell to her ankles swung gently as she moved. She looked her mother in the eye and let Akira's remark go unanswered.

"Tomiko thinks you and dad are planning something behind his back. Is he right?"

The middle aged woman looked suddenly flustered. Her cheeks reddened and she looked everywhere but at Mai or Tom. Straightening a tiny crease in her luxurious pale red robes, and adjusting a jeweled pendant that hung from a heavy gold chain, Akira shook her head and moved toward the door of Hoshi's office. Her lips were pursed and anger had replaced her momentary discomfort.

"Hoshi dear, Mai is here."

Mai heard the scraping of a chair being pushed back and the sound of her uncle's pleased words. The thick, muscular man opened the door and gave Mai one of his rare smiles.

"Come in, niece. I haven't seen you for a long time; you too, Tom-Tom."

The nine year old cringed at the name but kept his mouth shut. Like Mai, he had a special affection for the tough prison warden.

"Thanks for letting me know you were coming," Mai replied with her patented sarcasm. "Were you planning on seeing me too?"

"Yes, when I finished up here."

"Good. So what's going on?" Mai rasped.

"We were discussing Tomiko's future," Hoshi replied. "That's not really your domain, though, is it, Mai?"

She casually tucked her hair behind her ears and raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose not. But Tom told Zuko and me about his worries. I wanted to put his mind at ease. So I told him we would find out what you guys have been plotting."

"Plotting; it makes your mother and I sound nefarious."

"Hardly," Mai replied.

"Sit down," Chung ordered his niece, suddenly remembering her pregnant state and looking at her swollen middle.

Not wanting to argue, she sat but rolled her eyes at Chung. Akira entered the office. She was followed by a servant carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups. Akira took a seat next to Mai and shot her daughter a withering look. Mai pointedly chose to keep her eyes focused on Chung and Tomiko who sat on her other side.

The servant poured the tea and then slipped out silently, shutting the door on her way out. Akira sipped genteelly. She looked at her husband who sat behind his very neat desk, tapping a writing brush on the shiny wooden surface.

"Dear, let's give Mai her explanation. Agni knows, she informs me of every decision she makes regarding_ her_ children. We should return the favor. If we don't the Fire Lord might get angry."

Her voice was bitter and practically dripped venom.

"Mom," Mai began. "I'm just worried about Tomiko."

"And I just worry about Ryuhito and Miyako."

"No, you want to make them little perfect nobles and destroy any sense of fun and spontaneity they have. Let's make them little adults when they're two," Mai stated mockingly.

"They need to learn propriety. If you and that husband of yours can't do it, I can. What kind of Fire Lord is he anyway?"

"The kind that employs your husband," Mai drawled in response. "Why do you have such a problem with Zuko?"

Akira's eyes twitched ever so slightly and she gripped her red and gold porcelain teacup tighter. The possibility of Hoshi losing his esteemed position as one of Zuko's councilmen just occurred to her. Hoshi himself appeared calm.

"I hope that's not a threat, Mai," he said. "It's unbecoming a lady."

"Agni forbid," Mai replied. "No threat, but Zuko does have a temper and he loves Tom. Who knows how he'll react to this news or what he'll do? Now, what exactly are you doing with my brother and again, why do you have such a problem with Zuko?"

Mai's eyes blazed with a cold fury but the rest of her face betrayed nothing.

"Simply put, I think that he's too big an influence on your brother," Akira replied.

Mai was dumbfounded. She crossed her arms over her breasts and waited for more. When Akira didn't say anything else, Mai prodded her.

"How?" she asked succinctly.

"All Tom ever talks about is Zuko and their training and how much he likes spending time with him. If it isn't the Fire Lord, it's you and the twins. He neglects his school work and is inattentive during our social functions. He needs to go somewhere with less distractions, somewhere he can learn to be a proper young man of high status. There's a wonderful school on Tokoma Island and we've registered Tom."

"But that's close to the Earth Kingdom. It's further away than Azula is."

"Exactly," said Akira. "It's a boarding school for boys and girls. They're separated of course, but the children learn proper etiquette, proper courting rituals, how to dress like a nobleman, exquisite table manners and so on. Also, their academics are very strict; none of this freer atmosphere that Zuko has established in the public schools. The school does not allow visitors or correspondence from home for the first year so that each child makes a clean break from his parents."

Mai looked over at Tomiko who was crying quietly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, hard. He looked up at her and put a weak smile on his face but his eyes were so sad. Mai's heart broke.

"But away from his family and his home just to learn manners; can't he learn that here?" Mai implored.

"I'm tired of him sneaking over to the palace and spending time with you. He rushes through his homework and then watches your children run around in the dirt like savages. The Fire Lord doesn't wear his formal robes most of the time and his hair is a disgrace. Your guests are of questionable character. I could go on."

"So this is all because of me and Zuko? You're jealous," Mai sneered. "You're jealous because Tomiko enjoys spending time at the palace. Do you know how pathetic that is?"

"Mai," Chung broke in. "Maybe it's a good idea for you to go home. I'll come over and visit later, okay?"

"Fine, fine, I can't wait to get out of here," she said as if spitting out something distasteful.

Pushing aside Chung's helping hand she heaved herself up out of the chair and then looked down at her brother.

"You'll be okay," she whispered.

Inside she wondered just how different her brother would be when he finally came home from that school, that dumping ground that her parents decided to lose their son in. She felt heartsick and needed to tell Zuko everything.

"You had better let us say goodbye," Mai warned.

Not waiting for an answer the Fire Lady moved as gracefully as she could out the door and into the front foyer. A guard waited to accompany her back to the palace.

* * *

Mai walked as quickly as she could across the street, through the palace's main gates, along the walkway and finally down the hall toward the nursery. She gave Ming a cursory glance and pushed the door open, eyes falling on Toph and Zuko dozing lightly on the sofa while the twins slumbered in their beds.

Zuko's eyes opened right away and he went to Mai, reading anguish in her defeated posture. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled Mai into a soft embrace. She tucked her head into that little space between Zuko's head and shoulder and sighed softly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered.

"No," she replied shortly.

"Let's go somewhere and talk. The twins are okay with Toph."

Zuko opened the door softly and they slipped out, letting Ming know they would be back shortly. Once in their own room, angry tears slipped down Mai's pale, regal features.

"I would **not** cry in front of them," she spat out angrily.

"They're sending him away, aren't they?" Zuko asked, pulling Mai close again.

She just nodded not quite ready to speak yet. The Fire Lord waited patiently, letting his wife gather her emotions and her thoughts.

Composed once again, Mai began the tale, making it brief and to the point.

"Agni, they hate me, don't they? And Tom has to suffer because of it."

"They're small minded, narrow, petty…and there's absolutely nothing we can do. They have the right to send him to any school they want no matter how miserable it makes Tom. And it's so far away and we can't even visit or write."

"Hold on, Mai. I've got some ways around that."

She sniffed and looked at Zuko questioningly.

"Fire Lord, remember? I can visit the school, do an official inspection, bring my wife and children. It's better than nothing," he shrugged.

Mai nodded. "Make it a few inspections. Oh, he looked so upset, Zuko. He won't get to see the new baby or play with the twins and all that sword work will be forgotten. And I'll miss the little brat," she smirked. "To think I used to want him to disappear."

"That was a long time ago, Mai."

"I thought my parents were bad then. They've only gotten worse."

"They resent the fact that we chose to live our lives our way, not their way. You were supposed to be just like your mother and you're not anything like her. You're wonderful and you're mine," Zuko said almost possessively.

"Really, I'm yours, am I?" Mai asked with a sly smile. "You're very confident.'

"I am," he answered with a smile of his own. "And I'm yours."

Zuko's eyes were like warm molten pools of gold, filled with affection. He kissed Mai softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish that I could fix things."

"I know you do," she replied gratefully. "And that makes all this bearable."

* * *

Warden Chung joined Mai, Zuko, Toph, Ursa and the twins for an early dinner. The passage of years had not lessoned his fierceness or his devotion to duty but he loved Mai and the twins and tolerated Zuko for their sake. He was dressed in long sleeved formal robes of black and red and his graying hair was in a tight topknot.

Ursa made polite small talk with the formidable man, asking about his job as warden of the infamous Boiling Rock Prison. Chung spoke with great enthusiasm about his job while Ursa nodded at all the appropriate times. There were fewer prisoners nowadays then there had been during the war but that just gave Chung more time to work on his theories regarding criminals and their behavior. The man was fascinated by the subject.

As with Zuko, Chung had developed a tolerance for Ursa, another person who violated his Fire Nation ideals. If he thought about it, Mai did to. But his niece would forever have a tight grip on his heart and he excused her just about anything.

"Do you remember, Mai, when you and I snuck out of that boring garden party your mother threw? You were about six years old."

"That party was horrible; all those simpering women and little cakes with flowers on them. My mother wanted me to wear pink like Ty Lee always did, because my personality was just _so _sunny."

Toph laughed. "I don't know what pink is but you and sunny sure don't go together."

"Ha, ha, my friend; I should slip a pink outfit into your wardrobe. You're lucky I have such good taste."

"Hmm, whatever," Toph shrugged. "You're the one who would have to look at it."

"Anyway," Chung continued, "I took Mai for a walk down to the docks and showed her some of the not so savory side of life. She was fascinated. We didn't tell my sister, of course. She still doesn't know."

"No wonder Mai likes you so much," Toph exclaimed. "I wish my _parents_ had done that."

"Hmm, Uncle took me on a few unusual excursions. It broadened my mind," Mai stated. "There are only so many times you can hear about hair ribbons and remain sane. Thank Agni he showed me some other things."

Zuko chuckled at the image of a tiny Mai inspecting drunkards and con men, prostitutes and hoodlums. She probably never batted an eye.

"So Uncle, how was Tom when you left?" Mai asked, bringing the conversation around to the unhappy subject.

"He threatened to run away before they send him. He also asked if he could just move in here with you."

"Mom must have burst a vessel," Mai replied.

"She was angry and sent Tom upstairs."

"It's like they're banishing him," Mai continued. "No contact with anyone is kind of cruel."

"Banishment," Zuko sighed. "Yeah, it kind of is like that. And I should know."

"Maybe it will make him tough," Chung offered.

"Or maybe it will just make him a very angry boy," Ursa said. "I can't imagine why they would willingly not see their son for an entire year."

Zuko's mother shook her head and looked sad as she recalled all those years apart from her children. They were torment for her, not something she would ever volunteer for.

"Yes, well, it _is _their decision," the warden reminded everyone. "And they're certain it's the right one. Tom-Tom will leave in two weeks."

"Harsh," Toph stated. "I feel bad for the kid.'

"Where Tom goin'?" Miyako asked mournfully.

"Um, well, he's going away to school. So we won't get to see him for awhile. But he's not leaving for another two weeks," Zuko ended brightly.

"Why?" Ryuhito asked. "We love Tom."

"We love him too," Mai answered as she ruffled her son's hair.

On that sad note, dinner ended. Chung helped Mai bathe and dress the children for bed. It gave him a chance to spend time with his niece and her children before heading back across the road for the night.

Zuko, Ursa and Toph had tea together, talking about everything from Tom, to Toph's new position to Ursa's new friend.

"So when are you seeing Mr. Koga again," Toph asked with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows.

"Toph," Zuko chastised.

"It's fine, dear," Ursa said, patting her son's hand. "I'm not sure, Toph. He talked about giving me a tour of the university. I would like that."

"Sounds about as fun as that trip to the library I had once," Toph retorted. "But whatever makes you two happy is just fine, right Zuko."

"Yeah, right, Toph."

Ursa laughed at the expression Zuko wore. He still looked like a little boy sometimes.

"Oh, Zuko, what are you going to do when your_ daughter_ falls in love?"

The Fire Lord groaned, dropping his head down hard onto the table and rattling the tea cups.

"That I can't wait to see," Toph declared loudly.

Zuko gave her a narrow eyed glare, despite her blindness.

"Your turn might be coming one day, Toph. Just you wait."

* * *

Everyone had retired for the night and Zuko and Mai were getting ready for bed. Mai sat at her vanity running a brush through her thick ebony hair. She was facing the mirror but did not really see her own reflection. Her stare was distant and sad and her thoughts were of her brother, not the number of strokes she'd made already.

"Hey," Zuko said, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "You're not going to have any hair left."

He placed warm hands on her shoulders. Mai placed the brush on the vanity and reached up, covering one of Zuko's hands with her own.

"Tom will be okay," Zuko whispered. "We'll do whatever we can for him."

"Yeah," Mai sighed despondently. "It's not fair, though. He shouldn't have to just be okay."

"Oh, Mai," Zuko said softly.

Helping Mai out of the chair, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, trying to let every bit of the enormous love he felt for her transmit itself. It must have worked because his wife pulled back and looked brightly up at him.

"He'll be okay," she repeated. "Now come to bed and warm me up."

"Gladly," Zuko smirked as he took her hand and led her to the huge bed they shared.

He pulled back the brown Earth Kingdom comforter and the red silk sheets. Mai clambered up into the bed, turning onto her side and wrapping her arm around her abdomen. Extinguishing the lights, Zuko climbed in after her, closing the space between them.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Poor Tom! But, with Akira's and Hoshi's history in my stories, their actions are not so surprising. Mai got a little taste of her own medicine, so to speak. Although, I think her concern is much more justified than her parents' concern re Miyako and Ryuhito._

_I really hate Akira. _

_Tom's not gone quite yet, so you'll see a bit more of him._

_I had to throw in a little story about little Mai and her uncle having adventures together. That bond they have had to form somehow. _

_The next chapter will definitely focus on Toph beginning her new job. That should prove amusing._

_Thanks so much to all those who are enjoying this story and extra thanks to any and all reviewers. I want to hear what you think. _

_Alabaster _


	10. Chapter 10

**Expansion **

Chapter Nine: I'm Nice Like That

_Three days later_

Just outside Capitol City, beyond the edges of the volcanic crater that housed the small but very important settlement, the training ground for both the Fire Nation's domestic forces and the Fire Lord's personal guard, was groomed and ready for Toph's arrival. A group of ten soldiers, both men and women, stood at attention as the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady stepped onto the field, lush and green due to the plentiful rains of autumn just passed. Zuko and Mai both wore their formal robes and traditional topknots for the occasion. Toph, who walked alongside them, was dressed in a brand new training outfit, made for her by Zuko's tailors, and done in a rich green that matched the grass they moved across. Little splashes of black and gold on the trim set the outfit off. It had been Mai's idea. She wanted Toph to look as impressive as her earthbending was. The Fire Lady had also put her friend's hair into a snug ponytail that bounced up and down as the young woman walked.

Jee accompanied the trio, both in his capacity as bodyguard and interested spectator. He was a firebender and a soldier after all, trained in the old way years before. The wiry grey haired man, one of Zuko's oldest friends (though friend was not a term either would have used to describe their relationship during their years searching for the avatar), looked about curiously. The soldiers appeared calm and ready for some action. He knew through his old network, though, that some of the more tradition minded military people were uneasy with this new training. They never needed it before, why now?

Stepping away from the others, Zuko, with a slight uplift of his chin and the joining together of his hands, brought the group of ten to attention. They wore standard issue military clothing. Half were weapons specialists while the other five were benders. The Fire Lord stood silently for a moment, inspecting the small squad. When he was satisfied that their full attention was his, Zuko spoke.

"You, every single one of you, should consider yourselves very fortunate to have Toph Bei Fong, our good friend, sifu to the avatar and the world's greatest earthbender, training you. Be prepared for some of the hardest work of your life. She may be small,"

"Hey," Toph interjected. "No size remarks, Grumpy."

Zuko's lips twitched but he managed to contain his laugh and maintain his serious expression.

"She may be small….."

A slight shifting of the earth beneath Zuko's feet caused him to lose balance momentarily, but his reflexes being what they were, he quickly regained it.

"but her power is enormous and her skill unparalleled. She will prepare you for any possible situation that may arise while confronting earthbenders. I just hope that you never need to use those new skills. Toph, they're all yours."

Cracking her knuckles loudly and flashing that wide Toph grin, the earthbending master gave no warning as she heaved volley after volley of ball shaped hunks of earth at the stunned soldiers. They ducked, blocked a few with swords, burnt a few up but mainly got pelted with the hard projectiles. After a few intense minutes, Toph stopped.

"During a battle there's no warning. I never got a warning when firebenders threw fireballs at me. You probably think that your flashy fire with all its heat and no need for a source is pretty cool. And it is. But never underestimate earth. It's solid. It doesn't sputter out. I can shape it. I can make it move underneath you. I can create a landslide that will bury you. I can make a pillar of earth that would tower over all of you and then rain down death. I can move along the earth at high speeds, riding the swell that I create. And I can bend metal. So those swords of yours just might become useless."

The soldiers, some of them quite young and not battle hardened at all, gulped and kept sharp eyes on Toph, waiting for her to explode with power again. She didn't; Toph stood very still, listening with her entire body, gauging the small group's state of mind. When she figured they were settled down enough, the earthbender began barking orders.

"Groups of two now," she yelled. "One bender and one weapons specialist per group; now separate, I don't want you all huddled together like a bunch of frightened koalalambs."

They did as instructed, spreading out over the field, eyes darting as if in expectation of the earth sinking around them or tons of rock falling on their heads. Zuko, Mai and Jee, who now sat on rock chairs hastily made by Toph, watched with amusement.

Toph approached the group nearest her, two young females, probably about eighteen years each. She smirked and they flinched, but the attack never came.

"Say I'm coming at you," the master began, "and I knock you off balance, then bend this massive hunk of earth, I'm talking big enough to squash you both like melons, and make a move to drop it on you, what would you do?"

"Um, ah, I would roll out of the way," one young woman stuttered.

"And while you were rolling I would open up the ground beneath you and bury you up to your neck. Then what would you do?"

"I don't know, sir?"

"Look, a firebender has got to use fire to his advantage, right? I mean, that's pretty obvious. Walls of fire can burn up some fairly large boulders, right? Extreme heat will force opponents back. You can set stuff on fire, create smoke so your opponents have trouble seeing. They can't hit you if they can't see you. I'm an exception, of course. With me, you need to knock me off my stance somehow or distract me. You with all the weapons….they won't do much good against a rock wall or flying boulders. A sword will deflect some but the rocks will be flying fast and furious. Again, you need to distract or wound the earthbender, pin him like the Fire Lady would. Try!"

Toph pelted the women with chunks of earth, some large and some small. The weapons specialist tried valiantly to wrap a chain around Toph's legs and trip her up. The earthbender was just too good, however, sensing the woman's every movement and counteracting each of them. The fire bender sent a ball of flame hurtling toward Toph's head, hoping that its heat would temporarily distract her. To help, her partner shot two arrows in quick succession, aiming for the bands of dark green cloth around Toph's ankles and hoping to pin her. They came close but not close enough.

"I give you points for sort of having a plan. Good try and on an ordinary earthbender, it could work. Anyone after me will be easy. Well, the Dai Li are impressive too especially working in a group. But, that's neither here nor there."

The young women looked pleased with the praise. They patted their uniforms, clouds of dust rising from the red fabric, and moved aside for the next pairing.

The morning continued along, Toph using different strategies on each duo and then beginning again. The soldiers were exhausted by the session's end while Toph barely broke a sweat.

"Expect to work even harder tomorrow," she said with an almost menacing smile. "I took it easy on you today."

They knew better than to moan or complain, though it was obvious from their facial expressions that they wanted to. Toph dismissed them all and they headed off to the barracks for a well deserved meal and rest.

Relieved to finally stand up and stretch her muscles, Mai rose from the makeshift chair and walked toward her friend.

"So, took it easy on them, huh?" she drawled.

"Yeah, well, I'm nice like that."

Zuko and Jee joined them, the Fire Lord's bodyguard complimenting the earthbender on her fine work.

"I'm glad you're doing this, Toph. Thanks," Zuko added.

"The money is thanks enough," she replied with a grin.

"Same thing tomorrow?" Zuko asked, shaking his head at Toph's blunt remark.

"Yep, until they improve," Toph replied.

"If nothing else, they'll never forget _you_," Mai said while placing a hand on her belly.

"You okay?" Zuko whispered to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry and I think the baby is too. Let's get going."

Zuko took Mai's arm and led her away from the field and to the path that led to the city.

"It's a good thing I'm still in shape," she declared as the group trudged along.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure what shape," Toph joked.

"Ha, that's very amusing," Mai retorted. "Did you get that from Sokka?"

"No, his jokes are much worse than that."

"So Toph, what do you really think of the soldiers?" Zuko asked as they neared the palace.

Toph and Jee walked on either side of Mai and Zuko, ready to defend the couple should one of the many people milling around outside the palace prove dangerous.

"Hey, they're alright, but they could be a lot better. And that's where I come in."

Zuko nodded. Jee and Toph relaxed once inside the palace gates, the bodyguard going his way while the rest headed for the dining room with a stop at the nursery along the way. Once the nursery door was open, Miyako and Ryuhito bolted toward their mom and dad, enveloping them both in tight hugs.

"Quite a greeting," Mai observed.

"They missed you this morning," Midori explained. "I couldn't get them to settle down and play. I think they're having an off day."

"Munchkins," Toph declared, ruffling their hair and then plopping herself down on the couch. "We're going to eat. Are you coming?"

"We ate already," Ryuhito stated.

"Eat more," Miyako suggested.

"Sokka in the making," Toph laughed. "That's his life's philosophy."

"Come on then," Zuko suggested. "Thank you, Midori. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord," she replied with a slight bow. "Goodbye children."

"Bye, Dori," they called as she left.

"I'm staaarving," Mai moaned. "Come on."

The kitchen staff had an excellent lunch ready and the group was served immediately. Mai ate until she felt ready to burst while the kids picked away at very tiny portions, holding out for a second dessert.

"Where's Ursa?" Toph inquired as if just noticing the woman's absence.

"She's at the university with Koga," Mai replied, studying Zuko's face for a reaction.

There was a slight tightening around his mouth but he put on a brave smile.

"Ooooh," Toph said. "Another date; they really seem to like each other."

"I just hope she takes it nice and easy," Zuko added. "She doesn't need any more hurt."

"Zuko," Mai said in a voice that instantly drew his eyes to hers. "They're not getting married. They're just getting to know each other. And your mother is having fun. She needs it."

Sighing, Zuko nodded in agreement and wondered what, exactly, his mother was doing.

* * *

Ursa, her long brown hair pulled back softly with a deep red ribbon, her face carefully made up to look as though it were completely natural, and wearing new sleek robes of red and gold, walked beside Hideo. He was a good head taller than she, and Ursa had to look up when she spoke to him.

His brown eyes were sparkling and full of life as he talked about Capitol City University and his projects there. The pair sauntered along smooth stone pathways, swept twice daily by the university's caretaking staff. Students, some with their noses buried in scrolls and others walking in laughing groups, moved around Ursa and Hideo, or passed, walking in the opposite direction.

The Fire Lord's mother and her new friend were headed to the planetarium. The stars were not part of Hideo's studies and he knew next to nothing about them, but Ursa expressed an interest in visiting the large domed building.

"I've always loved looking at the night sky," she said softly, remembering nights of her youth spent lying on the cool, damp grass and looking upward, silently mouthing the names of clusters and groupings of the mysterious bright white points in the heavens.

"Well, then, we'll have to come back here one evening when there isn't a class. I'm sure I can get permission to open the dome."

"That would be wonderful," Ursa exclaimed as they began their walk up the steep hill upon which the planetarium sat.

"If you like, perhaps one day you could sit in on a lesson about the skies."

"Me, in school; wouldn't I look silly?"

"You could never look silly," Hideo answered and then blushed. "I mean, I suppose you could, but not to me. And it's never too late to learn something new. I study all the time."

"I suppose," Ursa breathed slowly. "It might be interesting."

They continued to climb, Ursa almost regretting her interest. Another ten minutes brought them to the top of the incline. Koga led the way, pushing open the creaking metal doors and allowing her to enter first. It was empty, except for one woman who diligently dusted all the seats and swept up the floor.

"See," Hideo began, "this is the lever you pull to open up the roof. You'll need to dress warmly the night that we come."

"Mmm," she agreed, staring upwards and imagining. "Zuko and Mai might like this too."

"Of course, they're welcome to join us," Hideo stuttered.

"Oh, no, they can come another time. I would like it to be just us."

Shocked at her own forwardness, Ursa quickly changed the subject.

"So, how long have you been here, at the university? I know you told me once, but I've forgotten."

"More than thirty years, between my times as a beginning student and now."

"That's a long time," Ursa declared. "I'll bet you're glad that you can move freely around the world now, learning all sorts of things."

"Yes, it's inspiring to see ancient place_s_ and learn of both old and new customs, old and new laws. I never get tired of it," Hideo affirmed.

"Well, the only school I attended was an academy for girls just outside Capitol City. My parents weren't quite noble enough for the _Royal _Fire Academy for Girls."

"How did you end up married to a prince of the Fire Nation?" Hideo asked without thinking.

Ursa flinched and looked downward. Reminders of her marriage to Ozai were painful.

"One day, perhaps I'll tell you," she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Ursa," Hideo apologized. "I did not mean to bring up that, um, him."

"It's fine, really. I just don't want to talk about all that now. It's not really the place for it anyway."

"Of course; shall we continue," he said, indicating the way with an outspread arm.

They walked around the entire planetarium and then back down the large hill and onto the campus proper. Hideo took her to his spacious office next, filled with artifacts from all over the world and the Fire Nation itself.

"They must like you here," she teased. "This office is huge."

"I do alright. Remember, I've got a little seniority too. The longer you are anywhere the more privileges you receive."

"You've got a lovely view," the middle aged woman said, moving to the wide window and looking out over well tended gardens. "The gardens are beautiful."

"We'll go see them then, perhaps on the way to lunch," he said hopefully.

"Lunch sounds good," Ursa replied and Hideo smiled with both joy and relief.

"Excellent; I have a sort of favorite restaurant. Is it okay if we go there?"

"I'm really not fussy," Ursa replied. "I'm sure your restaurant is perfect."

"Well, shall we go then? You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Hideo," Ursa said, placing a hand on the man's arm, "you don't need to worry so much. I'm enjoying myself and I like your company. Let's take the day as it comes."

"I'm not good at hiding things, it seems," the scholar joked.

"Your face is pretty much an open book, much like my son's."

"I suppose that I am a bit nervous. Despite my age, I haven't really had much to do with women. I mean to say that I know women but…."

Ursa shook her head and laughed. "I know what you mean. And I haven't had much to do with men. So we're on equal footing. Can we see the gardens now?"

"Yes, yes," Hideo stated eagerly as he led the way out of his office and down a short hallway that led to an exit.

The gardens were indeed spectacular, full of an amazing variety of trees, shrubs and flowers, all maintained by students of horticulture. Huge splashes of reds and oranges looked warm and inviting while the patches of blues and violets mixed with whites were cool and soothing to the eye. Ursa wandered through them all, bending down to inspect a flower here and there that caught her eye or a bush she had never seen before. Hideo walked along beside her, not saying much, just letting Ursa absorb all she could.

"_My_ garden is pitiful in comparison," she remarked. "This one is amazing. I could spend days here."

"Please, come back whenever you like. I don't see why you can't get cuttings of plants you fancy. You could put them in your garden."

"Really?" Ursa asked with gold eyes wide as a child's at her birthday party.

"Really," Hideo insisted.

"I _will _come back," Ursa said emphatically.

"Good," Hideo declared.

They left the gardens arm in arm and headed back to the city. It was nighttime before Ursa returned to the palace.

* * *

Zuko paced the halls nervously; back and forth, back and forth. It was evening, dark had fallen and there was no sign of his mother.

"You look ridiculous," Mai remarked as she poked her head out of the nursery door.

"What's Daddy doin?" Ryuhito asked from behind her.

"Overreacting," Mai answered as she shut the door again.

The little boy looked confused.

"What's Daddy _doin_?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Watch that tone of voice," Mai reprimanded. "You know how to ask politely."

"Sowwy," he lisped immediately, bottom lip pushed outward and tears threatening to fall.

He hated when anyone got even mildly irritated with him. Mai looked at his face and her heart wrenched. She kneeled down and looked him right in the eyes.

"I know you are, sweetie. Daddy's worried about Grandma. Sometimes he worries too much."

"Can I walk with him?" the boy asked hopefully.

Mai held out her hand and Ryuhito took it.

"You have company now," Mai called as Ryuhito took off down the hall after his father.

Zuko gave the boy a smile and continued walking. Ryuhito's short legs struggled to keep up.

"Let's go to the main gate," Zuko suggested. "Are you tired? Do you want to go back with Mommy?"

"No, I come," he said with determination.

They walked, Zuko slowing his pace a bit for the boy's sake. He began to stumble a bit and his head drooped, ponytail hanging down in front of his face, as they neared the palace's main gate. Zuko scooped him up and sat him on his shoulders. Ryuhito wrapped chubby arms around his neck and giggled. He felt like a giant, like he could see to the ends of the world.

The gate opened as the pair approached the guards who stood at attention on the inside of the massive stone barrier. Ursa walked through, a dreamy expression on her face and almost stumbled over her son's feet.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Um, no, Ryu and I were just out for a walk."

She cleared her throat loudly and looked at him with disbelief.

"You can't lie, remember," she smirked.

"Right," Zuko replied. "I was worried about you. I thought you would be home in the afternoon."

"Hi, Grandma," Ryuhito waved from up high.

"Hello, dear; look at you up there," she replied with a wave. Looking at Zuko once again, she continued. "Hideo and I decided to make a day of it. We were having such a good time."

"I hope he walked you to the gate," Zuko stated.

"I won't even answer that," Ursa said testily. "I know how to look after myself, Zuko. And last time I checked, I don't have a curfew. Your concern is appreciated but ease up a bit."

"Well now I just feel stupid," the Fire Lord whined.

"Oh, stop it. You should get back to Mai and Miyako. They're probably wondering where you are."

Ursa told Zuko about her day as they walked back toward the palace. He could see the happiness in her face and hear it in her voice and it made him glad.

"He's falling asleep," Ursa said, pointing up to her grandson.

Zuko gently moved Ryuhito around so that he cradled him against his chest instead. Sure enough, the little prince breathed slowly and steadily and his eyes were shut tight.

"So, he really is a good guy," Zuko stated.

"I believe so," Ursa replied. "But I have no intention of rushing anything. I just want some fun. I spent years alone and I want to make up for them."

"I understand," Zuko said softly. "I really do."

"That's settled then. No more looking for me and worrying. Hideo and I are having dinner together again in a few days."

"Okay, okay, I'll try not to worry."

The middle-aged woman bid her son goodnight as they approached the nursery.

"Let's have lunch together tomorrow," she suggested. "Will you have time?"

"I'll make time," Zuko smiled.

* * *

Mai sat on the couch and looked through one of her many books. She wasn't really reading, just mindlessly scanning the pages as she waited for Zuko to return. Miyako slept soundly in her bed. The covers were pulled up past her chin and Mai could only see a splash of black against her pillow. The door opened slowly and quietly.

"Finally," the Fire Lady declared. "I thought you two were lost. Your mom is home, I take it."

"She's back."

"And?"

"And she had a great time all day."

"Good for her," Mai asserted.

Zuko placed Ryuhito on his bed and took off his shoes then began work on his heavy tunic. Eventually, the little boy was in his sleepwear, never waking up once during Zuko's ministrations.

"Wow, he's out cold," Mai observed as she hauled herself up and off the sofa.

She moved to his bed and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek then tugged his dark hair out of its topknot. Once he was comfortably tucked in, and after Zuko gave their daughter a goodnight kiss, the couple retired to their own room.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Zuko asked. "I can go make some."

"Yeah," Mai replied, "some chamomile."

"Be back in a few minutes," Zuko said.

Mai slowly disrobed and slipped into loose, comfortable sleep pants and a matching long sleeved tunic. She went into the bathroom and washed her face in the marble basin, enjoying the feel of cool water on her skin. Lastly, she pulled her hair out of its top knot and gave it a quick brushing.

Zuko was back by the time she finished and he poured her a cup of steaming tea. Mai sipped carefully and leaned back against the arm of the couch, laying her legs across Zuko's lap.

"Tell me about Ursa's date," she demanded.

Her husband poured his own tea first. He held the cup in one hand and stroked her legs with his other. Mai sighed. His warm touch always felt so good.

"Hideo took her to the university. Mom wanted to see the planetarium. Apparently, they're going to go back one night and view the stars. She loved the university's gardens and wants to go back and see them again too. He took her to a restaurant he likes and then they walked around town and decided to have dinner together too."

"Nice," Mai stated succinctly. "I'll bet she looked happy."

Zuko nodded.

"Was she angry at you for checking up on her?"

"Maybe a little irritated," the Fire Lord admitted.

Mai smirked. "Could I have some more?" she asked, holding her cup out.

Zuko poured her a second cup and she sipped away contently as Zuko, finished with his _own _tea, rubbed her feet.

"Agni, that feels great."

"Glad to be of service, my lady," Zuko said with a wink and an inclination of his head.

Lifting her legs, he got up from under her and knelt on the carpet so that his eyes were level with hers. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks and finally her lips.

"What's that for?"

"For putting up with me, for being so beautiful, for being a great mother, for loving me," he finished.

Mai rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the flush that tinged her cheeks a pretty pink.

"You really are a romantic at heart," she stated.

"Maybe," he mused. "How's our baby?"

"She's fine," Mai replied. "Just over three months left. Oh, I've been thinking about the rooms and what we're going to do. And that made me think about Tom because he helped me with the nursery before the twins were born. I can't believe he won't be around. It makes me so angry. I'll miss him so much."

"Short of assassinating your parents or blowing up the school, I don't know what we can do to stop it."

"Nothing," Mai stated sadly, "nothing at all."

"So tell me what you want to do with the rooms."

"I think the baby should have the nursery. It's decorated for a baby, after all. And the twins can have their own rooms."

"I don't think they'll like being separated," Zuko stated.

"Adjoining rooms," Mai suggested. "We can have a door put in."

"Yeah, that'll work, I suppose."

"There are two empty rooms at the end of the hall, near your mother's. I'm going to start working on that tomorrow."

"Not on your own, I hope," Zuko replied.

"No, idiot, I'll direct while the servants lift. We just need to put the twins' stuff in their new rooms, and get the baby stuff out again for the nursery. And I'll need to see about better curtains for them and some other furniture. But as long as they have their beds and their toys, they'll be happy enough."

"And you'll need someone to cut a hole in the wall and put a door in," Zuko added.

"Oh, yeah; I'll bet Toph can make the hole though," Mai mused.

Zuko laughed. "That would be like breathing to her."

"Mmmm, yeah, it would be. She could do it in her sleep." Mai paused for a moment, thinking. "I wonder what it will be like with the twins _and_ a newborn. Do you think they'll be jealous?"

"Probably a little bit. I think it's normal."

"I suppose. I resented Tom so much when he was born."

"Well, from what you told me, they were pretty excited at having a boy whereas you were just the ornament."

"It wasn't his fault, though," Mai said regretfully.

"No, it wasn't. But look at the two of you now. He loves you so much, Mai."

"I wish he could stay here with us."

"Your parents love him too. In their own weird way, they're trying to do what's best for him, even though it makes no sense and the poor kid hates the idea."

"My mother, she's so damn controlling. Why can't she just leave Tom be? He was happy with things the way they were."

Zuko shook his head and looked defeated. Standing up, he put out a hand to Mai and helped the young woman to her feet.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to go see the twins' new rooms?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Here's your robe," Zuko said, handing her the pretty red and gold garment.

Mai slipped it on and tied the sash loosely. She put her feet in some slippers and the two padded off down the hallway, nodding at Shinji. Zuko threw open the first door and with an imperceptible flick of his wrist, lit a few wall sconces. The room was large with plenty of space for a big bed, desk, and wardrobe and with lots of leftover room for playing. The window looked out onto a quiet courtyard and the scent of jasmine drifted in on the breeze.* A small stone fountain made a gentle trickling noise.

"I think Miyako will appreciate this space when she's a bit older," Mai decided. "White curtains definitely and some lighter colored linens. I love red as much as the next Fire Nation native, but sometimes a change is good."

"Are you ready for the next room?" Zuko asked.

Mai nodded and moved toward the door as Zuko extinguished the flames he'd made moments earlier. The next room was much the same, but its window looked out onto a garden, lush with flowering vines and small trees.

"I like it," Mai declared and then grunted with surprise.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, his eyes wide with panic.

"I'm sorry….the baby just have me a really hard kick. Oh, she's doing it again."

Reaching out with his hand, Zuko touched Mai's belly and felt the force of tiny feet against his hand.

"Strong!" he exclaimed.

"You should try it from my perspective," Mai winced as another volley of kicks ensued.

The Fire Lady breathed deeply in and out and placed two hands on her abdomen.

"I think she's calmed down now. I'm kind of tired, Zuko. Let's go back to our room, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

Wrapping an arm around her, the pair walked back down the hallway to their own bedroom, the impending birth of their baby somehow more real to them now. As they passed Shinji, he held out a scroll.

"This letter was just delivered, sir."

"Oh, thanks, Shinji," Zuko replied.

Once inside their room, he sat at the desk, broke the seal and unrolled the thick pale yellow paper.

"Who is it from?" Mai asked as she climbed into bed and adjusted the covers. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's from Aang and Katara," he grinned. "They've got some interesting news."

*jasmine flowers open in the evening

* * *

A/N: It's amazing how a brief tale can expand and then expand some more. I've got so many ideas running through my brain; this story plans on being around for awhile yet.

Well, Toph is certainly enjoying herself. She's in her element (sorry, couldn't resist).

Aang and Katara will finally make an appearance of some kind.

Tomiko will appear in the next chapter while the twins get to know Aang, Katara, Momo and Appa a little better.

Ursa and Hideo will continue to see each other.

I apologize if the opening part of the chapter describing earthbending is inaccurate (for something from a fantasy tale) or bad or just plain makes no sense. I did my best but describing battles and bending is not really my forte.

Thanks once again to those who are sticking with the story and thanks for the reviews and the faves as well.

Alabaster


	11. Chapter 11

**Expansion**

Chapter Ten: It Will Become a Battle

"It's from Aang and Katara," Zuko grinned. "They've got some interesting news."

"Well, what is it," Mai snapped, her fatigue getting the better of her.

"Shall I read the letter to you or just get to the main point."

"Read the letter," Mai sighed, anticipating a series of cheery and optimistic anecdotes from the avatar. He was older but hadn't lost his ability to see the good in almost everything and everyone.

"Okay, don't worry, it's not too long."

Zuko picked up the scroll again and began to read.

_Dear Zuko and Mai,_

_Katara and I hope that you're both doing well, especially Mai with the baby and everything. I'll bet the twins are even more adorable. _

_We're on Kyoshi Island right now, visiting Sokka, Suki and baby Jian*. He' so much bigger than the last time we saw him. Sokka guards him like the world's greatest treasure (which of course, he is to Sokka and Suki, right). _

_We spent some time with Ty Lee too. She and Gen seem very close. She's even more bubbly than usual. I see another wedding in the future._

_Speaking of weddings...Katara and I won't be having one because we're already married! Last week, we were visiting Guru Pathik and while we were sitting watching the sunset, Katara looked at me and I looked at her and we decided right then to have Pathik marry us at the Eastern Air Temple. It's not that we don't love our family because we do. We just figured that it would be easier for you guys with Mai being pregnant and easier for Sokka and Suki because of the new baby. _

_Besides, it was so beautiful there and the time seemed right. _

_We would like to visit you, though, after we leave Kyoshi. We should arrive in a few days. Then we'll move on to the South Pole to spend time with the rest of Katara's family._

_We're really looking forward to seeing all of you,_

_Love,_

_Aang and Katara_

"That's unexpected," Mai remarked dryly. "Not them getting married, but them not having a huge wedding, Aang being the Avatar and all."

"I loved our wedding but there were moments when eloping seemed very attractive," Zuko recalled.

"Mmmmmm," Mai mused, "but it was worth it. I suppose we should have some sort of celebration…..a nice dinner."

"Good idea, we'll do that; something the kids can enjoy too."

"I'm sure Ursa will help me. We can come up with a menu together and talk to the cooks. And we'll decorate the large dining room. Now, I've got two things to work on tomorrow."

"I would help but my day's kind of full. I've got two meetings plus quite a few letters I need to write. Don't overdo it, okay. We've got lots of help."

"Zuko, I am not an invalid. I'll be fine. I was fine last time, remember?"

"I know, I know, but I worry anyway. It's a hard habit to break."

"Hey, do Aang and Katara know that Toph's here too?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"If they stopped in Gaoling, I would have paid to see Toph's parents explaining what happened or making up another story."

"They're going to keep that entire incident quiet," Zuko asserted. "It ended up being quite an embarrassment for everyone but Toph."

"Her parents and mine should form some sort of club," Mai drawled. "They could talk about their delinquent children."

Zuko sniggered. "Add Ozai and it would be perfect."

"Thank Agni for your mother," Mai said with a small smile. "She gives me hope for the institution of parenthood. Anyway, are you coming to bed now?"

"Yeah," Zuko answered as he began to take off his clothes, placing them on the back of the chair.

He pulled on his sleep pants and then cleaned his teeth and face before joining Mai under the covers. He put the lights out and lay on his back with his arms folded across his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" Mai asked.

Zuko always slept curled around her, so it was obvious that something was on his mind.

"You," he replied, smiling in the dark. "And our children and how I want them so badly to be happy and well adjusted. I don't want them to _ever_ go through anything like what we did or our friends did."

"They'll be fine. Miya and Ryu are already awesome. Look at all the great people who care about them. We never had that. They are very fortunate."

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, turning around and snuggling against Mai. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you back," she replied, grabbing hold of Zuko's hands and holding on tight.

* * *

The next day flew by in a flurry of activity. Zuko was stuck in the council room all morning while Mai and Ursa, twins in tow, decided on a menu, taking Aang's vegetarianism into consideration. They spoke to the kitchen staff which would have to purchase any ingredients that weren't on hand plus make any dishes ahead of time that they could.

In the huge formal dining room, they chose linens and tableware then took a walk in the garden where the twins helped choose the flowers that would grace the large table. By that time it was lunch and Zuko joined them, in a somewhat sour mood. While his meetings themselves were productive, with both the council member in charge of health and the one in charge of industry making detailed and informative reports, Zuko had found his eyes drawn to Mai's father, Hoshi, over and over again. The urge to dismiss him was great, but in the end that would only hurt Tomiko all the more. So Zuko gritted his teeth and glared instead. Hoshi looked right back, a subtle smirk on his face.

"It was like he was saying, 'You _may _have my daughter, but you won't get my son'," Zuko told Ursa and Mai.

"And Tomiko is caught in the middle of all this," Ursa added. "He's a sweet child and he doesn't deserve to be sent away."

"They think that they're doing him a favor," Mai remarked with a roll of her eyes. "We are corrupting him, after all."

"I suppose Akira never mentioned anything to you, did she, Mom?" Zuko asked. "You two were getting along, right?"

"Not about sending Tom away to school, but she would make the odd remark about, well, traditions and being proper."

"What are we going to do when they want to see Miyako and Ryuhito?" Zuko asked, staring expectantly at his wife.

The twins looked up from their food when they heard their names. Suddenly the conversation was interesting to them.

"Let them," Mai shrugged. "But if they start badmouthing you or me, the children or our friends anymore than they've already done, I'll just have to deny them visits for awhile."

"So, you two," Zuko said, looking at his children and changing the depressing subject matter, "are you looking forward to seeing Aang and Katara?"

They both nodded vigorously and grinned at each other. Dressed in similar pale red short sleeved tunics over deep red long sleeved shirts and burgundy pants, Miyako's hair in a ponytail and Ryuhito's shorter hair in a topknot, the twins looked adorable as only toddlers can.

"I wanna see Appa and Momo," Ryuhito stated firmly.

"Me too," Miyako agreed. "I brush Appa's hair."

"I'm sure Aang won't have a problem with that," Mai said drolly. "You do such a great job with mine."

"Can we feed him?" Ryuhito asked hopefully.

"Sure," Zuko replied.

"When they coming?" Miayko asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Mai replied. "But that's not for certain. It could be the next day. And I think they're only staying for a few days."

"So spend all the time with Appa that you can," Ursa encouraged the pair. "I'm hoping for another ride myself."

"Ah, don't even ask," Mai warned the twins. "You're too young for a ride on Appa."

Both children looked disappointed. Miyako pouted and glared at Mai.

"I don't see why you can't sit on his back while he walks around, though," Mai added. "As long as his feet are on the ground, it's okay."

"Your mother's right," Zuko added, quick to show his wife support. "It's very hard holding on up in the air, even with Appa's saddle. When you're a little older, you can take a ride. I'm sure Aang will let you sit on him. That's the best we can do."

Appeased a little, the children went back to their food, swinging their legs happily under the table and talking between themselves.

"Oh, Mai, I forgot to ask; is it alright if Hideo comes to the dinner?" Ursa said. "I realize he doesn't know Aang or Katara but…."

Mai just raised her eyebrows and looked at the woman pointedly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ursa stated. "He'll be thrilled to meet them both."

"Sorry everyone, but I need to get back to work," Zuko groaned as he pushed back his chair.

He gave everyone a kiss. Miyako giggled as she watched her daddy go around the table planting kisses on everyone.

"You're funny, Daddy," she exclaimed.

"Oh, really," he replied and walked back around, giving her another kiss. "I'll see you all at dinner time."

"Well, it's just us again, Mai. Shall we get to work on those rooms?"

"Yeah, come on kids. Let's go look at your new bedrooms."

The children left the dining room ahead of Mai and Ursa. They held hands as they walked down the hallway back to the residential wing of the palace. Watching the pair, their dark heads bobbing and their sturdy legs taking little steps, happy laughter drifting back to her, Mai was filled with anticipation for the birth of the new addition to their family.

* * *

Zuko looked anything but regal as he sat behind his desk, a small smudge of ink smeared across one cheek and his hair falling messily into his eyes. He still struggled to find the right words sometimes, words that expressed exactly what he meant in a diplomatic, non -condescending, authoritative but not too authoritative way. Mai was better at writing those pesky letters that were part of almost every one of his days as Fire Lord. But Zuko couldn't rely on his wife to complete all his correspondence so he plodded on, revising and revising, until he either got too tired to care anymore or so angry that he incinerated attempt after attempt.

He snapped his head upward as the sound of an insistent knock on the heavy, ornately carved wooden door of his office broke his flimsy concentration.

"What is it?" he asked irritably. "I'm busy."

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but Councilman Matsuo** insists on speaking with you."

"Great," Zuko muttered sarcastically under his breath. "Send him in," he replied in a booming voice.

Mai's father opened the door and stood unmoving just inside the room. He looked straight ahead, a blank expression on his face.

"Go ahead and sit," the Fire Lord said, indicating the chair opposite him. "Why are you here?"

Zuko ran ink stained fingers through his hair and waited for Hoshi to speak.

"Tomiko is going away to school no matter what you think and no matter how much you or he may protest against it. Akira and I both feel that it's the best thing for him." Hoshi lifted his head imperiously as if daring Zuko to say anything. "He's very impressionable and needs good influences in his life."

All that was said without taking a breath and seemed rehearsed. Finally exhaling, Hoshi looked at Zuko and waited. Rage immediately flooded the Fire Lord at the man's insinuation.

"He_ does_ have good influences; all kinds of them. Remember, _your_ influence will now be lost too."

"The school he will be attending shares our philosophy and he will be isolated from the more liberal, anti traditional atmosphere around the palace. Don't get me wrong, Zuko, you've done some good and have grown into your leadership, but your disregard for the old ways never sat well with me. It all began with Mai and you living as man and wife before marriage. You've never looked back since."

"You're still hung up on that?" Zuko asked with disbelief. "Time to let go, don't you think?"

"That decision set a precedent for your behavior," Hoshi observed, stroking his bearded chin nervously.

"What is all this really about?" Zuko roared. "Are you jealous that Tom enjoys spending time here with me and with Mai and our children? Are you jealous that he cares for my mother and for our friends? Are you really that small a person? I see your relationship with your son becoming like your relationship with Mai. You're taking him away from all that he loves because I don't share the same beliefs as you. The world is full of different beliefs and ways of life; that's one of many things I learned during my banishment. I love the Fire Nation and I love my people. But we were wrong and many of our traditions were wrong. I've worked hard to set things right while keeping the better part of ourselves. Why do you want to take Tomiko away from that and put him back ten years?"

"Who says _you_ are right? Your love of freedom and the right to speak openly should allow me my own opinions too?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes, you are free to think and do as you please. And I value your input in the council. It just seems that you're punishing Tomiko and Mai and I because of those beliefs. I was sent away from my home for no good reason and I struggled with that for years. I don't want Tomiko to think he's done wrong. I don't want him to feel abandoned. I know he's not my child, but I love him and want him to be happy. Don't you want that too?"

"I want him to be strong, a good, proud Fire Nation citizen. His happiness will come from that."

"I give up," Zuko sighed. "I _could_ stop you from sending Tom away but that would make me like my father. So I won't. But don't think that Mai and I won't do everything in our power to make Tom's time away as pleasant as possible. And you can't do anything about _that_. I just hope that when he does come home again, he'll be the same great kid that he is now."

"Fine; we understand each other, then."

"I suppose that we do. You can leave now, Hoshi," the Fire Lord directed dismissively. "I don't want to see you until the next meeting."

Mai's father stood and exited the room quickly without looking back. Zuko stared down at the mound of paper on his desk and grimaced. Gritting his teeth, he fought the urge to knock them all to the floor.

* * *

Toph strolled down the hallway and enjoyed the feel of soft carpeting underneath her filthy feet. Her robes were coated with dirt too and little clouds of dust rose from them when she moved quickly. In other words, it was the perfect ending to a perfect day for Zuko's newest employee.

She gave Ming a bright smile before knocking on the nursery door.

"Come in," Mai called.

Toph entered, but stood just inside the doorway. Even _she_ had enough consideration not to dirty up the room. The children looked up from the pile of toys and books they had on the floor and grinned.

"Mommy, Toph's all dirty," Miyako giggled.

"That's normal for her," Mai replied with a laugh.

"I just want to know if we're all eating together," Toph said.

"Yeah, sure," Mai replied. "Are you actually going to clean up first?"

"I thought about washing my hands at least," Toph joked. "Did you get things organized for the dinner?"

"All taken care of," Mai answered. "We even got a wedding gift. It can be from you too, Toph."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's a really beautiful tapestry that they can take anywhere if they want to."

"Sounds nice; thanks. Hey kids, what are you doing with your things?"

"We packing them for the new rooms," Miyako replied proudly.

"You're getting ready to move so the baby can stay here, huh."

"Yep, this is baby's room," Ryuhito stated firmly. "Mommy says we can move after three more sleeps."

"That's awesome," Toph stated enthusiastically. "Anyway, I need to go wash and change these robes."

"Okay, we'll see you at dinner."

"Bye," the twins called, giving Toph a wave that she felt rather than saw.

"Now, let's get these things into the boxes and then wash our hands up."

Books and cloth animals and blocks and marbles were all put into boxes, ready to move down the hall at any time. The small beds that the twins slept in now would be put into storage for the new baby while they graduated to adult size beds. Bright, cheerful linens and light sheers were already in their 'grown up' rooms. All that remained was to move their clothes and toys and pick out some new furniture.

"All done," Miyako cried as she picked up the last block and shoved it into a box.

She sprang up from the carpet and ran to the bathroom. Ryuhito followed close behind while Mai struggled to get up from her cross legged position. Putting a hand on the nearby table, she levered herself off the floor and then joined the twins.

* * *

"Hey," Mai said as Zuko entered the dining room still wearing his formal robes. "Did you get lost in the exciting world of epistles?"

"Hey," he replied and bent down to kiss her cheek.

He greeted everyone else and then took his seat. He served himself while Mai poured him a cup of tea. She took note of the stress around his eyes and his rumpled appearance

"Well?" Mai asked.

"Oh, yeah, I got a lot of work done but I also had a visitor. We'll talk about it later."

Nodding, Mai went back to her meal.

"How was everyone's day?" the Fire Lord asked. "Toph, was your second day of training good?"

"Oh man, I think I melted their brains _and _their bodies today. But they improved; only a little bit, but it's better than nothing. The rain last night made it really interesting. I could hear these hug splats of mud hitting everyone. They'll have dirt in their hair for days."

Toph laughed at the memory, throwing her whole body into it, leaning back in her chair and slapping her knees.

"Someone likes her new job," Mai remarked understatedly.

"Oh, yeah, it's like a dream come true."

"How about the rest of you; how did the day go?" Zuko asked everyone else.

"We managed to squeeze in a short shopping trip and got Aang and Katara a gift. I'll show you after dinner. The kids' things are packed up. And their new rooms are coming along."

"We didna have a nap," Miayko boasted. "I'm a big girl."

"You'll be a crabby girl soon," Mai said under her breath.

"They were both very helpful," Ursa added.

"Good," Zuko replied distractedly.

He put food into his mouth, chewed and swallowed all without really tasting anything. Zuko's encounter with Hoshi was still very much on his mind.

"What's with you, Grumpy?" Toph asked, giving him a hard kick under the table.

"Nothing," he replied sharply.

"Mai," Toph continued. "You need to find out what's bothering your husband. We don't want him all miserable tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll take care of it," she smirked in reply.

Servants cleared away the dishes and brought in fresh, piping hot jasmine tea along with a tray of fruit and some small cakes. Mai handed each child a helping of fruit and watched them gobble it down before offering a cake. Zuko waved away the tray but took some more tea, sipping it reflectively as he watched everyone else eat.

"These cakes are great," Toph exclaimed. "They almost taste spicy."

"A lot of Fire Nation baking has a hint of spice," Ursa replied. "It provides a nice contrast to the sweetness."

"More," Miyako demanded.

Zuko gave her a stern look and she immediately corrected herself.

"Could I have more please?"

"One and then it's time to get ready for bed," Mai replied.

Miyako strained to reach the tray with the pretty looking cakes.

"Here you are, dear," Ursa said, picking up a cake and placing it on the little girl's plate.

"Thanks, Grandma," Miyako said hurriedly before stuffing the cake into her mouth.

"She really is another Sokka," Toph laughed.

"I not Sokka," the girl protested. "I a girl."

"Are you sure?" Toph asked.

"Yees," Miyako answered and began to laugh. "He a boy," she said, pointing to her brother.

"Alright, I'm just checking," Toph stated with mock seriousness.

"I'm done, Mommy," Miyako yawned.

"I'm going to get them to bed," Mai told everyone at the table, not wanting the twins to fall alseep at the table.

"I'll come too," Zuko offered. "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Toph."

"See ya, Grumpy. Try to improve that mood."

Zuko glared at Toph, forgetting for the umpteenth time that she couldn't see.

"I'll work on it," he replied testily.

"Well, Ursa, looks like it's just you and me," the earthbender said, turning to Zuko's mother. "How about you and I have something a little stronger to drink?"

Ursa laughed and shook her head. "I'll see what I can dig up."

* * *

The twins were bathed and safely tucked into their beds, asleep even before Zuko extinguished the lights. Mai stretched her back and groaned softly as the couple entered their own room. Sighing she sat on the sofa and pulled of her shoes, tossing them carelessly to one side.

"Why am I so damn tired?" she aked.

"You've been busy, Mai," Zuko answered softly. "Let me get the bath ready for you and I'll tell you about what happened."

"I can't argue with that," she replied as she accepted Zuko's helping hand.

He filled the huge tub with water and then heated it as Mai undressed, slipping into the warmth with a contented moan. Zuko kneeled behind her and picked up the rinsing cup, filling it up and then wetting Mai's sleek black hair. He then chose a vanilla scented shampoo and gently washed her thick tresses. His strong fingers dug into her scalp just enough to feel good and Mai leaned back into the touch.

"Are you going to start talking soon?" she prodded. "This is wonderful but you're just putting things off."

"Yeah," he said, rinsing her hair. "It's just your father. He paid me a little visit this afternoon."

Mai stiffened immediately and Zuko moved his fingers down to her shoulders and back, rubbing the muscles into submission.

"It was the same old thing; he vowed that Tom will go to this school no matter how the kid feels and no matter how _we _feel. He's so sure that we're harming your brother somehow and I'm really beginning to resent that. We've been nothing but good to Tomiko. It's not like we're trying to brainwash him or turn him against your parents. We just want to spend time with him."

"Sometimes I really wish that I could hurt them, just a little bit," Mai said in a tone that was only partially joking. "The more I think about it, Zuko, the less I want my parents around Miyako and Ryuhito."

"I have to agree."

"They're losing all sense of perspective. This whole 'tradition' thing has become like an obsession. I don't think either my mom or my dad could just sit down and play with the kids and not make some sort of nasty comment about either them or us. None of us meet their standards for propriety and I'll be damned if I let my mother dig her claws into our kids. I thought maybe it could work. I guess I hoped that it would. I honestly think it's impossible for them to just enjoy the kids."

"It will become a battle you know. They'll dig in even harder with Tomiko."

"I know," Mai sighed. "I wish we could do something for him. I hope my brother doesn't just lie down and take it. I hope he can hold on to himself."

"He's a pretty strong little boy."

"In ten days he'll be gone; just like that," Mai stated, snapping her fingers. "My parents' eyes must have lit up when they heard about that school."

"I'll bet."

Zuko reached for a towel and helped Mai out of the deep tub. He wrapped it around her and then grabbed a smaller one for her hair.

"Thanks," Mai said gratefully, giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips. She dried off, slipped into a robe and began to comb out her damp hair. "You're not having a bath?"

"I'll have a quick one in the morning. I just want to sleep now."

"Hey, tomorrow will be a good day," she promised.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, and I have a plan to make it even better."

* * *

The twins literally trembled with excitement when they heard Appa's bellow resonate through the courtyard. Zuko rested a hand on each little head, preventing them from running up to the massive beast before he had a chance to land. A splotch of yellow and a splotch of blue were all they could see of Aang and Katara, but their figures became quickly clearer as the sky bison made his approach. The newlyweds waved happily at the small waiting group and then slipped off the beloved animal, Aang giving his bison's nose a rub before gliding over to meet his friends.

The Avatar, as tall as Zuko now, more muscle bound but still very lean, held tightly on to Katara's hand. He let go reluctantly to give both Mai and Zuko hugs. The Fire Lord returned it with vigor while Mai tentatively patted the nineteen year old's back. Spotting two eager and beautiful faces looking up at him, Aang knelt down and embraced the twins, exclaiming about just how much they had grown over the last few months.

Katara, with Momo on her shoulder, smiled warmly at Mai and Zuko and then moved in for _her_ hugs. The waterbender's brown hair was loose aside from her traditional hair loops and she wore a functional dark blue tunic over similar colored pants. Her mother's necklace still graced her neck (though the ribbon had been replaced a few times) and she wore a simple bracelet of silver on her left wrist.

"Oh, Mai, you look absolutely amazing," she declared and Mai blushed just a little bit.

"Thanks," the Fire Lady replied.

"Come here, Zuko," the waterbender ordered and Zuko moved forward, embracing his friend.

"I see you're taking very good care of Mai," she whispered in Zuko's ear.

"Uh, ye, yeah," he stuttered. "Congratulations on your marriage. We were a little surprised to get your news."

"We were surprised too," Aang said with a wide smile. "But it was the right decision."

Momo skittered down Katara's body and moved over to the twins, eyeing them cautiously but with curiosity too. Delighted, both Miyako and Ryuhito lay down on the ground and looked directly into the lemur's big green eyes. He chattered happily and began to play with Ryuhito's topknot, eventually pulling it loose and running away with the red band, looking back to see if the twins would chase him.

"Hey," the little boy yelled and ran after the lemur, trying to grab onto its long enticing tail.

"Momo, bring that back," Aang chastised.

He hesitated for a moment but then handed the band back to Ryhuhito who gave the animal an affectionate hug. Miyako joined her brother and gave the lemur a hug too. She was captivated by the creature and stroked his white coat softly. Momo closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the girl as if inviting her to scratch his large ears. She obliged and giggled when Momo began to play with her hair.

"True love," Mai drawled as she watched her children.

"Why don't you come see Appa?" Aang invited the twins.

"Yay," they cried but they both looked over at Mai and Zuko, waiting for permission.

"Go ahead," Mai said with a smile.

The pair dashed over to the resting bison and reached out timidly with their hands. Appa snorted gently, blowing warm air out of his nostrils. He did it again and the twins burst into fits of laughter, the air tickling their faces. Appa's huge tongue licked them both at once and Ryuhito and Miyako fell screaming to the ground, holding their sides. Their laughter was contagious. Ursa, who just entered the courtyard, smiled at the cheerful scene, children and adults all giggling like maniacs.

"Am I interrupting?" she joked.

"Ursa!" Katara said happily and ran over to give the woman a hug.

"Hello dear," Ursa greeted the healer warmly, giving her a tight squeeze and then pulling back to gaze at the young woman. "You look wonderful. Marriage agrees with you."

"Thanks," Katara replied. "You're glowing yourself."

"Yes, you'll meet the reason why later."

"Ooooh, a man?" the waterbender inquired, tucking her windswept brown hair behind her ears

"Wait and see," Ursa teased.

The two women joined Mai and then moved over beside Appa, where Aang and Zuko were talking and the children still played.

"Your children are great!" Aang exclaimed as the two men watched them.

"_We_ love them," Zuko replied with a crooked smile. "You look happy Aang, well even happier than usual."

"I married the girl I fell in love with as soon as I set eyes on her. So, yes, I'm very happy."

"I'm glad. You are one person who truly deserves happiness. Hey, Toph's here too. Did you know that?"

"No, we didn't. Katara and I stopping in Gaoling but there was no one at her parents' home except servants."

"So you don't know the story. I'll let Toph fill you in on that; but she'll be here with us for months. She's training my guard and my troops. She needed a good reason to stay and I gave her one. Toph's doing a great job. She just started the other day."

"What's this about Toph?" Katara asked.

"She's here with Zuko and Mai," Aang replied with a grin. "Isn't that great?"

"Oh, so that's where she got off to."

"Has _she_ got a story to tell you," Mai stated.

"Hmmm, that sounds intriguing," Katara mused.

"Mommy," Miyako said, tugging on Mai's robes. "We feed Appa now? He hungry."

"He is?" Mai asked, her eyes wide with mock surprise.

"Yes," Miyako giggled. "He tell me."

"You'll have to ask Aang, Miya."

The little girl dutifully moved over to Aang, tugged on_ his_ robes and repeated the question.

"Well, if Appa told you that he's hungry, you had better feed him. Is there hay in the usual spot, Zuko?"

"Yeah, everything's all set for him."

"Come with us, Zuko," Aang suggested.

"Go," Mai said and gave her husband a gentle push. "Katara, would you like to freshen up in your room?"

"I would," the waterbender replied.

"I'll go with Zuko," Ursa said when Mai looked to her. "See you all later."

* * *

"So," Mai began as they strode across the courtyard and toward the palace, "quiet wedding."

"You could say that," Katara replied. "It was everything I wanted, though."

Mai nodded. "How does your family feel about it?"

"I can't deny that Sokka was a little disappointed. And my father and grandmother will no doubt feel the same way."

"They'll get over it," Mai stated with surety. "We've got a little celebration planned. I hope that's okay."

"Really? That's sweet."

"It's just a dinner for tonight. But we wanted to do something for you."

"Thanks, Mai. "

"Sure."

"Ursa looks really good, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she's doing well. Azula gave her quite a jolt a few weeks ago, but she's getting better."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, narrowing her startlingly blue eyes.

"My old _friend_ has returned to her old self, if you know what I mean. She hasn't changed at all from the girl she was. There's no hope of her ever being part of our family in any real sense. She was cruel and scary and if she ever gets out somehow, I would be terrified for Zuko, Ursa, the children and myself."

"Wow! So she's completely in control of herself again?"

"Yep; poor Ursa thought Azula could change for the better. She was really devastated."

"That's so sad," Katara remarked.

Her voice was filled with compassion for the woman she had a special bond with.

"It is," Mai agreed. "But at least we know now where things stand with her. We can never _ever_ trust Azula."

"So, you've got about three months left before the baby arrives, right?" the waterbender asked brightly after a quiet moment, eager to change the subject.

Mai put her hands over her belly protectively and gave Katara a wry smile.

"Sometimes I think that she wants to come out now. She kicks me all the time."

"You think it's a girl?"

"I'm not sure why, but I do, yeah."

Inside the palace now, the two women walked down a series of windowed hallways and into the residential wing. Mai opened the door to Katara's room and pointed out the towels, soaps and shampoos.

"I only have this small bag," Katara stated, dropping the dark blue pack onto a chair.

"You can borrow some robes for tonight if you like," Mai offered.

"I might do that," Katara replied with a smile.

"Lunch is in about two hours," Mai informed her friend. "I'm going to check things in the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll see you in two hours."

Katara stretched out on the bed for a few minutes, reveling in the luxury of a thick mattress and fine quality linens. Humming to herself, she entered the bathroom and began to wash up. She smiled happily at her reflection.

* * *

Timidly at first and then with more confidence, the twins held out little clumps of hay for Appa. The bison was slouched down as low as he could go in order to reach the food. Sometimes he airbended the hay into his mouth, both children amazed at his 'trick'. Ursa stood by Appa's side, talking quietly to him and moving her hands rhythmically up and down the wide expanse of white fur. The animal let out contented snorts in between bites.

Keeping an eye on his children, Zuko spoke with Aang in a far corner of the massively sized stall.

"So, he's not allowed to even write letters to you?" Aang asked with surprise.

"No, they're completely isolating Tom."

"That's awful," the Avatar replied sympathetically. "I wish I could help."

"There is something you can do," Zuko said with a sly grin. "Will you sign a letter that I plan on writing as soon as we go inside? I want Tomiko here tonight. I figured a formal invitation from both the Avatar and the Fire Lord will be impossible for his parents to reject."

Aang's big grey eyes lit up and he mirrored his friend's grin.

"Good idea, Zuko. You're really smart sometimes."

"Hey, I'm smart lots of times."

Yeah, sure you are," Aang agreed, scratching his bald head.

"You two look like you're conspiring," Ursa said as she approached the pair, one child on each side of her.

"Zuko told me about Tom. We're making sure that he's here for our dinner tonight. That sounds great by the way. Thanks."

"It was Mai's idea," Ursa said modestly. "What are you doing about Tomiko, Zuko?"

"I'm just sending him a very formal invitation to tonight's dinner. Aang's going to sign it too. And Tom will have to stay the night because our little party will go on quite late."

"Ah, good thinking," Ursa complimented her son.

"That's what _I_ said," Aang declared.

"Why are you acting like it's a rare thing for me to come up with a good idea?"

"I'm sure you have many good ideas," Ursa said patronizingly.

She patted Zuko on the back and then whispered, "I'm just kidding you, dear. You're a very intelligent man."

"Um, thanks, I think."

"Is Appa finished eating?" Aang asked the twins, bending down to look them in the eyes.

"He all done, Aang," Ryuhito replied.

"Good job," the Avatar stated.

"Why don't you go and get that letter taken care of," Ursa suggested to the two men. "I'll make sure the twins are inside and cleaned up for lunch."

"We pat Appa more?" Miyako pleaded. "And Momo?"

The lemur appeared in the stall, wrapping his tail around Aang's leg. Miyako dropped to the ground again, trying to gain the small animal's attention. He climbed up onto her tiny shoulder, face peering over the top of her head. She jumped up quickly and Momo squawked his protest, hanging on to her long hair rather than jumping off.

"Stay, Momo," Aang told his animal friend. "Zuko and I are going inside."

Momo answered with a cock of his head and a series of soft noises. Aang and Zuko left, the Fire Lord rubbing little heads affectionately, while Miyako and Ryuhito rejoined Appa, sitting on the ground beside the huge animal, happy just to be in his presence.

_*_Chinese name meaning healthy

**I decided to finally give Mai's family a surname. Councilman Hoshi sounds silly.

* * *

_A/N: Long story short, I really didn't want to write another wedding, so came up with a way to avoid it. And I can genuinely picture Aang and Katara (especially Aang) just deciding to get married on the spot. Hey, they were in a spectacular location and I'm sure that they had discussed marriage before. Since Pathik is a spiritual expert, I gave him the power to marry people. Momo and Appa were the witnesses._

_Next up is the celebration for Aang and Katara and Tomiko will be featured heavily as well._

_Hideo returns and Toph will have fun seeing her oldest friends again._

_Thanks so much to all who read and appreciate the story._

_Alabaster_


	12. Chapter 12

**Expansion**

Chapter 11: We need to get to Work

Tomiko lay curled up on his bed, wooden practice sword beside him and a miserable look on his face. As soon as school ended for the day, he walked home dragging his feet, quietly entered the house and crept up the stairs. He refused to speak to his parents, Hoshi and Akira. His mother cried and pleaded with him and his father sternly ordered him to speak, but Tomiko was unmoved. They had betrayed him utterly and he would never forgive them.

"I hate them," he growled into his pillow and more hot tears spilled down his pale cheeks.

He picked up his school satchel and threw it across the room. A loud clatter followed and the inkwell that was sitting on the desk ended up overturned on the deep red carpet. A pool of darkest black spread slowly across the thick scarlet rug, and sank deep into its fibers. Tom didn't bother to pick it up. He heard the sound of angry footsteps and covered his head with the pillow.

Akira burst through the door. Her sharp gold eyes immediately took in the mess. They narrowed and then turned to her son who kept his head under the pillow's comforting weight.

"That carpet is very expensive. It comes from an exclusive shop. Look what you've done to it," she hissed coldly.

"You care more about the stupid carpet than you care about me. I hate you!"

The middle aged woman marched over to the bed, yanked the pillow off Tomiko's head and pulled him up roughly.

"Sulk all you want. It won't change a thing. And, don't you ever speak that way to me again. I am your mother and you will respect me."

Tomiko twisted his head away, refusing to meet his mother's eyes. The sound of a timid knock on the partially open door caught Akira's attention.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"An important letter was just delivered, ma'am. It came from the palace."

Tomiko's ears perked up and he did his best to stop sniffling. A letter from the palace; he hoped it contained good news of some kind.

"Well, give it to me," Akira said harshly to the young female servant. "And get something to clean this rug."

With trembling fingers, the girl handed over the letter and scurried away to look for appropriate cleaning supplies. Akira broke the seal. She read the letter with a frown.

"Well," she sneered, "it looks like you'll be attending a party at the palace this evening and spending the night as well."

"Wha, what?" the young boy asked, wiping tears off his plump cheeks.

"The Fire Lord and the Avatar have formally invited you to a special celebration of the Avatar's marriage to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You don't have much time. Get cleaned up and dressed in something besides that school uniform. Don't think anything will change," she warned. Under her breath she muttered, "Peasants," and then left the room.

An hour later, a palace guard accompanied Tomiko from his house to the palace. He hadn't felt this happy in days.

* * *

Mai opened the doors to her wardrobe and looked through the various tunics, dresses and pants, all in varying shades of red, burgundy, gold and black. Picking out four outfits, she handed them to a servant who waited patiently off to the side.

"Please take those to Katara."

"Yes, my Lady," the woman replied with a bow and slipped silently from the room.

Zuko emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaven and smelling faintly of some manly soap. His dark hair was uncombed and stuck up like boarcupine quills.

"I hope you're going to take care of that," Mai remarked, pointing a finger at his head.

The Fire Lord ran his hands through the thick hair and smiled.

"There," he replied.

"I meant with an actual comb," Mai said and rolled her eyes.

She wondered to herself how well Zuko would manage without her. Hopefully, he would never find out. Wandering over to the bed, Zuko looked at the clothing laid out for him.

"Okay, so this is what I'm wearing?"

"Yeah, it is unless you prefer something else."

"No, I trust your judgment."

"Put it on and then comb your hair," Mai ordered with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am; and what are you wearing?"

Mai held up two dresses, one completely black aside from some intricate gold stitch work on the high collar and hemline and one a lovely shade of burnt red with black edging and a band of black silk that would sit just underneath her breasts.

"The red one….it's pretty. Put it on for me?" Zuko asked hopefully.

Mai slipped off her pants and tunic and pulled the dress on. She adjusted it over her expanding belly and tied the sash then waited expectantly for Zuko's comment.

He was tongue tied for a moment, taking in his wife's angular, elegant beauty.

"Um, you look so lovely, Mai."

"The red dress it is," she smirked, looking at her husband's love struck expression. "I'm going to keep it on and fix my hair now. It's too hard to pull on and off over this," she added, pointing to her abdomen.

Zuko just nodded and dressed in a rich red tunic and black pants. He ran a comb through his tangled hair and then pulled on his shoes.

"I'm ready. Do you want me to check on the kids?"

"Mmmhmmm," she agreed and sat down at her vanity, ready to apply makeup and put on some jewelry.

The Fire Lord moved over to Mai and bent down placing a kiss on her neck, not wanting to muss up her makeup and face her wrath.

"I'll go see how they're doing and bring them over here," he stated.

He left the room and went next door where Midori sat with the kids. They both ran up to Zuko looking for a hug which he gave eagerly. Miyako walked around the nursery proudly, showing off a brand new pinkish red dress that she wore over red silky pants. Her black hair was loose and a thick fringe just like Mai's covered her forehead.

"You look very pretty," Zuko said to the little girl. "Do you want Daddy to pin your hair back for you?"

"Yep," she replied happily and waited for her father to find a hairpin.

When he was ready, Miyako perched on Zuko's knee while he struggled to insert the pin neatly.

"There you go," he declared when he finally finished. "Now you're prettier than ever."

Giggling, she slid off his knee and went to show Midori. Ryuhito meanwhile sat on the sofa looking earnestly at a picture book filled with dragons and other fierce looking creatures.

"Ryu, come here for a moment," Zuko called to his son.

The boy put the book down reluctantly before walking over to his father and standing before him. He looked handsome in red and gold, wearing a short tunic over simple pants. Zuko adjusted his sash a bit and pushed some hair off his forehead.

"I all ready, Daddy?"

"You look great," Zuko replied. "Let's go see Mommy now you two. Dinner will be soon. We don't want to make Aang and Katara wait, do we? And Midori wants to get home."

Nodding at the Fire Lord, the nanny got up to leave, giving each child a brief hug. Zuko led the children next door to see Mai and silently wondered where Tom was.

* * *

Aang and Katara sat comfortably in their room, dressed and ready to go. The waterbending master wore a snug fitting maroon dress with flared sleeves and lots of black detailing. Her chestnut locks were wavy and loose, falling almost to her waist. Her recently pierced ears held simple gold studs and thick gold bands sat on each of her wrists. The Avatar wore his formal monk's robes and looked admiringly at his new wife.

"Is it almost time to go?" he asked excitedly. "I'm looking forward to having some fun."

A loud pounding on the door of their room made their head jerks.

"Hey, are you in there guys?" Toph shouted.

"You know we are" Katara replied. "Come on in."

The earthbender looked neater than usual. Her hair was clean and tidy, pulled back in a loose bun, and she wore a deep red dress over bare legs and no shoes.

"I've been to the kitchen and the food smells great," Toph declared. "You're going to love everything."

"It's not all meat, is it?" Aang asked with trepidation.

"Of course not, Twinkletoes; there are lots of those sissy vegetarian dishes."

"Being a vegetarian does not make Aang a sissy," Katara stated defensively, hands on her hips and her lower lip protruding in a pout. "It's part of his culture."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go."

Katara muttered something about not missing everything about Toph and moved toward the door holding on to Aang's hand.

"Remember, I can hear everything you're saying," Toph stated.

"That's what I was counting on," Katara replied smartly.

"Fun, not fighting," Aang reminded the young women.

"We're not fighting," Katara said and turned her big blue eyes to her new husband. "We're teasing each other."

"If you say so," Aang replied, returning Katara's gaze, his big _grey _eyes filled with love.

* * *

They all ran into each other close to the dining room. There were hugs and words of greeting and relief on Mai's and Zuko's parts when they saw Tomiko with Ursa and Hideo. Katara was anxious to meet Ursa's new friend but hung back not wanting to interfere.

"I was starting to worry," Zuko told his brother-in-law as he wrapped a strong arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Sorry," he replied apologetically. "I met Ursa outside."

"It's my fault," Ursa interjected. "Hideo and I saw Tomiko near the gates so we walked in with him and had a little talk."

"Good," Zuko continued. "How are you, Tom?"

The boy shrugged and Zuko immediately saw Mai in the young boy.

"I'm scared," he finally answered, eyes filling with tears.

He swiped at them angrily. The nine year old was tired of crying but unable to stop.

"Don't cry," Miyako stated when she saw her uncle's tears. Tomiko bent down to hug the little girl. She patted him on the back and dried his face off with the palms of her hands. "We having a party."

"I know," Tomiko replied.

He attempted a big smile but it came across as more of a grimace. Mai moved close to her brother and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Come on," she suggested. "Let's go inside. Try to have a good time, okay."

"Okay," he agreed and moved with her into the large dining room.

The twins shrieked with delight and the others gasped at the spectacular sight the room made. Lanterns that shone with a lovely warm yellow light were strung up throughout the room and simple vases filled with yellow and orange flowers sat in the centre of the dining table itself and on various smaller tables throughout the massive room. The linens were a blood red colour and the dishes were white with a red and gold scroll design. The room was bathed in a friendly glow and the effect was magical.

"Oh, Mai and Zuko, the room looks amazing," Katara declared.

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "Thanks a lot guys."

"No problem," Mai replied. "Why don't you and Katara sit there at the head of the table?"

When everyone was seated, Katara gave Ursa a searching look. Realizing what she had overlooked, Zuko's mother introduced Hideo to Aang and Katara.

"I am honored to meet both of you," Hideo said with a respectful nod of his head. "I have something for you, a wedding gift of sorts," he added mysteriously.

"It wasn't necessary to get us a gift," Aang replied.

"Oh, when you see them you'll realize why I did," Hideo continued cryptically.

"Well, that's kind of you," Katara said with a soft smile. "And," she added brightly, "I can see how happy Ursa is, so I like you already."

"Thank you," Hideo beamed. "I am lucky to have found such a wonderful woman."

"I know exactly what you mean," Aang grinned and gave his wife's hand a squeeze under the table.

Servants brought in the first course, a vegetarian broth and that was quickly followed by rice, various vegetable and nut dishes along with some meat dishes for the majority of the group. Light wine was also served along with a delicious fruit drink for those unable or not wanting to drink alcohol. Everyone ate and drank heartily and the talk was fast and furious.

Mai was pleased just to enjoy a dinner party for once; there was no need to stay sharp or keenly watch body language tonight or interpret slippery words. This party was about family and friends and celebration, nothing else. It was a blessed relief and a joy. The unborn child she carried kicked vigorously as if wanting to be a part of the action surrounding her. Mai smiled secretly behind her hand and looked around the table at everyone. Though she still kept her emotional displays small and subdued, that didn't mean she felt those emotions any less keenly than those who could express themselves more freely.

Her eyes fell on Miyako and Ryuhito. They talked to each other, sharing a special world known to young children and made especially sweet by their connection as siblings and twins. Her daughter ate with a vengeance while her son picked at his food more delicately, making the meal last. Laughing quietly to herself she looked at Zuko who sat beside her. He was chatting with Aang and had a relaxed soft expression on his face, something that was once a rarity for him. Mai had loved the boy and adored the man. She was proud of his accomplishments as Fire Lord and more proud of the wonderful father and husband he made. Silently she thanked whatever had brought and kept them together despite all their difficulties.

The Fire Lady's heart ached for her brother. He sat near the twins and smiled but Mai was keenly aware of the sadness in his eyes. Pure white rage surged through her. She wanted to keep Tomiko here in the palace forever. She wanted to make sure that her parents never saw him again. They didn't deserve the boy.

Taking a deep breath she turned her head and looked at the beaming newlyweds. They were enjoying themselves and Mai was glad to be a part of that. She cared for Aang and Katara very much, though she didn't feel the same closeness to them that she felt with Toph. The earthbender was like a younger sister, an annoying, funny, talented and smart one who understood things about Mai that some others just did not get. Mai was thrilled that Toph would be around the palace for a long time.

Ursa was another joy, the mother she needed and wanted; someone who supported her lovingly but never crushed or smothered. Her reappearance a few years earlier was one of the best things that could have happened to Mai and Zuko. And now, the woman was finally reaping some of her own happiness with Hideo, a sweet, kind man, seemingly incapable of malice.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked as he leaned in close to her. "You looked so far away."

"Nothing much," she answered evasively. "Could you pass the beef and vegetables please? I'm still hungry."

Zuko handed the serving dish to her and she helped herself to more. She took a generous sip of her juice and then turned to Katara.

"Tell me more about Ty Lee and Gen."

"They're inseparable," the waterbender answered.

"And they're very affectionate with each other," Aang added with a faint blush.

"And she's happy?" Mai probed. "She was a little lonely for a while."

"Trust me, she's happy," Katara stated. "And Gen is a good man. He treats her like a princess."

"Me a princess," Miyako declared loudly.

"Indeed you are," Zuko agreed, giving his daughter a wink.

She grinned back at her father and went back to eating.

"I'm really glad for her, aren't you, Zuko?" Mai stated.

The Fire Lord nodded and offered more wine to his guests before pouring himself a second glass.

"So, Tomiko," Aang began, "Zuko tells me that you're pretty good with a sword now."

"I guess," he answered a bit sullenly. "But it doesn't matter 'cause Zuko can't teach me anymore."

"Remember what we talked about," Ursa said sternly to the boy. "Don't fall into despair."

Those words instantly brought Zuko back to his time as a refugee in the Earth Kingdom. Iroh had said something similar to him when all seemed hopeless.

"My mother's right," the Fire Lord stated. "Things can change quickly. I know that you're sad and you have a good reason to feel that way. But I promise that your sister and I will do everything in our power to help you, short of acting like tyrants. I have plans."

"Come on, Tom, have some fun tonight," Aang encouraged the boy. "And tomorrow I'll take you for a ride on Appa."

"Really?" Tomiko asked, his eyes shining yet again with unshed tears.

"Yes," the Avatar affirmed.

"Oh, may I come too," Ursa asked hopefully, "and perhaps Hideo if he's willing?"

"That would be an incredible experience," the scholar said excitedly. "I would be delighted."

"Sure, it will be great!" Aang agreed.

When everyone had eaten their fill, purposely leaving a bit of room for dessert, servants cleared away all the dishes. A few minutes later they brought in a beautifully decorated cake and teapots with various kinds of the brew. The cake was set in front of the newlyweds, who radiated joy, both because of the wonderful dinner their friends had planned for them and the beginning of their married life together.

Zuko pulled out a present that had been hidden behind a table in a far corner of the room and placed it on the table near Katara. It made a thump as he set it down, giving the impression of solidity and weight.

"It's from Mai, my mom, Toph and I," he told her and sat back down.

"You open it," Aang told his wife.

The waterbender peeled back the layers of delicate paper that covered an exquisite red and gold lacquered box.

"Oh, wow, it's gorgeous," she declared. "And heavy," she added as she picked it up.

"Open the box," Mai instructed her friend.

Slowly, with anticipation, Katara swung the box open. A tapestry, neatly folded, was cradled by the box's fine red silk lining. She pulled it out and let if fall open. Delicate bunches of windblown red camellias* were scattered along an off white background, the dark green leaves of the plant contrasting beautifully with the rich red of the flowers and the paleness of the material itself.

"In the Fire Nation," Mai explained, "red camellias mean 'in love'."

"Thanks you so much," Katara and Aang both stated.

"It's lovely," the waterbender added. "We'll treasure it."

"I'm glad you like it," Mai replied.

"Don't take all the credit, Mai. I helped pick it out," Toph stated.

"Did you, Toph?" Aang began and then stopped, realization slapping him square in the face.

"It never gets old," Toph laughed while the others just glared at her.

"Katara dear, you and Aang should cut the cake," Ursa suggested helpfully.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed. "Come on, Aang."

The newlyweds cut the cake together and everyone cheered. Katara handed out thick slices of the vanilla flavored cake while Ursa poured tea for everyone including the children.

"It's very hot," Mai warned the twins as she pointed to their teacups. "Let the tea sit for a few minutes. On second thought, hang on a minute."

Mai grabbed a pitcher of cold water and poured a bit into each cup, cooling down the liquid considerably.

"Now you can take little sips."

"K, Mommy," Miyako said happily.

She tackled the cake like eating it was a very important job, opening her mouth wide and pushing in large chunks.

"Careful," Tomiko said and began to laugh. "You might choke, Miya."

The little girl fought hard to swallow the large piece, her eyes growing wide.

"Miyako," Zuko called sternly, "take smaller bites. No one is going to steal it from you. And we don't want you to choke on it."

The little girl nodded. She carefully broke her cake into tiny pieces. Her difficulty had frightened her and the desire to please her father was strong.

"Isn't that easier?" Zuko asked his daughter.

Nodding, she went back to eating the delicious treat. Hideo meanwhile was pulling items out of pockets hidden inside his robe. Aang's eyes opened wide as he spotted a monk's necklace, different from his own, but undoubtedly from one of the air temples. Other air nomad artifacts along with a few Water Tribe ones ended up on the table. Getting up from their seats, Aang and Katara crowded around Hideo and Ursa.

"Where did you get these?" Aang asked excitedly.

"They are part of the university's collection. I, well, I persuaded the people in charge to let me return these beautiful items to you. Katara, you and your people can enjoy them and Aang, these air nomad artifacts should stay with you. The loss of your people saddens me greatly and I know that these few things cannot and will not bring them back. But perhaps they will trigger happy memories of being with them for you."

Aang was moved almost to tears and Katara spontaneously threw her arms around Hideo and embraced him tightly.

"That is one of the sweetest things anyone has done for us," she gushed.

"Nonsense, I'm just returning what belongs to you."

"Thank you so much, Hideo," Aang said softly. "These are treasures."

"You're welcome."

"Aang and Katara," Zuko said, standing up and holding his wine glass aloft, "I would like to say just a few words."

The couple returned to their seats and listened attentively to the Fire Lord.

"We didn't exactly get off on the right foot,"

The adults all laughed, and the children joined in despite not knowing what was funny.

"but now both Mai and I consider the two of you dear friends, people we can count on and people we admire. We wish you joy in your marriage, continued health and a happy family."

"Here, here," Toph shouted and took a swig of her wine.

Everyone else took a sip of their drinks as well, Tomiko imitating the adults and banging his glass of juice against Ursa's glass of wine.

"To Aang and Katara," the group called out.

"This whole day has been great," Aang declared. "We love you all."

"It's not over yet," Mai said.

"Oh?" Katara said curiously.

"Yeah, there's something we need to show you outside," Zuko added. "Is everyone finished?"

Murmurs of 'yes' and nods were all the answer Zuko needed.

"Let's go outside to the garden then," he suggested. "You might want to get another tunic or cloak. It gets cool at night."

"This is like summer in the South Pole," Katara stated. "I'm fine."

"I'll take the twins by their room," Mai said. "I can meet you all in the garden."

Tomiko tagged along with Mai. He walked beside her, his clothes brushing against hers, and looked up at her every few seconds. Anxiety practically oozed from the boy's pores and Mai felt her heart constrict again.

"Do you need to talk?" the Fire Lady asked her brother.

His lower lip quivered slightly and he nodded his head up and down.

"Okay," Mai continued. "Do you want to wait until later when Zuko's here too?"

Another nod; Tomiko reached for Mai's hand and held it tightly. Inside the nursery, the nine year old helped Miyako put her cloak on while Mai helped Ryuhito with his.

"I need to get mine. I'll be back in a second," Mai instructed.

While Mai was next door, Tomiko sat on the sofa looking mournfully around the room that, after tomorrow, he would not see again for a very long time. The twins climbed up beside him, snuggling close. Miyako patted her uncle's cheek gently and repeated, "It okay," over and over again until Mai returned. The scene wrenched at Mai's already bruised heart and she silently vowed to somehow save Tom and make their parents pay. It sounded melodramatic in her mind and she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts; Tom was in no physical danger, after all. He was simply going to boarding school. Yet his well being _was _at stake and there was absolutely no excuse for the pain both Hoshi and Akira were causing their son. Something needed to be done.

"Let's see what's waiting for us outside," she said cheerfully enough, trying to dispel the sad mood that hung over the room like a pall.

The twins skipped along beside Mai and Tomiko, running ahead and then back again, falling occasionally, but getting up quickly and taking off like little dynamos.

"I'm glad you're staying the night," Mai told her brother. "The twins are all excited."

"Me too," Tomiko replied. "I'll bet I know what's going on," he continued and then whispered something that made Mai smile.

"Well, we can't keep anything from you, can we?" she answered dryly. "Just don't say anything."

"I won't," he grinned. "Miya and Ryu will love it."

They joined the rest of the group, all gathered near the fountain. Zuko snuck away for a moment and then took his place beside Mai, slipping an arm around her waist. The twins stood nearby with Tomiko while Aang, Katara, Hideo and Ursa sat on the nearby bench talking. Toph made earth sculptures and then destroyed them just as quickly.

"Look up everyone," Zuko commanded.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Toph asked.

The inky black night sky erupted with explosive colour as a spectacular fireworks display began. It seemed every shade of every colour imaginable exploded above them, starting with a single point and then spreading outward like expanding stars and comets. The children were enthralled, eyes open as wide as they could go and mouths agape. The couples all held hands and watched attentively while Toph felt the reverberations with her whole body. It was at times like these the earthbender wished that she could see.

When it was all over, the kids were flushed from the excitement. Miyako pulled on Zuko's hand and he looked down into her shining eyes full of wonder, unable to stop the wide smile that took control of his mouth.

"Pwetty, Daddy," she shouted piercingly.

"Yes, but not as pretty as you," he answered, picking her up and holding her close.

"What an amazing end to the day, Zuko and Mai," Aang stated. "Thanks so much for doing all this for me and Katara."

"You're welcome," Mai replied. "It was fun and you deserve it."

"If you don't mind, we'd like to go to bed," Katara told everyone.

"I'll bet you do," Toph stated suggestively which earned her a glare from the Water Tribe woman.

The waterbender and the Avatar hugged their friends and bid them all goodnight, whispering words of gratitude to Mai and Zuko once again.

* * *

The night sky was calm now, the fiery display over, and Ursa along with Hideo sat on the garden bench and watched it after everyone else had gone inside.

"Look," Ursa said excitedly, pointing upward at a bright constellation, "there's the Great Dragon."

"Yes, I see it," Hideo replied. "It's beautiful."

"And there's the Little Dragon," she continued.

"Hmm, yes, it's lovely."

He reached over and took hold of Ursa's hand. She didn't resist. He moved closer and brushed his lips against hers. Ursa kissed back, increasing the pressure. It was so long since she had kissed a man and it felt good. Pulling back, she looked into Hideo's eyes, her own sparkling.

"Um, I really should get going now," he stuttered.

"Let me walk you to the gate then," Ursa replied, taking his hand and pulling him upward.

They walked slowly and talked in whispers, enjoying the last of their time together. At the gate, Ursa boldly kissed the university professor once again. Her years of being reticent and chaste were over. Hideo seemed fine with that.

* * *

Mai and Zuko didn't bother bathing the twins; they were too exhausted and their fatigue was translating into ill humor. Tomiko, tired himself, helped his niece and nephew pull on their sleep clothes. Their heads nodded and their bodies were limp and pliable. They were asleep by the time Mai and Zuko tucked them in.

"Looks like you need to go to sleep too," Mai told Tomiko affectionately.

"Can we talk first?" he asked.

The boy looked like he was about to burst; the emotions he was holding in were creating tremendous pressure inside both his mind and his body.

"Yeah, come on over to the sofa," Zuko suggested.

"I'm so mad at Mom and Dad," he began in a strangled voice. "I hate them."

Mai glanced at Zuko and then down at her pale red nails. She stayed silent, waiting patiently for her brother to continue.

"I got ink all over the carpet today and Mom got really mad and I don't care. At least when I'm at the new school I won't have to see her or Dad anymore. But I'll miss you."

He was weeping now, tears streaming down his face and chocked sobs shaking his body. Mai pulled him close and let him cry on her shoulder. She really was at a loss for words. What could possibly comfort him?

"Tom," Zuko said and rubbed the boy's back. "You'll be alright. You'll be alright. Look, you've got to tell me everything you know about this school."

"Wha, what?" he asked.

"What have your mom and dad said about it? What is it called? I'm going to look into and make sure it's legitimate, that it's properly registered and the teachers are trained."

Tomiko wiped a hand across his nose and sniffed loudly.

"Uh, it's called Sacred Flame Academy for Boys and Girls."

"That's good, Tom. What else do you know?"

"I think Dad knows the man who started the school. I think he was in the war. I think lots of the teachers were soldiers or generals or something."

"Really," Mai drawled and she and Zuko exchanged another glance.

"I'll look into it tomorrow. If it's all legitimate, I can't do anything to close them down. Anyway, let's not talk about it anymore tonight; time for sleep, okay, Tomiko."

"Okay," the boy agreed readily enough.

A cot was set up in the nursery for him and he crawled under the blankets, eyelids drooping. Mai and Zuko sat with him until he was out completely and then retired to their own room.

* * *

Mai sighed and sat down at her vanity. She took off her jewelry and unpinned her hair, giving it a quick brushing. Zuko stood behind Mai, watching her reflection in the mirror and taking off his own clothes.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it really was," Mai agreed. "Everyone had a great time."

"You looked so beautiful tonight," the Fire Lord said softly and reached out to touch her silky ebony hair.

Mai got up from her seat and turned to face her husband. She cupped his scarred cheek and rubbed her thumb across the garish mark. Zuko took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm. The Fire Lady placed her head on her husband's chest and he dropped her hand, encircling her in his strong arms.

"What do you think about this school, Zuko?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore. But I'll tell you one thing, Mai. I have a very bad feeling about it."

Nodding her agreement, Mai snuggled in closer, enjoying the warmth of Zuko's body. She could stay like that all night.

* * *

Everyone but Toph slept in, even Zuko who consistently rose along with the sun. Breakfast was a casual affair with people wandering into the dining room at their leisure and staying for as long as they liked, sampling the many dishes laid out on the sideboard and refilling teacups over and over.

"Is Toph working?" Aang asked Zuko.

Momo sat on the young Avatar's shoulder and took the bits of food that were offered to him. He made little pleased noises as he nibbled on the fruit and nuts.

"Mmmm," the Fire Lord yawned. "Yeah, she takes her job very seriously. I should be working too, but I have honored guests."

"You'll just have to work twice as hard tomorrow," the Avatar replied cheerfully. "Oh, there you are, Katara. Do you want some tea?"

"Please," she said and sat down beside her new husband.

"Were you comfortable last night?" Zuko asked politely.

"The room, the bed, everything was wonderful. Thanks again, Zuko."

"It was our pleasure. Now you can say that you had a wedding celebration. Although, I'm sure your family will do something too. Katara, how's your father doing anyway?"

"He's very happy, happier than I've seen him in years; Nauja is a large part of that."

"Good for him," Zuko stated. "Here come Mai and Ursa and the kids," he added with a wide smile.

"Daddy," the twins shouted.

They piled onto his lap and wrapped little arms around his neck. Zuko kissed each of their heads and returned the hugs.

"Let's get you some breakfast," Zuko suggested, standing up carefully.

He and Mai served the twins while Tomiko helped himself. The boy looked a little happier than he had the day before.

"How are you doing, Tom?" the Fire Lord asked. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine. I wish I could stay here instead of going home."

"Sorry, Tom; but you still have the rest of the morning here and your ride on Appa."

"I know," he sighed. "C'mon, Miya and Ryu, sit beside me."

The twins trotted off with their uncle and dug into their food. Momo perched on the back of Miyako's chair, hoping for more handouts and playing with her ponytail. She was delighted to oblige him, of course, and laughed every time he made her hair swing.

"Mommy, Daddy, we get a Momo?" she asked sweetly. "He cute."

Mai looked at Zuko and Zuko looked at Mai. Explaining to toddlers that Momo was, in all likelihood, the last of his kind would be a difficult task. Aang saw their dilemma and swooped in for the rescue.

"Momo's special," the Avatar began. "He's one of a kind, I mean there are no more Momos, and he would be lonely without me and Appa. But when he visits here, you can take care of him for me."

"Okay," they both replied happily enough.

Miyako continued to feed the flying lemur and stroked the long tail that curled around her neck and dangled down onto her chest. She cooed to the animal as if it were an infant.

"Has your mom been here already, Zuko?" Mai asked curiously. "I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"Yep, she ate already and went to meet Hideo at the gate."

"Those two seem really close," Katara observed.

"Yes, and they've only know each other for a short time," Mai replied. "I think it's terrific."

"What do you think, Zuko," the waterbender asked.

"Hmmm, oh, I'm happy that she's happy and I like Hideo a lot. He's a very decent man."

"So, could she marry him if she wanted to? I mean she's not still tied to Ozai, is she?"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed. "I made sure that she's free and clear of _him._"

Katara nodded. "Good," she stated.

"Are we going to see Appa soon?" Tomiko asked. "I don't have a lot of time left."

"Well, I'm ready," Aang stated. "What about everyone else?"

"Sure," everyone replied.

They left the dining room as a big group, meeting Ursa and Hideo inside Appa's stall. The couple was chatting earnestly while stroking the giant animal with affection.

"He's magnificent, Aang," Hideo declared with wonder.

"You remind me of a professor from Ba Sing Se University that we met once," Aang replied. "He was very enthusiastic about knowledge and anything unique."

"Learning has been my entire life, up until now," the brown eyed man replied, glancing shyly at Ursa.

Tomiko approached Appa slowly and rubbed his nose. Appa responded with a loud snort that made the boy smile. As per their promise, Mai and Zuko allowed the twins to sit on Appa while Aang led his animal friend around the courtyard. Tomiko joined them, holding onto tiny hands to make sure they didn't fall off. Excited squeals reached the adults and echoed through the courtyard. After a second circuit, Aang stopped Appa and helped the twins off.

"You stay up there, Tomiko," Aang told the boy. "Ursa, Hideo, come on up."

The two adults scampered up Appa's side and got comfortable in the large saddle. Hideo looked a bit apprehensive. Ursa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and the tension in his face eased. Tomiko had been up before and looked forward to the ride. When they were airborne, Hideo let out a loud "Whoop!" which made both Ursa and Tom giggle. Aang gave them a tour of Capitol City. It looked wondrous from high above, little red and white squares and rectangles among splashes of green, the blue of the sea coming into view, ships leaving for journeys and ships arriving home, the people hard to make out specks of red. It was magical, something Hideo would never forget.

Back in the courtyard, the scholar thanked Aang profusely. The Avatar took the gushing in stride, offering to give the man another ride whenever he and Katara visited again.

"Yes, that would be marvelous," Hideo declared. "I look forward to it."

Tomiko meanwhile rejoined Mai, Zuko and the twins. He fidgeted and looked around him as though trying to imprint every detail onto his brain. He didn't want to forget anything.

"Is it time for you to go, Tom?" Mai asked quietly.

He nodded and his gold eyes filled with tears.

"We'll see you before you leave for school," she reminded him. "And Zuko will look into everything."

"I will, today," the Fire Lord reaffirmed, patting Tomiko on the back. "Say goodbye to everyone and Mai and I will walk you to the gate."

Obediently, Tom bid farewell to Ursa, Hideo, Aang and Katara. He gave Appa one last pat and then began to walk, not looking back for fear he would begin to cry. Miyako walked on one side of Tom and held his hand, while Ryuhito walked on the other. Once at the gate, Mai pulled Tomiko into a hug.

"We'll do everything we can to get you back home," she whispered in his ear.

Zuko took his turn. He looked directly into sad eyes and promised to do his utmost to help the boy.

"We'll see you in a few days," he reminded Tomiko.

"Okay, thanks for having me over. It was a lot of fun."

He kneeled down in front of the twins and tickled them both, enjoying the sound of their merry laughter.

"Bye, everyone; I love you."

With that the guards opened the gate, one walking the boy home. When the gate closed again, Mai buried her head in Zuko's chest and sighed heavily.

"That was really hard," she stated. "Next week will be awful. We need to get to work."

"I intend to, Mai, I intend to," Zuko replied.

His voice was edged with steel and his eyes reflected fiery determination, the same determination that had carried him through all the most difficult times of his life. He needed it now as much as he ever had.

* Means 'in love' in Japanese flower language

* * *

A/N: All is not lost, fans of Tomiko. He's not history yet. In fact, I had an epiphany the other night, one that will take this story in a direction I hadn't intended on. Stay tuned!

I feel so bad for the kid and absolutely despise Akira. I suppose that's a good thing, since I want her character to be pretty unlikeable.

Next time, Zuko does some investigating, we say goodbye to Aang and Katara, Ursa and Hideo step it up, and Tomiko leaves. Toph will do her usual.


	13. Chapter 13

**Expansion**

Chapter 12: It's Just Something to remind me of Home

Zuko yawned. He had spent the last few hours in the documents room, a large windowless place, sorting through any papers pertaining to Sacred Flame Academy for Boys and Girls or the people involved with the new institution. The Fire Lord was dismayed to discover that everything was in order. The school had been duly registered, its teaching staff was legitimate and its curriculum, laid out on the scrolls in front of him, was appropriate. Why then couldn't he shake the feeling of unease that was making his heart race and perspiration bead on his forehead?

"Still here," Mai stated. "I brought some tea for both of us. Midori's watching the twins and Aang and Katara are spending the afternoon with Toph. So I'm all yours."

"Too bad we're stuck in here," Zuko moaned. "All the papers are in order. They did everything by the book. But I get the feeling that I'm missing something."

Mai poured the tea and handed Zuko a cup. She joined him on the floor where scrolls were scattered about haphazardly.

"Oh, Mai, are you comfortable? Do you want a chair or a cushion?"

"I'm fine, Zuko. Hand it over."

He gave her scroll after scroll and she glanced through them all, sharp eyes and sharp mind taking in everything.

"You're right," she stated and irritably pushed back the black hair that hung in her face. "Everything _looks _good, but some of these names bother me. The headmaster is Katsuo Oono. I've heard that name before, a long time ago, while you were banished probably. Let me think."

Her back ached a bit and she stretched to relieve the discomfort.

"Let me get you a chair," Zuko offered again.

"I'm fine," she snapped back. "Be quiet for a minute."

Mai leaned forward, put her head in her hands and groaned with frustration.

"Oono, Oono," she chanted. "Where did I hear that name?"

Zuko held his tongue and sipped his tea, helplessly watching Mai's mental struggle.

"Got it," she announced victoriously. "It was Azula."

"Azula," her husband repeated.

"Yes, I remember her mentioning this Oono man. She admired him greatly. What does _that_ tell you?"

"It tells me that trouble's brewing."

"Right; he was a brilliant military strategist, one that your father called upon rarely, when Fire Nation troops actually encountered a little trouble. I'm certain he worked for your grandfather too. Anyway, Azula went on and on one day about how she actually got to speak with Oono and how he was impressed with her bloodthirstiness and her desire to see the Fire Nation completely dominate the rest of the world."

"Is that the only time you heard his name?"

"I think so. We moved to Omashu shortly afterward. When I finally made it back here with you, I wasn't paying attention to Azula."

Zuko smirked and leaned over, planting a passionate kiss on Mai's lips.

"Yes, I was thinking about you, you idiot," she acknowledged with a practiced roll of her eyes.

"So why would he want to run a school? Do you think the other staff members are hard core advocates of Fire Nation supremacy too?"

"My guess is that a lot of the people at that school will have some tie to the old military or the old regime. I doubt any of them are fans of yours."

"Agni, Mai! They're going to try to overthrow me, aren't they?"

"Slow down, we can't be sure of that yet. We need to check everyone out and it would help if we had a spy of some kind."

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"Who indeed?" Mai repeated.

* * *

Ursa looked at Mai with concern. Dinner was over and they, along with Zuko and the twins, lounged in a small sitting room near their living quarters. The young woman's face was drawn with worry and she looked tired.

"Mai, are you alright? You look exhausted."

She and Zuko had decided to keep their knowledge between themselves for now so Mai couldn't tell the complete truth.

"I _am _a little tired. Last night, I didn't sleep very well."

"You must look after yourself, now more than ever, Mai."

"You're right. I should get to bed soon."

"Zuko," Ursa said sharply. "Help Mai out; you put the kids to bed on your own and let Mai get a head start on her sleep."

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's no problem," he replied and gave Mai a questioning look.

She gave a slight shrug and rose from the comfortable arm chair she was ensconced in. She knelt down by Miyako and Ryuhito, who played rambunctiously on the floor, building towers of blocks and happily making them crash, sending hard wooden squares flying everywhere about the room.

"Daddy's going to put you to bed by himself tonight. I'm going to bed right now."

"Night, Mommy," they both cried.

"Goodnight, you two," she replied, wrapping both in her arms and holding them close. "I love you."

"K, Mommy," Miyako declared and broke away from the embrace.

She crawled under the table to retrieve a block. Ryuhito followed and the pair stayed there, fascinated with the little world they had just discovered.

"Okay, then, I'll see you later, Zuko. Goodnight, Ursa."

"Sleep well, Mai," the woman replied.

"Goodnight," Zuko added.

* * *

Mai wasn't tired, so much as pensive. As if worrying about Tomiko wasn't enough, now there was a possible uprising being planned right under their noses. And Tomiko would be thrust into the middle of it all.

"We need to see a complete list of students," she mused to herself as she undressed. "I want to know who their parents are and why they chose that school."

Mai gave her hair fifty vigorous strokes and then washed up for bed. She left one light on for Zuko and then slid under the covers. Try as she might, Mai couldn't get to sleep. After a frustrating half hour of shifting her awkward body around, she got back out of bed, put on a robe, and went in search of her husband.

She found him and the twins talking with Aang, Katara and Toph in the hallway just down from the nursery. When her children spotted her and came running, an almost indescribable feeling of happiness overwhelmed her.

"Mommy," they yelled as if it had been days since they saw her.

"Hi sweethearts," she smiled warmly. "I couldn't get to sleep."

"Everything alright?" Zuko called as she walked toward her.

"Yep, just couldn't sleep without you there. I need your arms wrapped around me," she whispered seductively.

They all chatted briefly, and then parted company, off to their own rooms for the evening. Mai and Zuko took the twins into the nursery for their last night. They were moving into their new rooms the next day.

"Are you all ready to change rooms tomorrow?" Zuko asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Ryuhito replied excitedly. "It a big boy room."

"Mine a big _girl_ room," Miyako added, not wanting to be outdone.

"You're equal but different," Mai said dryly. "Let's get those teeth cleaned and hands washed."

Fifteen minutes later, both children were sound asleep. Mai and Zuko slipped out of the nursery and into their room. She watched as Zuko undressed and with a subtle finger movement plunged the room into almost complete darkness. A bit of silvery moonlight fought its way through the shutters and sheers to give the room an almost eerie glow.

"Better?" Zuko asked as he climbed into bed and fitted himself against her back, putting his left arm around her and stroking her abdomen softly.

"Much," she replied and fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko pulled Aang aside from the group that had gathered to bid him and Katara farewell. The Fire Lord's brow was furrowed and his mouth was twisted into a grimace of sorts.

"What is it, Zuko? You look worried," Aang asked, concerned for his close friend.

"Look, I'm not sure about any of this, but Mai and I have suspicions about Tomiko's school."

"What kind of suspicions?"

"At least one of the people involved, the headmaster, is a former advisor to Ozai and Azulon. He was a military strategist."

"Okay," Aang stated, and rubbed a blue arrowed hand across a blue arrowed head. "These people all need to do something, don't they? So, he's working at a school. You think he's trying to organize a revolt or a coup?"

"Call us paranoid, but yes. Mai and I need to look into things a lot more; the parents of the students, all the staff, anyone involved at all. We're going to look into the island itself and see what's been going on there. Who donated the money for the school? How did the parents find out about it? What do Mai's parents know, if anything?"

"Wow, Zuko, you're really serious about all this. What can I do?"

"I need to know that if I need help, you'll come."

"You don't have to ask. Of course, I'll come, Katara and I both."

"Thank you, Aang," Zuko said warmly. "You're a good friend."

"Friends help each other; end of story. Katara and I will be in the South Pole for awhile. When we leave, I'll let you know where we're going."

The Fire Lord nodded and the tension on his face seemed to ease a bit.

"Part of me wants to just storm the place and shut it down before Tomiko even gets there."

"No, Zuko!" Aang exclaimed. "You can't do that. You need a good reason for that. Suspicions are not enough. Do you want to be like your father? Do you want the Fire Nation to become overly controlling once again?"

"No," Zuko said, shamefaced. "Of course, I don't want that and I'm not going to go after them. But once I have evidence, it's all over."

"Be careful. Your people and the world's people see you as fair and peace loving, not a tyrant. Don't ruin that."

"That's exactly why these traitors want to overthrow me. It's been more than six years since the war ended. I haven't had any major problems like we all assumed I would. Maybe they were just biding their time."

"Zuko, you're getting ahead of yourself. Check things out and see what happens. Don't do anything foolish."

"I know, I know. What we really need is an infiltrator, someone posing as an employee but working for me."

"Good idea; a cook or a part of the cleaning staff, maybe."

"Yes, we need to substitute one of our people for one of theirs," Zuko replied.

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you, buddy," Aang stated with a big grin.

He clapped his friend on the shoulder and guided him back to the waiting group.

"What were you two talking about all secretive like?" Toph asked nosily.

"I'll tell you later, Toph," Zuko answered with annoyance.

"Whatever," the spunky earthbender replied.

"Aang, we really should get going," Katara prodded her husband.

"Alright, guys, I guess this is goodbye for now," the Avatar began. "Thanks for everything. We had such a great time."

Ryuhito and Miyako were patting Appa and Momo, tears in their eyes at the thought of the animals leaving.

"Bye, Appa, bye Momo," they both said mournfully.

"Aww, don't be sad," Katara said. "You'll see them again. When the new baby comes we'll visit."

She sat down on the ground beside the pair and pulled them into her lap.

"That's only a few months away. We'll be back before you know it."

"K," Miyako sniffled. "Me miss you too, Tara."

"I'll miss you and you," she replied affectionately, giving both tight hugs. You're great kids."

"So, thinking of starting your own family soon?" Mai rasped as she approached the newly married woman and the twins.

"Or are you just practicing" Toph joined in, voice heavy with innuendo.

"You're a fine one to talk about practicing, Toph," Katara countered, her face flushed.

"Not again," Aang sighed. "They're always bickering."

"Relax, Twinkletoes, it's all in good fun," Toph declared as she gave the fellow nineteen year old a brutal punch to the arm.

"I'll never get used to that," he whined, rubbing the spot that would inevitably be a motley patch of colour by later in the day.

"He, he," the earthbender cackled.

"Come on away from Appa," Mai instructed the twins as Aang and Katara made to leave.

The waterbender gave everyone another hug.

"Take care of yourself, Mai," she ordered in motherly fashion.

"I will," the knife thrower agreed. "Congratulations, Katara."

"Zuko, you look after her too," she continued and he just nodded his assent. "Thanks again for everything."

"Toph, behave yourself."

"Yes, Sugar Queen," the earthbender answered smartly.

"Ursa, I'm so happy that you're happy. Hideo, you're a good man. I can tell. Giving us those artifacts was a very thoughtful gesture. I don't think you realize just how thrilled Aang is to get those things. He has hardly anything left of his people."

"It was my pleasure to do it, Katara. I hope to see you both again soon."

"In around three months," she replied with a bright smile.

Her long brown hair was braided and she wore her comfortable blue tunic and pants again. Blue eyes were tear-filled as she waved goodbye from Appa's saddle. Katara hated goodbyes more than almost anything. She had experienced too many painful ones in her lifetime. With the passage of years, she had learned to hide her emotions when necessary but when with friends, her every feeling showed plainly on her face. They _always_ knew where they stood with Katara and that was comforting to them all.

Everyone watched until Appa disappeared completely from view. Subdued, they went about their business.

"Hideo and I are going into the city for lunch," Ursa announced.

"Time to kick some butt," Toph declared gleefully as she rubbed her hands together.

"Midori's waiting. Zuko and I have some things to look into," Mai remarked.

With that they moved apart.

* * *

Hideo held loosely onto Ursa's hand as they strolled through Capitol City. It wasn't as populous or diverse as Ba Sing Se, but it was coming into its own as an international city. There were restaurants that served both Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe food (it was as much in vogue to experience different cultures now as it had been anathema before), shops sold items from the different nations and Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe people walked the streets and mingled with the natives.

They stopped to watch a street performer (another thing that never would have been allowed in previous eras) play and sing a melancholy, romantic song that made Ursa's eyes sting with unshed tears.

"It's made you sad," Hideo said regretfully.

"It's wonderful," Ursa sniffed in reply. "Sometimes it feels good to cry."

"Oh," the scholar replied neutrally while inside he was wondering about the peculiarities of women.

"You don't get it, do you?" she laughed.

"I suppose not. There's a lot about women I'll never understand."

"Men can be a mystery too," she answered a bit darkly.

"I would like to hear the story of _that_ night when you're ready. Perhaps the more times you tell it, the more distant it will become."

"Soon," she said. "It's a difficult story to tell and one that haunted me for years."

Nodding, Hideo reached out and stroked Ursa's cheek with his index finger. The touch was light and fleeting but intensely intimate. She swallowed hard and looked deep into her companion's soft brown eyes, eyes she could willingly get lost in forever.

"My small and humble house is just down that street. May I show it to you?"

"Uh, yes, I want to see it."

He led her down a narrow street made of small, smooth stones. Charming houses, none of them large, but all of them well maintained, populated most of the street, although the occasional small shop, equally charming, fit itself in somehow. When they reached the end of the street, Hideo turned into a walkway lined with cheerful flowers on each side. He stopped at the bright red door and fished in his pocket for the key. The rest of the house, except the red clay tiled roof, was white: typical of the Fire Nation.

Inside was organized chaos. Art and artifacts, papers and books were everywhere, stacked in neat piles or displayed in tasteful clusters. The walls were decorated with murals and paintings. In fact, there was very little actual wall visible. It was a little overwhelming but entirely like the inhabitant. Ursa loved it.

"Let me clear a spot on the sofa and I'll make us some tea," Hideo said briskly.

He shifted over a pile of papers, giving Ursa just enough room to precariously perch her bottom and then vanished into the kitchen.

"Look around if you like," he called.

"Okay," she replied and began to investigate the room.

Ursa picked up small statues and examined paintings closely. Some were clearly Earth Kingdom in origin and many were stunning. There was a large display case as well. It held an assortment of old weapons, ranging from small knives one could easily hide in a pocket to daggers to swords and arrows. She peered through the glass and tried to imagine who had owned these instruments of death and what had become of them.

"Ah, do you like the weapons?" Hideo asked as he surreptitiously pushed an old book off the table and set down the tea tray.

"I don't know if 'like' is the correct word, but they are fascinating."

"Yes, most were actually used in battle," he explained. "It's gruesome and terrible but a part of our history."

"I hope I never see war again. I hope my grandchildren never see it."

"Your son is doing all he can to make sure it's so; he and the Avatar make quite a team."

"They do," Ursa agreed proudly. "Zuko was always overshadowed by his sister and demeaned by his father. He struggled so hard for so many years, struggles I didn't get to see, but he's turned out better than even I expected him too."

"It must be something to have a child and watch him or her develop. I get great delight out of Ryuhito and Miyako. You can actually see them learn and put things together in their minds. And they're so charming and funny too."

"Yes, most of the time," Ursa chuckled. "You haven't seen a real temper tantrum yet."

"One day, perhaps…..here is your tea. I have some very good cakes as well. Please try one."

Agreeably, she took one and nibbled on it in between sips of her oolong tea.

"Delicious," she enthused.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they ate and drank. Ursa's eyes took in everything and she made a mental list of the items she wanted to ask about later. Hideo watched the woman furtively, glancing at her from under his lashes or sneaking quick looks when her attention was elsewhere. She was beautiful, a woman who experienced pain and difficulty and survived. She was strong and kind, curious and bright with a hint of darkness that made her all the more interesting. She needed love and he wanted to give it to her. Hideo was completely smitten, done for, head over heels. He had never been _nearly_ this happy his entire life.

Feeling his gaze, Ursa returned it shyly. "Agni, Hideo, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I love you," he replied boldly.

Not wanting to hear some sort of rebuke or kind letdown, at least not immediately, Hideo bolted out of his chair and headed back into the kitchen. Ursa, flustered, didn't know what to do or say.

* * *

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady spent the entire afternoon listing every name they could find that was associated with Sacred Flame Academy. Once they had that list, the pair checked every name with all the records they could find. Things looked dark and their heads hung heavier and heavier as the day waned.

"Why in the world aren't they covering their tracks better?" Zuko wondered.

"No one has done anything wrong, that's why. Starting a school should be and usually _is _a good thing. There's a chance that these people just want an excellent school with well qualified and experienced teachers and an emphasis on traditional values. I really hope that's true."

"But you don't believe it," Zuko stated and let his head fall onto the hard table they sat at.

"I don't believe it, not for a second," she confirmed. "Two generals, very important during Azulon's time have donated money for the school, enough between them to almost complete it. The rest of the major sponsors were advisors to Ozai. Most of the teachers have family members who were in the very top echelons of your father's and grandfather's military. This Chika Morita woman was in my parent's house when I was little. She's just a few years older than I am. Her father also got a governorship under Ozai. I'm sure he was angry when Sunan went back into Earth Kingdom hands and he was out of job. He certainly wouldn't come to _you_ for one. Most of the parents of the students were once military too or discontented industrialists whose lives changed when the war ended."

"So the only people who are untainted are the other staff, the cooks and cleaning people, gardeners and so on," Zuko stated.

Mai nodded. "We need to track one of those people down. There must be some from around here. Let me look."

She scanned through the list of employees and their addresses. There were only three who lived near Capitol City.

"This one," Mai said, pointing at the scroll. "Izumi Tanaka. She's been hired to clean. And she lives nearby. We'll find her tonight and ask her what exactly she knows. Toph can come too and tell us if she's lying about anything."

"Yes, and we'll get one of Toph's students to replace her…..unless this Tanaka woman's face is know by her employers."

"I doubt that, Zuko. Toph needs to choose her best female pupil, someone who can think fast and doesn't get flustered."

"She should be home now. I'll get a servant to check."

Zuko rang for a servant and one knocked on the records room door almost immediately.

"Are they hiding in all the corners or something?" Mai asked dryly.

"My lord, my lady," the youngish man said and then waited patiently for his instructions.

"I need you to find Miss Bei Fong. She should be somewhere in the palace. Please tell her it's imperative that we see her in the records room as quickly as possible. Escort her if she doesn't know where it is."

"Yes, my lord," he replied firmly, bowed and took off down the hall at a trot.

Twenty minutes later, Toph arrived, hair still damp from her bath and sticking out wildly in all directions.

"This better be good," she warned. "I wasn't even finished my weekly bath. I've still got soap in places I'd rather not mention."

"You could have rinsed, Toph," Mai stated dryly. "It's important but not life and death."

"Well, you should have told that to the servant. Now what's got your royal knickers in a twist, Grumpy?"

Zuko and Mai gave the earthbender all the details regarding Tom's school and their plan to infiltrate it. She listened attentively enough, stopping them occasionally to ask a question or reconfirm a detail.

"So what do you think?" Zuko asked.

His lone eyebrow was raised and gold eyes looked at his friend expectantly.

"I think that I can't wait to sneak out tonight after dark and look for this woman. And I have the perfect girl for you. Her name is Maho and she's sharp, learns quickly, and is very creative. I know she'll be thrilled to get an assignment like this and do a great job."

"Yes, but can she clean?" Mai quipped.

"Ha, she'll learn," Toph replied.

"Alright, we'll need to see her here tomorrow," Zuko instructed Toph. "She can keep her mouth shut, I suppose."

"Yep, don't worry. When are we going tonight?"

"We'll leave after the twins are asleep," Mai suggested. "It's good and dark by then."

"Okay," Toph agreed. "I guess I'll see you at dinner soon."

"Thanks," Zuko said, placing his hand on Toph's shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"That's what friends are for!" she answered and left the room, whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

Miyako and Ryuhito ran from one bedroom to the next, intrigued by the door that both joined and separated them. To stop his sister's pursuit, Ryuhito slammed the door hard. Miyako got her fingers out of the way just in time but she wailed anyway, the loud noise and the narrow escape both having frightened her. She stood on tiptoes and turned the knob. When she saw her brother on the other side she gave him a glare worthy of any Mai had ever given and pushed him to the floor.

"Enough," Mai said sternly. "Miya, I know you were scared, but there was no need to push your brother. Ryu, close the door gently from now on. You need to be careful."

Both children turned tearful faces to Zuko who shook his head.

"Your mother's right. You need to say sorry, both of you."

"K," Miyako sniffled. "Sowwy, Ryu," she said and hugged the little boy.

"Me sowwy too," he replied and placed a mushy kiss on her cheek.

"If only all problems were solved that easily," Mai drawled.

"It's time for sleep," Zuko stated. "Come on into the bathroom."

The twins cleaned up and struggled out of their day clothes and into their sleep wear. Mai and Zuko both let them do as much on their own as they could rather than stepping in to help as soon as one encountered a bit of difficulty. Both twins were quite adept already at dressing and undressing, brushing their teeth and washing up.

"So how do you like your new rooms?" Zuko asked as he sat on Ryuhito's bed and watched while the boy fought to keep his gold eyes open.

"I like it," he replied and then gave a huge yawn.

"We'll leave the door open, okay?" the Fire Lord asked.

He rubbed the boy's head and then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmm," the toddler agreed.

"Goodnight, Ryu. I love you."

"Love you, Daddy," Ryuhito replied as he drifted off into the world of sleep.

"He's out?" Mai asked as she stood in the doorway, having just said goodnight to Miyako.

"Gone," Zuko grinned.

"So is Miya. We'd better get Toph and find this woman."

They left through Ryuhito's door and told Shinji they would be gone for a few hours. Ursa was now aware of their suspicions and their plans and would take care of any possible problems with the twins.

"Maybe you should stay home," Zuko suggested hesitantly. "Toph and I can handle it."

"You didn't just say that, did you?" Mai asked bitingly. "We're not entering a battle zone. We're going to Izumi's house. Maybe _you_ should stay home."

"I, I only meant, that I don't want you to get hurt," the Fire Lord answered lamely.

"_You _are the one who'll get hurt," Mai replied tartly. "Now let's go."

Feeling abashed, Zuko pulled Mai into his arms. "You know that I worry too much sometimes. I don't want anything to ever happen to you or the baby."

"Zuko, we'll be fine," she stated more softly this time.

As they approached Toph's door, the earthbender opened it and stepped outside.

"Let's do this," she declared with a grin.

* * *

All three were dressed in dark, inconspicuous clothing that allowed them to blend in with any crowds they may encounter. While Capitol City nightlife was far from lively, there were restaurants and a few theatres open. The further they got from the palace, the raunchier that night life became.

"Are those…?"

"Yes, Zuko, they are," Mai answered with an eye roll that no one could see.

"Oh, and that's a…"

"Yes, and…..watch out!" she exclaimed as a pair of drunken men tried to push their way between them.

Mai drew a blade reflexively but decided against throwing it. The Fire Lord didn't need tales of him prowling around at night bandied about and then blown out of proportion.

"According to the map, her street should be the next one," Zuko said.

They turned down a short, barely lit street and approached a small apartment building. Entering cautiously, the trio climbed the stairs, Mai holding onto the rail, and knocked at number 24.

After a brief wait, a short, pretty young woman with listless brown hair tucked behind her ears, opened the door just a crack. She peered outside cautiously and her grey eyes widened when she saw three people staring back at her.

"Are you Izumi Tanaka," Mai asked.

"Ye,yes," she replied, sounding frightened.

"Fire Lord Zuko needs to speak with you," she continued and the woman fainted.

"Izumi, who's at the door," a dry, cracked sounding voice called from inside the apartment.

"Ma'am, Izumi fainted. We're going to carry her inside."

"Well, I can't stop you, whoever you are," she replied nastily. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Zuko continued politely. "She was just shocked at my identity."

Mai pushed the door wide open and Zuko carried the fallen girl inside, placing her on the worn sofa that sat under the apartment's only window. Izumi's mother lay on the bed, wrapped in blankets and squinting at them.

"You better not be thugs come to rob us," she warned. "I've got a cane, you know."

"I'm Fire Lord Zuko and this is Fire Lady Mai," Zuko began, gesturing to his wife. "The other woman is Toph Bei Fong, a close friend and famed earthbender."

The woman didn't answer. Her jaw was slack and her eyes were closed.

"Since when do _you _have this effect on women?" Mai laughed.

"Oooh, he's a lady killer," Toph added as she slapped Mai on the back and began to laugh hysterically.

"This is serious," Zuko hissed. "Pour some water on them or something."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Mai replied.

The Fire Lady approached Izumi and gave her cheeks a couple of sharp slaps. The young woman stirred and looked up into Mai's gold eyes.

"Who, who are you?" Izumi asked.

"I'm Fire lady Mai," she answered brusquely. "Your Lord needs your help, so sit up and look sharp."

The young woman fought through her daze and sat up straight. She took in Zuko's familiar scar and gasped. "It really is you!"

"We've been through that once," Mai said impatiently.

"My mother, is she alright?"

"Yes, she fainted too," Toph replied.

"I can hear you," the middle-aged woman interjected. "And I didn't faint. I just needed to rest my eyes. Izumi, I think you need to listen now."

"Yes mother."

"You've been hired to work at Sacred Flame Academy as a cleaning woman, am I right?" Zuko began.

"Well, yes, my lord."

"And that job begins in a few days when the school opens?"

"Yes, I leave on the ship the day after tomorrow."

"Have you seen your employers? Do they have any idea what you look like?" Mai continued.

"No, my lady; everything was done by mail. They only know my name and my address and my previous employers."

"We need you to stay home. We've got someone else for the job," Mai stated bluntly.

"But, why? I need the money. My mother's been sick for months now. I'll be able to pay for a good doctor and medicine."

"Money is not your worry anymore. I will compensate you very well and you'll be able to look after your mother here in your home," Zuko explained.

"I don't understand."

"The less you know, the better," Toph told the woman. "It's very, very important. You want to help your lord and your country, don't you?"

"Say yes, dear," the mother butt in.

"I am honoured to do anything I can to help you. Please, believe me."

"I believe you," Toph replied.

"Did they give you papers to present?" Mai asked.

"Yes, let me get them," Izumi replied.

She moved to a small desk and pulled open a drawer that squealed on its tracks. After a quick search, she pulled it out with an "Aha," and handed the papers to Zuko.

"What can you tell us about the school?" Toph asked.

"Nothing, really; just that it's new and the pay was much better than I make now. They wanted employees who…" she paused to think for a minute, "who mind their own business and do what they're told without question."

"That's it?" Mai pushed.

"I swear by Agni," Izumi replied passionately. "I don't know anything else."

"She's good and so is the mother," Toph stated.

"Thank you, Izumi," Zuko said with a slight bow. "Your cooperation is appreciated and may be extremely important."

The young woman flushed and bowed in the traditional Fire Nation style.

"I think you're doing a good job, my lord," she blurted out.

Zuko gave her a genuinely pleased smile. "A messenger from the palace will bring you your money tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," she replied.

When the trio left, she collapsed onto the floor again.

"Young people today," her mother said with a quick shake of her head. "No stamina."

* * *

Maho Shimane stood perfectly straight with her shoulders thrown back and her face expressionless. Toph knew that the young woman was nervous, though. The blood raced through her body and her breaths were quick and shallow. Tiny drops of perspiration ran down Maho's back and made the fabric of her light red under tunic stick uncomfortably to her skin.

"Thanks for coming, Miss Shimane," Zuko stated gratefully. "Toph speaks highly of you. Oh, and have a seat if you like."

"No thank you, my lord," she replied briskly.

Her voice held no trace of the tension she felt and her grey eyes met Zuko's with confidence.

"Alright then, my wife and I have an assignment for you. You will be our eyes and ears at Sacred Flame Academy, a new school that opens shortly. We have some questions about the school's true purpose. You will take the place of a young woman named Izumi Tanaka, who was hired as part of the cleaning staff. She lives here in the capitol city in Yaesu 1-Chome 12-15, apartment 24*. She lives with her sick mother and took the job to help pay for doctors and medicine. I have her employment papers here and the boat leaves tomorrow at 7 a.m. From further investigations, we've learned that a ship will go back and forth between Tokoma Island and the port here at Capitol City once a week. I now have a man on that boat. Any correspondence from you must fall into his hands. Fortunately, part of Izumi's job is keeping track of cleaning supplies and making an itemized list of what's needed on the next shipment to the island. She or you I should say are to give that list to our man. His job is to be there to take it from you. I've given him a code word so that you can be sure it's him. The word is 'tasukete'.** I also have a man who will be there at the dock every time the ship arrives. The information will be passed on to him and then finally back to Mai and me."

Zuko paused and looked at the young woman very carefully. Her face was bright and alert, pretty even, and she seemed to take in all the information easily.

"So, any intelligence I may have for you has to get on board the ship with that list of cleaning supplies. And this man you've hired is the only one I can give it to."

"Exactly," Mai agreed.

The Fire Lady sat on the edge of Zuko's desk, close enough to touch him. Her pale, delicate looking hands rested easily on her bulging belly and her discerning gaze was focused on Maho.

"Can you do that?" Mai asked.

"I'll find a way, my Lady, no matter what it takes.

Satisfied, Mai gave a nod.

"Is there anything in particular that you want me to look out for?" Maho asked.

The Fire Lord gave his wife a quick glance.

"Any talk or hint of rebellion against my rule," Zuko replied bluntly. "What they talk about in the classroom might not be what they're supposed to talk about. There may be a lot of secret meetings of the school hierarchy. Anything you think is suspicious should be reported back to me. And there's one more thing we need you to do."

"Yes, my Lord," she said eagerly.

"Mai's nine year old brother, Tomiko, will be there. I want you to keep an eye on him if at all possible. Do you know what he looks like? We have a portrait of him."

"I've seen him yes, and will recognize him."

"Make a point of contacting him at least once. We'll tell him about you, what you look like and the name you will be using. So, he won't be surprised. He needs someone there on his side," Zuko continued as a sad look flitted across his features.

"I understand."

"Alright; Toph says that you can take good care of yourself. If you need to defend yourself, do so. You'll need to wear simple clothes tomorrow, something the average citizen would wear. You'll get a uniform once you arrive. Do you have any questions, any at all?"

"No, my Lord."

"Fine; be careful, be discreet. With any luck, you won't find anything and can 'quit' and come home. Here are your papers."

"Yes, my Lord," she stated and moved forward to take them.

"Mai and I, we appreciate what you're doing."

"It's my duty and I'm proud that you chose me."

She turned to gaze at Toph and relaxed her posture for the first time since she entered the office. A smile pulled at her lips and she fidgeted with the dark brown hair that covered her forehead.

"I'm proud that Miss Bei Fong chose me."

"Hey, Grumpy…."

Zuko cleared his throat and frowned while Mai chuckled softly.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I should say, wanted me to pick the best and I did. Now, go get ready and knock 'em dead, girl."

"Yes, sir," Maho almost shouted.

She bowed and left the room. Her step was decidedly light.

* * *

An old brown trunk that had been used by Hoshi and Akira many times sat on the floor of Tomiko's bedroom. Normally the servants would pack it but Akira was angry at her son and ordered him to do the job himself. He didn't care; if nothing else, it would pass the time.

Carelessly, he threw in socks and underwear and sleep clothes. His uniform plus a spare had already been sent to him. One he would need to wear tomorrow. His mother insisted on it.

"I want everyone to see you in that uniform," she had informed him, preening like peacockgoat.

The spare he scrunched up and stuffed on top of the other things. He wished that he could bring some of his toys or at least a favorite book, but they weren't allowed.

"Stupid school," he snarled. "I already hate it."

He thought about a portrait of Mai, Zuko and the twins that he kept hidden away at the bottom of a drawer. Maybe he could sneak that into the school with him. He tiptoed over to his door, peeked outside and seeing no one shut and locked it. Once the portrait was in his hands, he wrapped it lovingly inside a pair of sleep pants and covered it up with more clothes.

"I have to do a better job or she'll redo it all," he whispered to himself.

Out came everything and this time he folded the clothes as neatly as he could, tucking the beloved portrait into the sleep pants once more.

"There," he stated, sounding quite satisfied with himself.

"Why is your door locked? Tomiko?" his mother called a few minutes later.

"Um, I was, I was changing," he stuttered in reply.

"In the middle of the day?" she pushed. "Let me in. I want to see how the packing is coming along."

Reluctantly, Tomiko unlocked the door but let his mother open it herself. She scanned the room quickly and then moved over to the trunk.

"Hmph," she sniffed. "You need to work on your folding."

Her hands sifted through the layers of red and orange and black cloth, adjusting here and moving there.

"What's this?" she asked sharply and Tomiko's head dropped in defeat.

"It's just something to remind me of home," he replied.

"Oh?" she questioned, gold eyes flashing. "Let's have a look."

Nimbly she unfolded the cloth. Her face grew tight with rage when she saw those faces looking up at her.

"You're going to this school to get away from them; taking a picture along defeats that purpose."

"I don't wanna get away from them!" he exclaimed, now in the midst of his own rage. "I wanna stay here. But you won't let me. So I'm taking the portrait."

"No, you're not," Akira warned. "_I'm_ taking it."

"Please, let me," he begged.

"It's against the school rules," the woman reminded him. "And rules should not be broken."

"No one will know. Please…"

"I'm putting it somewhere you'll never find it. Don't try to sneak anything else in there. I've had enough of your rebelliousness."

"I hate you so much. I wish Mai and Zuko were my parents."

Akira got up from her kneeling position on the floor, marched up to Tomiko, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook.

"I waited too long," she stated icily. "I should have sent you away years ago."

She turned on her heel and left the room, portrait tucked under her arm.

"A servant will pick that trunk up in one hour and it will be brought to the ship. You can take supper here in your room tonight."

"Good," he yelled as soon as the sound of her footsteps disappeared.

He was trying very hard to be brave and not cry. All he could think about was the portrait of his family.

* * *

For the second time in the space of a day Mai and Zuko left the palace under cover of darkness and moved stealthily through the gardens, out the gate and onto the street. The area in front of the palace was almost deserted, but the pair kept to the shadows anyway, Mai moving as gracefully as she did when not pregnant.

"This way," she whispered and Zuko followed without question.

A small side street, more of an alleyway really, led to the back of Mai's childhood home. A heavy wrought iron fence surrounded the lush garden. The Fire Lady gave the gate a little tug and a twist and then pulled it open.

"They still haven't fixed it," she said with a shake of her head.

She continued to lead the way, stopping at a large window that opened onto a completely dark room.

"This is the library…well the second library."

Using one of her many blades, she broke the simple latch and pushed the shutters inward. Zuko helped her climb inside and then hopped in agilely. The hallway leading away from the disused library was dark too. But once they entered the more lived in part of the huge house, wall sconces were lit.

The couple stopped and listened intently for a few minutes before moving on. It seemed that everyone was asleep. They crept up the stairs and stopped outside of Tomiko's door. It was open a crack and Mai peeked inside. Her brother was fast asleep. His face looked calm and peaceful, the turmoil he was suffering subdued for now.

They slipped inside, shutting the door, the clicking sound thundering in their ears. Tomiko did not stir. Mai approached the bed and placed a hand on the boy's forehead, brushing back the dark hair. She spoke softly, encouraging him to wake. After a few minutes, he moved about and his eyes opened into little slits. They quickly widened with surprise and happiness. He grinned.

"Hey," Mai said. "You need to keep quiet, okay. Zuko and I have some things to tell you."

Tomiko's eyes moved over to the other dark shape. He waved a hello and Zuko approached the bed.

"Hi, Tom," the Fire Lord whispered.

"You two look funny, like bandits or something."

"I guess we do," Zuko agreed. "Now listen carefully. There will be a woman at the school using the name Izumi Tanaka. She's part of the cleaning staff and she knows who you are and what you look like. We've aked her to keep an eye on you. She will let you know who she is when the time is right. She's got dark brown hair and grey eyes and she's sort of pretty."

"She's not really a cleaning lady, is she?" Tomiko asked, already knowing the answer. "She's like a spy or something."

"Better not to tell you anything else," Mai replied softly. "You can trust her, though. Don't trust anyone else at that place and keep your eyes and ears open. We need you to go along with everything as best you can no matter how wrong it may seem to you. Zuko and I want you safe."

"I'm scared of that place," he stated, his voice hitching and his eyes filling with tears.

"So are we," Zuko said honestly and gave the boy a hug. "Be brave and strong like we know you can be, like we know you are. Mai and I are doing our best to figure this all out. We love you, Tomiko."

"I love you," he sobbed and buried his head in Zuko's chest.

"Hey, give your old sister a hug too," Mai rasped.

Tomiko wrapped his arms around Mai as best he could. When he pulled back he patted her belly.

"Love you too, baby," he whispered affectionately.

"We need to go," Zuko warned. "But we'll be at the docks tomorrow to see you off."

"The twins too?"

"Yes, and my mother and Toph."

"K," he sniffed and lay back down, ready to sleep again. "Mai?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Mom took away my portrait of you guys. She wouldn't let me bring it."

"I swear, I'm going to..." Mai growled.

"Get it back," Zuko finished.

"Thanks," Tom said and turned over to face the wall, already half way to the world of dreams.

Mai and Zuko snuck out the same way they had come in. The entire way home, Mai wiped furiously at her damp eyes.

* * *

It was difficult getting everyone up early and down to the docks. Breakfast and washing up would have to wait.

"But I hungry, Mommy," Miyako whined.

"I know. Let's grab something from the kitchen and you can eat it on the way."

The small entourage stopped by the warm and busy room. Mai ran in and snatched a few pastries and pieces of fruit.

"Here," she said, handing some to both her son and her daughter.

Miyako munched happily, her discontent forgotten quickly. Ryuhito stuffed his food into empty pockets, saving it for later.

"We need to hurry," Zuko prodded everyone.

The twins did their best to move more quickly, but short legs could not keep up with longer ones. The Fire Lord scooped up both, putting one on each hip. They giggled as they bounced up and down.

Mai, Ursa and Toph followed behind, walking briskly. After twenty minutes, they reached the docks. The Fire Lady spotted Tomiko surrounded by Hoshi and Akira. Gritting her teeth, she approached her parents, nodded curtly and proceeded to talk to her brother.

"Are you all set?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess."

"He's not going on the ship alone, I hope," she addressed the two adults.

"Your mother is accompanying him," Hoshi replied.

"Lucky him," Mai said under her breath.

"Tom, Tom," the twins called as they ran up to the older boy and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Hi guys," he replied and returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Don't want you go," Miayko stated with a pout. "Miss you."

"Yeah," Ryuhito agreed.

"I'll think about you all the time," Tomiko stated firmly.

Akira watched the scene with a mixture of disdain and jealousy. It had been a long time since Tom had spoken to her with any hint of love or affection in his voice. Well, that was alright. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made. If she had to endure her son's hate for him to become a proper and dignified Fire Nation nobleman, then so be it.

"Hey, kid, see you around," Toph said gently, for her, and gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Goodbye, Toph."

Ursa embraced the boy warmly and kissed his cheek.

"Are you certain sending him away is the right thing to do?" she asked Akira. "He's so unhappy."

"It will toughen him up," she replied tersely. "And it's really none of your business, Ursa."

"Yes, you're his mother," Ursa agreed. "But I hate to see a child in pain."

To herself, Ursa vowed never to see Akira socially again. She had changed far too much for the woman's liking. Ursa had had enough negativity in her life. She avoided it now, if at all possible.

Zuko was last to say goodbye. He eyed his in-laws frostily and put an arm around Tomiko, moving him away from the little cluster of people.

"Do you remember everything we told you last night?" he asked.

Tomiko nodded proudly. "I remember."

"Well done. Now, just go to your classes and blend in. And remember that you know the truth about this nation, about me and Mai and about our friends."

"Okay. I miss my sword lessons, Zuko."

"So do I; maybe we'll get to practice again soon. I love you, Tomiko."

"I know."

Zuko rubbed the boys head and pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Go then," he said.

Tomiko walked back to where his mother stood watching the scene. Akira took his hand in hers and pulled him along to the waiting boat. It was a battle all the way to the gangplank. Tomiko looked back over his shoulder and Akira tugged him all the harder. Once on board, he stood close to the deck's railing and watched as the people he loved slowly vanished.

*Japanese address system with Yaesu-1 Chome being the city district and 12-15 being the city block and building number.

** means 'help' in Japanese

* * *

A/N: Long chapter; I think of it as a set up for all that will follow. And it took quite a while to organize everything in my mind. I sincerely hope the exposition didn't bore too much. I tried to inject a little humour here and there.

I love the idea of Mai and Zuko skulking in the dark together.

How does everyone like the Ursa/Hideo relationship?

Next chapter I'll spend some time with both Maho and Tomiko at Sacred Flame and of course, there will be lots of Maiko.

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Alabaster


	14. Chapter 14

**Expansion**

Chapter Thirteen: That Pretty Well Says Everything

_The Next Day_

After barely one day at Sacred Flame Academy for Boys and Girls, Tomiko felt a terrible sense of unease. He wasn't comfortable with his roommate, another nine year old named Jiro. Larger and bulkier than Tomiko, he boasted about his grandfather, a war hero, conqueror of Earth Kingdom villages and captor of thousands of prisoners of war.

"Uh, we lost," Tomiko reminded Jiro.*

"No we didn't! My grandfather says that the Avatar cheated and only defeated Fire Lord Ozai with spiritual mumbo jumbo. And he says that that traitor Zuko had a waterbending peasant helping him. That's the only reason _he_ beat Princess Azula."

Tomiko literally bit down on his tongue until he drew blood to stop himself from correcting the smug brat. He recalled Zuko's words to him about knowing the truth and smiled a secret smile.

"What's so funny?" Jiro asked and gave Tomiko a little shove.

"Nothing I want to tell you," Mai's brother replied.

"What, you don't think my grandpa's a hero?"

"I really don't care. Just leave me alone."

"I know lotsa people here, even the headmaster, so watch what you say. I can get you into a lot of trouble."

"Wow, I'm scared," Tomiko retorted sarcastically.

"You should be," Jiro asserted and gave Tomiko a harder push this time, sending the boy flying back into his desk.

"Now, stay on your side of the room."

Tomiko remained on the floor for a minute, letting the pain subside. When he stood up, the golden eyed boy reached for his satchel, stuffed his writing kit and some paper into it and headed off to the library. He didn't know what he would do there, but it was better than staying cooped up with Jiro.

As soon as he stepped out into the corridor, a stern looking man in his thirties spotted him. Crooking his index finger, he almost hypnotically drew Tomiko toward him.

"The rules of Sacred Flame Academy are quite simple, boy. What is it you don't understand?"

Tomiko shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Not very bright, then, are you? No one is to leave his or her room after dinner unless it is to use the bathroom, an emergency or you are called upon by one of the illustrious staff. None of those apply to you," he sneered.

"I forgot," Tomiko mumbled.

"Hmm," the man said as he looked at the boy appraisingly. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing, just writing supplies."

"I sincerely hope you weren't planning on writing anyone, Master Matsuo….your sister perhaps? Or you brother-in-law?"

"Why would I do that?" the boy snapped. "I have no way of sending the letter anyway."

"Hmmm, that's true, but your mother expressed concern over your excessive interest in them. Try not to think about that part of your life anymore. It's gone now."

Tomiko chewed on his lower lip and a war waged inside him. He wanted to yell at this supercilious prig. He also knew that it would only make him feel good for a moment and he wouldn't be blending in like Mai and Zuko asked him to.

"Yes, sir," he said firmly and then bowed.

"Good boy," the man, Takeshi Kimura, said patronizingly. "You made the right decision. Now, get back in your room."

Inside again, he avoided Jiro's cruel brown eyed gaze. He took off his satchel and curled up on his bed, hoping that sleep would come. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

While Tomiko searched for peace in sleep, Mai and Zuko sat with Ursa and Toph in a cozy sitting room. An empty teapot and four drained cups sat on the low table.

"Would anyone like more tea?" Mai asked.

"I'm good," Toph replied.

"No thanks," Ursa said and then went back to her book.

Zuko reached for Mai's hand and pressed down gently. His wife was in a decidedly subdued mood, even for her. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"That portrait Tom was talking about made me think," she said out of the blue a few minutes later. "We should have a new one done; the twins are older now and I would like a reminder of being pregnant."

"It will be hard to get them to sit still, even for a little while," Zuko reminded her.

"They can do it, at least long enough for the artist to get a sketch done."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Ursa exclaimed.

"You should be in it too," Mai declared.

"Yeah, Mom, that would be great. I only have that old portrait of you."

"Have I changed that much?" she asked jokingly.

"You look the same to me," Toph stated and began to laugh.

"Thank you, dear," Ursa said gratefully before groaning.

"You really don't get tired of doing that, do you?" Mai asked.

"Never," the earthbender replied. "And what's great is you guys fall for it all the time. When Sokka and Katara and Aang and I traveled on Appa, I would get them so ticked off; ah, sweet memories."

They all laughed at that.

"Toph, you are truly a unique young woman," Ursa declared. "Your parents are missing out on a lot."

"That seems to be going around," Mai observed dryly.

"Yes," Zuko's mother agreed. "I don't understand your parents at all anymore, Mai. Your mother was always worried about appearances and climbing as high as she could on the social and political ladder, but she doesn't even make sense any more. She's driven _you_ away and now her son. And it's all for what?"

"That's the question we all want answered," Zuko stated. "Why are she and Hoshi so determined to turn Tomiko into a, into a…"

"brainwashed advocate of Fire Nation superiority," Mai finished for him.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "Why can't people be happy with peace? I know that war is an industry in itself and our nation prospered during those one hundred years, but we're not so bad off now. I mean, we trade with the other nations, we have tourists, our technology is being used to help people rather than slaughter them, our children are being enlightened, there is more fun here now than there has been in a long time, and most important of all, the true nature and meaning of firebending is part of our culture once again. Our country was heading down the wrong road. It seems that some people want to use that road again."

"You don't have to convince us," Mai reminded Zuko.

"_Is_ it war they want?" Ursa mused. "Or do these people just want the Fire Nation returned to its previous condition, pre Zuko?"

"Let's hope we know soon," the Fire Lord stated. "A civil war will be equally devastating to us. Dammit, I really wish that I could just go to Sacred Flame myself and find out."

"Maho will get the job done, Grumpy," Toph said in an attempt to soothe her friend. "You might have some information in a few more days."

"It's the waiting I hate," Zuko said with a grimace.

"I just thought of something," Mai interjected. "You should write Iroh about this and ask him to notify the Order of the White Lotus. They could be a lot of help if things get bad."

"Well, it's a good thing one of you has brains," Toph joked.

Zuko gave the earthbender a withering look while squeezing his wife's hand again.

"Good idea," he said softly.

"I do have one occasionally," Mai quipped.

She leaned comfortably into Zuko and he wrapped an arm around her. Mai covered a wide yawn and then snuggled even closer to her husband.

"I could fall asleep here," she muttered.

"Let's go to bed then," Zuko replied.

"Don't want to move," she yawned again.

"Come one," he encouraged, helping her up. "Lean on me."

"Goodnight," Mai said blearily.

"Goodnight," both Ursa and Toph replied.

* * *

Once in bed, even though she was deliciously warm and comfortable and Zuko's breath tickled her hair while his own special warmth infused her, Mai could not sleep.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am but I guess the worry is winning out," Mai replied as she shifted in Zuko's arms and struggled to turn over so that she could face him.

"I wonder how Tomiko is too," Zuko said and caressed her cheek.

"When did my mother become such a monster?" Mai asked brokenly. "I think that Tom's afraid of her. And if I find out that she's part of some plot to overthrow you somehow, I, I, I don't know what I'll do."

"We'll deal with it. I don't know what has happened to your mother. You'd think she would be happy. Her husband is part of the Fire Lord's council. He daughter is married to the Fire Lord. Isn't that what she wanted all along?"

"She was raised with very strict rules, I think. Everything had to be done just so. Marriages of nobles were arranged. Couples didn't live together before marriage. Nannies did most of the work with the children. School was rigid and conformist. And you certainly didn't have friends from other nations."

"Yeah, but things change. What hardships is she suffering?"

"None, but it's like she's consumed with bitterness and jealousy. It's like she wants to bring us down, make us suffer somehow and taking Tomiko away was the first step."

"Your father is no better. He's just a little less vocal about it all."

Mai nodded her agreement. "What if we don't hear from Maho?"

"We'll need plan B then."

"What's pan B?"

"I haven't thought of it yet," Zuko replied with a wry grin.

"Okay," she chuckled. "I'm going to look into that portrait tomorrow. And I really need some time in the training room. Throwing knives clears my head better than meditation."

"Well, I get to see your father tomorrow at the meeting."

"Mmmmhmmm," Mai responded. "Keep a close eye on him. Watch his expressions and his body language like I've tried to teach you."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm ready to sleep now," Mai said softly.

Zuko leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss. He ran his free hand through her raven locks and then stroked her face lovingly.

"Let me help you turn back over," he offered.

Back in the same positions they started in, both found sleep easily.

* * *

It was the beginning of Maho's second full day at Sacred Flame Academy. As of yet, it had been difficult to find both the time and the space to be alone. She, like Tomiko, had a roommate. In Maho's case, it was a sweet woman in her forties named Ume Endo, who kept to herself for the most part. When she spoke however, it was with great kindness.

"Is this your first time away from home, Izumi?" she asked. "You're such a young girl."

"Yes, ma'am," Maho replied politely.

"Do you miss your family?" Ume continued.

"It's just me and my mother, but yes, I miss her. She's sick and I need to make money to help with the expenses."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But the pay here is good even though the people aren't very friendly."

"No, it's all business. Speaking of which, my shift starts soon."

"I'll let you be then, dear."

Maho dressed in her uniform, a dull brown tunic and pants designed to blend in rather than stand out. She pulled her dark hair into its regulation topknot and left the room, giving Ume a wave. All service employees were housed in a plain two story dormitory building at the far end of the campus. The women were on the first floor and the men on the second. Visitation between floors was strictly forbidden.

She walked along the dirt path with her head down. It took fifteen minutes to reach the imposing grey stone building that housed all the classrooms. Huge Fire Nation banners hung on either side of the dull coloured entranceway, framing it with bright red. Beside it was a library, smaller, but built from the same grey stone. Banners framed its doorway too. In fact, the rich red with a black flame at the centre hung alongside each main entranceway at the school. The teachers' residence was an elegant building with a peaked roof and new gardens just coming into their own. It was next to the students' dormitory, a low slung simple building with a flat roof and no personality to speak of.

An outdoor training and exercise area was set up in a field some distance away from all the buildings. Maho could see huge circular targets used for archery practice and several climbing walls. When the weather was bad, training, including firebending for those children who could, was held in a large domed gymnasium.

The entire institution left Maho feeling cold. There was little if any laughter to be heard. The children marched wherever they went. Running or strolling were frowned upon, unless part of an exercise.

The only beauty to be found was in Tokoma Island itself. The school was built on a large plateau of lush green sprinkled with palm trees and bushy wildflowers, that began at the sea and stretched out for a few miles before craggy, black rock and jagged peaks took over the landscape. The ocean was a deep blue and a massive dock capable of handling a few decent sized ships stretched far out into the water. The beach itself was rocky rather than sandy and had a rough, dangerous appeal. Maho loved it. Too bad she hadn't seen it since her boat had arrived two days earlier.

She sighed as she entered the school and stepped into the foyer. Portraits of Fire Lords hung on the walls. Noticeably absent was a portrait of Zuko, the current Fire Lord.

"That pretty well says everything, doesn't it," she whispered to herself.

Maho made her way to the small room that held all the cleaning supplies and tools. Classes wouldn't start for another half hour. She hoped that she would see Tomiko today. At least she knew what area of the school to search. The nine year olds had classes on the main floor's right wing. She would make a point of seeing to the floors and washrooms in that area today no matter what kind of smooth talking she had to do.

"About time you got here," a fit looking older man scolded. "Here's your mop and bucket and cleaner. The boys' bathroom needs a going over. Someone just got sick in there."

"Great," Maho moaned. "Classes haven't even started yet."

"Some of the kids are here early for a meeting of the 'Patriots' Club'."

"What's that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He leaned in and whispered, "Sounds strange to me. They're chanting and singing Fire Nation songs and talking about our great triumphs."

"Oh, sounds boring," Maho replied with a little shake of her head.

She made a mental note of what the man had said, though, and would include it all in her first letter to Zuko. Taking her equipment she walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to the boys' bathroom.

"Is anyone in there?" she called. "Alright, I'm walking inside now."

She pushed open the door with her backside and pulled the wheeled bucket and mop in after her. The stench of vomit hit her like one of Toph's earthbending strikes. Maho fought the urge to add to the mess on the floor. Once in control she cleaned quickly and efficiently while silently cursing whatever caused the boy to get sick.

Once she was done, she went back into the hallway. A flood of students, all marching in pairs, made its way down the corridor. Maho scanned the faces for Tomiko's. He saw her before she saw him and wondered if the pretty young woman in the drab clothing was the one Zuko had told him about. Shifting over slightly, Tom brushed against her. Maho looked down and winked at the handsome little boy. He winked back and then was gone, propelled forward by the force of the children behind him.

"You," a teacher yelled and pointed at Tomiko. "No breaking stride. If I catch you again, it's detention."

Tomiko nodded respectfully and caught up with his partner. Maho watched as he disappeared around the corner and then followed discreetly behind, grabbing a broom and pretending to sweep. The door to Tom's classroom was closed but she could still hear the deep and almost melodic voice of the teacher. She focused on a stubborn bit of grit on the floor and listened carefully.

"The history you've been taught the past few years is false, fabricated, twisted to suit the needs of the current regime. Here you will learn what really happened six years ago. You will learn what a traitor is. You will learn why we, sons and daughters of fire, are considered the same as a Water Tribe peasant, when we are so obviously superior. Forget whatever was fed to you. Cleanse your mind and prepare for the truth."

A murmur traveled through the twenty or so students. Some stared at the teacher with disbelief while others nodded approvingly.

"Silence," the instructor bellowed. "You do not speak unless I ask you to."

Instant quiet reigned.

"There are some students here at Sacred Flame who may have a difficult time accepting the truth."

He looked pointedly at Tomiko. The boy met the man's gaze unflinchingly, no expression on his face. The teacher looked away first.

"But mark my words; those students will accept the truth, one way or another."

Tom gulped but was careful to keep the fear off his face. Other children looked gleeful as if anticipating the punishments of their fellow classmates. In the hall, Maho missed the stares and expressions but heard the words and got a pretty good idea of the atmosphere this school would perpetuate. She moved away from the doorway and continued to sweep the hall. With any luck she could actually get inside the history classroom later, clean it and snoop around a bit.

She swept outside a language class for a few minutes and gathered that the only stories read would be tales of Fire Nation glory; the only things written would be essays about war heroes, great Fire Lords or stories that depicted a fierce and dominant Fire Nation. There was no room for creativity or individual thinking here.

"It's almost like brainwashing," Maho thought to herself as she moved on. "If only I could eavesdrop on a meeting of the teachers. That might prove very interesting."

* * *

Ursa knelt on the soft damp grass and dug a hole in the loose soil. Horticulture students at the university had, at Hideo's request, divided some of their more obscure perennials and delivered them to the palace. The Fire Lord's mother invited the thrilled students into the palace gardens as a thank you, showing them her own small attempts at replicating some of the country's greater botanical gardens. When they left she set to planting.

As her hands and arms worked, her mind wandered. She hadn't seen Hideo since he had spontaneously declared his love a few days earlier. A sudden shyness afflicted Ursa and she suspected that Hideo suffered the same affliction. Someone would have to make the first move and in keeping with her new determination not to sit back but to show boldness, Ursa decided that it would be her.

She smiled and hummed to herself as she formulated a plan. Five plants and a lot of soil and water later, it was complete. She moved back from her work and appraised the overall effect. The grouping of new plants looked good and once they established themselves and filled in a bit, they would look great. Ursa was pleased, both with her garden and her idea.

"Now," she said to herself. "I need to send Hideo a note."

She left the gardens and walked to her room, washing up once she stepped inside. Clean and wearing fresh robes of muted red, she sat at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. She grabbed a brush and popped open the jar of ink.

_Hideo, _

_While putting the perennials you sent to me in the garden, I was inspired_. _Thank you, by the way; what a thoughtful gesture that was. Remember when we spoke of the night sky? I have a perfect spot in mind where we can view it. _

_Meet me outside the palace gates just before sunset…today._

_Ursa_

A servant was called to dispatch the letter. Ursa then walked to the kitchen to speak with the cook about making some of Hideo's favorites.

* * *

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Three shuriken hit the centre of the target at the far end of Mai's training room. Her balance was off a little due to her pregnancy, but skilled as she was, Mai adjusted her aim and her timing and got results any expert would be ecstatic with.

Miyako and Ryuhito had practically begged to come and watch "Mommy throw things". With Midori there to keep them quiet and far away from any blades, she agreed. Besides, in a few years, she hoped to teach one or both the skill. It did wonders for concentration and improved coordination. Firebenders or not, all of her children would have the opportunity to learn shurikenjutsu.

Mai gave the twins a wave which they returned. Their gold eyes were big and their mouths hung open slightly, giving them the appearance of fish. Miyako clutched Midori's hand on one side and her brother's on the other but her gaze never left Mai. Ryuhito looked around the training room, taking in all the targets and cabinets which contained Mai's blades. The sound of more steel hitting a target focused his attention again.

When she was done, Mai wiped down all her blades before locking them safely away. The kids ran to her once all the sharp things were out of sight. With a nod of her head, the Fire Lady let Midori know that she was free to go. The nanny gave the kids goodbye kisses and then slipped out the door. Mai took the two out into her little garden. She rested on her bench while they ran about using up some of their seemingly endless supply of energy.

With her hands folded across her belly, Mai enjoyed the feel of the cool early winter air. She watched the children play, caught up in their own private world of make believe. Sometimes, when she sat quietly and just observed them both, a feeling of wonder would claim her. She had always imagined herself married to Zuko, but children were never part of her fantasy. If she did think about children it was usually with a shudder. And here she was, the mother of two with a third on the way. And she loved being a mother; she loved it more than she ever imagined she could. It was funny how often what you expected to happen in your life differed from what really happened. It was funny how you grew and changed and came to appreciate things that you once thought silly or dull.

Her thoughts turned to Zuko. He had been a part of her life for years now. Banishment didn't stop that. Neither did all too vague goodbye letters and abandonment. It seemed that the bond they had formed in childhood could withstand a lot. He was her husband and her partner and the father of her children. He was a really good father too. She enjoyed parenting alongside him. It made them even stronger, brought them even closer together.

"Agni!" Mai declared. "What's with me and all the introspection? It's your fault, baby girl," she said, rubbing a hand across her abdomen. "You're making me unbearably sappy."

The twins ran toward Mai, giggling almost maniacally and stopped just before piling into their mother's legs.

"Whoa, slow down a bit. Now, let me guess."

Mai pressed her left index finger to her lips and put an exaggeratedly thoughtful expression on her face.

"You stopped playing because you're hungry."

"Yess," Miyako agreed. "Me hungry again."

"Then I suppose we should get some lunch."

"Is baby hungry, Mommy?" Ryuhito asked with concern.

"I think so, sweetie. And Daddy will want some lunch too."

"And Toph, and Grandma?" Miayko asked.

"We'll have to wait and see. They might be busy doing something else."

The children climbed onto the bench and sat with Mai. Most of Miyako's thick black hair had fallen out of its ponytail, her face was smudged with dirt and the knees of her maroon pants were covered with grass stains. Narrow gold eyes, replicas of Mai's, looked up expectantly. Shadows from the small trees flickered across the sharp angles of her features still partly covered with baby fat. Mai reached out and brushed some stray hair off her cheek.

Ryuhito tried to place his black hair back into a topknot and grew frustrated. Chubby two year old hands were just not coordinated enough for the job.

"I can do it," Mai offered.

He turned his back to Mai so she could gather the hair and swiftly pull it into place.

"I still have to help your father too," she said dryly and the boy smiled.

His face was heart shaped like Mai's but his eyes were wider, and his nose was more like Zuko's. He was quieter and more hesitant than Miyako, though he had a temper to match that of his sister.

"Come," Mai said and held out her hands for the children to take. "You can wash up here and then we'll get some lunch."

"K," both of them exclaimed.

"Do you know what?" Mai asked them as they messily washed their hands.

"What?"

"We have to sit for our picture tomorrow. When it's done we'll have a portrait with Grandma and the two of you and Daddy and me."

"And **baby**," Miyako reminded Mai.

"Yes; and the baby. I'm looking forward to seeing the finished painting but it will take some time. And you'll need to sit still for awhile."

Mai silently wondered just how they would accomplish that. It was difficult to get them to stop for much besides food and sleep.

"Me done," her daughter declared and held her hands up for Mai to inspect.

Ryuhito did the same and the trio headed off to the dining room, hoping to meet up with Zuko.

* * *

The sun had almost set and Hideo had not shown up yet. Ursa was beginning to regret her brazen invitation when she spotted her friend running toward the gate. She moved forward, saving Hideo some steps.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," he apologized.

Once he looked in to Ursa's eyes, he blushed furiously, the memory of his last words to her echoing in his head.

"No problem," she replied while secretly thinking the blush was adorable. "We've got lots of time."

"What do you have there?" Hideo asked, spotting the picnic basket in Ursa's hands. "It smells wonderful."

"This," she gestured with the simple basket, "is dinner. And we're eating it up there."

Hideo followed her gaze and smiled. "Oh, we're climbing out of the crater."

She nodded and began to walk along the still busy street, heading toward a path that led up and out of the rock enclosure that housed Capitol City.

"Ursa, let me take the basket," Hideo offered.

She handed it to him wordlessly and continued walking. He followed along behind the woman unsure what to say. Once they made it up the incline and stood above the city on a flat overlook, he found his tongue.

"It's magnificent," he cried. "Oh, look at the sky."

Ursa nodded and reached for his free hand, holding on to it gently. Hideo looked over and gave her a smile that almost glowed. They admired the sunset for another few minutes before Ursa took the basket from him. Inside was a blanket, a small lantern and spark rocks and of course, dinner. She spread out the red blanket and invited Hideo to sit beside her.

"I'll light that," he said.

Ursa handed him chopsticks and then a covered container with a sort of chicken stew. It was simple fare but savory and filling.

"This is really your favorite dish?" Ursa asked.

I'm not complicated," he replied with a lopsided grin. "It really is my favorite dish."

"Hmm, it's very good."

"Thank you for this, Ursa. After," he paused for a few seconds, "the other day, I wasn't sure how to proceed. I wondered if you were angry at me and was too afraid to ask you myself."

"I couldn't be angry at you for saying…..that. But I was surprised and unsure myself how to act."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Ursa. It just came out….not that I didn't mean it because I did, but perhaps I should have kept those words to myself."

"Oh, Hideo," Ursa sighed.

She took a few more bites of her stew, clearly thinking about what to say.

"You're so very sweet and I love spending time with you. I'm just not quite ready to make that kind of commitment yet. I mean, I'm not sure if I love you. I'm a little mixed up."

"I can wait," he replied with absolute certainty. "You, Ursa, are worth waiting for."

It was Ursa's turn to blush. Her gold eyes looked into his brown ones for a minute before she leaned over and kissed him hard.

"Like I said, you're very sweet."

* * *

"So, we're sitting for the portrait tomorrow afternoon?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, so make sure you finish what you need to finish in the morning," Mai replied.

The twins were already in bed and fast asleep. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady walked through the gardens, enjoying the play of moonlight and shadows. The air was very cool and both wore cloaks as protection against it. As soon as they came to a bench, Mai sat and pressed _her_ back against its hard metal one.

"Oh," she groaned.

"Back sore again, huh?" Zuko asked.

"Just a bit," she retorted. "Seriously, we can skip the next few months. I'm fine with it."

Zuko chuckled and pulled Mai around. He rubbed her back, adding a generous amount of heat to his hands. She sighed with contentment.

"I knew firebending had a purpose," she stated.

"Do you want to go inside and sit somewhere more comfortable?" Zuko asked.

"No, this is too nice," she replied and pressed herself into Zuko's chest.

He moved his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them, moving up and down her arms as well, always applying that heat. Mai moaned with appreciation

"So do _you _know where my mother is tonight?" the Fire Lord asked.

"No, I don't and I hope you're not going to wait up for her or something stupid like that."

"Of course I'm not," Zuko replied, quickly pushing that very idea from his mind.

"Right," Mai stated with a smile.

She wriggled out of her husband's grasp and turned to face him.

"What?" he asked.

Mai just looked at him. Zuko began to fidget, playing with the ties of his robe and running his hand through thick dark hair.

"You're a dork," Mai finally proclaimed. "But you're my dork."

She ran slender, sensitive fingers across the rough and ridged skin of his scar, then leaned in closer and kissed him. Zuko returned the kiss with barely restrained passion. They broke apart for air and looked at each other expectantly. He cupped Mai's face in his warm hands and placed little kisses all over making her giggle. Reaching inside her cloak, he found her breasts and stroked them lightly.

"What are you waiting for," she stated breathlessly. "Let's go inside."

* * *

As Mai had advised, Zuko spent the next morning working very hard to finish a full day's work in half the time. An hour was spent in a private meeting with Omashu's leader. He wanted to broaden the trade between the Earth Kingdom city and the Fire Nation. The pair worked out an agreement of sorts out but decided to ask their advisors about it before finalizing the deal. Zuko liked the man. He was firm and decisive but had a quirky sense of humor and a real desire to help his people.

Once the meeting was over, the Fire Lord did some reading. The council members' reports had arrived earlier in the morning and he wanted to get through them all if possible, in preparation for the next day's meeting. If he couldn't, Zuko would be up late reading them and making note of any questions he wanted to ask.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the timid knock on his door. The servant knocked much harder the second time. Zuko looked up from his work and looked at the middle aged man standing there.

"You have a visitor, my lord."

"Who is it?'

"Hideo Koga. Shall I let him in or send him away?"

"Send him in," Zuko replied. "And shut the door."

"Yes, my lord."

Hideo entered the office and the servant pulled the door closed.

"Please have a seat, Hideo," Zuko stated politely. "What can I do for you?"

"I love your mother," he declared proudly. "Oh, I did it again."

Hideo dropped his head into his hands and bemoaned his lately acquired habit of blurting important things out without thought.

"You….. love my mother," Zuko repeated, his eyes open as wide as it was possible for them to go.

"Yes, I, uh, I feel as though I should make my intentions known."

"Your intentions?" Zuko repeated again. "Oh, would you like some tea or something else to drink?" he asked, remembering his manners.

"No, thank you." Hideo fumbled awkwardly with his sleeves for a minute before continuing. "I'm so bad at all this kind of talk."

"I am too," Zuko admitted ruefully. "So what _are_ your intentions?"

"I told her that I love her a few days ago. I wasn't planning to but the words just sort of ran out of my mouth. She's not at that stage yet and she told me so. But I'm going to wait patiently for her feelings to catch up….if they ever do."

"Okay, so if my mother ends up loving you back, what are your intentions?"

"I'll ask for her hand in marriage."

Zuko smiled at the old fashioned term. "Do you want my approval?"

Hideo nodded. "Zuko, I want you to know that I respect your mother very much. I admire her and I care about her. I won't hurt her. I would sooner die myself than cause her pain."

"Well, if my mother wants to marry you, she'll do it with or without my blessing. But, Hideo, I like you. It's obvious, even to me, that my mother has feelings for you. She's been very happy the past few weeks. She deserves to feel like that and it's been a long time for her. So, yes, I approve. Just know that if you ever _do _wrong her, you will answer to me."

"I understand. You want to protect your mother."

"Yes, I do."

"I appreciate your time, Zuko. Thank you."

Hideo got up from his seat, gave Zuko a bow and left. The Fire Lord stroked his chin and looked thoughtful for a few minutes. An idea occurred to him, one that made him smile crookedly. He just might pay a visit to Ozai. Perhaps this news would interest the former Fire Lord.

* * *

"Alright now," the portrait painter said. "Let's get you arranged properly."

Zuko, Mai, the twins and Ursa all waited for his further instructions. They stood just inside the sun filled sitting room, Miyako and Ryuhito bouncing on their heels and already looking as though they wanted to run.

"I want this portrait to be casual, not formal," Mai informed the old man.

"Yes, I understand. I see the Fire Lord standing behind the sofa while you and Lady Ursa sit down and the children play on the floor in front of you. Would you like to try that?"

"Sure," Zuko said agreeably and moved over behind the red and gold upholstered sofa.

Mai and Ursa sat down, arranging their clothing.

Everyone was dressed casually, Zuko in a simple tunic and pants of red and black, Mai in a long maroon tunic over black pants and Ursa in brighter red robes. The twins both wore brown pants with red tunics. Hair was done simply as well.

"Come over here," Mai called the twins.

They plopped down on the rug that lay in front of the sofa.

"Try your best to stay still," Mai whispered as she leaned down and rubbed their heads.

"K," they cried.

"How's this?" Zuko asked.

"It will do," the artist replied.

His easel was already set up and a large piece of white canvas sat waiting for him to make the first mark. He did a rudimentary outline of the adults first, then concentrated on the children, wanting to get a good likeness of both before they lost patience.

The twins held on for half an hour before hunger, boredom and the need to use the bathroom overcame their desire to please Mommy and Daddy.

"I'll take them," Mai whispered to Zuko. "And I'll take the opportunity too."

The artist went out into the hallway to stretch and Zuko and Ursa were left alone. The Fire Lord debated telling Ursa about Hideo's visit but thought better of it.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" he asked innocently.

"I did," she replied but said nothing else. "How was your evening?"

Zuko flushed as he recalled what Mai and he had done after their garden stroll.

"It was good then?" Ursa continued with a grin.

Zuko nodded and then cleared his throat furiously.

"I'm glad to know that you and Mai are so happy."

"Yes, Mom, we are."

"Ah, here they come. It's time to sit still again."

Mai not only took the kids on a bathroom break, she stopped at the kitchen and got them a quick snack. Miyako was finishing off a piece of melon and wiped her sticky hands off on her pants. She dropped back down onto the floor, dragging her brother with her.

"Hey!" he protested as he hit the carpet hard.

The old painter reentered the room and waited for everyone to settle. The process went on for another few hours until he had enough done to finish it on his own. Mai and Zuko took a peek at the detailed sketch and were pleased.

"We would like two extras done," Mai informed the man. "And you might be back to do one of Miss Bei Fong…if I can get her to agree," she added.

"Are we sending one to Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"Mmmhmmm," Mai replied, "and I want one for Tom too, for when he comes home."

"He'll like that," Zuko agreed, not bothering to mention that it might be a long time before the boy made it back to Capitol City.

"Let's take the kids out into the garden. They look ready to burst."

Ursa went along too, enjoying the time with her grandchildren. She showed them her newest plants and let the twins water them. There was a tug of war over the watering can before Zuko intervened and insisted that they take turns. Done watering they ran off to play while the adults sat talking and enjoying the fresh air.

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Mai asked Ursa.

"Yes, but Hideo and I are seeing a play at the theatre later."

"Nice," Mai said approvingly.

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled in reply.

"How is Hideo doing?" Mai continued.

"He's doing well. School keeps him quite busy."

"But he's still got lots of time for you…..that's sweet."

"He's a sweet man," Ursa declared.

Zuko listened and kept an eye on the twins. He didn't feel like discussing the merits of Hideo right now. His thoughts turned to Tomiko as they often had over the past few days. He fervently hoped that the boy was being as inconspicuous as possible and staying safe. With any luck, Maho's first letter would bring enough information, good or bad, to finally prove or disprove his suspicions. Zuko was torn; if the school was good, Tomiko would be gone for a long time. If the school was bad, it proved that some citizens wanted _him _gone. He wasn't good at sitting back and waiting patiently. Zuko wanted to do something, anything but was completely powerless and dependent on the actions of others for now. He fumed.

* * *

A group of teachers along with headmaster Oono, walked silently down the path that led from their residence to the school itself. Maho watched from alongside the library, making sure to stay invisible until they were well passed. Instead of going to her room after work, she had hidden outside, hoping to get some snooping done. The magic word 'meeting' had passed many lips that day and Maho, astute as she was, knew that the time to find something out might very well be upon her. She would have to spend the entire night outside, show up to work very hungry and disheveled and then make up a story for her roommate (Maho hoped the kind woman would not report her missing, but she had to take the chance).

Much to Maho's surprise, they didn't enter the school but walked around to the back instead. Treading lightly, her pulse racing, she edged along the wall of the school until she reached its end. Peeking around the corner, she observed the men and women entering a much smaller building. Maho hadn't noticed it before. It seemed to blend right in with the environment. The teachers and administrators shut the door behind them.

Maho inched closer. Part of her was exhilarated and part of her was terrified. If someone caught her nosing around or just outside in general after the evening meal, she would be in trouble. She wasn't sure just how much. But she wanted very badly to prove herself too and help the Fire Lord, someone she admired and believed in.

The building was windowless, but fortunately for Maho, cheaply built with thin walls. She could hear voices clearly and leaned carefully against the building's side, pressing her ear to the wall. At first, the group discussed Sacred Flame Academy's first few days and how successful they were. Then they got down to business.

"We need to get Zuko here," Oono stated. "I _will_ not call him Fire Lord. He's close to that brat, Tomiko Matsuo, and will jump at the opportunity to see him. Once he's here, it will be all over for him. I'm hoping he'll bring his family too so we can do away with the entire bloodline. No one with the blood of the Avatar will ever rule our nation again."

"Excuse me sir, but what about Azula?" a teacher named Isao Ageda asked.

"She's where she belongs. Her blood is tainted too. Why do you think she went crazy? Avatar blood produced a crazy person and a traitor."

"So then Ozai will need to produce more heirs in order to keep the royal line going?" Ageda continued.

"Yes, and I have the perfect mate for him; my daughter, Yoko," Oono announced proudly. "She is looking forward to the day she weds Lord Ozai and to the day she gives birth to an heir."

"Lord Ozai's firebending was taken away from him by that boy," Chika Morita, the woman Mai had met once in childhood, stated with disgust. "He's weakened. Will he be in full control or will you be pulling the strings, Headmaster Oono?"

"You're an audacious one, aren't you?" Oono asked, his voice deceptively calm.

The Headmaster was not a tall man or a big man but his presence was intense and commanding. He had a face like granite and a voice that was cultivated and smooth with an intensity and passion hard to match. Everyone listened when he spoke. And those people who listened usually agreed with him as well.

"Ozai will be a figurehead, someone the people can see and worship. I and a select few others will really be in control. Once he produces a suitable heir and that heir is old enough, _he_ will take over the throne completely."

"What if Ozai objects to that?" Morita prodded.

"He's been in prison for more than six years. I think freedom, living in luxury again and marriage to a beautiful young woman will be hard to pass up."

"Of course, sir, I didn't think," Morita stated sweetly.

"No, you didn't," Oono replied, fixing hard grey eyes on her.

"What if Zuko refuses to visit the school?" another teacher asked.

"I'm confident that he will. And when he does, no matter how many guards he brings with him, no matter how powerful his firebending is now, he will be no match for our archers, our benders and our other weapons masters. Zuko will die."

A titter ran through the small group.

"Silence! Zuko will not expect an ambush in front of all these impressionable youngsters. He has no way of knowing that we have a small army's worth of supporters here, people who have no affiliation with this school, people who possess great skills and want to use them very badly. These discontented citizens approached me and came to the island on their own.** For the last six years, no one has given Zuko any trouble. He's become complacent. He has no reason to suspect _anything_. Our school is duly registered and completely legal. Everything has been done by the book. And after his death, this school will continue. It will be the school that all other schools aspire to become. All our children will know the truth again and the Fire Nation will be as it was destined to be."

The group broke into cheers of "Fire Nation, Fire Nation" and Oono graced them all with a satisfied smile.

"Let's send an invitation to Zuko. I would like him here next week."

* * *

Outside, Maho trembled and felt almost physically ill. These people didn't just want to overthrow Zuko, they wanted to kill him and his family too. Whatever else she did, Maho needed to get that information to Zuko on the next boat. Right now, his life was in her hands.

*a little nod to Mai

**As soon as I wrote that I thought of the show 'Lost'.

* * *

A/N: Oono's plan has been years in the making. He's thinking far ahead. But, like most FN soldiers in the show, he's not _that_ smart. He has not anticipated Zuko (and Mai) checking into the school for Tomiko's sake and seeing a pattern with the names associated with Sacred Flame. Therefore, he has not anticipated a spy.

Next time we'll see whether Maho gets that letter off to Zuko or not. His reaction and Mai's reaction should be interesting. And you'll see more of Tomiko's life at school.

Mai's thinking about family a lot lately, but with her about to have another child, I think that's natural.

Toph and Mai will do some bonding next time around.

Ursa + Hideo = lots of dates

Thanks for reading and thanks to those who left such great reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate them all so much. :)

Alabaster


	15. Chapter 15

**Expansion**

Chapter Fourteen: What are you Going to do About It?

Hoshi was attending a sunrise meeting at the palace, so Akira was alone in their luxurious house, well alone aside from the servants. She sat in her special sitting room, perched lady like on the edge of a chair the colour of blood and drank white tea. A book of traditional Fire Nation romance stories sat on her lap, but she hadn't turned a page for more than half an hour. She looked out the window at the already busy street and smoothed back her long brown hair that was, much to her dismay, showing bits of grey. Flashes of blue and green could be seen among the various reds, maroons, blacks, yellows and browns. Akira shook her head. Those people belonged in their own nations, not strolling down the main street of Capitol City as if they had every right to be there. A lot of things had changed in the last few years and they needed to change again. The councilman's wife and mother-in-law of the Fire Lord regretted that her daughter and now her son were so besotted with Zuko and his new ways of doing things. But the future of her nation was far more important than the feelings of two people, her_ children_ or not. She had tried with Mai and now she was trying with Tomiko. She wanted them both to see how everything should really be. Why were they so stubborn? Why were they so blind?

"Well," she smiled to herself. "They're both in for a surprise. What will they do without Zuko?"

* * *

The warmth of the sun on her face and the almost desperate need to relieve herself woke Maho from her fitful sleep. She was curled up on the ground, tucked in between a pair of palm trees and covered with bits of grass and dirt. The young woman had moved around in her sleep a lot, disturbed by terrifying dreams of Oono slaughtering Zuko and his family. Her hands trembled as she brushed the dirt off her brown tunic and pants. She wiped at her pretty grey eyes, clearing both crusty bits of sleep and dampness away. Apparently those dreams had been powerful enough to make her cry.

She couldn't wait until she reached a bathroom, so squatted furtively behind the slender trunk of a coconut palm. Washing her hands would have to wait. Maho shook her head vigorously, trying to clear the cobwebs of sleep. She looked around and determined that it was just past sunrise. When the head caretaker opened up the school she would slip inside and use the girls' bathroom to wash up. A clean uniform and food would have to wait until her morning shift was over. Her stomach growled in disapproval. She clutched her hands to it and pressed down as if that motion would squelch the hunger she felt so keenly.

It would be a good half hour before the campus awoke and longer still before the paths were filled with students, teachers and workers. With nothing else to do, Maho decided to look around discreetly. She wondered what exactly lay beyond the campus grounds. This 'army' Oono spoke of had to live somewhere. There wasn't room for them in the dormitories. Besides this group of disgruntled citizens turned warriors was a secret. The students and workers were not supposed to know anything of their existence.

The young soldier stayed off the paths, making her way through long grass, random shrubs and clumps of flowers. She walked around the training area, up the short but steep incline that bordered it and looked around. At first she didn't notice them, small reddish specks, all of a uniform shape. The longer she stared, the clearer their identity became; tents, and lots of them.

* * *

Tomiko moved into the dining room along with the rest of the nine year olds. All the students at Sacred Flame Academy were sorted by age. The youngest, the eight year olds, went first, the nine year olds second and so on until the thirteen year olds. These same groups walked to and from the school together, to and from the training grounds together and everywhere else that needed walking to.

The food was, for Tomiko, the highlight of Sacred Flame. It was delicious and plentiful, and the cooks did not skimp on the meat. The smell of rice and fish and miso soup* hit his nostrils and he breathed in deeply. His mouth watered in anticipation.

Jiro watched Tomiko's expression change from dour to almost happy. He elbowed Tom in the ribs and smirked when his roommate yelped reflexively. A strong arm pulled Mai's brother out of the lineup and a hard face looked down at him.

"I warned you yesterday at dinner, Matsuo; no talking, no noise at all when you're moving from one place to the other. Yet, whose voice do I hear? I guess you think that you're special. You're nobody here, boy. If you're very smart, you will remember that. Now, hold out your right hand."

Tomiko hesitated for just a second as the weapons instructor, Michi Akagi, brandished the bamboo cane that all teachers carried.

"You get an extra strike for not obeying immediately. Now, **hold out your right hand**."

The little boy held out his hand, palm up, and fought the desire to close his eyes. Everyone in the cafeteria stared as Akagi struck the tender flesh, bringing the cane down twice. Two livid red marks stood out on Tomiko's pale skin and the pain was intense. He would not cry, though, not in front of all those kids, not in front of Jiro, not in front the headmaster.

"Next time you make a noise in my line, I'll strike you five times. Alright everyone, continue to your seats."

Tomiko moved back to his place beside Jiro but that same strong arm jerked him backward and over to the wall.

"I didn't say that _you _could eat. Sit here until everyone's done."

He knew better than to slouch. That would only get him another whipping. So Tomiko sat with his back rigid and looked down at the stone floor. His stomach rumbled and his hand throbbed. Tomiko wanted very badly to go home, to Mai and Zuko, not to his parents.

* * *

"Do you _approve_, my lord?" Councilman Matsuo asked politely for the second time.

Zuko looked like a rabbaroo caught in a trap. He blinked rapidly and tried to recall what Hoshi had been talking about. He squeezed his fingers (hidden inside the wide sleeves of his Fire Lord robes) together until his eyes watered with the pain.

"Perhaps we should adjourn the meeting. You seem, um, distracted, my lord. Maybe the hour is too early."

Zuko's temper flared. He narrowed his eyes and looked coldly at Mai's father and spoke directly to him.

"Perhaps I need a new councilman in charge of economics," he hissed. "_I _decide when to adjourn a meeting, not you, Matsuo. You had better remember that. Now, go over your proposal again."

Hoshi read in a bored voice and Zuko struggled to concentrate. Thoughts of Tokoma Island and Sacred Flame Academy kept trying to push out numbers and statistics dealing with the nation's economic status.

"Enough," the Fire Lord roared. "Leave the proposal with me. If you have so little enthusiasm for it, it's probably not worth my time."

"But…" Hoshi objected.

"Leave it with me," Zuko repeated slowly. "Now all of you **go**."

His face and voice were terrifying. Zuko rarely showed this side of himself in meetings but he had to admit that the timid and respectful looks on the men's faces were very satisfying. They stood up and began to file out of the meeting room. Zuko called Hoshi back. The councilman turned, walked toward Zuko and waited with the beginnings of a sneer on his face.

"Don't you ever try to humiliate me in front of the council again."

"My lord, surely you don't believe I would do that? I was just concerned for your well-being."

Matsuo's face was serious and he held his hands out as if in a gesture of supplication. Zuko began to laugh. It was just a chuckle at first but as it grew louder and deeper in tone, Hoshi looked more and more uncomfortable.

"I don't see what is so amusing," he stated angrily.

"The very idea of you caring about me is hilarious," Zuko informed the man.

The councilman spluttered, unsure what to say in reply.

"Don't say anything," Zuko continued, now back in control. "I'll do the talking. I don't like you, Hoshi. I gave you this position because you're Mai's father and because you have years of experience. The only reason you still have it is because of Tomiko. I didn't want him to suffer any effects from you losing your position. But I've been thinking. Your son doesn't need _you_ to look after him. He doesn't need _Akira_ either. The two of you don't even want him around. I would gladly support Tom and give him all that he requires."

"What's your point?" Hoshi asked with all pretense of respect gone.

"My point is this: do one more thing to anger me or irritate me and you're gone."

"Fine, I apologize for my actions today," the councilman replied.

The words were forced and insincere sounding.

"You don't _sound _very sorry."

"You have your apology."

"Get out of my sight," Zuko ordered.

Hoshi walked down the long aisle in the centre of the room and pushed the thick velvety curtains aside. Once out in the corridor the grey haired man began to smirk and his gold eyes glittered with something that resembled triumph.

"Oh, Zuko," he whispered. "You're the one who'll be gone."

* * *

Maho sucked in her breath and stared wide eyed down the hill again.

"Oono's army," she breathed out loudly. "Angi, there must be a hundred men."

A new sense of urgency struck the woman. The ship would be at Tokoma Island tomorrow. She needed to write a brief note that warned about all the dangers that lurked here for Zuko and his family. If he didn't get that warning, she could be responsible for his death and the end of a very brief era in the Fire Nation's history.

Suddenly feeling exposed there on high ground, she quickly darted down the incline and back around the training grounds. She could see the head janitor in the distance, heading toward the school. Maho crept along the outer edges of the campus again, keeping her eyes on the man, Kyo Nomura. Sneaking looks around the corner of the grey stone school, Maho watched as he pulled out a key and opened the door. She waited a full minute before approaching the door herself. Watching carefully, she pushed it slowly inward until more and more of the foyer was visible. She could hear Nomura whistling somewhere nearby.

The nearest girls' washroom was down the main hall and then off to the left. Maho's ears thrummed with the sound of her rapid pulse and her palms were damp with perspiration.

"Just go," she urged herself.

The young woman focused on the cheerful whistling, a sound so incongruous in this dreary place that it almost made her laugh. One dash later she was at the left turn in the corridor. One more dash and she was at the washroom door. She made it inside without detection. Quietly she washed her hands and face and ran damp hands through her hair, redoing her topknot. Her clothes were still rumpled and a bit dirty but they would have to do. She hid for another fifteen minutes and then ventured out into the hallway again.

Nomura was waiting for her when she emerged.

"What exactly are you doing here, Tanaka?"

* * *

Headmaster Katsu Oono thought carefully before he began to compose the letter. He did his best work early in the morning, just after breakfast and that little scene with the Matsuo boy inspired him. The words needed to be a combination of flattery and persuasion sprinkled with his trademark forcefulness. And most importantly, he couldn't give too much away.

_Akira,_

_I hope you don't mind me using your first name. I feel that we know each other quite well and are of like minds when it comes to certain issues._

_Your son is not happy here yet, but I'm sure that he will be after he's had time to adjust. He's spent too long immersed in the soft ways of the false leader who is running our proud nation into the ground as I write._

_I plan to send this man an invitation to visit my school. Tomiko will be an enticement for him. You've told me how close they are and how worried he is about the boy. Your daughter and grandchildren will be welcome as well. Don't fear, Akira, they will be safe. Once the deed is done, it will be better for them to be away from Capitol City and the palace as my people take it over. That will be a glorious moment and a glorious day, but perhaps a bloody one._

_Now, you must keep up the good work that you've done for me. It was your words that convinced many parents to send their children here. And the donations from you and Hoshi have been generous. It's costly to maintain and train many men. It's costly to build a school and supply it well._

_I need your words to help convince your daughter and her husband to accept the invitation. Remember, your daughter and her children are safe here with me. I_ _will even try to shelter them from any disagreeable sights. So, go have a talk with her. Tell her that you've received a letter from the headmaster. Tell her that I wrote of Tomiko's contentment and desire to stay here. Let her know that I plan to ask our 'illustrious' leader to visit our fine school. From what you've told me, Akira, your daughter and son-in-law will want to see a happy Tomiko for themselves._

_Soon all will be as it should be,_

_Katsu Oono_

Frowning, the stern faced man reread the letter. It would have to do; now for the next one.

_Most esteemed Fire Lord,_

Oono cringed at the sight of those words in reference to Zuko but he knew that sometimes sacrifices had to be made and distasteful things done in order to achieve that important final goal.

_As headmaster of Sacred Flame Academy for Boys and Girls, it gives me tremendous pleasure to extend a hand of welcome to both you and your lovely wife and children. We here at the school would be honored if you paid us a visit soon and toured our impressive facilities. _

_The other administrators and I are proud of our work here. We've managed to follow all the nation's criteria for schools and still maintain a sense of individuality. It would mean so much to us if we could share that sense of pride with you. _

_You would also have a chance to see young Master Matsuo. I'm certain he would enjoy a visit from his beloved brother-in-law. We can have everything ready for you by next week._

_With respect,_

Oono shuddered.

_Headmaster Katsu Oono_

"Get in here, Isa," the headmaster yelled.

Oono's assistant, Kei Isa, a tall, well-built young man with dark hair pulled into a tight topknot and eyes so brown they were almost black, burst through the door and stood rigidly, waiting for his orders.

"Take these letters to the messenger hawk tower and send them off immediately."

"Yes, sir," Isa replied and darted out the door, practically running.

* * *

Toph strutted through the palace gates, saying a friendly hello to the six guards she passed on her way.

"Hello, Miss Bei Fong," they all replied respectfully.

"See you tomorrow, boys," she called flirtatiously as the gate closed. "I've got them eating out of my hand," she chuckled to herself.

The earthbender found no one in the dining room and the kitchen empty of everyone but the cooks. Rezu, the head cook was Toph's favorite staff member and an undeniably sweet human being. She fixed a quick meal for the young woman and practically forced her down onto a stool.

"Eat," she ordered sternly but there was no bite to her voice. "You work hard every morning and need to keep up that strength of yours."

"Yes, ma'am," Toph replied with a huge grin.

She would never admit it, but Toph loved the mothering that Rezu gave her. The slightly plump, brown eyed cook kept an eye on the earthbender, making sure that she ate every last bite, and then offered her seconds.

"Well, maybe just a little bit," Toph agreed. "This stuff is amazing."

"Thank you, dear. The children love it too."

"I'm surprised there's any left after Miyako," Toph joked.

"Oh, the little princess does enjoy her food, doesn't she?"

"You can say that again!" Toph exclaimed. "And I love her for it."

"The prince and the princess are beautiful children."

"You'd better not say anything else in here," Toph quipped.

"Nooooh, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai are not like that. I love working for them. The palace is a good place to be now."

"Did you work here before too?"

"Yes, little Zuko often sat where you are sitting now and ate a snack. Sometimes he helped me too….until his sister began to tease him about it. Then he stopped."

"Thanks for the ammunition," Toph stated.

"Oh, Toph, you mustn't tease Lord Zuko too much."

"Why? It's good for him, keeps him on his toes. There's a difference between my teasing and what Azula did to him. Besides he knows that I love him."

"I suppose," Rezu acquiesced.

"So where is everyone anyway?" Toph asked.

"Right here," Mai stated as she walked into the kitchen by herself.

"On your own, huh," Toph observed.

"Zuko's working, Ursa's with Hideo again and the twins were tired so they're having a nap. I was hoping we could spend some time together; how about some tea?"

"Sounds good," Toph stated.

Mai looked to Rezu who began to boil the water and get out the cups.

"We'll be in the sitting room," Mai told the cook.

"Yes, my Lady," she replied.

The two young women left the kitchen and headed for the sitting room down the hall. Tea and cakes arrived with a servant a few minutes later. Mai let it steep a bit longer then poured them each a cup.

"Toph, do you want a cake?"

"Yep," she replied and grabbed a couple.

"How was your training session this morning?" Mai asked politely.

"Great! Those guys are really coming along and I'll actually miss them when I move on to a new group of students."

"That's good," Mai replied distractedly.

The knife thrower sipped and looked down at her nails, silently reminding herself to repaint them.

"So Blade, the baby's heart sounds really strong."

"Does it?" Mai asked with a smile. "Good."

"Yeah, _Mai_, are you depressed or something?"

"No, I'm just worried and imagining all kinds of terrible things. And I'm angry."

"At your parents?"

"Yes," Mai replied firmly. "They're throwing their son away. And for what; so he can chant Fire Nation songs of glory and recall all our victories in useless battles move for move?"

"They definitely want him indoctrinated," Toph agreed. "Rich, high society people are always molding their kids, trying to make them fit into whatever stupid idea they have of what rich, high society people are supposed to act like."

"They better not be too hard on Tom there," Mai said in a low, hard voice.

"He really is a strong kid, Mai. He can take a lot. He's like his sister."

"That was almost sweet," the Fire Lord's wife observed dryly. "I hope you're not going soft."

"The day I go soft is the day I give up earthbending and take regular baths."

Mai snickered and reached for a cake. She felt suddenly hungry.

"Thanks, Toph."

"Anything for you, Blade."

* * *

Ursa knocked on Hideo's office door and waited patiently for a minute before just giving up and walking in.

"Hideo," she called. "I'm here."

"Ursa, hang on. Give me a minute," he answered from somewhere in the large room.

"Where are you?" the woman asked curiously.

Ursa wore her hair in an attractive upsweep, a new style for her and very unusual in the Fire Nation. Gold earrings swung gently when she moved and her rust coloured robes, edged with delicate whorls of gold swished across the floor. She poked around the large room, ending up at the window and looking out over that magnificent garden once again.

She waited patiently for Hideo to show himself. The sound of books falling, a few choice curses, followed by a loudly exclaimed, "Aha!" preceded the man's emergence from a sort of built in closet situated behind the office's door.

"I didn't think you had a curse word in your vocabulary," Ursa giggled.

"I'm sorry. A very heavy book dropped on my foot and then I bumped my head and….that's no excuse for swearing in front of a lady."

"It's nothing I haven't heard a few times in my life and even used on occasion. You don't need to watch yourself around me."

"Well, alright then, but I still don't like it when I lose control like that. I did find what I was looking for, though. This Earth Kingdom scroll has been missing for months."

The professor and researcher brushed a few cobwebs off his robes and then looked at Ursa, really looked at her.

"Oh, wow, you look exceptionally lovely today, Ursa. Your hair, it's up. I like it."

She reached upward reflexively and touched her hair. Her cheeks felt warm and they were coloured a pretty shade of pink. She was thrilled that Hideo had noticed. Ozai never noticed such things, even during the beginnings of their arranged courtship and marriage.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely. "I thought that I would try something a little different."

"You always look pretty to me."

Ursa flushed a deeper shade of pink and decided to change the subject.

"So what's this scroll you found?"

"It contains an account of an ancient Earth Kingdom religious ritual. I'm trying to gather all the information I'll need to write a paper concerning Earth Sages," Hideo replied.

His eyes shone with childlike delight at the mere thought of this old knowledge come to light.

"Is your information usually stuffed into closets full of cobwebs?"

"Now that I think about it; yes."

"You need someone to organize your office, and not the way your house is organized. This is a professional place. You waste too much time searching for things when they could be at your fingertips."

"I never thought about it that way," Hideo replied. "You're right. I'll need to find someone, perhaps one of the students."

Ursa sighed. The man was not picking up on her subtle hinting. She would have to spell it out for him.

"Actually, Hideo, you don't need to find someone. I can do it."

His brown eyes widened and then he grinned. "You would do that?"

"Yes, I'm quite good at organization. And I could spend more time with you. How about one day a week I come here and work. And we can have lunch in the garden."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"I think that maybe I would like to tell you everything about the night I left the Fire Nation. Are you ready now? Can we go for a walk?"

Realizing the enormous trust she was placing in him, Hideo dropped the scroll on his desk and took her hand.

"Let's walk," he replied.

* * *

The Fire Lord was in a foul mood after his encounter with Hoshi, foul enough even to pay a little visit to Ozai. He had an almost overwhelming desire to do something nasty to someone, not an honorable desire but an honest one. A little gloating in front of Ozai would fit the bill just fine. He slipped out of the meeting room and called to Jee.

"I'm going to the prison," he informed his bodyguard. "Walk with me."

"How long has it been since you've seen your father?" Jee asked cautiously.

"Years," Zuko replied. "I haven't seen him since my coronation day. I get weekly reports on him, though."

"As a friend, may I ask why you're visiting him now?"

"Jee, you can ask me anything. I want to rub his face in my mother's happiness. I have no other motivation than that; makes me sound awful, doesn't it?"

"You've been remarkably restrained with your father. A little gloating is nothing compared to what you could have done to him."

Zuko just smiled as they continued on the path that led out of the caldera and to the white stone prison. Jee walked inside with Zuko but waited at a discreet distance to give the Fire Lord privacy. The prison guards were shocked to see their lord and exchanged curious looks with each other.

As he stared through the small grated opening in the cell's door, Zuko caught a glimpse of his father, father in_ name _only. His hair was longer than the Fire Lord remembered and pulled back into a simple pony tail. His goatee was the same, however and the rest of his face was clean shaven. Prisoners were allowed baths once a week and a shave if requested.

The man who had such power over Zuko for years, the man whom he had wanted to please so badly, was sitting cross legged on a threadbare mat. His thin prison tunic and pants hung loosely on his bony frame. When the door squealed open and Zuko stepped inside, Ozai didn't look up. The _present_ Fire Lord watched the _former_ Fire Lord for a few minutes before speaking.

"I see you've taken up meditation," Zuko remarked neutrally. "Has it helped you any?"

"What is it you want?" Ozai replied tiredly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Nothing really," Zuko stated, "I just have some happiness to share with you."

"We do get news….even in prison. I know that you and your wife are expecting another mewling brat."

"That's true," Zuko agreed, ignoring the crassness of Ozai's comment. "But the good news I'm referring to has nothing to do with either Mai or me directly."

"Go ahead, then," Ozai urged, finally opening his golden eyes and looking directly at his son. "Tell me."

"My mother has found someone, someone completely different from you and for the first time since before she met you, she's really happy."

"Well, isn't that marvelous," Ozai replied, voice dripping sarcasm. "I wonder if she'll spread her legs for him more than she ever did for me. I had to fight to get what I deserved as a husband and lord; frigid bitch."

"You bastard," Zuko hissed.

Flames danced on his fingertips and he was tempted to incinerate the man, wiping the smugness from his still handsome face, a face that Zuko hated resembling. He breathed deeply instead and found the inner calmness that it had taken him years to access.

"Same old Ozai," Zuko stated. "You'll die a bitter, wizened up shell of a man while Mom has a wonderful life. You'll never see outside this small cell. You'll never be free again."

"Blah, blah, blah," Ozai retorted. "I know the story and I've made my peace with it. I would do the same all over again if I had the chance. No, I take that back. I wouldn't marry your mother and then I wouldn't have two insufferable failures for children."

"You're the failure, Ozai, though it took me a long time to realize that."

"Did you get what you came for? Do you feel good now?" the prisoner asked.

"You are where you belong and that makes me feel good. Mom and I have both moved beyond you and your influence and we're happy."

"Yes, yes, that's all very sweet. Why don't you leave now?"

"Oh, do you know anything about Sacred Flame Academy?" Zuko asked as an afterthought.

"What are you talking about?" Ozai growled after a barely noticeable pause.

"Nothing," Zuko replied as he examined his father's face closely.

He left without another word and didn't look back. Zuko missed the smile on Ozai's face.

* * *

Maho stared at Nomura. Her mind spun in circles as she tried to come up with a cover story. The janitor waited patiently for her reply. He leaned against the wall casually and watched the emotions flit across her face.

"I decided to come in early. I can't afford to lose this job so I'm trying to do a little extra."

"You're lying," he said crustily.

"How can you tell?" Maho asked.

"Look, just tell me. I'm not angry at you."

Zuko's young spy decided to go with half truths instead.

"I went for a walk after my shift yesterday and ended up falling asleep. Dinner was already over by the time I woke up and I was too afraid to try to get into the dormitory. So I spent the night outside. I hope my roommate didn't report me missing."

Maho waited expectantly for Nomura to scold her, sound the alarm or whatever it was people did in these situations. He surprised her.

"No one reported you. Anyway, don't let it happen again. I've got some clean uniforms in the closet and some food you can eat. Come with me."

Relieved, Maho followed the man. She greedily ate the sweet roll he had wrapped in a cloth from the cafeteria and took the uniform he handed her.

"Thank you, Mr. Nomura," Maho said gratefully. "I thought for sure you would report me."

"You're a good worker. And things aren't right here. I have a bad feeling and I don't like it."

"What do you mean" Maho probed.

"This curfew….people shouldn't be stuck inside after dinner. And where's the portrait of Fire Lord Zuko? And the kids, they march around here like machines. It isn't right. But _I _need the money too. Ah, I've said too much."

"Don't worry," Maho said. "I won't talk to anyone."

"Well, I have something on you and you have something on me. That should keep us both quiet."

"Yes," Maho chuckled.

She returned to the girls' bathroom and changed into the clean uniform, putting the old one in the laundry. Nomura might be an unexpected ally. Not everyone here was completely unaware. That was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Hideo listened intently as Ursa recounted the events that led to her banishment. She spoke in short, blunt sentences and restrained the emotions that threatened to boil over.

"That's it," she said, "every terrible detail. Do you still want to be with me? Can you still love me?"

She found it hard to meet his eyes, afraid of what she might see there. Her hands were twisted together in her lap and she looked down at the grass beneath her feet.

"Ursa, everything you've told me only makes me love you more. You are so brave and so resilient. You are a good mother who did what she had to do for her child."

"I'm a killer, Hideo. I have that inside me. You can live with that?"

"We all have that inside us, dear. When we are pushed sometimes we have to push back. No one could blame you for your actions. You've punished yourself for years anyway and you were cast aside like a pariah. You deserve a good life and I want to be a part of it."

"You're sure?"

"Ursa, if I say it, I mean it,' the scholar said forcefully.

Tears prickled at the back of Ursa's eyes. She didn't fight any more and let them fall freely down her cheeks. Hideo kissed them away and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright now. Everything's alright."

* * *

Michi Akagi, the school's weapons instructor, entered Headmaster Oono's office and shut the door behind him.

"Have a seat," Oono suggested decorously.

Akagi sat. He pressed his fingertips together and rested his chin on top.

"Did you write the letters?" he asked.

"They've already been sent," Oono replied. "It almost made me sick to write them."

"It will all be worth it in the end," Akagi said wisely. "I've been thinking about our plan. What will we do if Zuko refuses the invitation?"

"Simple, we kill him at the palace. We have enough of our people peppered all over Capitol City. The job will get done. I just prefer to do it here. It's," he paused for a moment, "cleaner.'

"And his wife and children, what will we do about them?"

"If they do not accompany Zuko here, we will kill them once Zuko is dead. The country will be thrust into turmoil. The palace will be in an uproar. An assassin can easily take care of a pregnant woman and two small children."

"You have someone who is willing to murder children?"

"There's always someone, Akagi. Money speaks louder than conscience in many cases."

"I have a proposal for you."

Oono nodded.

"Azula and the mother, Ursa, need to be killed as well. That way, we can be sure that Roku's bloodline is completely gone."

"I like the way you think. Consider it done."

Akagi smiled and got up from his chair.

"It won't be long now," he stated almost joyfully. "A new era is upon us."

"A new era indeed," Oono agreed and laughed heartily.

* * *

Despite his hunger, Tomiko ate lunch slowly. His hand hurt and holding the chopsticks caused him great discomfort. Jiro sat across from him. His eyes were mean looking and he kicked at Tom under the table. It took all of the young boy's self control not to cry out, lunge across the table and beat Jiro's self satisfied expression into oblivion. It would almost be worth the severe punishment he would no doubt receive. But again, he thought of Zuko's words and restrained himself. Getting into trouble all the time did not exactly make him inconspicuous. It didn't matter that Jiro was the cause of all his problems. No one would believe Tomiko. So, he had to endure the best that he could until Zuko and Mai could figure something out.

He looked down expecting to see his still almost full bowl of food. It was gone. Jiro grinned at him from across the wooden table. He was stuffing the last of Tomiko's rice into his mouth.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked nastily.

"Nothing," Tomiko sighed.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Zuko was finished work for the day. He had changed into a comfortable outfit, grabbed a snack and found his wife in Miyako's room where the two children played on the floor with stuffed animals.

"Hi Daddy," they both called happily.

"Hi," he replied, bending down to give each a quick kiss. "Good day so far?"

"Mmmhmmm," Miyako hummed in response. "Good day."

Zuko slouched down on the thickly padded sofa and Mai reached for his hand.

"_Not_ a good day," Mai observed wryly seeing the stressed look on her husband's face.

"I've had better," he replied.

"What happened?"

"Your father purposely tried to humiliate me in the meeting this morning. I almost kicked him off the council. Next time he does anything that bothers me in the slightest I'll blast him out of that room."

"Hmmm, I wonder what's gotten into him. He's been bordering on insubordination a few times."

"Yeah, he was almost _cocky. _It made me very uncomfortable."

"Maybe you should have punished him," Mai stated. "But I know….Tomiko."

"Tomiko or no Tomiko, he can only go so far before I do something drastic."

"So that's it?" Mai asked as she continued to prod for information.

"Well….no," Zuko replied hesitantly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

His visit with Ozai had not turned out quite as he imagined it would. He felt stupid for going to see the man at all.

"What then, for Agni's sake? Just tell me."

Ryuhito looked up at his mother and then over to his father. Mai's sharp tone had captured his attention.

"I saw Ozai," he announced flatly.

"Ugh, why do you go looking for trouble?" Mai asked. Exasperation was evident in her voice. "Ozai will never give you what you're looking for from him. I thought you knew that. I thought you accepted it. Honestly, sometimes you _really _do act like an idiot."

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed angrily. "Do you have to be so damn blunt all the time?"

"Yes. You need someone blunt to keep you in line. You should have told me that you were going. I would have talked you out of it. Why exactly _did_ you go?"

Zuko looked down, almost shamefaced.

"I told him about my mother and Hideo."

"Oh, Agni, and what; you thought he would care?"

"I hoped to get some reaction, some flicker of regret or jealousy. I wanted to make him hurt a bit."

"And did you?"

"No," Zuko answered sadly. "I guess he really never cared. Or if he did, he's forgotten. He was as nasty and brutal as ever."

"Zuko, he'll never change. For Agni's sake, forget him. What's it going to take for you to understand that?"

The Fire Lord said nothing for a minute. He looked down at the carpet, deep in thought, gold eyes squinting and mouth twisted in a frown.

"I look like him, you know, and I hate that."

"Doesn't _make _you him," Mai replied reasonably.

"I asked Ozai if he knew anything about Sacred Flame Academy."

"Do you think he does? How? He never gets visitors, does he?"

"No. Someone would have to sneak in somehow or get a letter to him."

"So, he denied any knowledge, of course?"

"Yes, but he hesitated for just a second. I wonder now."

The barest trickle of fear crept up Mai's spine. She looked over at her children who continued to play, blissfully unaware of all the potential terror around them.

"I want more guards for the twins. Call it instinct or call it being over cautious, but I would feel better. And Toph needs to check them out."

"I'll go see about it now," Zuko replied.

He gave Mai's hand a squeeze and slipped out of the room without another word. Mai looked at his retreating form and shook her head.

* * *

_The next day_

It was midmorning, a clear, mild day, and Akira was in her bedroom sorting through her clothes. She had randomly concluded that her wardrobe needed an update and was deciding what robes to get rid of and which ones to keep. The pile on the bed kept growing until eventually her closet held only the bare minimum of outfits.

"You and the other girls can have these," Akira said to the young female servant who attended her. "Although, I don't think that any of you will be able to carry off these types of outfits. They're too elegant for servants. Perhaps you could play dress up. On second thought, I'll donate them to the local theatre. I'm sure it could use them."

The servant inwardly fumed and outwardly wore a mask of calm and detachment much like the mask Mai grew up wearing.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. "Shall I pack these up?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" the noblewoman asked with a scowl. "I'm simply thinking out loud."

Akira's face, a pretty one, but not nearly as elegant and delicate looking as her daughter's, was distorted into an ugly expression, a combination of concentration and annoyance. When another servant knocked on the door, Akira barked angrily at her.

"I said not to bother me with trivial household matters. Go back to cleaning."

"But ma'am, there's a letter here for you. It just arrived."

"Why didn't you say that?" Akira asked haughtily.

She pulled open the door and snatched the fine quality scroll from the girl's hands.

"You leave too," she directed the servant standing by her bed. "I want to read this in privacy."

Akira sat down on the edge of her luxurious bed, red on red, and opened the letter with anticipation. She loved receiving correspondence of almost any kind. This letter, from Headmaster Oono of Sacred Flame Academy, was better than most. Her eyes shimmered with pride as they skimmed over the words of praise. She had a job to do now. Akira began to prepare for her visit with Mai.

* * *

Zuko was out in the courtyard spending some much needed time on his firebending. He had neglected his training of late and guilt combined with the desire to get out of his office for awhile, prompted him to initiate the impromptu session. He moved gracefully through his katas, focusing on proper breathing and form. His mind was clear of everything but the motions of his own body, how the muscles moved beneath the skin, how his lungs took in air, how life giving flame erupted from his hands and his feet, making yellowy orange swirls around him.

Firebending was both soothing and invigorating. He sometimes forgot just how much a part of him it really was. He began to slow his movements, letting his body come to its own natural stop. The Fire Lord felt someone watching him and turned to see Mai eyeing him appreciatively.

"It's been some time," she stated. "I like watching you bend."

Zuko grinned bashfully.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

Mai tossed him a towel and he wiped his face and bare chest.

"Your mom is with them and there's an extra guard posted outside their rooms. Here," she said, moving forward and handing him a scroll tied with a deep red ribbon, "I brought you a letter. It arrived a few minutes ago."

"Thanks," he replied and tore off the ribbon.

He unrolled the paper and began to read. Shaking his head in disbelief, he grinned.

"He's laying it on a little thick," Zuko said and handed the letter to Mai, who scanned it quickly.

"We can't make a decision until we've heard from Maho," Mai reminded her husband.

"I know," he replied. "Oono will just have to wait."

* * *

The Fire Lady sat on the floor with her children, a comfortable cushion under her bottom. She was reading them a story but their attention wandered, lured by the sounds of birds and trickling water outside the window.

"Not exciting enough for you," she said dryly.

"Bird, Mommy!" Miyako declared and ran over to the door that led onto the small courtyard.

"Hang on, Miya," Mai called.

She pushed herself up onto her knees and then stood up completely. Ryuhito waited for her and she reached out her hand to him. As they followed Miyako across the room, a knock on the door stopped them in their tracks.

"My lady," Ming called. "You have a visitor."

Mai sighed, walked over to the door and opened it slowly, looking back to keep an eye on the children.

"Who is it, Ming?"

Akira poked her head around Ming's solid frame and gave Mai a sealshark like smile.

"What do you want?" Mai asked harshly. "You have a lot of nerve."

"It's important, Mai. Let me in," Akira wheedled.

Curiosity got the better of Mai and she moved aside to let her mother in.

"Miya, Ryu, come here," Mai stated.

They walked over to their mother and eyed Akira warily.

"Hello children," she said.

"Hi, Grandma," they replied with little enthusiasm.

"Kids, I want you to play over there on the carpet where I can see you. I need to talk with my mother for a few minutes."

"But I wanna see the bird, Mommy," Miyako moaned.

"Later," Mai replied sternly.

The little girl stuck her bottom lip out and scrunched her eyes up tightly but she moved with her brother over to the plush red rug where some toys sat waiting for them.

"Already defiant; you need to be harder on her, Mai. I…"

"Get to the point," Mai interrupted rudely.

"So, it's going to be like this, then?"

"What do you expect?" Mai asked disbelievingly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got a letter from Tom's headmaster today."

"Oh, do you know him personally?"

"We've spoken a few times," Akira replied cautiously. "He says that Tom is quite happy and adjusting well. You should really go visit the school. Then you could see for yourselves what a wonderful place it is."

"Did Oono tell you to say that?" Mai asked suspiciously. "How do you know we're invited to the school?"

"Well, Headmaster Oono told me that he planned on inviting you. Are you going? He really wants to show the place off."

"It's none of your business where Zuko and I go. Why are you so eager to see us visit Sacred Flame?"

"You've been upset because we sent Tom there. And you were upset that he couldn't have contact with family or friends. Now you have a chance to see him despite that and you're still upset. Honestly, Mai, I can't say or do anything right in your eyes."

Mai rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt to turn the tables on her. It was pitiful and pathetic and somehow fitting.

"For once I agree with you," Mai stated with a cold smile. "You're long past doing anything right. I want you to leave, Mother, and not come back. I don't like the way you make me feel. I don't want my children exposed to you. I don't like who you've become….or maybe this is who you always were."

"You are an ungrateful bitch," Akira shrieked. "We gave you everything. You're here because of us."

Miyako got up from the carpet and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around Mai almost protectively. She glared at her grandmother with fierce golden eyes and stamped her foot down hard.

"Go!" she exclaimed.

"Insufferable brat," Akira snarled at Miyako.

Ming swung the door open, having heard the commotion, and forcibly escorted Akira out into the hall.

"I'll take care of her," she assured Mai with a smile.

Mai just nodded. She called a crying Ryuhito over and embraced both her children. A sense of relief flooded through her and she smiled.

"Best visit with my mother ever," she quipped.

* * *

Nomura called Maho into his tiny office. It was tucked away at the end of a hallway and had barely enough room for two chairs and a small table. She eyed the man nervously and hoped she hadn't exposed herself somehow.

"You'll have to make a list of supplies now. The ship will be here soon. I'll help you figure out what we need."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Nomura, but I can do it somewhere else, somewhere I won't bother you."

"Nonsense, I'm the head caretaker. Besides, I like you and want to help."

Maho twisted in the hard wooden chair. It figured that when someone decided to be kind, it only got in the way.

"You have paper and ink?"

"Right here," Nomura replied and produced said objects along with a brush from some spot behind his own chair.

Maho cleared her throat and dipped the brush in the ink.

"I know we need soap and it seems most of our towels have walked away."

"Yes," Nomura agreed. "We also need rags and floor polish."

Maho made her characters slowly and carefully underneath the heading she had already written. It seemed Nomura was going to stay until the job was finished. She would have to write a note to Zuko elsewhere and soon or else, if she was desperate, give a verbal message.

"You seem nervous," the caretaker observed.

He stroked his graying beard and looked at her with intelligent brown eyes. Maho breathed deeply and took a leap of faith.

"I need to tell you something," she began and Nomura sat up straight, obviously interested.

"My mother, she's very ill, and expects a letter from me once a week. I know that I'm not supposed to send any correspondence, but I know a man on the boat and a friend of mine will be waiting at the docks in Capitol City to take the letter to her. I thought that I could slip it inside the supply list. My mother will be very upset if she doesn't hear from me."

Maho watched the man carefully and tried to read his expression.

"The old sick mother story, eh?" he cackled.

"But my mother really is sick," Maho insisted.

For a moment she _was _Izumi Tanaka instead of Maho Shimane.

"I see that the letter is important to you even if I don't believe it's for your mother. I hope you know what you're doing. If anyone here finds out, we will both be in severe trouble. Hurry up then…write your letter. I'll leave you be."

Maho's breath hitched and she sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Nomura. You're doing the right thing."

He looked back at her curiously before leaving his office and shutting the door. Maho found another sheet of paper and began to write.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Oono et al want to eliminate Roku's bloodline. He plans to kill you, Mai and your children. Ozai will be a puppet Fire Lord. Oono will control things until Ozai and Oono's daughter produce a suitable heir and that heir reaches maturity._

_He wants to kill you here so beware of his invitation. _

_Army here, hidden away, at least 100 men strong. They will lay in ambush for you, should you come._

_I'm sure he has supporters in Capitol City too. Beware!_

_Tomiko okay but I heard he was disciplined harshly today._

_Oono terrifies me,_

_Maho Shimane_

She blew on the ink to make it dry faster. The words, just black marks on white paper, represented the most important thing she had ever done. Now, these words had to reach Zuko or all would be lost.

* * *

A/N: I hope the moving from place to place and character to character wasn't strange or distracting. I've never had so many characters in a story before and so have to divide up the time because they all need attention. (I actually have a notebook with all the characters, their occupations/titles and descriptions listed to keep them straight).

So, big revelations….Hoshi and Akira know that Oono wants Zuko gone (do they know that gone means dead rather than perhaps deposed and then imprisoned? You'll have to continue reading).

I had to give Maho one ally in the school. There's usually at least one person who sees things for what they really are.

Ozai might know a little something too. Poor Zuko was fail at trying to get Ozai's goat. He's still susceptible to Ozai's taunts. He really does need to just forget the man .

Ursa and Azula are in danger now too.

Not a lot of Maiko in this chapter. There just wasn't time. Look for more next chapter.

In the future, look for a friend and ally sent by Iroh, someone who can help Zuko should he need to fight Oono's army.

Toph's little army could come in handy too.

I don't think we'll see Akira at the palace again (understatement).

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,

Alabaster


	16. Chapter 16

**Expansion**

Chapter Fifteen: My Money is on You

Norio Saga stood on the deck of the small, sturdy Fire Nation ship and watched as Tokoma Island came into sight. He held up his hand, and shaded his eyes from the bright sun. It was a rocky looking place, like many of the islands in the archipelago that formed his nation. He spotted a patch of green and the dock that stretched out into the deep blue of the ocean water.

"Must be where this school is," he muttered to himself.

As the ship drew closer he could make out the grey stone of the buildings and a small cluster of people waiting on the dock. Norio waited patiently for the gangplank to drop and then sauntered off the ship. He wasn't a sailor per se, but had been on many ships in his time and enjoyed the feel of one moving through water, enjoyed the caress of gentle waves or the pounding of wild ones. He felt a brief sense of loss as his feet touched the wood of the dock and he moved forward, toward the green of the field in which the school was situated.

His eyes scanned the small group of people, looking for the young woman who would give him the letter for Fire Lord Zuko. A man approached him instead. A second man walked a few paces behind the first, much like a vassal would stay behind his lord.

"I'm Headmaster Oono," the man introduced himself curtly.

Norio felt a vague sense of unease as he looked into the headmaster's piercing grey eyes. The man was ordinary looking in most respects but carried himself like a king, a king who tolerated nothing going wrong during his reign. His face was hard and his voice was harder. Oono didn't introduce the other man. Apparently he wasn't important enough.

"Norio Saga," Zuko's man introduced himself. "We've got a shipment of food for you and I'm expecting a list of needed supplies."

"Well, you did come here on a ship. I expect you've got something for us. Where are your papers?"

Norio produced his official papers which Oono read over carefully.

"You'll do," he said offhandedly. "Get your men to carry the crates up the hill and into the kitchen's storeroom. Someone will guide you to the correct building."

"Yes, sir," Norio replied flippantly.

"I don't like your tone," Oono stated coldly. "Show proper respect or you'll be replaced."

"Sorry, sir," Norio corrected himself. In his mind he said something not quite so polite. "Alright men, unload the cargo and carry it up the hill."

Four men, two per container, began unloading crates of rice, tea, sugar, meat, vegetables and fruits. They lugged them up the hill and Norio watched the men until they were out of sight. Oono turned to leave. He caught a glimpse of Maho waiting hesitantly.

"Do you have the list for Mr. Saga, here?" he snapped. "Do I need to stand by and watch you do your job or can you manage on your own?"

"I can manage," Maho replied tersely.

"Good," Oono spat.

He walked back up the hill and Maho heaved a sigh of relief. Her eyes turned to Norio and she took in the handsome man. His good looks weren't delicate or regal but rather rough around the edges and perhaps a bit unkempt. The skin around his whiskey colored eyes had tiny lines and stubble covered his chin and cheeks. He had an easy smile, however, and bestowed one upon the young woman.

"Hello," he began. "Aren't you a lovely young lady? Too bad you're stuck in a place like this."

"Um, right," Maho replied awkwardly.

She was waiting for the man to say the code word chosen by Zuko. Norio shifted from one foot to the other and waited for Maho to hand him the list. It was a standoff. Suddenly remembering, Norio slapped a scarred hand against his forehead and began to laugh.

"I know what you're waiting for. 'Tasukete'," he declared.

Maho looked around nervously as if someone up the hill might hear the secret word and know it for what it was. There was no one else about and she relaxed.

"Skittish, are you?" Norio asked and laughed again.

It was a friendly laugh, hearty, full of fun and good humor. Maho decided right then that she liked this man very much.

"If you worked here, you would be skittish too," she replied. "Now, here's the list."

She handed over one scroll and he took it from her, stuffing it inside his nondescript red tunic.

"Here's the letter for Lord Zuko," she whispered, half expecting Norio's face to suddenly change into something awful and flames to engulf her.

This scroll the man handled carefully. He tucked it into a large pocket, adjusting his clothing and the letter so that it was almost impossible to notice.

"I can't tell you just how important it is that the Fire Lord gets this news. His life may depend on it, and the lives of his family."

"He'll get it," Norio stated confidently.

His face was serious now and he looked about him, up the hill to the dreary school building.

"Anyone could see that this place isn't a happy one. And that headmaster guy needs a complete personality overhaul."

Maho giggled but cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she thought about what Oono was planning.

"Do you know what's around that outcropping of land?" the sometimes sailor asked.

"What do you mean?" Maho asked.

"Is there anything else on this island? I can't see beyond that bit of land that juts out there."

"Yes, there is, but I'm not supposed to know that. It's in the letter."

"Mmm, we were given very specific instructions to dock here and not go beyond this point; weird."

"Best if you do that," the young woman suggested. "I need to get back to work. Good luck."

"You take care of yourself. The world can't afford to lose a beautiful young woman like you."

Maho rolled her eyes at the comment but felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach. In a different situation, she might just do something very unladylike.

"Perhaps I'll see you next week," was the best she could manage.

She gave Norio a wave and walked reluctantly toward the buildings of Sacred Flame Academy.

* * *

Mai felt and looked exhausted. The little confrontation with her mother had taken a lot out of her. Ursa heard about Akira's removal from the palace and, concerned for Mai, came to see what damage the woman had left behind.

"I'm ordering rest for you," Zuko's mother said with complete seriousness. "Sometimes I think you forget that you're pregnant, Mai."

The knife thrower placed her hands on her belly. "Trust me, I don't forget," she remarked dryly.

"Well, try to avoid stress, if you can. I know it's difficult with two young children….."

"And monstrous parents," Mai added.

"Yes," Ursa sighed. "I'll watch the twins. And I'll have dinner for you and Zuko sent to your room."

"I don't want you missing a date with Hideo," Mai said with concern.

"He's busy tonight," Ursa replied quickly. "And I love spending time with my grandchildren. Go to your room and lie down."

"Okay, okay, then," Mai replied gratefully.

She left the double room occupied by the twins and began walking to her own just down the hall. Mai paused and took a quick peek inside the nursery. The bassinet was set up and infant toys along with stacks of diapers and pins sat atop the dresser. The rocking chair called to Mai and she decided to sit there instead of lying down on her bed.

She shut the door behind her and dropped gently into the rocking chair, adjusting the pad so that it fit against the small of her back. Little aches plagued that part of her body. She reached around and rubbed the sore area with the heel of her hand. Zuko's heat would come in handy but he was still working and wouldn't show his face for another hour at least.

Giving up on making the persistent throb go away, she leaned back, closed her eyes and began a soothing rocking motion that soon had her asleep. As she slipped deeper into slumber, the tranquility left and vague, shadowy images emerged from somewhere in her mind, infecting her rest with a sense of terror. The fear was unspecific and that made it all the more potent. Mai's heart rate increased and a thin film of perspiration covered her face. She twisted in the chair and it moved jerkily. She felt as though she were buried alive and she tried desperately to claw her way out of the nightmare landscape. Mai was dimly aware of someone beside her, a warm hand on her arm, shaking persistently. A raspy voice called her name over and over. The voice was comforting and made her fight harder. Finally she broke free and opened her eyes. She looked into Zuko's scared, wide open ones and grimaced.

"You had me terrified, Mai. I couldn't wake you up."

"Try being inside the horrible dream," she snapped back. "It was like I was stuck in quicksand and couldn't get out."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It wasn't anything in particular, just raw fear. I feel so uneasy, Zuko, like something awful and heavy is going to drop on us at any minute."

"I know what you mean. I feel it too. Look, my mother said something about your mother coming here and causing a scene. What happened?"

Zuko was stroking Mai's arm, running warm fingertips up and down its length. She could feel the heat through the fabric of her robe and it soothed her. Giving him a wan smile she recounted the story of Akira's visit.

"Our daughter is quite spirited," Mai remarked with her usual understatement. "I'm so proud of the way she stood up to my mother."

"She was protecting _her_ mommy," Zuko added.

"Yes," Mai agreed. "If she keeps up like this, she'll be fierce when she's an adult."

"Don't mess with Mai and don't mess with Miyako," Zuko joked.

"So, your mom said something about dinner in our room. I'm feeling hungry now."

Zuko held out a hand and Mai took it, letting her husband pull her up and out of the chair. They left the nursery and entered their room where dinner waited on the low table that sat in front of the sofa. Instead of sitting there, Mai got some big cushions and tossed them onto the floor. She lowered herself onto one and leaned her back against the sofa. Zuko joined her on the floor and gave the food a quick reheating. The couple ate in the comfortable silence of those who know every habit, every tic of the other person, every mood, every like and dislike. It was the ease borne of years together and years spent thinking about the other even when distance kept them apart.

When she finished, Mai stretched deliciously and threw her head back looking every bit a pampered feline. She pushed her bowl away from the edge of the table and reached for her cup of tea.

"Mmm, that was good," she declared.

"Yes, here, let me fill your cup," Zuko responded.

He poured the piping hot tea into the delicate green cups decorated with tiny yellow flowers. The tea set was a gift from Iroh, one of many that revolved around his favorite leaf.

"You forgot to send Iroh a letter, didn't you?" Mai asked, the tea set prompting thoughts of the beloved man.

"Ohhh, yeah, I forgot," Zuko confessed.

"Well, that's okay, because I remembered. We should get a reply soon."

"Thanks, Mai. Sometimes my mind gets cluttered with too much stuff."

"You_ are_ the Fire Lord."

"Thanks for reminding me," Zuko replied teasingly and placed a quick kiss to the tip of Mai's lovely nose.

Mai chuckled, a low gravelly sound that made Zuko's groin tighten. He leaned in again, this time giving her lips a slow sensuous kiss. She placed her small, deceptively delicate looking hands at the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Mai broke away first, her eyes sparkling with lust and love.

"Come on, I want to say goodnight to the kids."

"Aww," Zuko pouted, looking disappointed.

"We have all night," Mai chastised the man.

"Fine," he said and got up from his red silken cushion, offering his wife a hand again.

They walked along the dimly lit hallway, wall sconces giving it a subdued yellowy glow and making their shadows flicker as they moved. The days were short now that winter was upon them and the entire palace shimmered ethereally in the evening darkness.

Ursa sat with her grandchildren, one on each side of her, their bodies pressed tight against hers, and read them a story. It was the funny tale of a miniature boy, about the size of a finger, his adventures, eventual triumph and his reward, which was becoming the size of a normal boy.* The twins giggled as Ursa read and looked down at the illustrations with wonder. Mai and Zuko hung back, letting Ursa finish. When she closed the book with a flourish and declared it bedtime, all three of them looked up and spotted the couple.

"Mommy, Daddy," Ryuhito called and ran over for his hugs.

"Do you remember that story, Zuko?" Ursa asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I do," he replied. "It was one of my favorites."

Miyako pulled on her father's robes and he looked down into her intelligent golden eyes.

"You like stowy, Daddy?"

"Yes," he answered.

Zuko then bent down and pulled her into his arms. He hung her upside down, holding onto her heels and swung her back and forth rhythmically until she was red in the face and breathless from laughter.

"Your turn, Ryu," he called to his son once Miyako's feet were back on solid ground.

The little boy waited with anticipation. Zuko grabbed him gently, giving him a warm hug before turning the boy upside down and moving him back and forth. Ryuhito took the ride more thoughtfully than his sister had. The motion soothed rather than exited him and he was almost lulled into sleep.

"There you go," the Fire Lord said, placing the boy down on the carpet. "Are you both ready for bed?"

"I clean my teeth and wash my face already and see, I got sleep pants on," Ryuhito said proudly.

"I'll tuck you in then," Mai volunteered. "Say goodnight to Grandma."

Ryuhito placed a sweet kiss on Ursa's cheek and whispered good night. He reached out for Mai's hand and she took it, walking with him into the next room. He arranged himself comfortably in the bed, favorite stuffed animal tucked in beside him and closed his eyes.

"Good night, sweetie," Mai said softly. "Daddy will be in to say goodnight in a minute."

With bedtime rituals over and both children soundly asleep, Mai and Zuko bid goodnight to Ursa and retreated to their own quarters again for a relaxing evening. Mai decided to wash up and slip into her oh so comfortable sleep pants and tunic. The flowing and soft satiny fabric felt good against her skin and draped generously over a belly that appeared to have grown larger overnight.

"Do I look bigger to you?" Mai asked completely out of the blue.

Zuko looked up from the sink where he was having a quick shave and stared at Mai. She stood in the doorway, waiting expectantly for his answer, eyebrows arched imperiously. Zuko swallowed hard. There was probably no right answer to _that _question. He did his best.

"You look beautiful," he began evasively.

"That's not what I asked," Mai said tartly. "Have I gotten bigger?"

Zuko felt cornered and a completely unreasonable sense of panic filled him.

"You look the same to me," he tried.

"So you're saying that you don't pay any attention to what I look like because I'm positive that my stomach's bigger than it was."

"Of, of course I pay attention," Zuko stammered. "Maybe you're just a bit bigger."

"So now I'm fat?"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed. "I'm not saying anything else. You're being, you're being….."

Mai glared, waiting for the next word to leave her husband's tongue.

"What? Silly, over emotional?"

Mai knew she _was _being completely and utterly unreasonable but she couldn't stop herself. Her mouth along with a small part of her brain, no doubt influenced by the changes that pregnancy wrought, had taken on a life of its own, separate from that of her rational mind.

"I'm going to bed," she announced suddenly and turned on her heel.

Zuko stood with his mouth open. Shaving lather dropped slowly from his face into the sink.

"What the Agni was that all about?" he asked his reflection.

* * *

Tomiko's sleep was restless. He hadn't slept well since he arrived at Sacred Flame Academy. Truth be told, he didn't sleep all that well for days before arriving there either. He expected Jiro, snoring away in his bed on the opposite side of the room, to do something, anything to hurt him or get him in some kind of trouble. Of course, his opportunity for payback was now, as the bully lay sleeping peacefully, no doubt dreaming about the next day's torment of Tomiko. Mai's brother smirked as he imagined tying the sheets around Jiro's ankles and watching him fall onto the floor as the wakeup call came. Smearing ink across his homework scrolls would work too. But he didn't do anything. Somehow, the fault would come back to him and he would be punished again.

His palm still stung. No one had taken him to the school nurse. His wound wasn't deemed serious enough. Tomiko wondered why it hurt so much then. Unconsciously, he rubbed the thumb of his left hand across the red slashes on his right. Lying there thinking, eyes open in the dark, only the outline of Jiro's body and the few pieces of furniture that the room held visible, Tomiko felt both anger and despair. He wiped away a few tears. Once he got started in earnest it would be difficult to stop crying.

Tomiko groaned as he realized that he needed to use the bathroom. Quietly he slipped off his bed, bare feet silent on the cool wooden floor, and opened the door a crack. The man who patrolled the hallways at night was not in sight. Tom tiptoed out into the corridor and walked toward the boy's bathroom. He used it quickly and pushed the door open. He could hear two voices and they were getting closer. Afraid of reprisals, he stayed inside the bathroom with the door barely opened and listened hard as the men came into sight.

"From what I hear, Zuko's going to be in for a big surprise if he shows up."

The other man snickered and sounded like a sick hogmonkey. Tomiko's eyes widened. What could the men be talking about?

"Yeah, he won't be around much longer and neither will his family. Hail Fire Lord Ozai."

They both laughed then, a cruel, heartless and hollow sound. As soon as their voices disappeared, Tomiko opened the door just wide enough for his body to fit and ran back to his room.

"Where were you?" Jiro asked, eyes shining with glee in the darkness.

* * *

The Capitol City harbor was busy despite the late hour. Norio fidgeted impatiently as he waited for the ship to dock. He couldn't wait to hand the important letter off and head to a tavern for a much needed drink. The ladies strolling along the stone roadway and eyeing all the sailors suggestively also appealed to his carnal side. He deserved a little relaxation. Play acting was straining work and he would have to do it all over again in about a week; unless the Fire Lord got things at that school straightened out beforehand.

The boat bumped gently against the wooden dock and deckhands tied it off securely. The gangplank was lowered and Norio practically ran down the angled piece of solid metal, made a little jump and landed on the road. He looked around casually for the young man who would take the letter to the palace. After ten minutes of pacing, cheeky exchanges with several women and the arrival of two other boats, Norio spotted him. He approached slowly, wrapping a friendly arm around the man, Ichi, and led him down the road, out of both earshot and visibility.

"Ichi," he exclaimed. "How are you doing? I've got a little something for you."

"I know. That's why I'm here," the young man replied humorlessly.

"The girl said that it's really important, so go now. Don't try to be all proper and wait until morning."

"I'll go. Where is it?"

Norio reached inside his tunic. His eyes roamed the immediate area and his ears were sharply tuned. He plucked out the still neatly rolled scroll and passed it over to Ichi.

"Don't screw up," he warned as the young man left at a leisurely pace.

The older man watched until Ichi finally began to move faster and eventually was gone from sight.

"Hope all this helps, Fire Lord," he whispered quietly to himself.

Norio turned around and headed to the closest tavern, pushed open the door forcefully and ordered a drink.

* * *

Mai and Zuko were both asleep when a sharp insistent rap on their door awoke them. Groggily, Mai wiped at her eyes and then yawned. Rather than getting up, she dropped her head back down onto the green silk covered pillow and groaned in complaint.

"You get it. It's easier for you to get up than it is for me," she ordered, giving her husband a sharp nudge.

"Coming," Zuko slurred, trying to wake up completely.

He had been dreaming of making love to Mai and the eroticism of said dream still suffused his brain. He looked down at his wife and swallowed, willing himself to cool down. He was ready after a few minutes and another few sharp raps. When he opened the door Toph pushed her way across the threshold while Ichi held back and gave his lord a deep and respectful bow.

"My lord, I have the letter you've been awaiting."

Zuko looked over at Toph and wondered why exactly she was standing in his bedroom in the middle of the night. He turned back to Ichi and took the letter.

"Thank you, Ichi. You may go now."

The young man bowed again before setting off down the hall slowly and noiselessly. He took in all that he could of the palace, a place not many citizens of the Fire Nation ever got to see.

"You guys really need to open your door a little faster. I was enjoying my sleep when that guy started hammering away."

"Yeah, well, we were asleep too," Zuko retorted hotly.

"Hurrumph," Toph growled. "That letter better be important."

"Oh, the letter; Mai, wake up," he called as he approached the bed.

She had fallen back into a light sleep and Zuko had to shake her alert.

"Mai," Zuko called again. "Ichi delivered the letter."

"Don't just stand there barking at me. Read it….out loud," Mai demanded crisply and sat up, placing two plump pillows behind her back.

Toph and Mai waited for Zuko to begin.

* * *

Maho stretched out on her narrow bed and read one of the two books she had brought with her. It was difficult to concentrate with all that she had seen and heard swirling around in her mind. Besides that, her roommate kept looking at her knowingly, doing everything but winking.

Finally, Ume spoke up. "So, how's your young man?"

"My what?" Maho asked in reply.

"Your young man; you were gone the other night so I assumed you met up with one of the men and spent the night with him instead of here."

"Oh, that….yes, he's, uh, well, he's fine."

"I'll bet he's handsome," Ume continued.

An image of Norio popped into Maho's head and she shook it back and forth as if trying to dislodge the invasive presence.

"Actually, he is," Maho agreed. "But I don't want to talk about him. Thanks for not reporting me, by the way."

"I wouldn't stand in the way of love. There's not enough of it in the world."

The young woman nodded thoughtfully. Ume didn't know just how right she was.

"I can't argue with that," Maho said agreeably enough.

Her roommate glanced around furtively and whispered, "The people who run this school are bad men. I heard that they hurt a little boy just for making a noise in line. I thought those days were behind us."

"I heard about the boy," Maho stated neutrally.

The young woman was cautious. For all she knew, her roommate could be a spy herself, checking up on other workers and using leading statements in an attempt to get these workers to express an opinion unpopular at Sacred Flame Academy.

"I just want to do my job," Maho continued.

That wasn't a lie, at least. She did want to do her best, both for Fire Lord Zuko and for Toph, someone she felt a lot of affection and respect for.

"Yes, all of us need money, don't we?" Ume stated.

"How long do _you_ plan on staying here?" Maho asked.

"I signed up for a year. By the end of my time, I'll have a lot of money saved."

"Good luck with that," Maho thought. "Hopefully this place will be just a bad memory by then."

"Mmm, yes," she said aloud. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm tired."

"Of course, dear, you need your sleep. Sometimes I don't know when to shut up."

Maho blew out the lamp that sat on her bedside table and turned over to face the wall. She felt uncomfortable in her own room now and her skin itched as Ume's eyes bore into her back.

"Please get me out of here soon, Zuko," she chanted silently.

* * *

"I had to use the bathroom, Jiro. Did you want to come with me?" Tomiko sneered.

"Suuuure," Jiro drawled. "I'll bet you were sneaking around."

"I don't care what you think," Tomiko replied wearily. "Just leave me alone."

"Hmmmm, no, it's fun to get you in trouble."

"You'll be the one in trouble soon," Tom threatened vaguely.

"What's that mean? Are you gonna get your sister to save you? Or the _Fire Lord_? They're both losers."

Tomiko's instinct was to jump the boy and beat him senseless. He settled for looking at Jiro with an infuriatingly knowing smile that made the bigger boy squirm.

"Stop it," he hissed, "or I'll punch you."

"Stop what?" Tom asked innocently.

"You know what I mean?"

"No, I don't," Tom replied, continuing his torment of the boy.

After a few more minutes, Jiro leapt across the room, moving quicker than Tomiko thought possible. He punched the smaller boy in the stomach and Tomiko gasped for breath. His face maintained the smile through it all, however, even when Jiro grabbed his right palm and raked his nails across the still fresh wounds.

* * *

Zuko cleared his throat and began to read.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Oono et al want to eliminate Roku's bloodline. He plans to kill you, Mai and your children._

Zuko's hands shook and he dropped the letter.

"Toph, stay with Mai," he ordered and ran out of the room.

"Give me the letter, Toph," Mai demanded.

"What am I, your personal servant?" she asked but her voice had no bite to it and her face was ashen.

Mai read the rest of the letter, aloud so that Toph was privy to everything too. Her voice was low and angry and her fingers gripped the paper tight.

"The children," Mai breathed. "They want to kill our babies."

She covered her mouth with a hand and closed her eyes. Her other hand rested protectively over her belly. Mai tried to process the information. She tried to imagine someone who was willing to slaughter tiny children and a pregnant woman all for the sake of returning a nation to the outdated and cruel ways of its recent past. Her anger grew and so did her terror. How long was this plot in the making? How many people supported this Oono? Were there traitors in the palace? Were her children safe? And Zuko?

She felt the bed dip down and looked up to see Toph sitting beside her. The tough earthbender reached for Mai's hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Mai," she said with great seriousness. "I'll do everything I can to help you and Zuko. I'll fight for you and for the kids. This Oono bastard is going down if I have to kill him myself."

Mai put her arms around Toph. She rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder and shuddered. Awkwardly, the earthbender patted Mai's back.

"We'll stop them, Mai. I promise you."

"Yes," Mai agreed.

Her voice was as sharp and cold as the blades she carried. Getting up from the bed, she walked to her wardrobe and pulled open its doors. She opened another compartment and pulled out a box that was hidden inside.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"Getting down to business," Mai replied as she pulled out her full arsenal and began to strap them on. "I'm not taking these off except to have a bath, not until this whole thing is over."

"Okay," Toph acknowledged, the story of Mai's triumph at the Boiling Rock Prison running through her mind.

Zuko burst through the door a few minutes later carrying both Miyako and Ryuhito. They were only partly awake but terror was still evident on their faces. Shinji along with four other guards milled about in the hallway.

"Please have a chat with them, Toph," Mai asked, all coolness and calm now.

Toph strutted out into the hallway eagerly and interrogated each of the guards, listening and feeling for the tell tale signs of deception. They were all intimidated by her powerful presence but none of them were lying.

Zuko lay the children down in the big bed and did his best to comfort them. They fell asleep again quickly enough, their father never taking his eyes off them.

"Um, guys," Toph called hesitantly. "I hate to say this, but have you thought about Ursa and Azula? They're part of Roku's line too. Oh, and the guards are all loyal."

"Mom," Zuko cried and slapped a hand to his forehead.

He took off out of the room again, down the hall to his mother's. He banged on the door until she opened it sleepily. Without giving her an explanation, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway into his and Mai's room.

"_What _is going on?" she asked forcefully.

"Read this," Zuko replied, thrusting the scroll at her.

Her eyes grew huge with shock and disbelief.

"Oh, Zuko," she sighed. "I never imagined anything like this."

"Azula may be in danger too, Mom. I'll send a hawk and have extra guards posted. That's all I can do for now."

"How are you, Mai?" Ursa asked with concern as she spotted her daughter-in-law pacing a quiet corner of the room.

"I don't know," she snapped in reply. "I'm angrier than I've ever been and I'm petrified. Yeah, I think that sums it up."

"Well, you guys can't spend the rest of your lives in here," Toph stated reasonably. "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to accept Oono's invitation and bring along some friends," Zuko replied with a steely, determined voice.

He looked at Toph and the earthbender grinned.

"Oh, yeah, I'll crack some heads for you and we'll bring along my latest group of trainees."

"Thanks, Toph. You don't have to come, you know. It's not really your fight. It's a Fire Nation thing and I need to take care of it."

"You guys are my best friends. I love you and I won't see any of you hurt, not if I can help at all."

"Alright, then, I appreciate your help," Zuko stated.

He moved to the desk and composed a quick letter to Oono, accepting his invitation and estimating their arrival for one week later. He also wrote to Doctor Tochihara at the asylum, warning him about possible assassins. A servant took the letters and ran them to the messenger hawk tower.

"Now, we need to prepare as best we can. Oono has at least 100 fighters of unknown skill. They could be top level benders or archers for all we know. It won't be easy."

Mai itched to go along but knew that she couldn't. Her place was at the palace with the twins, protecting them.

"When you're gone, who's going to help protect us?" Mai asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I will," Zuko replied.

He looked worried and worn but a sort of calm had settled over the Fire Lord too. There was a job to be done. It could very well be a costly and dirty job, but do it they would.

"If the kids and I don't show up with you, they'll try to kill us here."

"Yes," Zuko agreed. "But they won't succeed."

* * *

Mai's parents lay awake in bed. They didn't sleep together that often anymore, but the excitement and worry about their roles in Zuko's removal from power, their part in this grand collusion, gave them a real sense of togetherness.

"So after all that, do you think Mai will visit Sacred Flame?" Hoshi asked his wife.

"I don't think she will. She was suspicious of me and then, well, it doesn't matter anymore. Perhaps when Zuko is gone, she'll see everything more clearly. Perhaps she'll even come home to live with us. We'll find her a decent husband who can teach those children properly."

"Time will tell. She'll regret being here when the palace is overrun with traditionalists and she and the children are led out in front of everyone."

"Might take her down a peg or two," Akira smirked.

"You realize my dear that if somehow Zuko triumphs, we'll be deemed traitors and might very well get executed."

"I know that. I'm willing to take the risk. Nothing good happens unless you do. But, I have utter confidence in Oono and his men. He will win."

"Yes, I'm sure of it too. Our nation will be again what it once was and what it should always be."

* * *

The royal bedroom was filled with quiet, serious talk for most of the night and well into the morning. The group discussed whether a ship or airship was the best method of traveling to Sacred Flame. An airship could get shot down. Then again, there could be a huge welcoming party at the dock as soon as their ship arrived. It was decided that a large metal ship offered more protection and if all else failed they could make a retreat back out to sea. Once an airship was shot down, there was no going back.

The children and innocent workers at the school presented a problem. Heaving fireballs could well kill students rather than the enemy. The fight would have to be contained to a small area if at all possible.

"Do we have a map of Tokoma Island?" Zuko asked. "There must be one somewhere."

A servant was dispatched to the library and came back with a map of the outer islands. Tokoma Island was mainly volcanic rock, a huge wall of it covering the north side of the island. The south side had two flat areas of land, obviously the locations of the school and the army camp. There was no choice but to land at one or the other.

"We'll be right in the mooselion's den," Zuko stated, brushing his messy dark hair back from his forehead.

"It's either that or sit here and wait for an attack," Mai added. "I don't want you in danger, but in this case, I don't think there's a choice. These people have to be crushed. And my money is on you."

"We have one thing going for us; they think we don't know about their plans. They will expect us to be unprepared. Heh, they won't know what to do with Toph."

"I'll give them an experience that they'll never forget," Toph agreed with a smirk.

Eventually, as the sun rose, everyone dozed off briefly, trying to fit a night's worth of sleep into an hour. When servants brought in enough breakfast for everyone, a letter was given to Zuko too.

"It's from Iroh," he said excitedly and opened the scroll.

He read to himself, lips moving along with his eyes. When he got to a particular spot he read aloud.

_I contacted a certain sword master and told him you might need a little help stamping out a rebellion. _

"Piandao," both Mai and Zuko breathed reverently.

"He's awesome," Toph agreed.

"What's one man going to do?" Ursa asked.

"He's not an ordinary man," Zuko replied. "He once defeated one hundred Fire Nation soldiers all by himself."

"That's true," a relaxed and smooth voice called from the doorway. "But this time I brought some help."

* * *

Headmaster Oono was up early again. He enjoyed the quiet of sunrise and the slow but sure strengthening of his power that it brought. He was in the training area going through some firebending moves. Oono was better known as a military strategist, but his bending skill was impressive. It was a secret he liked to keep, a skill he could pull out when needed, something to shock those around him. A great military mind was one thing, but combine it with powerful bending and you made an impressive figure.

He thought about Zuko and how good it would be to burn him to a crisp or watch as someone else ran him through with a blade or took him down with a well placed arrow. Oono was grinning as he punched outward with his fists, sending controlled bursts of fire into the air. He wanted badly to kill Zuko himself but would be grudgingly content if someone else got the job done.

"So this is where you go in the morning," Akagi declared. "You invade _my _territory."

"Everything here is mine," Oono warned. "My school, my plans, _my employees_," he added.

"Of course," Akagi agreed.

His sycophancy was sickeningly obvious.

"I was fantasizing about killing Zuko," Oono confessed. "It was very enjoyable."

"I can't wait to see it. Oh, I hope he decides to come here. Our army is itching to fight. They'll slaughter Zuko and his little group of guards."

"We've waited more than six years, Akagi. Another few days should be easy. Now, let's get back to the school for breakfast. Perhaps the Matsuo idiot will provide entertainment again."

Both men laughed heartily at the thought.

* * *

Tomiko eyed Jiro warily as he pulled on the pants of his school uniform. He expected more brutality from the bully but it didn't happen. Jiro was oddly subdued. He put on his own uniform, sat down on his bed and waited for the breakfast signal to sound. The boy's quiet was almost more unsettling for Mai's brother than his loud derisive comments and physicality.

"What's wrong with you?" Tomiko finally asked, curiosity overcoming his self preservation instinct.

"Just shut up, Matsuo."

Tomiko shrugged and continued dressing. The bell rang and the two boys left the room, joining the marching group of students. In the cafeteria, Tom ate heartily while watching his roommate pick away at his food. He decided that whatever was bothering Jiro, he didn't care. Tomiko shoved the last spoonful of rice into his mouth and leaned back in his chair. He was pleasantly full.

Then he recalled the words overheard just a few hours earlier. Zuko was in trouble and so was Mai. He felt completely powerless and anger flared up in his chest. Silently he wondered if his mother and father knew anything about this trouble. Tomiko felt sick suddenly and made a run for the bathroom. The last thing he wanted to do was vomit in front of the entire school population.

Maho placed towels on the counter of the boys' bathroom situated just outside the cafeteria and made sure there was plenty of soap. She normally did the bathrooms in the actual school building but the staff was shorthanded today. A flu bug had attacked three workers and Maho was taking up some of the slack. She was surprised when the young boy barged in despite the 'cleaning' sign on the door and began to throw up his breakfast. Finally recognizing Tomiko, she helped the boy, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words as continued heaving. When he finally stopped, Maho gave him a damp towel to clean his face.

"Rinse your mouth out," she suggested and Tomiko obeyed.

"You're her, the girl Zuko sent."

"Yes, my real name is Maho, but here I'm Izumi. You need to leave soon before someone wonders what happened to you."

"Wait, do you know that they want to hurt Mai and Zuko?"

Maho nodded and her face darkened. "I know all about it and I've sent news to the Fire Lord."

"Good," Tomiko nodded and began to cry.

"Hey, it will be okay. The Fire Lord is strong. Your sister is strong. They'll take care of all this and then you'll be able to go home."

"I don't wanna go home to_ them_," he snarled. "Not my mom and dad."

"Well, I can't help you there, Tomiko. But I'm sure this school will be finished soon. How's your hand?" she asked as she recalled the story of the boy's punishment.

Tomiko held it out for Maho to inspect. She frowned and shook her head.

"That must really hurt."

The boy nodded.

"I have nothing for it, Tomiko. Just keep it clean and try not to use your hand too much. Wait, you write with it, don't you?"

He nodded again.

"Bastards," Maho hissed.

Tomiko's eyes widened at the curse. Not sure what to say, Maho decided on a "hang in there kid," before sending Tomiko on his way. If the school administrators tried anything else on the boy, however, Maho would have to step in, no matter the consequences to herself.

* * *

Piandao, dressed in black and gold robes, graying hair in a topknot and sword across his back, stepped into the bedroom, gave Zuko a perfunctory bow and then smiled at everyone.

"Seems this room is where all the action is. Do you usually have meetings in your bedroom, Lord Zuko?"

"No, this time is a first," the Fire Lord replied and returned Piandao's bow. "You may as well read this letter now."

Zuko handed the sword master the scroll. Dark eyes took in all the information.

"Well, now, you do have a problem, don't you?" he asked.

"You could say that," Mai said tartly.

"Please excuse me," Piandao began. "I forgot to greet the rest of you; Fire Lady Mai, Toph."

"I'm Zuko's mother," Ursa introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ursa. I've heard a lot about you from Iroh."

Ursa smiled. "He does love to talk."

"Miyako, Ryuhito, come meet Piandao," Zuko said to the twins.

They approached cautiously but were soon won over by the man's friendly smile and warm demeanor. Piandao bent down and rubbed their heads, saying a few quiet words to each child.

"You have big sword like Daddy," Ryuhito observed, noticing the sheathed blade resting against the master's back.

"I do. Perhaps one day when you're older I can give you a few lessons."

Ryu's eyes shone and he looked over to Zuko.

"It's alright by me; Piandao's the best. You'll learn a lot from him and not just about swords."

"What about me?" Miyako whined.

"You're welcome too," Piandao reassured the little girl.

"I'm going to get these guys washed up. Zuko, I think you have some serious talking to do," Ursa told her son.

The woman rested her hand lightly on Mai's shoulder as she passed by, a gesture of comfort and encouragement. Mai mouthed a thank you and then turned back to Piandao.

"So, Zuko and you and Toph and whomever else you can get to help, need to take down Oono and his followers. They don't know that we know their plan. Chances are they will send assassins after me and the children and Ursa here at the palace and Azula at the asylum. Oh, and no doubt someone's ready to break Ozai out of prison. That sums up everything," Mai stated in a flat tone.

"Yes," Piandao agreed. "That help is out in the hallway. I have twenty extraordinary people, all of them students of mine at one time or another and all of them highly skilled with weapons. A few of them are firebenders as well. I propose that five stay here with Mai and fifteen come along on the trip to this school."

"Five with Mai," Zuko repeated. "Can they keep her safe, really?"

"I think so, yes. And Mai is not exactly helpless herself, though there are children to worry about."

"Maybe we could send them away somewhere," Zuko mused.

"No," Mai said sternly. "I want them here with me. If there are traitors milling about the city and even inside the palace, they will know that the twins are leaving and kill them en route. I know this palace quite well now. It's my territory and I will defend myself and my children here."

"It would be a good idea to share that knowledge with your five new guards," Piandao suggested. "And Zuko, we need to come up with some sort of plan, some strategy to defeat Oono."

"Let's not forget the twenty or so soldiers that I've been working with. They're so sharp and alert now, nothing could get by them," the earthbender interjected. "And you could send for Aang."

"Yes, Toph, that's right. We'll need them. I hope they're ready for some real fighting. As for Aang, I won't use him in this situation. These people obviously hate avatars and probably think Ozai was defeated unfairly. I want to take care of this. It's my fight. It's me and my family they want to kill. Oono isn't threatening the world."

Zuko looked over at Mai as if asking for her agreement or approval. She gave him a slight nod meeting his eyes with her own. She understood.

"Okay, I get it. As for my trainees, there has to be a first time for them," Toph replied. "I know they'll be great. And we've got Maho there already."

"We've only got a few days," Zuko reminded everyone. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The school day was over and Headmaster Oono enjoyed a glass of finely aged firewhiskey in his office while going over some paperwork. He was rechecking an important inventory list. Grinning bearwolfishly, he stared at the words 'blasting jelly.' Barrels of the substance would be planted at strategic locations throughout the school grounds. Should Zuko and his crew decide to fight, a whole lot of children might just get blasted into oblivion.

He sat sipping at his whiskey for at least an hour, musing dreamily about the near future and how glorious it would be. Isa's deferential knock broke the spell and he growled at the man.

"What the bloody Agni is it?"

Isa opened the door warily, barely poking his head inside. He half expected a fire blast or a sharp projectile to come his way. Oono just looked at him with disdain and waited impatiently.

"A letter, sir; It just arrived."

The assistant placed it on the desk in front of Oono and waited for further instructions. He got them.

"Get out of my sight," his superior barked.

"Yes, sir," Isa replied and backed out of the room.

Oono knew it was from Zuko. The letter bore the royal seal.

"It won't be his seal for long," the headmaster purred to himself.

He opened the letter and his smile grew larger.

"Heading right into a trap," the man said triumphantly. "It's time to warm up the men for real. We've got a fire lord to kill."

*Japanese folk tale called 'Issun-boshi or 'The One Inch Boy'

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I finished this chapter so quickly. There will be hopping around for the next few chapters too. In fact, next time there will even be another location.

I had to bring Piandao in. I think he's pretty darn awesome and would be amazing in battle. Zuko's lucky to have him. So Iroh sort of came through.

The big fight won't be next time, but the time after that.

Hideo shows up again next chapter.

I don't have much else to say for now, except thanks for reading and reviewing; it's inspirational.

Oh, and Firelord Lionheart, Oono's name was not inspired by Apollo Ohno (who?).

Alabaster


	17. Chapter 17

**Expansion**

Chapter 16: Let Me Do This

Water lapped against the rocky shore of Shimazu Island. A tiny metal boat, built for three people at the most, made a harsh grinding sound as it moved out of the waves and across the rocks. One man jumped onto the beach and picked his way easily along the black stone, never making a misstep. The boat moved back out into the water and was soon out of sight. It rounded a corner and headed back to Tokoma Island.

* * *

Maho sensed a change at Sacred Flame Academy. It was late afternoon of the day after she met Tomiko in the bathroom. In that brief span of time, strange, furtive activity had increased and it felt as if everything and everyone was waiting for something dramatic to happen. She needed to investigate further; damn the consequences. Things were happening under her nose and all around her and Maho wanted to know, had to know what those things were.

The young woman gave her final hallway for the day a last vigorous sweep. The physical activity helped to relieve her tension and she already had a reputation among her 'peers' as an overachiever (if one put a positive spin on it) or brown nose (if one put a negative spin on it). Kyo Nomura, the head caretaker, stopped in front of Maho and put a light hand on her shoulder.

"Leave some floor for tomorrow, Izumi," he joked.

"Uh, yeah," she replied and laughed lightly.

She didn't know the man very well and in fact her first impression of him had not been very flattering, but now Maho felt affection for Nomura. He was genuinely kind, if a little grumpy at times and seemed almost as concerned as _she_ was about the state of the school.

"This isn't your real job is it?" the older man asked.

Maho's body grew instantly rigid.

"What do you mean?" she asked calmly.

Nomura's brown eyes searched her grey ones. His gaze was powerful and Maho couldn't look away. She bit her lip and heaved a huge sigh.

"This isn't your real job, is it?" he repeated.

"What do you think my real job is?" Maho asked evasively.

"Come into my office. We need to talk."

She followed him reluctantly but sat when he indicated a chair. Maho didn't say anything, just fiddled with the rough cotton sash of her uniform and looked down at the floor.

"It's alright. You can tell me. I'm pretty good at reading people. The way someone moves his body, carries himself and speaks says a lot. I've been watching you, Izumi. You've been trained, in combat perhaps or at least martial arts. I was a soldier once. I was good at it too. I loved my country and fought hard for it. But after a few years I began to wonder why exactly the Fire Nation was fighting. Why were we so determined to crush the rest of the world? How could killing innocent villagers or imprisoning people be considered spreading our glory? We were spreading our hate and our violence."

Maho listened intently though she kept her eyes focused on her lap, not Nomura's face.

"I was injured in a raid on a small Earth Kingdom town. It was bad enough that they sent me home to recover. In a way I was glad that I got hurt. It seemed only fair after all that I had done. Have you noticed my limp?"

Maho nodded. It was slight but if you looked hard enough, you could see it.

"My leg was very badly broken. It took months to get the use of it back and it's never been completely right since. So the army let me go and I took up this occupation instead. I liked being near children. It gave me hope. This place is different, though. I don't feel hope here. I feel despair and fear."

"How do I know that you're not trying to trick me? Maybe you're Headmaster Oono's favorite employee."

"You _don't_ know for certain. Look at me, Izumi. Do you think I'm lying?"

She looked, looked hard and she knew that he told the truth. It was a tremendous relief to have someone here besides a little boy who realized that Sacred Flame Academy was nothing but a training ground for future Ozais; nothing but the end product of years of planning the murder of Fire Lord Zuko and anyone else who carried Roku's blood in their veins. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You're right. I'm a soldier. Fire Lord Zuko sent me here to investigate. He has suspicions about Oono and other people here."

"And you've found out something terrible, haven't you?" Nomura asked softly.

"Yes, Oono and his supporters plan to kill Lord Zuko if he shows up here for a visit. They've invited him to come. You see, his wife's young brother is at the school."

"Ah, I understand."

"But it's worse than that. He wants to kill Lord Zuko's pregnant wife and his two children as well. The children carry the blood of Avatar Roku and Oono thinks that makes them inferior. He will make Ozai the Fire Lord again but wants to control the throne himself. He plans to wed his_ own_ daughter to Ozai. And she's happy about it. When they produce an heir, that heir will be Fire Lord when he or she reaches maturity."

"I have seen the killing of children," Nomura stated darkly. "I will **not** witness it again…not if I can do anything to stop it."

The former soldier seemed to lose himself in the past for a few minutes. Anger and sorrow both showed on his lined face. Maho could only imagine the horrors he had witnessed in the name of Fire Nation glory. She reached out and touched the man's hand gently. The touch broke him out of his reverie and he gave the young woman a smile.

"I've sent word to Zuko."

"The letter….of course," Nomura exclaimed.

"Yes, he will have it by now and can prepare."

"That's good. Now what can I do to help?"

"I'm sure that I can use you for something," she grinned. "And by the way, my name is Maho Shimane."

* * *

Five of Piandao's one time students, those he considered exceptionally able, guarded both the doors in Mai's training room. The knife thrower herself was taking her anger, frustration and fear out on the targets that decorated the walls. The twins sat near the guards and from the looks on their little faces, anyone could see that they were confused and a little afraid.

Mai sympathized and her motherly instincts told her to cuddle them close and whisper words that would assuage their terror. That instinct was doing battle with her survival one. She wanted to be as strong and sharp and alert as she could be; if she wasn't, there may not be children to comfort.

So she threw her knives and her shuriken and let loose her darts over and over until she was exhausted. The door that opened out into the small garden was wide open and a cool breeze blew into the room, yet Mai was still soaked with sweat. She reached for the pitcher of water that sat on a small table and poured a cupful, drinking deeply for a few seconds.

After wiping her face off with a towel, she approached the twins with a smile. They jumped up from the floor and ran to her, wrapping themselves around her legs. The guards, meanwhile, ever alert, formed a loose circle around Mai and the children and continued to watch the doors closely.

"Why they here, Mommy?" Miyako asked as she set smoldering golden eyes on the group of men.

Mai guided the two children over to a pile of cushions near her meditation table and instructed them to sit. The five guards still watched the entrances but also inched closer to Mai's new position. Mai took another swig of water, sat down beside the twins, sighed and began her explanation.

"First," she said, "I want you to know that those men are here to protect you. They're good men."

"But why they here?" Miyako persisited.

"There are some people who want to hurt you and me and Daddy. Iroh sent Piandao and these men to help us."

"Why they wanna hurt us?" Ryuhito asked.

"They don't like who we are or the way that Daddy does his job."

"But Daddy good and we good," the little girl insisted.

"Yes, your daddy is very good and so are you two. Sometimes bad people want to hurt good people. Those guys over there will protect you and so will I. Daddy needs to leave soon to take care of those people who want to hurt us."

"They look after Grandma too?" Ryuhito wondered with concern.

"Yes, Grandma too."

"And you, Mommy?" Miyako added.

Mai nodded to the little girl and gave her a hopeful smile.

"I don't want Daddy leave," the little princess said sorrowfully and looked at Mai with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want him to go either, Miya," Mai replied sadly.

She briefly thought of all that could happen to Zuko on Tokoma Island and couldn't stop the shuddering that wracked her body.

"But, it's something he needs to do."

* * *

While Mai trained, Zuko, Toph, Jee and Piandao along with some of his men, strategized. They sat in the huge council room (Zuko had canceled a meeting, feigning illness) drinking pot after pot of tea and batted ideas back and forth. They all agreed that Oono's force would be formidable. He was, after all, a great military mind and had had more than six years to inspire, manipulate and train his people as well as hone their skills. No doubt the man would have powerful benders, skilled archers and small weapons specialists in his crew.

The battle would be a cramped affair. Given the rocky nature of Tokoma Island, the fight would have to take place near the school and its other buildings, where hundreds of innocent children and staff resided. That fact bothered Zuko more than anything. One would think that Oono would protect his investment, so to speak. Those kids were to be his future generation of supporters. The Fire Lord had a terrible feeling, however, that Oono was the type of man capable of sacrificing those children without a thought.

"What if he uses Tomiko somehow?" Toph asked. "I mean, he knows you're close to him. He could threaten to kill him if you don't surrender."

Zuko put his head in his hands and groaned. He rubbed his hands over tired eyes and looked to Piandao for help.

"That could very well happen," the sword master agreed.

"I'm not going to let him kill Tomiko," the Fire Lord almost shouted.

"We know that, Zuko," Toph shouted back. "But what _will _you do?"

"Some of us need to say hidden or circle around behind the school area somehow. What about letting a small boatload of fighters off before the main docking area? They would have to make their way across the rocks somehow to the school and take Oono out or distract him enough so that he forgets about Tomiko long enough for us to grab him."

"That requires a lot of luck, Zuko," Piandao stated. "But it's all we have and I agree with your proposal."

"Let's not forget who the target is," Toph said darkly. "They don't care about the rest of us. It's Zuko they want dead and I'd bet my life that this Oono jerk will do anything to achieve that goal. He's been working toward it for years. I don't doubt your skills, Grumpy, but we can't leave you on your own, not for a second."

"Toph's right," Piandao agreed. "As soon as we dock and get off that ship, you will be surrounded by guards, guards who can stop just about anything. If an all out battle occurs, we will still surround you."

"We need to take out Oono," Zuko insisted. "Once he's down, the rest of them will fall apart. They need their leader."

"Don't worry. Some of us will concentrate on getting to that filth. He'll either surrender himself or die, by my hands happily."

"So our plan is basically show up and fight as hard as we can and protect Zuko," Toph summarized. She cracked her knuckles and grinned like a maniac. "I can get behind that. I love a fight."

"We'll also bring as many infantrymen as we can," Piandao added. "There is power in numbers."

"Now," Zuko said forcefully, "What about Mai and the children and my mother? How can I guarantee their safety? I've doubled the number of guards surrounding the palace but I only have so many. Piandao, your five will stay here with them and Mai is a force unto herself, pregnant or not. What else can I do?"

"Obviously, the children must never be alone or wander off. I want them with Mai and my men at all times. They are not to leave the palace until all this is over. Toph's talked to all the staff. She's convinced they are all loyal to you."

Toph nodded vigorously.

"Right then," Piandao continued, "that means an assassin has to make it past all the guards and somehow get into the palace. I'm not saying it couldn't happen because anything is possible. But, it will be difficult and require a lot of planning. I don't see more than one or two making it inside. I'm positive my men can take care of two killers."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Zuko asked.

"Because you love your wife and children," Piandao answered simply.

"If they're hurt or….." Zuko began but was overcome with emotion.

He hung his head again and fought to compose himself. Toph punched him lightly in the arm. Zuko looked up and smiled weakly, scrubbing at his damp eyes.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" he lamented. "How could a plot to overthrow me, eliminate Roku's bloodline and reinstate Ozai go unnoticed? Just how stupid can I be? I sat back. I assumed that everything was going well, that the people were happy."

"Zuko," Piandao said sternly, placing a hand on the Fire Lord's arm. "Most of the people_ are_ happyand you're doing a great job. These rebels who want a return to the ways of your father and grandfather are few. And they've worked quietly, within the law for years, building up a base of people who think like they do. You can't see everything. You can't punish people who haven't done wrong and you cannot predict the future. Deal with what's in front of you now and stop whining."

The Fire Lord looked sharply at Piandao and then grinned. "You're right," he stated calmly. "We'll take care of Oono and his cronies and when we're done they will pay and pay severely."

"That's the spirit," Toph exclaimed.

"Now, I want to see my wife."

Zuko excused himself and went in search of Mai. Quietly, Piandao's men rose from their seats and followed the Fire Lord.

* * *

Ursa sat at her desk and worked on a letter to Hideo. She was trying her best to explain why they couldn't see each other for a few days without worrying him unnecessarily.

"How exactly can I make the threat of death seem harmless?" she joked to herself.

It really was no laughing matter, however. Some rabid Ozai loyalists wanted to murder all those (well almost all) close to her simply because the blood of Roku, her grandfather, was part of them. That kind of thinking enraged Ursa. It terrified her and she just couldn't understand it. Roku was a good man and she was proud of her heritage. How dare some elitist bastard decide that Avatar blood was somehow wrong or inferior? She shook her head and once again tried to think of the right words. Ursa settled for these:

_My dear Hideo,_

_There's a bit of trouble here at the palace and Zuko insists that I stay put for a few days. Please do not worry or come charging in here to see what's going on. I'll write again soon._

_With much affection,_

_Ursa_

It would have to do, vagueness and all. She pulled the bell for a servant and gave the girl instructions. Hideo would have it in his hands shortly.

"Knowing him, he'll do exactly what I asked him not too," she sighed.

Part of her wanted just that.

* * *

Azula ate daintily but with a healthy appetite. The food at the asylum was tasty and almost sickeningly wholesome. She finished the stew, drained the last of the tea from her cup and then ate her bowlful of fruit. The young woman, a resident of the facility for more than six years now, sat at her own table in the small dining hall. Azula wanted nothing to do with the lowly, weak minded peasants who populated the asylum and they wanted nothing to do with her.

All she had to do was look at them with her haughty dark gold eyes and they turned away in fear. She may not be the Fire Lord (yet) but Azula was still a princess; royal blood still coursed through her veins. The asylum was a temporary stop off point, she told herself. Part of her was ashamed because of her 'illness' or her loss of control. But she decided to move beyond it. Really, what choice did she have?

Once lunch was over, the patients moved out into the gardens for their daily dose of fresh air. Doctor Tochihara walked amongst them, making small talk here and saying a few encouraging words there. Supervision wasn't strict or overbearing. Most of the patients were harmless and special teas kept the asylum population very docile anyway. Azula and perhaps two others were the only ones who posed any kind of threat at all. A few guards milled about the garden as the men and women walked or sat on benches or talked to themselves.

Bored and definitely not interested in horticulture (that was her mother's domain), Azula sat on a crude wooden bench tucked in between two large willow trees. Their branches draped downward, almost hiding the princess behind a curtain of green. She closed her eyes and listened, an exercise she liked to perform. It improved her awareness, honed her senses, senses that struggled under the weight of that chi crushing tea she drank every day. As she sat and took in the sounds around her, soft, warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Hello, Azula," someone whispered and then was gone.

* * *

The teacher droned on and on and on about the uncivilized hordes who occupied the Earth Kingdom. Tomiko thought about Toph encasing the nasty man in a tomb of dirt and smiled.

"You find my lesson amusing, do you, Tomiko?" the strong looking middle aged teacher asked.

"No sir," the boy replied truthfully.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking about an earthbender I know."

"Oh, that's right," the man replied in a horribly fake saccharine voice. "You fraternize with savages. What about those Water Tribe peasants who fight with clubs? You know some of them too, don't you?"

Tomiko took the bait.

"They aren't savages or peasants," the boy practically growled. "They're my friends and they helped stop the war."

The teacher, his name was Isao Ageda, raised his eyebrows and looked around at the rest of the class as if to say, 'see how misguided your fellow student is.'

"This boy," Ageda said lightly but with angry eyes, "is a disgrace to Sacred Flame Academy."

He approached Tomiko and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up and out of his seat.

"This boy doesn't realize that our nation, The Fire Nation, is the one true power. He thinks that all people are equal, that a waterbender is as good as a firebender, that an earthbender deserves to live side by side with a firebender, that the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom are as important as our nation. What do you think of that, children?"

The class booed and jeered while Tomiko stood with Ageda's powerful hand pressing down on his shoulder.

"I think this boy needs to be punished. Write the Fire Nation oath down on your scrolls while I'm gone. Jiro, you make sure that everyone behaves. I'll be back shortly."

He dragged Tomiko out into the hallway. His grip on the boy's arm was painful and Tomiko winced.

"I'm taking you to the headmaster. Perhaps Mr. Oono can do something with you."

While striding down the hallway, they met another teacher. Ageda stopped to talk for a moment, telling the attractive woman all about Tom's insolence and ignorance. His attention wavered for a moment and his grip loosened. The boy made a run for it; breaking free and taking off down the hall as fast as he could go. He didn't have a plan. He had no idea where to go. But he did know that he wouldn't just sit back and wait to be hurt anymore. Part of him felt badly; he recalled Zuko's words about blending in. That seemed impossible for the brother of the Fire Lady, a woman very much despised at Sacred Flame, married to a man even more despised at the school. It was time to fight back in any small way he could.

* * *

Four men followed Zuko through the corridors of the palace as he made his way to the bedrooms, hoping to find Mai and the children. Sure enough, they along with Ursa,all sat in his and Mai's room, playing with toys, reading and looking blankly off into space.

"Daddy here," Miyako shrieked.

She dropped her blocks without a thought and ran to the scarred man. She hung on to him fiercely and Zuko stroked her head, running a hand along her shiny black pony tail.

"What's with the welcome?" he asked his daughter.

Miayko frowned thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"Mommy say you going away."

"I don't have a choice," Zuko sighed.

"Dat what Mommy say," Ryuhito piped up.

He walked over to his father and reached up, waiting for the larger hand to take hold of his small one. Zuko obliged. He rubbed a thumb across the back of his son's hand and smiled down at him.

"Your mother is almost always right."

"Almost?" Mai said questioningly and looked at her husband.

"Okay, she always right," he whispered conspiratorially to his children.

They laughed and moved back to their toys. Ursa greeted her son and patted the seat between her and Mai. He took it gratefully, slumping down on the sofa and edging closer to his wife. He wanted his body touching hers, no matter how minimal the contact.

"Oh," he groaned, "I've been sitting all day but I'm still tired."

"What did you accomplish?" Mai asked.

"We've got a plan, of sorts," he sighed in response.

"And what is this plan?" she prodded.

"Take as many people as we can and beat them." Zuko replied with total seriousness.

"That's not funny," Mai replied.

Her thin lips formed a hard straight line and she gave Zuko a glare.

"It's not supposed to be funny. That _is _the plan."

"Zuko's got Toph and Piandao and all those wonderful swordsmen and other firebenders too. I'm sure they can defeat Oono's forces," Ursa said calmly.

"And he's got benders and lackeys and maybe even some bloody Yu Yan Archers," Mai snapped.

Zuko wrapped his arm around Mai but she jerked away angrily.

"Don't," she hissed.

The Fire Lord dropped his arm back down and tried to explain things a little better.

"Some of the men will take a smaller boat and land somewhere else. They might be able to come up from behind Oono and his people. And I'll be covered at all times, if possible. Does that make you feel better?"

"No," Mai answered bluntly.

"I'm worried about you too," Zuko stated.

"Why don't the two of you go have a cup of tea and something to eat?" Ursa suggested. "I think you need to talk. I'm fine with the twins and there are plenty of guards out in the hall."

"Mai?" Zuko said softly.

She nodded and then struggled to get up from her sitting position.

"We'll be back soon," she told the children.

The couple walked down to the kitchen and sat down while Rezu fixed them a very late lunch. They said nothing, just watched the cook's movements as she bustled happily about the kitchen. When everything was ready, Zuko carried the tray into the small dining room and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

* * *

Ageda's panicked and angry voice followed Tomiko down the hallway, through a left turn, and then another left. His footsteps were growing fainter, however. Tom was young and agile and terrified; a potent combination for swift movement. He saw a door that opened onto a small office up ahead and as he was about to pass, a hand grabbed and pulled him inside.

"Whaaa," he exclaimed, but the hand, lightly calloused but otherwise smooth, covered his mouth.

He looked upward into the curious gray eyes of Maho. Tomiko felt so relieved that his knees gave out and he sunk onto the floor.

"Is this the boy, then?" a gruff but friendly voice inquired.

"Yeah, this is Tomiko Matsuo, Fire Lady Mai's brother."

"Well, young man, looks like you're in some trouble now. Eh, it really doesn't matter anymore. Maho and I, we're going to get into some trouble of our own."

"What happened?" Maho asked the boy.

"The teacher, he was mad because I spoke out in class. I was just defending my friends."

"What friends?" Maho continued.

"Toph…"

"What did he say about Toph?" she demanded.

"He thinks everyone except Fire Nation people are, are not as good as we are. He's the stupid one. Anyway, he was gonna take me to see the headmaster. I got scared and when he was talking to a lady, I got away. And I'm not going back. I don't care what anyone says."

"What are we going to do with him?" Nomura asked, turning to Maho.

"Looks like we'll have some company tonight; if you turn yourself in, Tomiko, I'm afraid of what they'll do to you. Mr. Nomura and I," Maho pointed to the older man, "are going snooping tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Will it help Zuko and Mai?" the boy asked.

"That's what we're trying to do, son," Nomura stated.

"Then I wanna come."

"You'll have to sleep outside and we may not be able to come back here at all. Remember, we're all supposed to be in our dormitories after dinner. If people notice us missing, they'll look."

"Can we make a camp somewhere away from the school?" Tomiko asked.

He seemed excited now rather than afraid, and eager to help put an end to Sacred Flame Academy for good.

"Yep, we've already got quite a bit of food and I'm sure there's plenty of water out there. I'm going to the dining hall for my dinner and I'll sneak more out. I'll even go to my room but I won't stay. Nomura has his own room because he's the head caretaker. It's easier for him to sneak around than it is for us. You can stay here with him. It's okay, Tomiko, you can trust him."

The young boy looked reluctant.

"Zuko said not to trust anyone but you."

"Yes, but _I _trust Mr. Nomura so you can trust him too."

"Okay….."

"I've gotta go now, kiddo. Listen to Nomura. He's pretty smart. I'll meet you two later."

Maho trudged back to her dormitory looking as though the weight of the world were on her shoulders. She was worried about Tomiko; dragging a kid into their exploits had not been the plan, but she didn't have much choice. The boy had been determined to escape; better he stay with her and Nomura than on his own. She wondered, though, what would happen if they were all caught. Somehow, she had an easy time believing that Oono would delight in hurting or even killing some allies of Zuko.

"Guess we can't get caught then," Maho reasoned.

* * *

"We're sorry to bother you, Lady Ursa, but there's a man out here who wants to see you. The guards outside let him in because they know him."

"Ursa, it's me. Let go, for Agni's sake. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Getting up from her seat on the floor, Ursa walked to the door and opened it without hesitation.

"I told you to stay away," she said harshly but her lips were itching to pull upwards in a smile. "It's alright, men. This gentleman is Hideo Koga and we're close friends."

"Go ahead," one of Piandao's finest said with a grin. "The lady says you're okay."

"I know that I'm okay," Hideo huffed.

He walked in and shut the door abruptly. "What's going on? Why are there so many guards out there? Did they have to manhandle me?"

Hideo was so flustered that Ursa just had to laugh. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his shoulder, muffling the sound of her mirth.

"So happy I amuse you," the professor continued.

He was smiling now too and the happy sounds infected the twins who also began to giggle.

"You're babysitting, I see," the man observed. "Hello Miyako and Ryuhito."

"Hi," they both replied and giggled some more.

"There's been a shortage of laughter here over the last couple of days," Ursa began. "I didn't want to involve you, but now that you're here…."

"I want to know what's going on if it involves your safety."

"We'll talk over there," she said and indicated Mai's vanity.

It was far enough away from the twins that they couldn't hear the serious conversation.

"You sit," Hideo insisted.

"Alright; I'm going to make this brief."

Ursa summarized Oono's plot while Hideo listened, his face growing paler and paler the more she revealed.

"I don't know how to respond to all that. Children, they would murder children."

"Yes," Ursa replied quietly. "You understand why we're being careful. I hope that it's all over by the end of the week. I'm terrified for Zuko, though, and I'm terrified for Mai and for them. And Azula, she's so vulnerable stuck on that island."

"I guess that _I _need to worry about _you_ then."

"Worry all you want but I won't have you caught up in this mess."

"Oh, no you don't, Ursa. I'm not leaving. I'll write the university. They can do without me for a little while."

"Hideo, no, you don't need to do that."

"I told you once that when I say something, I mean it. I'm not leaving you here when your life is being threatened. I want to help protect you."

"You're not a fighter. You're a teacher, for Agni's sake."

"That may be so, but if someone's trying to hurt you, I'll do what I have to do.

"Oh, Hideo…."

"Now can a man get a cup of tea around here?"

"Sure," Ursa sighed. "Kids, how would you like a snack?"

"K, Grandma," Ryuhito replied agreeably.

"Yess," Miyako said with great enthusiasm. "I hungry again."

"Alright then; let's go get some food."

Ursa opened the door to the bedroom again and informed the guards that they would all be in the kitchen for an hour or so.

"Oh, and you have someone else to guard too," she joked and gave Hideo a kiss on the cheek. "My friend is staying."

* * *

Azula felt fear. It was an unfamiliar emotion for her, one that was difficult to process and understand. The voice she had heard was smoothly confident and slightly taunting. It sounded like a male version of _her_ voice. Had she really heard it? Was she starting to imagine things again? She recalled the day of her 'defeat', the day she saw her mother in the mirror, looking so heartbroken, the day she had smashed the glass, wanting her mother and her mother's lies gone.

Seeing things that weren't there meant loss of control again and Azula would not stand for that. She was well again; she was powerful and brilliant and if she heard a voice, by Agni, that voice was real.

"Who's there?" she hissed angrily. "What do you want?"

There was no response. She got up from the bench and looked carefullyaround. The rest of the patients were still wandering amongst the flower beds and the few guards looked half asleep. Doctor Tochihara was trying to comfort some blubbering mess. No one was thinking about Azula. She took the opportunity and walked through the other side of the willow's canopy into a sparsely wooded area. She heard the trickle of a stream nearby and moved toward it. She saw no one and heard nothing but the wind in the trees, the chirping of birds and the water.

The stream was narrow and shallow so the princess decided to walk across caring little if her hospital slippers got wet. Once on the other side she stood still and cocked her head, listening. There it was again.

"Azula, come here princess."

She tried to summon fire but all she managed was a pitiful spark that died on the end of her blunt fingertips.

"Damn tea," she cursed. "I don't need fire to break a neck."

Inching closer, taking small, regulated steps, she followed the voice which continued to beckon her. It held mirth now, like the voice's owner wanted to play.

"I have a game for _you_," the princess shouted. "Why don't you come out so I can see you?"

Sinister laughter rang out from a dense clump of trees perhaps one hundred steps away.

"I'm waiting," the voice said seductively.

Azula continued to walk.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?" Zuko asked. "Remember the baby."

"I never forget the baby," Mai replied icily."Here, I'm eating. Are you satisfied?"

She stabbed the delicate porcelain bowl with her chopsticks and picked out a piece of meat which she stuffed into her mouth, chewed and swallowed as thought eating were a chore to get through.

"You're angry at me," Zuko stated. "I'm sorry that all this is happening."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just angry and I've been holding it in like a good little girl, for the kids' sakes, but I can't anymore."

"Say what you need to say," Zuko encouraged his wife.

"I hate them all," she said, dragging out each word for emphasis, making each one sound like a knife hitting one of her targets. "I will not hesitate to kill anyone who invades my home and tries to harm my children or your mother or me. How dare the bastards? How dare they?"

I know, I know," Zuko said comfortingly, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "I want to stay with you so badly."

"If Oono hurts you, Agni help him," Mai stated viciously.

"I'll do my best not to get killed," Zuko replied light heartedly. Then more seriously he added, "I've got so much to live for."

He kissed the top of her head and she lifted her tear stained face, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Die and I'll hunt you down and kill you again!"

Chuckling, Zuko kissed her. He had two days worth of unspent passion boiling away in his veins and the kiss got much more heated. Mai felt it too and kissed back forcefully, tangling her hands in her husband's perpetually messy dark hair. She opened her mouth willingly to allow Zuko entrance. He guided her down on to the floor and pulled at her sash with frustration.

"Let me do it," Mai said eagerly as she untied the maroon silk and wriggled out of the silky fabric.

She wore only her breast bindings and underwear now, Zuko having managed to drag her pants down over her bottom and legs. He placed kisses on her belly while whispering nonsense words of love to the baby inside. Mai undid the clasp that held her bindings in place. The Fire Lord's attention was drawn to her breasts now and Mai uttered pleased sounds as he tended to them.

"Zuko, I need you now," she pleaded and he obliged her happily.

* * *

He was tall and extremely thin, almost gaunt, and he was covered with knives. They were strapped to his arms, his ankles and his thighs. He wore a band of them around his hips, all tucked into a leather belt type thing with loops to hold the blades. It was a wonder he didn't slice himself into tiny pieces every time he moved. His small gold eyes gleamed with anticipation for the kill. His prey had come to him, just as he had planned. Azula stared at him and then smiled.

"Did Zuko send you?" she asked.

The man laughed. The sound was surprisingly musical and seemed out of place with the body it emerged from.

"Quite the opposite, my dear princess; an enemy of your brother's sent me."

"I'm not sure that I understand," Azula replied, her nose in the air and her arms crossed.

"You're going to die. What's the point of understanding anything now?"

"Call it royal curiosity. My you remind me of that traitor bitch, Mai."

"Oh, I'm much better at killing than she'll ever be," the man laughed again.

"You won't tell me who you are then or who sent you?"

"I'm doing a little clean up," the assassin stated. "You carry some, hmmm, bad blood and my boss wants it all gone."

"So, Zuko's going to die too, and his brats and our mother? That almost makes my death worth it."

The young woman considered briefly allowing the man to kill her. There would be no more worries and no more struggles. She could just close her eyes and enter the black nothingness she was sure awaited her. Azula brushed aside the thought like she would an annoying insect. She felt her fire inside begin to strengthen and wondered why. A few moments earlier she could hardly make a spark. Perhaps it was the adrenaline. Perhaps it was pure fear or perhaps it was that all too common desire to live, even when there wasn't yet much to live for. She concentrated, stoking the flames within until they blazed a cool blue.

"It isn't over yet," she warned the assassin. "I'm feeling surprisingly good."

* * *

"Have you seen a young boy? He's nine years old and he's taken it upon himself to run away."

"Hmmm, I heard a commotion earlier but I couldn't be bothered to look. I'm too busy to take breaks like that," Nomura replied to the frustrated looking teacher.

"Well, if you see the little brat, grab him by the scruff of the neck and turn him into Headmaster Oono. He's in for some real punishment now."

"I'll do that," the caretaker stated enthusiastically. "Good luck, sir."

Once the instructor left, Nomura looked down the hallway and checked for other stray people. When he was sure that all was clear, he opened the cramped closet that Tomiko was stuffed into.

"Let's go, young man. We're going to have a look around while everyone's busy eating."

"Okay," Tomiko agreed.

He walked alongside the older man, through the empty school, as they looked in this room and that, opened closets and investigated, finding nothing of interest. Next was the gymnasium, a large building with a domed roof that sat adjacent to the school. Nomura had the master key and opened the door. Both man and boy looked around furtively before entering the training area. They walked around its perimeter and again found nothing unusual. Tomiko looked in the girls' changing room and noticed a barrel sitting in the corner.

"Hey, Mr. Nomura, I found something," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hang on, boy. Let me see."

Nomura entered the room and almost immediately spotted the barrel. It looked all too familiar; red with a hinged lid and four tiny holes in front to receive the fire that would set it off.

"What's that doing here?" he snarled and Tomiko backed away from both the barrel and the man. "Agni, I wonder if they've placed barrels all over the school."

"What's in it?" Tomiko asked.

"Dangerous stuff that could explode; we need to get it out of here."

Nomura began to move the barrel, putting it on its side and rolling it out of the changing room.

"Help me, son," he asked.

The pair got the barrel out of the gymnasium and onto the pathway outside.

"Now where can we put this so it won't hurt anyone and how many other barrels are there?" the caretaker asked.

"Hey," a voice called from up the street. "What did you find?"

"Blasting jelly," Nomura replied as Maho got closer.

"Agni," she breathed. "Oono is one sick man. I'll start looking for some more while you guys roll that one off into the trees."

"Yes, miss," Nomura replied with a grin. "I'm always happy to take orders from a pretty young lady.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy still gone," Miyako observed with a pout. "What they doing?"

Ursa looked at Hideo and winked shamelessly. "They needed some time alone together…..to talk. And they might be resting too. It's been hard to sleep the last few nights."

"We sleep in the big bed," Ryuhito said proudly to Hideo. "We sleep with Mommy and Daddy."

"Ah, I see," the scholar flushed. "Let's not rush your mother and father then. How about we play some games or I could read a story."

Miyako promptly reached for her favorite book and handed it to the man. He took it with a smile and settled himself on the floor between the two children.

"They've taken to you," Ursa whispered in his ear as she leaned over closer to him.

Smiling, Hideo read the story, changing his voice for different characters, growling when it fit and generally making a happy fool of himself. The children lapped it up; eyes as round as soup bowls and mouths hanging open. When the story was finished and the children cleaned up for bed, Mai and Zuko returned.

"Sorry we took so long," the Fire Lord said apologetically as soon as he made his way through the throng of guards and pushed open the door. "Hello, Hideo."

The professor gave Zuko a nod and a smile.

"No problem," Ursa replied. "I figured that you and Mai needed some 'time' together."

"Thanks, Ursa," Mai said and gave her mother-in-law a smirk, her lips twitching with amusement.

"I'm sure you made good use of your 'time'," Ursa continued.

"We did," Mai agreed.

A blushing Zuko glared at the two women.

"We had better stop," Mai continued. "He looks angry."

"Seriously, do you feel better, Mai?" Ursa asked her daughter-in-law.

"A bit, but…I just want it over with. Waiting is torture."

"Are you okay here for awhile?" Zuko turned to his wife. "Piandao and I are going to spar a bit, if I can find him."

"Oh, that might be fun to watch," Mai enthused.

"Come along then. The kids can come too. Or are you guys sleepy?"

"Come, come," they both cried.

"Now you and Hideo can have some time alone," Mai joked with Ursa.

Poor Hideo flushed bright red yet again at the implication.

"We'll have some more tea in my room. How's that Hideo?"

"Sure, Ursa, whatever you say. And Zuko, I intend to stay here throughout this crisis. Your mother has told me everything and I will not abandon her."

"Okay, that's between my mom and you."

"Good, then," Hideo replied, sounding relieved. "Shall we go, Ursa?"

The couple left, heading for Ursa's room down the hall. Mai and Zuko followed close behind, children in tow and went in search of Piandao. They found him in a disused room near the Fire Lord's lair (now called simply 'the meeting room'). He was already sparring with two of his former students, quite handily keeping them at bay.

When he spotted Zuko, he brought up his hand in a gesture that meant stop and bowed to his young opponents. They bowed in return and moved aside for the Fire Lord.

"Let's see what you've got, young man," the sword master smirked.

Mai and the children stood well off to the side and watched as Zuko kept pace with Piando, using his dual swords against the master's one. Both men were skilled, but Piandao's years of experience and exceptional talent won out in the end.

"You're quite good," he complimented the Fire Lord. "But you could be better. Perhaps I'll give you some lessons once this distasteful mission is over."

"I would like that," Zuko replied politely.

"Your skill with the swords combined with your bending must make for a formidable force. I'd like to see that."

"You probably will, very soon," Zuko stated. "Mai's brother would really appreciate some time with you. He's quite taken with the sword."

"I'll see what I can do, then. I'm going to clean up and retire for the night."

"Are your rooms comfortable?" Mai asked, playing the perfect hostess.

"Yes, thank you, my lady. The rooms are everything we could ask for."

"Good," she nodded. "The children need to get bed, Zuko. I'm heading off."

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied. The Fire Lord waited until his wife was out in the hall before posing a question to Piandao. "Have you been struck with any great ideas?"

"No, I'm afraid the plan remains the same. But I'm confident that we can win and bring this Oono traitor to his knees."

Zuko thought for a moment and then nodded. "Goodnight, Piandao," he said and left the room.

* * *

The assassin was only mildly surprised by Azula's confidence. From what he knew, the princess was always sure of herself and highly skilled as well. He'd heard tales of her terrifying blue fire and her lightning along with her cruelty and craving for power. It really was a shame that such a beautiful and powerful creature had been reduced to this, a weakened shell of her former glorious self. It really was a shame that she carried the blood of the Fire Nation's greatest enemy in her veins.

"Let's begin, Princess," he stated as he pulled out one of his many knives.

"I'm ready," she responded and brought her hands up into the old familiar position.

Her fingers tingled with warmth from her internal fire, a fire she was about to make external. She watched the man closely, paying special attention to his hands and his eyes. As he made a flicking motion with his wrist and sent the blade flying straight toward her heart, Azula edged sideways and shot a weak blast of fire in his direction.

"Is that all you have, the great Azula?" he mocked her.

"You could have killed me when I sat on the bench; why didn't you? Isn't that what you're paid to do?"

"I'm paid to kill you anyway I please. If I want to play with my victim first, no one cares. And I like to play."

He flashed a sadistic grin and whipped another blade her way. Azula didn't move out of the way quite fast enough and the knife landed in the muscle of her upper arm. She didn't cry out though the pain was immense. Instead she pulled the blade out disdainfully and tossed it aside. Warm red trickled inside the sleeve of her frumpy hospital tunic.

Before she could summon her fire for the second time, another knife landed in firm flesh, this time her left thigh. Again, she pulled out the blade and tried to ignore the sharp, radiating pain. Her pant leg clung to her skin, sticky and heavy with blood. Azula narrowed her eyes and focused all her effort on making strong fire. She couldn't understand why he was giving her a chance. She _wouldn't_, not even for fun. Make the kill quickly and cleanly, that was her belief. This time her fire blast was quite powerful. The lanky man dove out of the way, landing with a thump on the hard ground. He managed to throw another blade, however, and it nicked her side, causing more blood to flow.

With the wind knocked out of him, it took the assassin a few moments to regain his breath. He knew that he had made a crucial error, letting any of her fire get close to him. Azula ran at the man, shooting multiple blasts of fire. He tried to roll out of the way, but one hit him directly in the back. He screamed despite himself. The princess relished the sound; it was like that of a wounded animal, one you needed to put out of its misery. Standing over the writhing man, she peppered him with blasts until he stopped moving. Not convinced he was dead, she took one the knives from his ankle holster and stabbed his chest over and over. His blood coated her hand and ran down her wrist, falling in fat drops onto the ground below. She didn't stop until her arm gave out.

* * *

Maho, Tomiko and Nomura spent the rest of the evening looking for more blasting jelly. They found three more barrels and struggled with them, rolling them as noiselessly through the now dark streets as possible and out into the trees and bushes that surrounded the school.

"We need to immerse these in water," Nomura suggested.

He looked tired and sweat dripped off him despite the coolness of the evening.

"Are you okay?" Maho asked, her face pinched and tired too.

"Fine," the older man replied curtly. "Let's just get these damn barrels into the stream. There's one down that way. It's more of a river actually. That's where the school gets its water from."

Tomiko watched the two adults as he gamely pushed at a barrel, doing his best to move it along.

"I hope everyone's inside," he whispered. "If we get caught, the headmaster will be really mad."

"Don't worry," Maho replied.

She wondered to herself, though, if there was another secret meeting tonight. If there was, the upper echelon of school personnel could be wandering around the grounds, headed to their meeting place. The young woman pushed with renewed vigor. She thought the boy must be hungry and thirsty, but he hadn't complained.

Finally, all the barrels were immersed in the clear water of the river. They sunk slowly to the bottom. Nomura and Maho both looked relieved and almost happy. The young soldier turned spy handed Tomiko a partially squished roll and some pieces of meat that she had stuffed inside a napkin. He ate enthusiastically and then drank from the river, taking a long time to satisfy his thirst.

"Now what?" he asked brightly.

"Now, we stay out here. I'm sure Zuko will arrive in a few days. Until then, we have to stay hidden," Maho answered the boy.

"Zuko will make everything better," Tomiko said with the innocent confidence of the very young.

* * *

"Headmaster Oono is busy. He wants no visitors right now," Isa pleaded with weapons instructor Akagi.

"Get out of my way," the teacher shouted, pushing Oono's assistant forcefully aside.

Hearing Akagi's almost panicked voice, Oono opened the door to his office and gestured for the man to come in. The teacher threw Isa a withering glance before shutting the door in his face.

"What is it?" Oono asked harshly. "Hurry up. I'm hungry and want my breakfast now, not whining or needless conversation."

"The blasting jelly…it's gone."

"I'm sorry. Did you say that the blasting jelly is gone?" Oono asked calmly.

"Yes, sir; it was taken sometime late yesterday. All four barrels have disappeared."

"Along with the Matsuo boy," Oono mused. "People are slipping up and ruining my plans. That makes me unhappy," he snarled.

"You think that brat found the barrels and removed them by himself?"

"No, you fool, I think someone helped him. I want them found and I want the barrels recovered. Now!" he shouted.

"Yes sir," Akagi simpered and slithered out the door, thinking desperately about just how he would find the culprits and the explosive.

"Perhaps a nice cup of tea would be helpful, sir," Isa suggested to his superior.

He held a steaming cup in his hand ready to place on Oono's desk.

Without even looking up from his papers, the headmaster breathed deeply, made fire and shot the bright orange flames at his assistant. The man's sleeve lit up and he screamed, batting at the fire until it was extinguished. The tea cup dropped onto the wooden floor, breaking into two neat pieces and the warm amber liquid made a large puddle.

"I told you never to come in here without knocking. Now get me my breakfast," Oono demanded. "And clean up that mess."

* * *

Tomiko awoke from a deep sleep. His friends, Maho and Nomura were already awake and conversing intensely over by the huge trunk of a very old and tall palm tree. He relieved his bladder behind some bushes and drank from the river once again, splashing water on his face and scrubbing.

"Here," Maho said with a strained smile and tossed him a banana.

"Thanks," he replied.

Camping out wasn't as fun as he imagined it would be.

"They must know that something's going on by now," Nomura insisted. "They'll be looking so we should move further away from the school. Think of the boy."

"I know," Maho agreed. "Come on, Tomiko; we need to get moving."

"Shhh," Nomura hissed. "I hear something."

Sure enough the sound of feet making their way along the rough path could be heard distinctly now.

"Take the boy and go," Nomura said firmly.

"Hey, no, I'm the soldier here; you take the boy."

"You're young; I've lived a full life already. I want you to go. Run as far and as fast as you can and don't get caught."

"But…." Maho said as tears filled her gray eyes.

"Please," Nomura whispered. "Let me do this for you and for our country."

"Tomiko, NOW!" she exclaimed.

She took the boy's hand and began to run. Tomiko looked over his shoulder and watched Nomura standing proudly as he awaited the posse from Sacred Flame Academy.

The last thing Maho and Tomiko heard was a shrill scream of agony.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to kill Azula (well, part of me did) so I had the intensity of her feelings and the danger of her situation, allow her to access her fire, despite the tea she drinks every day.

I figure Oono sent an assassin to the asylum first because it's close by and by the time the news of her death (if her body was found) got back to the palace, Zuko would already have left anyway. I guess Tochihara didn't get the letter about extra protection for Azula or he doesn't open his mail right away.

I'm proud of Tomiko for taking a stand.

I'm kind of proud of Hideo and Nomura too. Thanks to _Jadeling_ for planting the idea in my head that one of the school staff had war experiences that changed him forever and made him want to maintain the progressive times of Zuko's reign.

Re: blasting jelly, which is a real product invented by Nobel…I don't know what submerging the barrels in water would do, but I assume wetting the explosive materials would 'dampen' (ha, ha) their effectiveness.

Until next time,

Thanks very much for reading and special thanks to those who write me reviews and/or message me with ideas or questions.

Alabaster


	18. Chapter 18

**Expansion**

Chapter 17: Something to Remember Me By

The bed was enormous but the four bodies, two adult and two small children, were all crowded together in the centre; twins in the middle, Zuko and Mai like fortress walls surrounding them. Mai awoke first. Her seemingly constant need to use the bathroom was frustrating and for a brief moment she imagined engaging in a tense battle with an assassin only to request a time out to use the potty. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought as she quietly slid off the bed and looked back at her sleeping family.

That was what she was fighting for, right there on the bed. Zuko, aware of her absence though still asleep, wrapped his arm around the kids and pulled them in close to his chest. His warm breath moved the fine hairs at the nape of Ryuhito's neck and the little boy squirmed. Yes, her world was there, clumped together under the snug comforter, and 'here', she thought as her hand caressed her abdomen.

She used the bathroom and crawled back under the covers, this time facing the group of three and just watching them until they opened their eyes. Miyako and Ryuhito were fully awake instantly, running around the room and asking for breakfast. Zuko took longer. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes and then dragged a hand through his hair before yawning again. The reality of what was to come soon (he would leave for Tokoma Island the next morning…early) hit him and both anger and fear flitted across his face. He smiled when he saw Mai looking at him. She bent down and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

"Let's get the kids some breakfast," she suggested.

"You stay here and relax or get dressed or whatever. We'll bring a tray back."

"Okay," Mai replied and kissed him again.

Zuko slipped a robe on over his sleep pants and took the kids by the hand, leading them to the kitchen where Rezu and her assistant were already busy preparing a huge amount of food.

"How are you handling the extra guests?" the Fire Lord asked.

He had as soft spot for the older woman who had treated him very kindly as a child, and was now like a doting aunt to his own children.

"Don't you worry, my lord, we're doing just fine. It keeps us on our toes and makes the day fly by."

She looked down at the bright eyed toddlers and gave them a grin.

"You're not here for breakfast are you?" she asked.

"Yep," they both shouted enthusiastically.

"We'll take a big tray back to our room, enough for the four of us," the Fire Lord instructed the woman.

She encouraged the children to help her, allowing them to place fruit and warm rolls onto dishes, while she brewed fresh tea and quickly steamed some rice.

"All set," she declared when the tray was heaping full of food, dishes and utensils. "How about you carry the napkins, little princess, and little prince, you can carry the chopsticks."

They obliged happily and bolted off down the hall ahead of their father.

"Wait," he called sternly and they stopped in their tracks. "Stay close to me and the guards. Do **not** run ahead again."

"Yes, Daddy," they both stated tearfully and walked back to his side.

The remainder of the short walk was silent, with everyone suddenly in a somber mood. A guard opened the door to the huge bedroom that Mai and Zuko shared and the Fire Lord entered with the tray, both kids close to his side.

"Oh, good," Mai stated, "I'm starved. Put the tray down here, Zuko."

He did and everyone dug in quietly.

"Why so sad looking all of a sudden?" Mai asked

"It's nothing," Zuko replied. "When I'm done here, I need to talk to Toph and Piandao again and make sure the ship is being readied properly."

Mai just nodded her understanding.

"I'm going to train," she said seriously. "The kids can come with me again and then we'll spend the afternoon in their rooms. At least there's a bit of space for them to run around there."

"Mmmm," Zuko replied around a thick chunk of papaya. "Be careful, please. You know, I think I'll do some training too. I'll use the room Piandao and I sparred in last night."

"Alright then, kids, are you finished? Let's get you washed and dressed. You can each take a toy to my training room so you won't get bored, okay?"

"Me like when you throw things," Miyako declared with bright eyes. "I wanna watch."

"I see my future student," Mai chuckled and gave Zuko a look.

He grinned back at her, happy to think of a future in which both Mai and Miyako were alive and well enough to do _anything_.

* * *

After a quick training session, Zuko slipped out of the palace with Jee and headed across the street to Mai's childhood home. The Fire Lord wore a simple red cloak with the hood pulled up and no royal trappings at all. He hadn't told Mai he was going and wouldn't until this whole mess was over.

Once at the top of the white stone staircase, steps he had climbed many times upon first coming back to the Fire Nation, he pounded on the door and pushed his way by a startled servant as soon as she opened it.

"Hoshi, Akira," Zuko called.

He walked through the elegant foyer, Jee close behind, and into the main sitting room. Mai's parents sat stoically and looked up at the Fire Lord with no surprise on their faces.

"I have a few things to say to you two," Zuko began in a harsh, commanding tone.

Akira raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows while Hoshi tapped a finger against his chin. Neither said a word.

"First, Hoshi, you are no longer a member of my council. I should have gotten rid of you after the last meeting. I've come to my senses now."

"That's a shame," Mai's father stated.

There was no regret, no panic or anger in his voice.

"For someone who's just been dismissed, and has an expensive lifestyle, you seem calm, Hoshi," Zuko remarked.

The Fire Lord suspected, of course, that Hoshi and Akira knew all about Oono's dark plot or if not all at least something of it. Hoshi was unaware of _that _fact.

"I'm surprised that you kept me for as long as you did. I'm sure I can get a good position somewhere else."

"I can make it so you can't," Zuko said ominously. "And don't think I won't. You might be sweeping the streets for a living until you fall down dead."

"I'll manage," the older man smiled knowingly.

"You, Akira, had better never step within one hundred paces of the palace gates. You're hateful and despicable, a poor excuse for a mother and grandmother. I'll do what it takes to make sure that Tomiko **never** lives with you again."

"You would take a child away from his parents and from his home?"

"In this case, yes. And haven't you already done that? If I find out that either or both of you are in any way plotting against me, you will pay the highest price. I know more than you think I know."

Zuko gave them no chance to reply. He whirled around, red cloak flapping out behind him, and left as swiftly as he had come.

"That felt good," he said to Jee once outside. "Now we've got more garbage to clean up."

* * *

Maho ran like a hunted deerlion and dragged the terrified boy behind her, heedless of his pants that were torn at the knees and the scrapes and bruises that covered the exposed flesh. He was having trouble keeping up and stumbled frequently onto the increasingly rocky ground. The soldier followed the course of the river for lack of a better route and didn't stop until the cramps in her side became unbearable. She dropped gracelessly onto the ground and grunted in pain when her head collided with a rock.

Tomiko sat down next to her, hugging his sore knees close to his body. His dirty cheeks were streaked with tears and he sobbed almost silently. Maho reached out and placed a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and fresh tears filled his eyes.

"Do you think Mr. Nomura's okay," he sobbed. "I like him."

"I like him too," Maho answered. "He's a tough old man. He was a soldier, you know, so he can handle a lot."

She recalled the scream and shuddered. Whatever they had done to Nomura might very well have killed him but she wouldn't tell Tomiko that, not when she didn't know for sure.

"Why don't you get a drink at the river and wash off your face again," she suggested to the boy.

He obeyed without question. Maho sat up and rested her head on her knees. Her only concern right now was keeping Tomiko safe. The blasting jelly was taken care of; hopefully that would keep the rest of the children safe as well. She wanted to be there when Zuko arrived, not out in the open, of course, but she wanted to help in the inevitable battle that would occur. But what would Tomiko do? Could he make it to Zuko's ship? Would he stay hidden or decide he wanted to help too and end up getting killed?

"Damn kid," she cursed with no venom.

Guilt for involving him at all ate away at her even though Tomiko had taken action on his own. She was the adult. He was just nine years old and had no clue about what was really going on.

"Are you mad at me?" the boy asked as he plopped down beside her, face clean but still heart wrenchingly sad.

Maho shook her head.

"No," she insisted. "I think you're very brave and I know that your sister and brother-in-law will be very proud of you."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really," she replied with a smile. "Now, let's get going. I want to figure out where we are exactly. I'll bet we're near Oono's little army."

"Army?" Tomiko asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, your headmaster," she spat the word out, "has an army waiting for the Fire Lord's arrival."

"Oh," he said in a subdued voice. "Zuko's better than they are and he'll win."

"I believe you're right, kiddo. I believe you're right.

* * *

The pain was so intense that Nomura could hardly stand. His chest and upper right arm were both severely burned, the flesh hanging in ragged strips as if someone had run a grater over it. Beneath the bits of hanging flesh, was red, raw skin spotted with blood that stood out in little droplets. In some spots even the muscle was exposed. He wasn't sure where he was. The agony was that disorienting. He saw a fuzzy looking Headmaster Oono standing nearby; his sadistic grin was quite clear, however. Nomura's legs wobbled and he fell to the ground. No one helped him up. While in his pain induced trance, he recalled what had happened before he ended up in front of Oono.

_Nomura stood perfectly straight as Akagi approached, flanked by four other men. He silently prayed that Maho and the boy were already far enough away to avoid detection. He would accept all the blame willingly, especially if it meant their survival and the survival of the Fire Lord and his family._

"_Is that you, Nomura?" Akagi sneered. "What are you doing here, away from the school and your work?"_

"_I felt like a walk, sir," he replied with a smirk._

"_You know this area is off limits. You know that no one is to leave the school grounds."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_So why are you really here?"_

_Akagi approached the caretaker with a cruel smile. He carried a bright flame in the palm of his hand._

"_I ran across something dangerous and decided to get rid of it. I can't believe that you or Headmaster Oono would purposely endanger the lives of all those youngsters."_

"_Something dangerous," Akagi sneered. "And what would that be?"_

"_Blasting jelly, four barrels of it placed in locations around the campus. Did you know about those?" the old soldier asked, knowing full well that Akagi did._

"_Of course, you idiot," the teacher replied coldly._

"_Yes, well, I suppose that I put a kink in your plans. I certainly hope that Headmaster Oono doesn't punish you. He'll need to blame someone. Leaders like him always do."_

"_You'll be the one punished and I'll enjoy doing it. Now where did you put the blasting jelly? If you tell me, perhaps you'll live. I'll put in a good word with Oono."_

"_You can't use it now," Nomura grinned. "I put it in the river."_

"_Go check the river," Akagi ordered his men and they moved off immediately. _

"_What's the matter? Will it be harder to kill Fire Lord Zuko now?" Nomura taunted._

"_Don't call him that!" Akagi roared. "He is tainted. He does not belong on the throne of our great nation. And what do you know of our plans?"_

"_I know quite a bit. It's amazing what people let slip in front of a lowly janitor."_

"_What do you know about the Matsuo boy? He's missing."_

"_I don't know any students by name," Nomura stalled. "Someone questioned me about a missing boy yesterday. Like I told __**him**__, I don't know anything."_

"_That's fine. I'm sure we'll find him and then we'll deal with him. The brat will regret running away from his punishment."_

"_Sir," one of the soldiers called as they all ran back to Akagi. "The jelly is in the river, completely submerged."_

"_Hmm, so you told the truth," the teacher said, turning back to Nomura. "Headmaster Oono will want to have a talk with you, but first, I've got something to say."_

_Akagi was quick. The caretaker hardly saw the blast of fire before it contacted his chest. After that there was nothing but pain and he screamed._

"He's useless. Finish him off," Oono said to Akagi, "just don't do it here."

"Yes, sir," Akagi replied with a sly grin. "Perhaps in front of the students as they walk to school; no one will run away again."

"Whatever you want; I really don't care. Make sure he's dead, that's all."

Two men dragged Nomura out of the office and onto the street. Most of the children were already inside the school building, but the eldest ones were still making their way there. Akagi pushed the caretaker onto the dusty ground and set him on fire. He watched until there was nothing left but bone.

* * *

Azula woke up in her room, clean and bandaged. She felt groggy and out of sorts and reasoned that Tochihara must have given her some kind of sedative. When the princess's eyes traveled around her small room, they eventually landed on the doctor. He was watching her carefully, sitting in the room's only chair.

"I'm glad that you're awake," the doctor began. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Do we now?" Azula asked haughtily, trying to fight her way through the fog that clouded her mind.

"You killed a man, Azula," Tochihara continued.

"Like that's never happened before," she retorted smartly.

"You used firebending."

"Well, I _am _a firebender from the royal house, am I not?"

"How did you summon the fire with your chi dampened?" the doctor persisted.

"I don't know," Azula snarled. "It just happened. My life was in danger and the fire came. End of story. I have a question for you. Why was an assassin allowed to get near me?"

"I don't how he got here or where he came from, but a letter just arrived from your brother telling me of the danger you're in."

"A late letter; how convenient. Zuko never could do anything right. If I had died, his worries about me would have died too. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"I don't believe your brother wants you dead. I _do_ believe that he fears what you are capable of, however. You've told him, after all, that you would happily slaughter both him and his family."

"Yes, and I stand by that. It seems like someone else wants to kill him and the little brats, though. Unfortunately that someone wants me dead too. The assassin said something about 'bad blood' that I carried."

"Yes, these would be usurpers want to eliminate all traces of Roku's bloodline. Azula, I've got extra guards posted outside your door and more will be arriving shortly from the main island."

"I think I've proven that I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but we can't have you shooting fire at everyone, now can we? You could end up escaping on the supply boat. I won't be responsible for what you might do if you ever escape."

"Well then, you had better keep me restrained and sedated, Doctor. If I ever get loose, you might just be the first one I kill."

"Azula, you don't want to lose any of the privileges that you have, do you? Your life here can be pleasant or difficult. It's your choice."

"I've had enough of padding around here in those hideous slippers and painting pictures and walking in the damn garden. I feel alive again and I'm going to fight, even if I die doing it."

"As you wish, Azula," Tochihara sighed. "It's time for some more tea."

* * *

Ursa was up and dressed and had ordered breakfast brought to her room. Hideo slumbered peacefully on the sofa, still wearing his robes from the day before. She had offered her bed, it was large enough that they wouldn't need to touch, but the professor had looked aghast.

"Hideo," she said, shaking him gently. "It's time for breakfast."

"Ursa," he beamed after a brief struggle to gain wakefulness. "What a wonderful sight to wake up to."

The woman flushed and then flashed her own bright smile. "Thank you, Hideo."

"You mentioned breakfast; I'm starving."

"Yes, it should be here soon. If you want to wash up, feel free to use the bathroom. Oh, and I'll see if Zuko's got some robes you can borrow. I'll make sure that yours are washed."

"Thank you," Hideo replied gratefully.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. If the door opens it's just the servant bringing in breakfast."

He nodded and headed into the bathroom. Ursa returned shortly after with two sets of robes. They were a little snug but would have to do. Breakfast waited on the table and the two dug in, Ursa pouring the tea. The Fire Lord's mother pondered briefly the fact that a man had slept in her room the night before. For thirteen years, she had slept alone and had grown used to the sound of just her breathing. Even during the later years of her marriage to Ozai, they sometimes slept separately. It was difficult to share a bed with someone you once cared about but now feared and almost despised.

Those were difficult days, almost as hard as the ones of her lonely banishment. Zuko helped keep her sanity then. He made her feel as though she had done something right. Ursa had tried with Azula, she really had. But the girl was drawn to her father and the praise that he lavished on her. He didn't try to correct her cruel behavior and that drew her to him all the more. Ursa talked and chastised and reasoned and got nothing but disdain or a stony expression.

"Ursa, you look upset. Are you thinking about what's ahead of your son?"

"No, actually I was thinking about when my children were small and….."

"And you lived here with Ozai?"

"Yes; I'm sorry, Hideo. What man wants to talk about his….his 'friend's' former husband?"

"It doesn't bother me. He's out of your life. And it's natural for you to think about him sometimes. Oh, and Ursa, you're much more than a friend."

She blushed again. He reached over and gave her a soft kiss, running his large hands down her arms.

"I want…." Ursa stuttered.

"What do you want?"

"I want you," she blurted out and then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Agni, I'm sorry. What is wrong with me?"

"I want you, Ursa. But I don't want to push."

"I haven't been with a man since Ozai. I haven't wanted to or even thought about it. But you changed everything."

"I'm honored," he whispered and then kissed her again.

* * *

"I waited for two hours, sir. He didn't meet me."

Oono's fingers twitched. He hadn't felt such murderous rage since the war ended. Azula's assassination was probably a failure. The best he could hope for is that both Azula _and_ that strange knife wielding man were dead. Things were not going quite as he planned; things were beginning to go wrong.

"What should I do, sir? Should I send someone else?"

"No, Azula will have to wait until after we take care of Zuko. Once we're in charge, I'll get the girl out of that asylum and publicly execute her. Yes, that will do. You can leave now."

The man left, making sure to be quiet. Everyone had heard about what Oono did to Isa. The headmaster, meanwhile, stayed at his desk, tapping a well manicured nail against the highly polished wood over and over in a rhythmic pattern. His frown became a smile as he imagined the blood that soon would be spilled. Akagi had the fun with that pathetic caretaker. Oono's fun was arriving soon.

True, he had no blasting jelly to blow the building up, children along with them, but Zuko didn't know that. The soft hearted weakling would surrender in a heartbeat to save all those innocent lives. And once he surrendered, Oono would kill him slowly. He tried to imagine the man's screams of agony. While a military strategist, he had sometimes traveled to the war's frontlines. He witnessed brutal savagery and pain. It never bothered him; sympathy was for people unfit to lead, unfit to rule. The mantra for his reign (under the guise of Ozai's) would be, 'No Mercy'.

* * *

The ship was ready for the next morning's departure. Each soldier was responsible for his own armor and personal weapon. Extra weapons (swords, knives, axes, bows and arrows) were polished and organized neatly. Additional armor gleamed on racks in the storeroom. Food and water and medical supplies were also stacked neatly. Two doctors would make the journey as well, staying aboard the ship during the battle and waiting for wounded to be brought to them.

Zuko was pleased. Everything was in order. His men, Piandao's men and Toph's students all knew the seriousness of the mission, its potential for danger and what would happen if they lost. He could do nothing else but wait and spend time with those precious to him.

They had an early dinner; a large group…Zuko and Mai, the twins, Hideo and Ursa, Toph, Jee and Piandao. Talk was cheerful and innocuous. Piandao told tales of his younger days while Jee shared memories of a young and angst ridden prince. Ursa listened attentively to Jee's recollections. She would never quite reconcile herself with all the years she missed in the lives of her children. Hideo sensed what she felt and grabbed a hold of her hand under the table. She smiled gratefully at him and wondered at her recent good fortune.

Mai and Zuko said little. They sat close together, close enough that their shoulders could touch if they moved slightly, and observed. The twins were nearby too, concerned more with their stomachs than the oftentimes bewildering conversation of grownups.

Toph sensed the underlying tension in everyone, especially her two best friends. The earthbender was eager to get going and enter the fray. Waiting patiently for something to begin was agonizing. Too bad they had to travel by ship. She could bend metal and feel everyone onboard but underneath was nothingness and she hated that.

"Enjoyable as all this is," she blurted out, "I'm going to my room. We're up very early tomorrow."

"Toph, wait," Mai said. "Let me walk with you."

"Sure, Blade."

"Excuse me everyone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

A trio of guards followed them down the hall to the residential wing and Toph's room. Mai stepped inside for a few minutes.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Toph asked.

"Be careful, Toph," the knife thrower began. "This Oono man is ruthless and cares about nothing but winning. Watch yourself and watch…"

"I'll take good care of Zuko," Toph reassured her friend. "I'll be damned if I let some pig like Oono get the better of us. Remember, I'm the greatest earthbender in the world."

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times," Mai drawled.

"Piandao ain't too shabby either. And your husband is decent too," Toph joked. "Mai, I won't let them kill Zuko. I promise you. Now go back to the jerk. You guys should be spending the evening together."

"Thanks, Toph," Mai whispered.

They embraced awkwardly and Mai left without another word.

* * *

As they rounded a bend in the river, Maho and Tomiko spotted the encampment. It was impressive looking with row upon row of tidy tents, neat cook fires and lines with drying clothes. The smell of meat and vegetables cooking made their mouths water. As they ducked behind a large grouping of rocks, Maho tore off a piece of bread and added a small piece of meat, giving the ragged handful to the boy. He gobbled it down and his gold eyes looked hopefully to the woman for more.

"We need to save it, Tomiko," she stated. "We'll go look for some fruit now, okay?"

"Okay," he replied in resigned voice. "That's a lot of tents, Maho."

"Yeah, it is, but don't worry. I'm sure Zuko will bring a lot of fighters too."

"Are we gonna stay here until Zuko comes?"

"I'm not sure yet," the young woman sighed. "But I think we should watch them for awhile."

"Yeah," Tomiko agreed.

He looked to her for permission before moving off a bit and looking for a banana tree or lychee nut tree. Maho watched the camp and thought. She and the boy might be able to skirt around its other side, the one furthest from the school. The encampment was inside a shallow valley of sorts, with short walls of rock at both sides and the back (where Tomiko and she hid right now) and the sea near the front. Once at the sea, there would probably be no cover and the camp was sure to have people on watch at all times. If they did make it to the sea unnoticed, the pair would need to get to the docking area and hide out there until Zuko arrived. She still had a day or so to make that decision and come up with a reasonable plan. Right now, Tomiko was hungry. She wondered if the stream had any fish.

* * *

Story books from the kids' rooms were brought into Mai's and Zuko's room and scattered in a colourful pile in the middle of the bed.

"Just pick one already, or I will," Mai said crossly.

When the pair began tugging on a book, threatening to break its binding, Mai stepped in, snatched it away and then scooped up the others, leaving only one.

"But…" Miyako began to protest.

"I warned you," Mai interrupted her daughter. "Daddy will read from here. Hey, Zuko, what are you doing in there?"

The Fire Lord emerged from the bathroom, clean shaven, with teeth brushed and ready for an evening spent with his family.

"Did they decide on a story?" he asked.

"No," Mai snapped. "_I_ did. Here."

She handed the book off to Zuko and eased herself down onto the bed. He curled up beside the children and read them the brief story. Their eyes were beginning to close by the tale's end and he tucked them up into the centre of the bed. Mai stretched out and placed a kiss on each forehead, brushing Miyako's heavy fringe out of her eyes.

"Her bangs need trimming," the knife thrower observed dully. "She hates sitting still and she hates the scissors even more."

"She'll get over it," Zuko assured his wife

"Mmmm," Mai nodded. "Come on; I've got a pot of chamomile tea. Let's sit over there."

They moved over to the sofa. Mai poured them each a cup. She sipped thoughtfully, not saying anything. Eventually, she leaned in close to her husband, reveling in his warm and solid presence.

"Mai," Zuko whispered. "I'm coming back."

"Yes," she replied. "You are."

Quiet descended again. They placed their teacups on the table and Mai stretched out, placing her head on Zuko's lap. She fell asleep like that and Zuko carried her to the bed, crawling in after her.

* * *

Ursa giggled like a young girl. She and her family were in peril yet she felt carefree and happy and in love. Both she and Hideo were curled up on her bed talking about anything and everything. The professor had assented to sleeping there rather than on the much less comfortable sofa: Ursa's declaration earlier in the day had broken any remaining barriers between them.

He played with the long brown hair that hung loose over her shoulders. It felt so soft in his hands and shone in the dim but warm light from the wall sconces behind the bed.

"Your hair is beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Ursa blushed.

"_You're_ beautiful," he continued, not caring at all how silly or sentimental or mushy he sounded.

This relationship was Hoshi's first real experience with love and he planned to enjoy it. He'd had a few flirtations and had spent time with some women he liked, but he had never been _in _love. With Ursa, he felt different than he had felt with them; Ursa he would do anything for.

"Goodness," the woman smiled. "You're full of compliments tonight."

"A lovely woman should receive praise," he reasoned.

She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately.

My ego will swell to unbearable proportions," she joked after breaking away. "And then you won't be able to live with me."

"Live with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I meant, you won't be able to_ stand_ me, but actually living with you would be nice."

"Ursa….." Hideo breathed out softly.

He gently pressed her downward and covered her with kisses. Ursa didn't resist. She welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his back and holding him tight against her. Their clothing vanished soon after and for the first time in so very long, Ursa felt like her whole body was ablaze with sensations. She reveled in and cherished every one and she knew that she was happy. She knew that she was loved.

* * *

Sleeping on the ground, Tomiko discovered, was no fun at all. Besides that, it was uncomfortable. Rocks dug into his back, insects crawled over him or buzzed annoyingly in his ear and whatever bits of grass there were scratched at his bare arms. Still, it was better than sleeping in a room with Jiro or staying in that horrible school at all. He liked Maho; he liked her a lot and he was glad that the young woman was on Zuko's side. He had faith that she could take care of him and help the Fire Lord too.

He woke up when the sun made its way through the sparse collection of trees and made dappled, shifting shadows on his face. Maho was already awake and washing up in the river. He could hear the splashing noises and her muttered words.

"Hey," she said when she walked back to their little camp and saw him awake.

"Hey," he replied and managed a smile.

"We're going to walk around the army's encampment today. We'll take it very slowly and carefully and stay on our side of that wall of rocks. I hope by nightfall, we're near the dock. We'll wait there for Zuko to arrive."

"Okay," he agreed.

He couldn't argue. There really was no better plan and all he could think about anyway was the gnawing hunger that made its presence known with growls and rumbles.

"I've got a bit more food in my satchel," she smirked. "I'm pretty sure that you're hungry."

"Mmmmhmmm," he agreed and waited, licking his lips.

Maho dug deep into the soft leather bag and came up with a sweet roll and an apple. She tossed them over to the boy who gulped them down, hardly taking a breath between bites.

"It will be good to get home and have a real meal again, won't it?" she asked Tomiko.

"Uhhuh, I like spicy beef and so does Mai. And watermelon is yummy and so are almond cookies."

"Oh, they're good," the young woman said enthusiastically. "But this scrunched sweet roll will have to do."

She found another one along with a second apple and ate slowly, savoring the different tastes and textures on her tongue. The night before she had tried unsuccessfully to catch a fish. The river was teeming with them but her makeshift net was almost laughably pathetic. There were a few fruit bearing trees, so they did stock up on bananas and coconuts. Tomiko enjoyed cracking them open and drinking the milk.

"Finished?" she asked after a few minutes.

He nodded.

"Let's get going then," she suggested.

She closed up her bag and reached for the boy's hand.

* * *

The Fire Lord kissed his wife and then embraced his mother. Hideo hovered in the background and wished Zuko good fortune. The twins were half asleep, little heads bobbing up and down as they fought against the need for rest. Zuko hugged them both close, almost desperately, before handing them back over to Mai.

Toph embraced Mai quickly then gave the knife thrower a solid punch on the arm.

"Something to remember me by," the earthbender joked.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"I don't need any reminders," she drawled.

"Come on, Zuko. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come home."

Nodding at Toph's wise words, Zuko gave his family a final look before striding off down the hallway.

"I'll see you in a few days," Mai called out after him and then sighed forlornly.

She and the kids went back to bed, Ursa and Hideo to get a very early breakfast. Piandao waited down the hall and joined Toph and Zuko, the three walking abreast and murmuring in low tones.

Jee met them outside along with a few of Piandao's men. The rest of the contingent was already on the ship. They had gone aboard in small groups so as not to gain attention. The Fire Lord's banner did not fly, nor did a Fire Nation one. The ship looked as inconspicuous as they could make a huge floating metal monstrosity look.

A man dressed in plain browns and reds approached the group. Immediately the guards surrounded Zuko and assumed fighting stances.

"It's me, Norio Saga," the man called to the Fire Lord.

"He's alright. Stand down," Zuko ordered.

"I've been watching things around here and have a pretty good idea of what's going on. I'd like to help. May I come?"

"Sure," Zuko answered. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"It's an honor, my lord," Saga replied and gave Zuko a bow before swaggering onto the ship.

A few minutes later, Zuko stood on the deck and watched his family and his home and his city disappear. He felt bereft.

* * *

"Hoshi, look!" Akira called as she tried to shake her husband awake.

"What is it now?" he snapped angrily

She dragged him out of the bed and to the large window that looked out onto the plaza.

"Isn't that Zuko?" she asked.

Hoshi squinted and peered out into the semi darkness.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, he's obviously going somewhere; it must be Tokoma Island. It will all be over soon."

"I hope so," he moaned. "I'm sick of hearing you talk about it."

* * *

Maho and Tomiko spent the day picking their way around Oono's encampment. Shouts carried over the natural wall of stone. The large group of warriors was engaging in practice drills of some kind. As long as they were occupied, they probably wouldn't look over the wall and spot them.

They took frequent breaks, drinking from Maho's water skin. There was no hurry. Zuko wouldn't arrive for at least another day, maybe longer. It was sunset by the time they stood on the rocky beach and looked for a place to sleep. No one had noticed them and now they had darkness as a cover.

Tomorrow they would make their way around the rocky cove over to the_ next_ one, where the school's dock was situated and Zuko's ship, hopefully full of soldiers, would soon be sitting.

* * *

Mai spent the day with the twins, Ursa and Hideo, the entire group finding comfort in each other. The older couple stayed with the twins while Mai trained yet again, pushing her body to its limits and worrying Ursa.

"Are you sure it's okay to train that hard while you're pregnant?" she asks.

Mai just rolled her eyes and continued to throw. She didn't feel like putting Ursa's mind at ease, didn't feel like explaining. When a blade was in her hand, that blade was everything, it and the target. Nothing else mattered. Her mind was mercifully blank and free from worry. If she had her way, and if it were possible, Mai would spend every minute until Zuko returned tossing the shiny and sharp metal objects.

It's lunchtime before she knows it and they all troop to the kitchen, guards surrounding them, and talk to Rezu and poke in this pot and pick in that bowl until everyone is full. A sudden feeling of exhaustion hit the knife thrower and she lied down with the twins on her bed, all of them asleep within minutes. It was another good way to kill time.

* * *

The huge ship hugged the coastline of island after island, some only big enough to contain a few buildings, others large enough for three or four villages along with some kind of industry. Zuko whispered the name of each one as they passed it, recalling them first from his childhood studies but more recently from his duties as Fire Lord. A leader needed to know his nation and Zuko did his best.

Piandao stood on one side of him while Toph stood on the other. Toph enjoyed the breeze on her face and the smell of the ocean. As long as she wasn't struggling away in the waves trying to swim, she was okay with the sea. It had its place. It just wasn't home, like the earth was and she didn't want to spend long floating upon it. The sword master watched as flying dolphinfish leapt up from the depths and out into the air then back down again. He might just paint them from memory when he returned to his roomy mansion in the country.

They were as prepared as they could be. All three just wanted to get there and end Oono, halt his depraved plan in its tracks. It was the lull before the storm, something all warriors experienced; an eerie, other worldly sort of time that felt like being trapped in a box and waiting for it to open, letting you out and the world in.

"We'll dock before we reach Tokoma Island," Zuko said out of nowhere. "I want to arrive in the morning, under the light of the sun."

"Okaaaay, Grumpy," Toph acknowledged. "Is that your inner firebender talking?"

"I guess so," the Fire Lord replied.

"What about the group we're letting off sooner?" Piandao asked.

"We'll let them off just before the docking area. There's a small boat for them to use. Then we'll give them an hour or so head start."

Zuko left abruptly, muttering something about meditation.

Piandao watched his lord's retreating figure and then returned his eyes to the sea. There was nothing else to be done.

* * *

After spending a restless night in the damp sand hidden behind a large rock, Maho and Tomiko ate a meager breakfast and then began to walk along the rocky coastline. They had to walk in the water, and Maho tucked their shoes into her satchel. Tomiko held onto the slippery rocks and edged carefully along. The water got deep quickly and he didn't want to slip and get pulled out to sea. Maho stayed right behind, pacing a hand on his arm for support. It took them a few hours to make it to the next cove. Once they came around the large rocky outcrop and spotted the dock, they both instinctively pressed themselves flat against the rock and looked about carefully. They could see movement up the hill at the school, but no one was down by the sea.

"Let's find a spot to wait," Maho urged.

They moved along the rock strewn beach, staying close to its edge and found a small cave like opening.

"This will do," the soldier stated and gave Tomiko a gentle push. "Get comfortable. We're going to be here for awhile."

* * *

Rezu puttered about in the kitchen. It was late afternoon and quiet in the palace. Most of the 'guests' had left with Zuko so she had time to work on some of her experimental recipes. She loved cooking, especially for a young family such as the Fire Lord's. She'd never had one of her own, but didn't regret that. Her life was full and she had people she loved.

She was expecting a large delivery of meat and produce very soon. The man who brought the baskets heaped full of fresh foods was handsome and young, always ready with a smile and some funny story or other. So when Rezu heard the knock on the service entrance to the kitchen, she rushed over and pulled open the door.

"Hello, Ren," she smiled at the figure.

His face was hidden by the large baskets and packages that he held. He nodded and Rezu accepted that as a hello.

"Put them down anywhere, dear. Let me help."

As she reached for a basket laden with just ripe mangoes, melons and berries, she felt a sharp sting in her abdomen and then a trickling wetness.

"I don't feel right, Ren. I think I need to lie down."

Rezu dropped to the floor dead. The assassin placed the baskets down carefully and then dragged the body into a nearby cupboard. He had to push hard to make her fit and broke several bones while at it.

"She doesn't need them anymore," the man clad in red trimmed black joked crudely.

As he walked around the baskets and over to the old servants' hallways (a series of corridors that were parallel to the main ones, now mainly unused) papers dropped out of his robe.

_Ren Fukuda hereby has permission to enter Palace grounds every fourth week day to make deliveries._

The royal seal stood out garishly on the bottom right corner of the white paper. The assassin moved stealthily through the corridors. He was headed for the residential wing. For now, he would just observe.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, thank you to all of you out there who are reading and enjoying this story. I appreciate the reviews you give so much as well.

Sorry that I couldn't get to the battle this time around. There was still so much else to get through. Next time (I hope).

Alabaster


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: uploaded and then deleted the chapter because I keep mixing up Hideo's name with Hoshi's and never see the error until its too late...it's like a brain malfunction now. Sorry!**

**Expansion**

Chapter 18: I Suppose that Cool Calmness Came After All

There were a lot of guards; the amount gave the assassin a twinge of apprehension. He was willing to die for Oono's cause so that his family (what little there was of it) could live in a Fire Nation they were proud of rather than the nation that cooperated with others, allowed foreigners onto its soil and even adopted practices from other cultures. He wanted a strong Fire Nation, one that the rest of the world bowed down to in fear. Yes, he was willing to die, but he wanted a fighting chance to kill that bitch and her children first.

He needed to watch very carefully. There may come a time when the woman relaxed or when a child wandered away. The guards _could _slip up. It was possible. The man settled in for a long wait.

* * *

A small ship with ten men crowded aboard it disembarked from the main one and made its way to the shore. The soldiers hopped out and dragged the boat across the rocky shoreline, up far enough so that the waves couldn't claim it. Zuko observed from the deck, silently hoping both that the men would be okay and that they would be successful in surprising Oono while the headmaster was busy with _him_.

"The waiting's awful, isn't it?" Piandao asked.

The older man, member of the Order of the White Lotus, former soldier and brilliant sword master, clapped a hand firmly onto Zuko's shoulder.

"Maybe some sparring will help. It will pass the time and limber us up; How about it?"

"Sure," Zuko agreed and drew his twin swords.

"Mix some firebending in too," Piandao urged. "Let's see what you've really got."

The two men went all out, sweating furiously under the bright sun. Toph appeared and stayed off to the side, listening to and feeling every move that both fighters made. She wore a huge grin and shouted encouraging words to Zuko like,

"Let 'im have it, Grumps," and "What are you, a wimp?"

The Fire Lord just rolled his eyes, something he did more and more often as the years went by. Mai was definitely an influence on him. The spar ended up a draw and Piandao was pleased. He offered Zuko a few pointers which the younger man listened to with great respect. There really was no one better with a sword than Piandao.

They went below to find towels and dry off.

"Come on, Toph, let's grab something to eat before things get going," Zuko suggested.

"I could eat," she stated and followed the men below deck.

They passed another hour eating and talking quietly about the possibilities that lay ahead for them. Zuko didn't feel fear any longer. He was confident that Mai could take care of herself and the twins. His faith in her truly was remarkable. He was determined now and full of a sort of righteous anger that made him tingle with an energy he hadn't felt since taking on his sister all those years ago.

"I wonder if Azula's safe?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hmmmph," Toph snorted. "That chick is pretty damn tough and ruthless; no offense."

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, but she's not at her full potential."

"That's a good thing, remember," Toph chided.

"I know. It's just that the thought of some thug of Oono's murdering Azula and her not having a fighting chance really bothers me, despite everything."

"I thought you had more guards posted at the asylum," Piandao said.

"Well, I wrote to tell Tochihara, yes. I don't know why I'm thinking about her now. Agni knows, she never worried about me once in her life," the Fire Lord ended bitterly.

"You need to rise above all that, Zuko," Piandao advised sagely.

"Yes, I know," the Fire Lord sighed. "I apologize for letting the old bitterness seep through."

"Happens to the best of us," Toph sympathized. "I still whine about my parents sometimes."

"I wasn't whining," Zuko retorted huffily.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Fire Lord," Toph retorted, her upper lip curling scornfully.

"Anyone would think that you are brother and sister," Piandao observed with a grin.

"Yeah, I kinda think of Zuko like that, right bro," she shouted and punched the young man on the shoulder.

The punch made Zuko drop the meatball that was held loosely in his chopsticks. He gave Toph a kick under the table and she responded with an even harder punch.

"Children," Piandao exclaimed.

That caught their attention. Both Toph and Zuko gaped at the sword master. He looked at them with raised eyebrows and shook his head.

"Uh, yeah," Zuko muttered as his face turned pink.

He retrieved his meatball and ate it thoughtfully while Toph picked away at her noodles.

"Maybe we should get back on deck," Zuko suggested. "We'll be there soon. Agni, I want this whole thing over with."

His thoughts turned briefly to Tomiko. It pained him not to know how the boy was. A lot of people would be paying high prices for their treason if Zuko had anything to say about it and if Tom got hurt in the fray there might be no holding him and his anger back.

"Zuko?" Toph asked, giving her friend a nudge.

"I'm thinking about Tomiko," he replied with a frown.

"You'll be bringing him home before you know it," Toph said soothingly. "I'm sure that Maho's taking good care of him."

* * *

The sound of water slapping against the dock had lulled them to sleep and it also wakened both Maho and Tomiko.

"Ow," the soldier complained as she stretched out all her kinks. "That was the worst night's sleep I've ever had. There were rocks everywhere. I think I'm one big bruise. How are you, Tom?"

"Okay," he yawned. "I hope I can go home today."

"I want to go home too, buddy. Let's take a peek outside."

They stuck their heads out of the cave, it was actually more like a crevice, barely large enough for the two of them, and looked around. It was quiet and there was no ship in sight.

"Awww," Tomiko moaned. "He's never gonna get here."

"Yes, he will," Maho replied. "I know you've had a rough time here and you want to leave really badly, but you need to be patient."

"I'll try," he grumbled and Maho ruffled his very messy hair.

"You're a sweet kid, you know that?" Maho asked.

"Sweet, ugh," he replied with a disgusted look. "I wanna be cool like Zuko."

"I think the Fire Lord can be pretty sweet too," Maho countered.

Tomiko thought for a moment. "I guess so," he replied.

Laughing, she dug deep into her satchel and found some stale bread along with the last of the apples.

"Sorry, kiddo, that's all I've got."

"It's okay," Tomiko replied bravely and set himself to tearing the bread with his teeth.

"I'm going to sit down here and keep a look out. Sit over there so you can see too," Maho instructed the boy.

They both watched the water, fairly calm today, for any signs of Zuko's ship; the ship that would take them home.

* * *

When Mai finally opened her eyes, the morning was already well underway. She was surprised at just how well and how _long_ she had slept. Her vigorous workout the day before combined with general worry and unease must have tired her out more than she thought.

The twins were clumped together in the centre of the bed. As soon as Mai moved, they woke up and immediately began chattering. Their stomachs growled and Miyako clutched hers with a sort of mock horror.

Mai shook her head and had to laugh.

"You're a funny kid," she said and bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the head.

The children dressed themselves (mostly) after Mai helped them wash up. She brushed her daughter's thick black hair and pinned it back with a pretty clip.

"How do you like that?" Mai asked.

"Pretty, but I hungry."

"Hang on; I'm doing Ryu's hair next."

The boy sat still as Mai ran a comb through his finer hair and made a perfect topknot.

"Alright, no rushing ahead of me; I need to speak with the guards first."

She called through the door and a guard called back. She knew each of their voices, faces and names.

"We're going to see about breakfast," Mai informed them as she opened the door.

Two men remained outside, guarding the room against unwanted intrusion, while three walked with Mai and the kids down to the kitchen. There was something wrong. Mai didn't smell anything; no rice, no bread, no pastries. Her chest tightened and she pulled the twins in close to her sides. She looked over at a guard and gestured toward the kitchen. They moved forward, weapons drawn, gliding slowly and silently down the corridor.

"Mama, what's…"

Mai clamped a hand gently over Miyako's mouth. She then put a finger over her own lips. The girl understood and fell silent. Unsure what to do, Mai moved backwards a bit, toward her bedroom, waiting for word from the guards.

A few minutes later, one guard walked back to Mai his face severe and his mouth a straight grim line. The knife thrower closed her eyes briefly and clutched the children even tighter.

"My lady," he began, and then looked down at the children who were watching him closely. "I, um, can't, with them…."

"Walk down here with me," Mai said curtly.

She placed the twins with the two guards who stood in front of her bedroom and then walked a few feet away gesturing for the man to follow.

"Tell me," she ordered.

"It's the cook, ma'am, she's dead. We're certain that the assassin is now inside the old servants' corridors."

"Rezu?" she breathed out slowly. "She's dead?"

Mai put a hand over her mouth and leaned against the wall for support.

"She was stabbed in the abdomen and stuffed into a cupboard. We found this on the floor."

Mai scanned the note giving permission for Ren Fukuda to enter palace grounds and make his deliveries.

"Oh, Rezu, you thought it was Ren and let him in."

"There's the question of her body, ma'am. What should we do with it?"

"She's got no family but there are friends…she's mentioned them. I need to speak with my mother-in-law. Please, walk down the hall with me and my children."

Once again, Mai grabbed onto the twins, both of whom looked a little perplexed by this time, and walked with them to Ursa's room. The guards moved aside and she knocked.

"Ursa, it's important. May we come in?"

She heard a rustling and then a muffled, "Wait a moment, dear."

Ursa opened the door a few minutes later. She looked Mai up and down and quickly tugged her and the kids inside.

"What's happened?" she asked, sounding like she was afraid to know.

Hideo sat on the sofa. His hair was a mess and he had dressed hastily. Ursa still wore her sleeping clothes with a robe over top.

"Hideo, could you watch the children for just a bit? I need to speak with Ursa."

Seeing the urgency on Mai's face, the professor jumped into action, gathering the children up and telling them tales from his journeys.

"They're fine. Now, sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"Someone's in the palace, an assassin. He killed Rezu. I don't know what to do with her body, Ursa."

Mai felt as though someone else were saying those words or like she had become somehow disembodied, her voice floating above the rest of her.

"Nooo," the older woman moaned. "She's been at the palace for so long; she's, she was such a sweet woman. Zuko adores her. He'll be so upset. How did it happen, Mai?"

"Seems he came in pretending to be the delivery man and killed her so she wouldn't talk. Now he's wandering around our home, watching us and waiting for a chance."

"Let's do our best not to give him a chance, then. Now, I know some of Rezu's close friends. I've met them more than once. I need to send a letter now so they can take care of her properly. I suggest you have her laid out somewhere, Mai. She needs to be treated with dignity."

Ursa rushed over to the writing desk and composed a quick note. She rang for a servant and handed the letter over to the man with explicit instructions. Mai sat down across from the twins, a glazed look on her face.

"Breakfast, Mommy?" Miyako asked as soon as Hideo finished.

"That's right, you're hungry," Mai replied distractedly. "I need to take care of something but I'll be back with some food."

"Go," Ursa urged.

The older woman's eyes were glistening with tears for the old cook, a mainstay at the palace who always had a kind word to share.

"Watch them," Mai pleaded and gestured toward her children.

Ursa nodded and gave Mai a bit of a push.

The guard walked back with her to the kitchen. Mai's hands both rested on blades, ready to throw should the need arise. The other two guards greeted her with more news.

"See, Ma'am, you can see footprints in the dust. Where exactly does this corridor go?"

"It leads to a small door near the bedrooms. Servants would use it to carry laundry back and forth so they wouldn't be seen in the main halls with dirty sheets and towels. There are a few offshoot halls as well that lead to, the library area, I think and the council room. He could be anywhere," Mai grimaced.

Briefly, her mind flashed back to times years before when Azula had forced her and Zuko into those same corridors that the sun couldn't reach, locking the door and forbidding any servants from entering with just one look.

"I suggest we take a walk through. You and your family need to stay in one room so the other guards can cover all of you."

Mai looked down and saw Rezu's prone form. She bit her lip hard and felt the blood well up in a small bubble. Licking the blood away, she swallowed down the metallic taste.

"Before you do anything, I want you to carry Rezu into the sitting room."

They picked up the woman without question and followed Mai across the hall.

"Put her down there," Mai ordered and pointed to the sofa.

They laid her down gently. She didn't look dead. Her face was as peaceful as ever and no signs of violence showed on her body. Mai moved closer; a little stain, dark brown now, marred her bright red tunic. She reached for a warm throw that sat on an armchair and covered Rezu, closing the cook's eyes as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Mai gathered up a tray full of food in the kitchen and took it back to Ursa's room, guards in tow. Once inside, she sank down into a chair but didn't eat. Her appetite had vanished.

* * *

Sacred Flame Academy had a watchtower that was manned all day and all night. The men were to inform Headmaster Oono immediately upon sighting Zuko's ship. It was a dull job but better than dealing with brats, both men figured as they took turns looking through a spy glass.

Something large glittered in the mid afternoon sun and moved at a languid pace through the water.

"Hey," one man nudged the other. "That must be it."

"I'll go tell the headmaster now," the second man replied and ran down the stairs before the first man had a chance to protest.

"But I saw it first," he whined to himself. "I wanted to tell Oono."

Staying on the headmaster's good side was the aim of most employees at Sacred Flame. They had all heard just what his bad side was like and the kinds of things it liked to do.

"Sir, Headmaster Oono," the man from the watchtower shouted while trying to gasp for air.

He had run nonstop from the tower to Oono's office. The headmaster was on his way out when the man barged through the doorway and skidded to a stop.

"Have you heard what I did to Isa for not knocking?" Oono asked coolly.

The man gulped and moved back a few paces.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but it is important news. The ship is in sight. It will dock shortly."

"Get out of my way," Oono growled and shoved the man forcefully sideways. "Why didn't you tell me that immediately?"

Isa looked up sympathetically from his small desk.

"What are you looking at?" the man sneered and ran back out the door.

* * *

"I can see the dock," Zuko stated.

He was wearing full armor now, minus a helmet, as were the rest of his men. Piandao had reluctantly accepted a chest plate while Toph refused to wear anything but her simple tunic and her bare feet.

"I don't need armor," she insisted. "It would hinder my movement anyway."

"I'm just thinking of the arrows, Toph," Zuko replied.

"I can handle them," she asserted confidently.

"Fine then," Zuko said resignedly. "I could never make you do anything."

"Finally, he gets it," Toph joked, slapping Zuko on the back. "Ow, that armor is hard," she complained.

"Yeah, it's armor, you know, there to protect me."

Toph muttered under her breath and Zuko couldn't stop himself from smiling at the tough young woman. He was glad the earthbender would fight for and with him today.

"Zuko, there's someone waving at you from over near those rocks," Piandao stated.

"Huh, where?" the Fire Lord asked.

"That way," Piandao said and pointed over to Maho and a smaller form standing behind her.

"Tomiko?" Zuko whispered.

* * *

"Look," the boy called excitedly. "I see a ship. Zuko's here."

"Wow, your eyes are good. I see it now," Maho acknowledged. "Just hang on, Tomiko; it should be all over soon."

They stood squished together at the 'cave's' entrance and waited impatiently for the ship to reach the dock.

"Come on, come on," Tom urged under his breath.

When she could see actual shapes on the deck, the young soldier turned sideways and slipped out into the open. She looked back at Tom and nodded. He moved out too but stayed behind her, almost hidden from view. Maho waved frantically, desperate to catch someone's eye.

"That's Zuko!" Tomiko exclaimed as he saw a man in armor move along the deck over to the side closest to them. "I know it is."

The man waved tentatively at first, then with more enthusiasm. Tom moved forward. He wanted to call out to his brother-in-law but fought the urge. As he inched ahead, movement on the hill caught his eye.

"Maho," he hissed, giving the young woman a poke. "They're coming."

"Get back in there," she said frantically, practically jamming the boy through the large crack in the rock face. "Do not come out, until one of us comes to get you. Do you understand? Me or Toph or the Fire Lord, do you understand?"

He nodded solemnly, gold eyes wide and suddenly scared in his pale face. Maho ran for it, jumping into the cool water and swimming toward the dock. She made it, pulling herself up onto the wooden slats and running full bore toward the ship.

* * *

Ryuhito noticed his mother wasn't eating and approached her with a piece of fruit. He handed it to her, a huge toothy grin splitting his face.

"Thanks," Mai whispered.

She ran a hand down his cheek and ate the mango without tasting it. It felt like sweet mush in her mouth and she almost gagged. Her mind felt like a whirlwind; thoughts and ideas were all over the place. It was life and death now just like at Boiling Rock. Mai expected the cool, calm decisiveness to take over any time. She would come to a decision and take the appropriate action; a little more time to think was all she needed.

Rezu's death had shocked her but it was sinking in now and the desire to make the cowardly bastard pay was growing stronger. Perhaps they could flush the assassin out somehow. A plan formulated itself in her head. It wasn't great, but it was truly all she could come up with.

Mai cleared her throat. Ursa looked over at her expectantly.

"I have a bit of a plan," Mai stated.

She got out of her chair and whispered in Ursa's ear. When she finished, Ursa nodded at her daughter-in-law.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"All I know is that I won't sit here and wait for him to attack us. I want him gone, now. I won't be afraid another night in my home."

Mai called for a servant. An older woman arrived quickly.

"I want you to go home," Mai told her. "Inform everyone else that they are to leave until I call them back. Do it now," Mai commanded.

"Yes, my lady," the woman answered, looking very confused.

She backed out of the room and took off down the hall at a god clip for an old woman. One servant had already died at the assassin's hand. Mai would not tolerate another death. She spoke briefly with the twins, giving them both kisses and hugs.

"See you soon," she said and stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

The hulking metal monster came to a stop and lowered its gangplank. Maho called out, wanting to make sure Zuko knew who she was before darting up the ramp, water running in rivulets down her face and limbs.

"Maho," Zuko greeted her with a warm smile. "Was that Tomiko I saw with you before?"

"Yes," she sputtered. "He's alright. I told him to stay safe in that little cave until this mess is finished."

"Thank you for taking care of him," the Fire Lord said earnestly.

He placed a hand on her arm and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Tomiko's a pretty great kid. It was my pleasure. I need to tell you something before you go up there."

"Hey," Toph called. "Get over here, girl."

Zuko shrugged and walked with Maho over to the earthbender.

"I knew you would be awesome. Didn't I tell you, Zuko?"

"You did," Zuko agreed.

He smiled as Toph gave the wet young woman an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

"She likes you," he told he soldier.

"So that's what the punch means," Maho giggled. "Seriously, let me tell you what's been going on, my lord. Oono's men are making their way down the hill."

"Speak," he replied and Maho did.

She told them hurriedly about the blasting jelly and what she figured Oono's plans for it had been.

"So, if he threatens to blow up the school, he's bluffing. The jelly's gone."

"Tom and this caretaker man helped you remove it?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that Mr. Nomura is dead. He was a good man, a former soldier."

"I'm sorry, Maho," Zuko said softly. "I'll make sure his family is taken care of. That's all I can do."

"He respected you, sir, and would have done anything to protect you and your family. And he cared about the children."

Maho went on to tell Toph and Zuko and Piandao, who joined them, about Oono's and Akagi's cruelty, the policies of the school, the things that were said in the classrooms and everything else that she could think of.

"This Akagi man hurt Tomiko," Zuko stated darkly.

"Yes, my lord, he did."

"Point him out to me if you can. He and Oono are my prime targets."

"Whoa there big boy, remember our plan. We're covering you," Toph stated.

"We'll see," Zuko practically growled. "I might not be able to hold back. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

He looked up then. The sound of marching feet was clear now.

"Go down below and change into dry clothes, Maho," the Fire Lord ordered. "You," he called to a soldier, "tell the men below deck that it's time. We're leaving the ship."

While hurrying through the ship's corridors looking for a place to change, Maho ran into Norio Saga. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it tentatively.

"I told you the Fire Lord would get your letter," he said smugly. "Norio Saga never breaks a promise."

"Yes, but I don't have time to talk. It's happening, now. Where are some dry clothes?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, you're dripping a bit there. Follow me."

He led and she followed, trotting to keep up with his long strides. Outside a storeroom, he stopped.

"In there," he pointed. "I'll keep watch."

Maho dried off the best she could and found replacement clothing, all a bit big for her but she would have to make do. She put on a breastplate and grabbed a wicked looking knife that she tucked inside her belt. Firebending was a powerful weapon, but sometimes a knife was what it took.

When she opened the door, Saga looked her up and down with a grin.

"You look like a kid playing dress up," he observed.

"It's not my fault all the uniforms are too big."

"When we get home, I would love to see you in a dress, one that fits a little snuggly if possible."

"You're not shy, are you?" Maho replied.

She began walking back the way they had come, up the stairs and out onto the deck.

"You're a pretty girl; I like pretty girls."

"If we both make it back, I promise to put on a beautiful dress for you," Maho stated.

She blushed under Saga's appreciative look, her creamy skin turning a soft pink.

"Now, I've got good reason to survive," he whispered, leaning in close to her.

* * *

Oono's men stopped before the middle of the hill. There were maybe twenty of them and they stood in a straight line, staring forward and not moving.

"There are a lot more men than those," Maho told Zuko as she moved in close to the Fire Lord.

"It's the welcoming party," Zuko replied wryly. "There's no point putting this off any longer. Let's march."

He signaled and everyone began to move forward, down the gangplank and onto the dock. Only four could walk abreast comfortably on the dock so it took a while for all the troops to make it ashore. The two groups stood facing each other, neither making a move.

* * *

Mai's idea was this: Many guards, including two of the five Piandao left with her, would enter the servants' corridors through the kitchen. She had a feeling that the assassin might be hiding out in there biding his time or waiting for some sort of opportunity. Assuming he heard them coming, he would probably head for the exit near the bedrooms, hoping to catch Mai and her family unawares or at least less protected. But Mai along with the three remaining men trained by Piandao would be waiting for him.

The plan involved a lot of 'ifs' and there were unknown factors. Mai had no idea how capable the assassin was or what weapons he had. But she was determined to finish this nightmare and sleep peacefully in her bed tonight. She felt alert and intensely alive and more than ready to fight, to the death if need be.

The guards were informed quietly and made their way to kitchen, weapons at the ready in case _they _encountered the assassin. Mai went along, then scurried back down the hallway and stood poised for action, Piandao's men in front of her. All eyes were on the small door that might open any second.

It wasn't long; the door moved outward just a bit, sounding creaky and stubborn from disuse. Mai held her breath and then gawked as all three guards fell to the floor, unable to move and the assassin leapt out before she had time to blink. They drew at the same time, her two shuriken and him two throwing knives.

He was a thick, muscular man, and obviously well trained. Mai looked him directly in the eye trying to gauge his thoughts. He looked back and Mai would swear she saw mirth in their brown depths. She set her jaw and solidified her stance and was surprised when the assassin spoke.

"Now we find out who's more skilled. Who will win?"

Mai fought the desire to roll her eyes. Who was this guy, the ringleader at a circus, introducing the latest act? She continued to watch and it was her years spent silently observing people that gave her the edge. Something in his eyes changed and she knew he was about to throw.

His hands moved, but Mai's shuriken was in his throat before the knives left his fingers' grips. He stared at Mai with wide eyes that were slowly glazing over. With the last of his strength he raised a hand and moved his arm back, preparing to throw. Mai pushed him over with one daintily slippered foot.

"I win," she declared and finished him off.

* * *

"Where's Oono?" Zuko demanded. "Is he hiding behind all his men?"

Akagi stepped forward and made a supercilious bow.

"I see you came prepared. Ah, I see the informant," he stated as he looked at Maho.

The young soldier clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"That's Akagi," she whispered to Zuko.

The Fire Lord's fingers tingled as he fought for self control. He wanted to set the man ablaze right then and there.

"What are you waiting for, Grumpy? Let's take these losers."

Zuko ignored Toph and began to speak in a loud, clear voice that carried beyond the soldiers and up the hill to where Oono waited.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko, am giving all of you one chance to surrender. Do you hear that Oono?"

Up the hill, the headmaster smirked and gave the signal. Ten Yu Yan archers pulled back their bows and let go in one fluid motion, all of them together.

"Crap!" Toph exclaimed. "Arrows coming."

She had just enough time to move the largest rocks on the beach into a wall of sorts, deflecting the deadly projectiles off their course.

"They had their chance," Zuko growled deep in his throat and began to move forward, Toph and Piandao flanking him and Maho with a large group of soldiers, including Jee, right behind.

His swords were drawn and flames coursed down their sharp, shiny lengths. Gold eyes focused solely on Akagi as he slashed and hacked and pushed and burned his way through the throng of Oono's men. Piandao stuck to his side, taking care of anyone still moving while Toph continued to deflect shower after shower of arrows, knocking heads where she could as well.

For his part, Akagi slipped back behind the row of men and ran up the hill, leading Zuko to Oono.

"You don't know what's waiting for you," Piandao shouted but Zuko stubbornly moved forward anyway.

Shaking his head, the sword master used his sword's pommel to knock someone out then expertly sliced the tendon just above the ankle of another man. He fell screaming to the ground.

Maho had circled around the first wall of men, finding a second wall waiting for them. She ran back, dodging fire blasts and adding her own to the fray, expertly taking out three of the enemy.

"There's another bunch of them behind these men," she yelled, trying to get Zuko's attention.

Piandao looked at her and found time to shrug while slicing more tendons, not bothering to see whether the soldiers fell or not; he knew that they would. Another volley of arrows rained down on them. One managed to get by Toph and find a tiny gap in Zuko's armor, piercing the flesh of his left shoulder. He didn't even notice or feel any pain. All his attention was riveted on making a path to Akagi and then to Oono.

"The Fire Lord's been hit," Saga shouted as he managed to catch up to Maho.

He fought with just a small knife, tremendous tenacity and pure nerve, whirling about like a wild man and enjoying every second of it. It wasn't often that he engaged in more than bar brawls; this was exhilarating, actually fighting for _something_, something important to both him and his entire nation.

The pair of them were right on Zuko's heels, desperate to protect their lord, and if the truth were told, Norio Saga didn't want to see the lovely young woman he had only just met and wanted to know better, get hurt either. Piandao and Jee both ran alongside the pair, Jee bending ferociously while the sword master continued to disable Oono's men.

Toph was occupied with a small group of determined firebenders, a group that had moved forward from the second line, and the archers, who continued to let their arrows fly from the top of the hill. Oono had put his poorest benders and fighters up front and better ones in the middle, while his elite waited with him for the Fire Lord's appearance. So Toph's opponents were more skilled than the ones she had first encountered.

Like Saga, she wore a frightening grin and her head was constantly cocked to one side as she listened to every sound that erupted or whispered around her. Her bare feet were planted solidly in the packed down earth of the narrow hillside road. She only stepped forward when vibrations close to her either stopped altogether or became a mere vestige of their former selves. Her progress up the hill was slow but her success rate was almost perfect. Only that one arrow had gotten through. She heard it impact a body and then Saga's shout.

'It would have to hit Zuko,' she thought angrily to herself. 'But he's too damn stubborn to die anyway. He hasn't fallen down yet.'

By the time she finally pulled herself away from the fallen group of benders who surrounded her, Zuko was already at the top of the hill.

"Idiot," she shouted and several moaning men turned their heads toward her. "Not you idiots, the other one," Toph corrected them and then stomped up the hill, shifting large amounts of earth as she did so, just because she could.

* * *

Mai pulled her blade out of the assassin's throat.

"I suppose that cool calmness came after all," she remarked to herself.

She wiped it off on the man's dark clothes and put it back where it belonged, next to her skin. It was the first time she had killed, but she felt no remorse and didn't question her actions. He had come into her home, murdered a woman and then laid in wait to kill her and her family. He was willing to murder her unborn child and her two small children all for and because of a man with distorted views of the Fire Nation. No, she felt nothing but triumph and relief, a heady combination.

Kneeling down beside Piandao's men, Mai peered closely at them until she finally noticed very tiny darts sticking out of all their necks. She got up and moved back to the assassin, poking through folds and pockets until she found a small blowpipe. Mai searched her mind for knowledge about paralyzing venoms; all she could think of was the shirshu Zuko once told her about. There wasn't anything she could do for the warriors. The paralysis would wear off eventually.

"Are you alright?" she asked them all, looking into each set of eyes.

They were fine, embarrassed if anything. The guards who had gone through the servants' corridors in pursuit of the assassin all came tumbling out of the door and comically sidestepped the dead man lying on the hallway's intricately designed runner. A sticky pool of blood had settled beneath the man's head and Mai silently wondered if the runner could either be cleaned or that one section somehow replaced.

"Ma'am, what happened? Are you hurt?" one asked urgently.

"You can put it together," Mai drawled.

"Um, yes," he stuttered in reply. "The men….."

"They're temporarily paralyzed. He," she said, giving the corpse a little kick, "used a blowpipe as soon as he stuck his head out the door; never expected that."

"We'll take care of it," a guard said in reference to the assassin's body. May we move the men somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yeah," Mai replied. "There's an empty room three doors down. You can use that."

The Fire Lady didn't ask what they planned on doing with the body. Right now she didn't care. It was just a mess that needed getting rid of. Whether they burned him or put him on ice made no difference to her. He was dead now, just an unpleasant memory.

"I need to see my children now," Mai stated.

It seemed like forever since she had left Ursa's bedroom when really it had been less than half an hour. Leaving the guards to their work, she moved down to Ursa's room and called through the door.

"It's me," she declared.

Ursa ran to the door and yanked it open. Seeing her daughter-in-law looking uninjured brought a joyful look to her face.

"Well?" she asked the knife thrower. "What happened?"

"It's taken care of," Mai replied.

"That means he's dead?" Ursa said, wanting clarification.

"Yes," Mai nodded.

"Did you….?"

"Yes," Mai nodded again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ursa." Mai looked at her hands and noticed a small smear of blood. "I need to wash my hands."

"Mommy," the twins called as soon as Mai stepped into the room.

They rushed her, pulling hard on her robes, wanting her full attention.

"Your mom needs to clean up. She'll be out in a minute," Ursa told the twins and pulled them aside, leaving Mai free to move.

The Fire Lady shut the bathroom door and poured cold water into a basin. She put some vanilla scented soap on her hands and then washed them over and over until she was certain there was no trace of the assassin's blood. Replacing that water with fresh, Mai scooped up cold handfuls and brought them to her face, enjoying the almost numbing feeling the water gave her skin.

She patted her face dry, put on a smile and walked back out into Ursa's room. With hands outstretched she called for her children.

"I think it's time you two went back to your own rooms."

* * *

At a signal from Oono, the arrows ceased their flight and the remainder of his soldiers halted where they stood. The headmaster looked Zuko up and down, a sneer on his cold features. In the silence, cries of pain carried up the hill. The Fire Lord finally acknowledged his own discomfort, but only internally. He would not let Oono know just how much his shoulder hurt.

"I see one of my amazing Yu Yan archers hit you," the traitor observed. "That must be painful."

Beside him, Akagi snickered. _He_ was untouched.

"I've suffered much worse," Zuko replied dismissively.

"Of course, your father saw to that," Oono chuckled and indicated the scar on Zuko's face. "He knew then how worthless you really are. Too bad he didn't just kill you and be done with it."

"Hey, Zuko," Toph chimed in from somewhere behind him. "Did we come here to talk or get rid of this trash?"

"Silence, earthbender," Oono thundered. "You taint my nation's soil simply by standing on it."

He looked at the powerful young woman with disgust. Zuko radiated rage and fire sprang from his fingertips.

"She is my friend and a better human being than you could ever hope to be. How dare you talk to her like that? This ends now."

With those three words, he created a huge wall of flame and pushed it toward Oono and Akagi. The pair of them easily diffused the fire and made their own, peppering him with powerful blasts that forced him to jump and twist. Using his swords, he deflected the flames with ease and breathed in deeply. He realized that losing control of his emotions would only cause his bending to be erratic. He could not afford that now. Every move, every thrust needed to be perfect and concentrated and pure.

The two men stood before him, smirks on their faces, so very certain of their victory. Stepping back a bit, Zuko got into proper stance and concentrated, making snake like whips of fire run down the length of his swords. He moved his arms in a circular motion, biting back a shriek at the jolt of pain from his shoulder, and the fire curled its way around Oono and Akagi. He ran forward. Out of the corner of his good eye he saw Piandao bringing up the rear, ready to push back any enemy flames he could. The sword master seemed to realize that this fight was Zuko's, that the Fire Lord wanted to handle those two men himself if at all possible.

He was face to face with Oono and Akagi now, close enough to see the fine stubble on their cheeks and the cracks on their lips. Behind the headmaster and his number one man, Zuko spotted the group of ten soldiers who had left his ship early, hoping to sneak up on Oono from behind. Their timing was impeccable. Zuko gave them a quick, pointed glance as if to say, 'if I'm in trouble, move in and take them out.'

The two traitors were busy trying to beat off Zuko's winding whips of fire that seemed to crawl up their bodies. Akagi missed and the flames licked at his neck. He beat out the fire with his hands, screaming now in pain. A faint smell of burnt flesh tainted the air. Infuriated, he lunged at Zuko who thrust the point of one sword into his thigh, pushing down with all his strength.

"That's for Tomiko," he stated in an eerily calm voice.

It took all Zuko's willpower not to cut the man's throat. But he needed to bring Akagi down not kill him. Zuko wanted the man judged in front of his whole nation, not on some small island where no one could see. He would not make Akagi or Oono martyrs for a cause.

"Toph," Zuko yelled and the earthbender was at his side within seconds. "Akagi's on the ground there. Make sure he can't move."

Toph put earth cuffs on the man's wrists and ankles (she had picked up this skill from her time with the Dai Li), then pushed him out of the way, moving the ground beneath him. She did all this while still deflecting random arrows and the waves of fire she sensed around her.

Oono came at Zuko full speed, flames issuing fiercely from his fists. Zuko had to roll on the ground to avoid them, pushing the tip of the broken arrow further into the flesh of his shoulder. He grimaced and kicked outward, the bright orange of _his _fire colliding with the headmaster's. Oono moved closer and then loomed over him, his fiery fist almost making contact with Zuko's face. Toph moved forward, but Piandao placed a firm hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Zuko," Oono crooned.

The Fire Lord was almost mesmerized by the silky voice.

"Have I told you that there are barrels of blasting jelly placed in four locations around the school? One little signal and all those poor children will be blown into the spirit world…if you believe in that sort of thing. Do you, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord couldn't contain himself. He began to laugh.

"You're a little behind the times. I know the blasting jelly is gone. Remember, I had a spy here since the school opened. She even helped get rid of it. Your reputation is one of a brilliant man, but you're really just an arrogant, hopelessly misguided fool."

Oono's eyes widened with fury. He drew his fist back, ready to drive it hard into Zuko's face. But the Fire Lord was ready; his breath of fire was impressive, almost as strong as Iroh's and the sheer force and magnitude of it propelled Oono backward several body lengths. He lay sprawled on his back, chest armor and sleeves scorched and his hair smoldering. Zuko leapt on the man, straddling him and placing one Dao at his throat, daring the man to move.

"Guess you didn't need those ten guys after all, Zuko" Toph declared. "You," she moved over beside Oono, "can't compete with the best."

She spat on the headmaster, emphasizing her hatred and disgust

* * *

Rezu's friends came to pick up her body. Both Mai and Ursa greeted them as they came through the main gate. The palace was still heavily guarded and no one got inside without either the Fire Lady or Ursa assessing the visitor first.

Mai was awkwardly silent. Death was something she had no experience with. She understood its mechanics but the grieving and the preparations and the ceremonies were foreign to her. The only funeral she had attended was that of Zuko's grandfather and during _it _she had mainly worried about her friend.

Ursa, however was comforting and helpful. She knew the right words; she placed soft hands on trembling ones, made tea, and sat the three women down in the dining room. They asked questions and Ursa answered as best she could. There was no good reason for Rezu's death. Ursa couldn't sugarcoat it. But she could emphasize just how loved the old woman was and how she would be missed by the entire royal family. She really was irreplaceable.

Sensing Mai's discomfort, Ursa made excuses for her daughter-in-law and Mai left the room, expressing her regrets one more time. Once out in the hall she breathed more easily and went to find the twins. They were playing happily with Hideo in their rooms while four guards stood attentively outside.

"Thanks again, Hideo," she stated.

"The more time I spend with these little people, the more I like them. It's really not a bother at all."

"Me like Hideo," Miyako stated and gave the man a hug.

He was touched by the gesture and hugged back. Ryuhito stood off to the side and watched, not quite ready for that intimacy yet.

"You look a little tired, Mai," Hideo observed. "You've had quite a day."

"Slightly understated," she rasped.

The physician had visited Piandao's men and declared them perfectly fine aside from the not being able to move part. But that had almost completely worn off and they would be roaming about the palace soon. The assassin's body was burned unceremoniously, she found out after all. His weapons and clothing were put into a box as evidence. Mai didn't understand how it could be proven that the items had belonged to an assassin and not someone else, but couldn't be bothered to pursue that any further.

Her thoughts centered around Zuko and Tomiko now that her crisis was over. As she watched her children play freely, no worries crawling around in their minds, she ran a hand across her abdomen and leaned back.

"Sleep if you want, Mai. I've got the children," Hideo offered kindly.

She did and did so deeply for more than an hour.

* * *

Oono, Akagi and the others that Maho pointed out as leaders in the conspiracy against Zuko, were all chained, hands and feet tightly bound to prevent firebending. They would spend the trip home in a small hold near the ship's galley. The rest of the soldiers would have to ride above deck, heavily guarded by Zuko's own.

Zuko and his people were fortunate; there were only three severe injuries along with many minor burns and knife wounds. The enemy suffered heavier losses. _Their_ bodies dotted the hillside. For his part, the Fire Lord rejected immediate treatment and instead went to get Tomiko.

"Hey, you can come on out now," Zuko yelled into the crevice. "Tomiko, it's me."

He had run along the coastline until he reached the small cave, slipping on slick, seaweed covered stones and placing his hands down into the damp pebbled shoreline to stop himself from falling. His voice was eager and shook with suppressed emotion.

Tomiko poked his head out tentatively. Once he saw Zuko's distinctive face peering back at him, he shrieked with delight, squeezed himself out through the crack and threw himself into his brother-in-law's waiting arms.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," he yelled enthusiastically.

"What?" Zuko asked as he ran a hand affectionately through the boy's dirty hair.

"I knew you would come and get me and stop those bad people. I hate it here and I want to go home."

"So do I, Tom, so do I. Let me have a look at you."

Zuko stepped back and peered closely at Tomiko. The boy was a bit dirty and was covered in bruises and scrapes and insect bites but other than that he appeared fine. The Fire Lord noticed faded red lines across one palm and gently took the boy's hand.

"Akagi did this?" he asked

Tomiko nodded and tears filled his eyes.

"It really hurt too."

"I'm sure it did. And that man will pay for everything he's done."

"How's Maho? She's not hurt is she?"

"She's just fine and so is Toph."

"What's wrong with your arm, Zuko?" Tom asked when he noticed the man favor his left one.

"Nothing much; I'll get it fixed up later. Let's get you onboard. You look hungry and we have a really good cook."

"Yes," Tomiko agreed.

"Is there anything in your room here that you need to get?"

"No, nothing."

"Okay, I'll take you to the ship. I need to figure out what to do with the rest of the children here."

They struggled over the rocks once more, Tomiko falling a few times. Once on the dock, the boy spotted Maho and ran to greet her.

"See, everything worked out," the young soldier declared.

"Did you find Mr. Nomura?"

Maho didn't need to reply. Her face said everything.

"Oh," Tom stated despondently and began to cry.

"Hey," Zuko said when he caught up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nomura," the boy wailed and buried his face in Zuko's stomach.

The Fire Lord knelt down on the dock so that his eyes looked right into Tom's. He wrapped his arms around the boy and just let him cry until the tears stopped. Hiccoughing, Tom pulled away and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Will you take me on the ship, Zuko?"

"Sure; let's go."

He walked the boy aboard and introduced him to Piandao. The sword master asked Tom all about swords and led him down to the galley for a much needed meal.

"Thanks," Zuko called after the man.

Piandao turned and smiled, his hand resting on Tomiko's shoulder. Relieved that Mai's brother was really and truly fine, Zuko turned his thoughts to the matters at hand. There were well over one hundred children at the school with no teachers to supervise them. The huge ship could only hold so many passengers safely. He wanted the worst offenders brought back to the capitol with him. Perhaps the rest of Oono's crew could stay on the island along with some of his to watch them, until he could send another ship back. Yes, that might work.

"Is there anything I can do to help, my lord?" Maho asked.

"Well, I would like to take the children home with us. But that means leaving a lot of traitors behind until I can get another ship here."

"I'll stay if that helps," the young woman volunteered without thought.

"It does," Zuko smiled. "Do you thing Saga would stay behind too?"

"Oh, I have a feeling I'll be able to persuade him."

"Excellent, another ten soldiers should do, especially if everyone is shackled. We brought plenty of chains," Zuko smirked.

Arrangements were made. The children, holding onto satchels which contained their meager belongings, all that was allowed at the school, marched down the hill and onto the Fire Lord's ship. Most looked at Zuko curiously but some looked with open hatred.

"That's a little disturbing," Piandao observed as the children filed by.

"Yeah, it really is," Zuko agreed.

Tomiko, who stood close to Zuko, watched too and stuck his tongue out at Jiro when the bully walked by.

"Friend of yours?" Piandao joked.

Toph sidled up beside Zuko. "Still haven't gotten that shoulder checked, have you?"

"Uhh, no, not yet; I've been too busy."

"Do it now, or I'll make you do it," the earthbender ordered.

"I'm going," Zuko replied, "after I send some hawks."

He wrote a quick note to Mai telling of their victory and Tom's safety, never doubting that she would get it. He also mentioned the many kids that would be arriving at Capitol City dock. Somehow, Mai needed to notify the parents of this change of plans. Finally, he went below deck and sought out one of the doctors.

"I've been waiting for you, my lord. You need to take off your shirt."

Zuko complied and watched as the physician pulled the arrow out and the blood began to flow freely. The middle aged man cleaned the wound thoroughly and then applied a thick paste.

"This ointment will help prevent infection," he stated and then bandaged the area with strips of cloth, pinning it all into place.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he jumped up from his seat.

"My lord, I suggest you eat now and then rest. Actually, I don't suggest, I order."

"I promise," the Fire Lord sighed and walked obediently to the galley where he grabbed a quick bite.

His bed seemed to call to him then and he walked to his cabin in a fatigued trance, opened the door and dropped down onto the mattress. He was sound asleep within seconds and didn't awake until long after the sun set.

* * *

It was late evening of the following day when the ship pulled into port. Mai had arranged for parents to pick up their children by sending a notification out throughout Capitol City and the surrounding area. A servant informed her when the ship arrived and she walked to the main palace gates by herself.

The twins were already fast asleep and she didn't feel like interrupting Ursa and Hideo. They knew Zuko was safe after all and would see him in the morning. As she walked, still alert for intruders though the palace was so heavily guarded it was difficult to walk anywhere without bumping into a sentry, Mai reveled in a feeling of peace she hadn't felt for the last few weeks.

She smiled as she imagined Zuko's face upon seeing her. Then she smiled wider at thoughts of the night to come. When she saw the gates in the distance slowly open, Mai began to run. Tomiko tore through the opening and called out her name. He hugged her and patted her belly and then hugged her again.

"She's here, Zuko," the boy yelled back at the man.

Toph and Piandao entered as well, Toph giving Mai a quick embrace while the sword master smiled and said hello.

"We'll take Tom inside," he stated discreetly and then looked between her and Zuko.

Husband and wife just gazed at each other for a few moments, drinking the sight of their beloved in.

"You're hurt," she stated.

"Not too badly," Zuko replied.

She stepped closer and placed a hand on his left shoulder. Zuko placed a hand on her cheek. He inhaled her smell, the familiar, comforting and arousing scent of vanilla reaching his nostrils.

"You're fine?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have a few things to tell you."

"Are the children asleep?"

"Mmm, yes, and they're fine too."

Zuko bent down and placed his lips against Mai's, gently with no pressure, just to feel their softness and warmth.

"Let's go to our room and you can tell me everything," he suggested.

It was hours later before they got to sleep.

* * *

Jee, along with three guards, walked across the street to Hoshi's and Akira's house. They pounded on the door until finally a clearly flustered Hoshi yanked it open.

"How dare you disturb my sleep," he shouted. "Why are you here?"

"Fire Lord Zuko has ordered both you and your wife taken into custody. You will stay in the jail until he figures out what to do with you," Jee explained.

Zuko's bodyguard glared at the man and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Go get your wife now or we will."

"What's going on, dear?" Akira called as she descended the stairs.

She saw Zuko's men and froze.

"Oh," she said and sat down with a thump, "how disappointing."

* * *

A/N: That was the most difficult chapter of this story so far and I worked very hard on it. I truly hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't disappointing.

Next time…Hoshi and Akira get their comeuppance, Tom adjusts to his new life, and the rest of the baddies sit around and wait for their trials.

There will be healthy doses of Maiko as well.

Thanks for reading and extra thanks to my reviewers (who always make me smile).

Alabaster


	20. Chapter 20

**Expansion**

Chapter 19: It's Over?

"I demand to know what's going on," Akira shrieked from the cell she shared with her husband.

The guard didn't turn his head to look; in fact he didn't move at all and that frustrated the woman to no end.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this," she moaned as she turned to her husband. "Oono was supposed to win. We should have been well rewarded instead of thrown into prison by Zuko."

Hoshi jumped up from his seat on the dank stone floor, grabbed Akira by the shoulders and pushed her against the equally dank stone wall.

"Shut up," he hissed. "The guard isn't deaf, you know. We may still be able to get out of this, this situation. But if you keep giving us away, who knows what will happen."

"Oh, come on now, Hoshi. Zuko and Mai both hate us and I'm sure the 'Fire Lord' plans to punish us no matter what."

Hoshi slumped down onto the floor again and placed his back against the cold wall. Both he and Akira were still in their sleepwear; Jee hadn't allowed them to change before he dragged them out of their house and onto the street. Akira fumed the whole way to the prison about the possibility of neighbors spotting them and whined every time she felt a stone through her flimsy slipper. When Jee pushed them into a cell with a wide smile, she protested its, well, its likeness to a prison.

"That's why it's called a jail cell," Jee replied smartly. "And from what I hear, it's too good for you."

The couple passed a restless night, unable to sleep on the hard floor. As soon as the sun rose, Akira began her tirades. Hoshi secretly wished for execution. It would be better than listening to her for the next Agni knew how many years.

* * *

Zuko's shoulder throbbed. The pain woke him early after only a few hours of sleep. He placed a kiss on Mai's forehead, pausing to admire her sleeping form for a few minutes before getting out of bed and stumbling down the hall to the kitchen.

Guards began to follow but Zuko waved them back. He wanted privacy. Shutting the door, he sat down on a stool and looked around the usually bustling room, filled with wonderful smells and good memories. It would never be the same, not without Rezu, and the Fire Lord's heart ached. He sighed and decided to make himself some tea and hunt around for something sweet to eat. He wasn't usually that fond of cakes and cookies, but sometimes a baked good comforted like nothing else could.

He found some cookies in the pantry, ones Rezu must have baked a few days before and placed three neatly on a plate while he waited for the tea to steep. Sitting down again, he ate and he drank and he remembered little, inconsequential moments from his childhood that still meant so much to him. It saddened him that his own children wouldn't grow up under Rezu's affectionate eye and her 'love through good food' philosophy.

"Everyone will pay, Rezu. I'll make sure of it"

He looked up as a sleepy eyed Mai entered the kitchen and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. A guard hovered in the doorway, but left at a word from Zuko.

"Remembering?" Mai asked.

"Mmm," the Fire Lord replied. "I recall you in here a few times too."

"Well, all that 'playing' with Ty Lee and Azula worked up an appetite."

"Your cheeks would get all hot and pink whenever I walked by. I thought maybe you were just sick a lot."

Mai snorted indelicately and gave her husband a resounding kiss on the lips.

"Idiot," she said affectionately. Then in a more serious tone, "I really am sorry about Rezu. I'll miss her too."

"Much as I hate that you were put in that position, and much as I hate that you had to kill someone, I'm glad that coward is dead. Does it bother you, Mai? I know you said that it doesn't but…."

"I'm fine and I would do it again," she replied, brushing the idea of her discomfort off.

"Alright, I believe you. Do you want a cup?" he asked and gestured to the dark red teapot.

Mai nodded and sat down beside Zuko. They sipped in silence for a few minutes.

"Any more cookies?" Mai asked. "I'm a bit hungry."

Zuko fetched the earthenware container from the cupboard and plunked it down on the large chopping block that had doubled as a table for as long as Zuko could remember. Mai dipped her hand in and came out with two, eating them quickly then reaching for two more.

Her black hair was loose and Zuko pushed it gently back from her face, pausing to stroke her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he stated.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she quipped and Zuko flushed. "Now whose face is pink?"

"It's never enough," he whispered almost shyly and pulled her face to his for a kiss.

"Oh, Zuko," she laughed. "What would I do without you?"

He kissed her again, harder this time, running his hands through her silken hair.

"Missed you," he declared.

"I'm going back to bed," Mai replied with a pointed look. "I suggest you come too because the twins will be awake very soon."

The Fire Lord didn't need to be told twice. He left his second cup of tea unfinished and grabbed hold of Mai's hand.

* * *

As Mai predicted, Miyako and Ryuhito were awake within an hour, full of energy and questions. They jumped on their father, eager to see him again after his brief absence. Ryuhito was the first to notice the bandaged bulkiness of Zuko's shoulder.

"You hurt, Daddy?" he asked, concern clear on his face.

Miyako poked experimentally at the bandage and Zuko winced.

"Sorry," she said immediately.

"It's okay," Zuko replied and gave her a hug. "It hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"Breakfast is waiting," Mai said.

Miyako ran to her room, got dressed, washed her face and dragged a comb through her hair all in a few minutes. Her tunic was partially tucked into her pants and her hair was still bedraggled but her face was clean and shiny and she wanted to eat. Ryuhito took his time and his sister stamped her foot impatiently.

"Are you growing again?" Zuko asked his daughter, eyes sparkling.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"I think you are," Zuko teased.

Miyako giggled and made a move to help her brother.

"Me do!" he exclaimed and the little girl backed off with a pout.

Mai fixed his hair and then the four went down to the dining room where breakfast was laid out. Miyako dug in hungrily and then stopped. Something was different about _this _breakfast. Rezu always put a little something special for each child on the table, whether it was a uniquely shaped roll or a flower (both kids loved them) or brightly coloured chopsticks. Today, there was nothing.

"Are you missing something?" Mai asked her daughter.

"Rezu…." she said slowly.

Her voice, usually so strong and happy sounding, quivered a bit and her eyes grew big and round.

"Finish your breakfast, Miyako. Then your daddy and I need to talk with you and Ryu."

She was a perceptive child and knew immediately that something was very, very wrong. Suddenly food seemed stupid, so she just poked at her plate, occasionally taking a bite only to please her parents. Mai and Zuko exchanged a sad look and continued to eat. When the servants had cleared away the dishes, the parents attempted to explain what had happened to Rezu in terms toddlers could grasp. Death was a concept beyond them but they still needed to hear the truth.

"Why she not say bye?" Miyako asked despondently. "When she come back?"

Zuko wrapped her in his arms while Mai held Ryuhito.

"She can't come back, sweetie. I'm very sad and so is your mommy. We'll all miss Rezu very much."

"But who make cookies now?"

"I don't know. I guess we need to find another great cook."

"How come she die?" Ryuhito asked.

"Remember when I told you about the people who wanted to hurt us?" Mai asked.

Both children nodded.

"One of them hurt Rezu."

"I hate him," Miyako screamed and then began to weep.

Ryuhito joined her and the heartfelt cacophony could be heard down the hall.

When Ursa and Hideo walked in for their breakfast, the twins had finally settled down.

"Zuko," Ursa stated and hugged her son fiercely. "Thank Agni you're alright."

"Hi, Mom," he replied and hugged back.

Hideo watched from a discreet distance, not wanting to intrude on the mother/son moment.

"You know about Rezu?"

Zuko nodded and looked down at the floor despondently.

"Mai and I took care of things," Ursa said gently.

"I'd like to do something to memorialize her; I'm just not sure what."

"We'll think of something, okay. In the meantime I need to remind you just how amazing your wife is. She really was impressive."

"Trust me, I know. So, you and Hideo are, you know, you're…" Zuko stuttered.

"Yes, we are. Hideo, come say hello."

The professor walked over and greeted Zuko, giving him a respectful little bow.

"There's no need for that. You're part of the family, it seems. I'm grateful that my mother met you and that you bring her happiness."

"Thank you, Zuko. I'm very glad to hear that. I'm very grateful to have met _her_."

"Mom, Mai and I have some things to look after now. We're taking the kids to their rooms. Midori's coming to watch them for the rest of the morning, and Tomiko too."

"Would Mai's parents be part of these _things_?"

"Oh, yes," Zuko replied and his face clouded over.

"We'll see you for dinner perhaps?" Ursa asked hopefully.

"Sure, we'll be there."

* * *

Mai and Zuko walked with the twins down to Tomiko's temporary room. He could decide later if he liked it or not. The kids were eager to see their uncle and wanted to burst into the room without knocking.

"Hey, he had a bad time when he was away and he might want to sleep longer," Mai explained.

She opened the door slowly and peered inside. Tom was looking right at her with a grin on his face. She smiled back.

"Up for some visitors?" she asked.

He nodded his head vigorously and Mai opened the door wide. Miyako and Ryuhito ran to Tomiko and jumped up on the bed, smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"Tom, Tom, Tom," they shouted until the boy covered his ears to block the noise out.

"I missed you two," he stated. "Wanna play this morning?"

"Yeah, yeah," they answered happily.

"You must be hungry, Tom. I can have breakfast sent to the twins' rooms and you can eat there. Midori's waiting. Wash up and get dressed and meet us there," Mai instructed her brother.

He did as he was asked and fifteen minutes later entered Miyako's room. Midori greeted him and all four got down to some serious playtime.

"Remember your food," Mai said as she left the room with Zuko.

* * *

The two left the palace and began the climb to Capitol City's one and only prison.

They held hands as they walked, Zuko keeping a close eye on the almost seven months pregnant Mai. Jee followed a bit behind, ever watchful.

"I've got people going through their house right now, Mai. I'd like some concrete evidence of their betrayal. And they will bring Tomiko all his things."

"Mmmmm," she said noncommittally.

"Are you certain that you're alright with my plans for your parents?"

"They're bastards. I hate them. It's perfect," Mai stated emotionlessly.

Thinking about her parents and what they were willing to go along with, what they approved of, angered her like nothing else ever had. But she was in perfect control of those feelings. She just wanted to stare them down and make them squirm. Zuko could do all the talking.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zuko replied with a wry grin.

"Astute of you," Mai drawled.

It felt good to get out of the palace and into the cool air. She loved her home, but it had been more like a suffocating tomb than somewhere Mai wanted to be for the past few days. Zuko gave her hand a squeeze and looked over at her, no doubt checking for tears or a scowl. Mai appreciated his concern, she really did, but it was unnecessary. She was fine.

The steep climb up the stone path made Mai's calves sting pleasantly and combined with the breeze that blew her long loose hair everywhere, exhilarated her. Her elegant mouth turned upward in a slight smile and she let out a breath it seemed she had been holding for weeks. Everything really was fine now.

A guard accompanied them to the cell that held Akira and Hoshi. Jee came along but didn't go beyond the outer door. As soon as Zuko pulled it open, the couple was on their feet as if expecting release.

"Mai," Akira pleaded. "Are you going to let your husband keep us in here? Surely you have some influence on him. Make him let us go."

Mai glared coldly at the woman and said nothing. She then cast her eyes upon Hoshi, who quickly looked down at the grey stones beneath his feet.

"Who says you're staying in here?" Zuko asked playfully. "Perhaps I have other plans for you, more creative ones."

The knife thrower saw the flash of fear in her mother's eyes. 'Good,' she thought and continued to stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I prefer to surprise you. However, I do want to say my piece."

"Didn't you do that a few days ago?" Hoshi snapped. "And what evidence do you have that we did anything or know anything. Akira and I have no idea why we're here."

Zuko looked over at Mai and they both snickered.

"No idea?" Zuko asked. "Well, a few people from Sacred Flame Academy, which is finished, by the way, mentioned your names. Oono…..you know him, don't you, Akira? Well, his assistant brought up a very important letter sent to you. I wonder if it's at your house. I've got people going through everything."

"You can't do that!" she screamed. "You have no right!"

"Do you forget who I am?" Zuko bellowed. "I am your Fire Lord and if I want to search your house, I will, you traitorous bitch."

The woman backed away from the bars and cowered next to Hoshi.

"You wanted me dead so that your friend, Oono, could replace me with Ozai. You sent your son to a school where he was abused and tormented. You were fine with making my children fatherless and your daughter a widow. You supported treason and murder. Do you know that an assassin infiltrated the palace in an attempt to kill Mai and the twins and my mother? Do you know that? Oono didn't just want _me _dead; he wanted my whole blood line wiped out. Avatar blood is tainted, according to him. Are you sure you weren't aware of that too?"

By this time, Zuko's fists were shooting out small blasts of fire and Mai made no attempt to hold him back. He was pressed close to the bars, his nose poking through, and the heat from his own fire reddened his cheeks and made his scar look somehow terrifying. Mai's parents moved as far away as they could from the flames that threatened to grow more powerful.

"Wha, what?" Akira finally stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why were you so keen on me going to visit Sacred Flame?"

"I, I thought the visit would put your mind at ease."

"Akira, you and Hoshi have been acting smug and sure of your selves for awhile now. You didn't worry about what I thought or what I could do because you figured I would be dead soon and Oono would have control using my pathetic father as a puppet. How long has it been? Has Oono been planning this takeover since I was crowned? Have you been helping him for that long; spreading the word among your wealthy friends, advocating this wonderful new school, disrespecting me and your daughter and our children."

"You can't prove all that," Hoshi stated, though his voice was unsure.

"My justice minister is talking with several people from Sacred Flame this morning and I'll bet you've left all kinds of incriminating evidence around your house. But I already know you're guilty and your punishment has been decided by me. You will not have a trial like Oono and Akagi. I'm involving the justice minister only as a nod to propriety, something you're so fond of. I don't want to be accused of punishing you as traitors with no evidence."

"What are you going to do to us?" Akira asked in a tremulous voice.

Her face was blanched and her hands shook uncontrollably. She was truly afraid now. Once again, she looked to Mai.

"I'm your mother Mai. Help me," she whispered hoarsely. "I'll do anything you want. I promise."

"You are not a mother," Mai finally spoke. "You never really were. And I'll enjoy watching you receive exactly what you deserve tomorrow. Uncle's coming too."

"But, but, you can't just let him…"

"Now, now, mother, whining isn't becoming a lady. Settle down and enjoy the rest of your brief stay in prison. You might look back on it fondly."

The knife thrower leaned into her husband, whispered something and then left the cell. She would wait outside in the sunshine and crisp air for Zuko to finish.

* * *

After lunch the justice minister brought his own notes plus evidence collected from the Matsuo home to Zuko. Mai's parents were definitely traitors, though it seemed that they were only aware of the plot to kill Zuko, not his entire family as well. That made no difference to the Fire Lord. A traitor was a traitor; the degree of his or her depravation was inconsequential.

"Thank you, Minister Nakada. Are you readying yourself for the big trial?"

"Yes, my lord. I estimate it will take a month or so to hear all the evidence and testimony. When Oono and Akagi are done, we have their subordinates to deal with. That will be another few months."

"I still have a nation to run in the meantime and a pregnant wife. I can't spend every day listening but I will testify, of course, and your sentence must meet with my approval."

"If I may suggest so, my lord, we need a few more people to hear evidence and then I along with them can decide on innocence or guilt and the severity of punishment."

"I agree. Who do you suggest?"

"I have several esteemed colleagues to choose from, each of whom knows the law very well."

"Pick two then," Zuko said. He looked thoughtful for a moment and ran his index finger along the edge of his scar. "Hmm, I just had an idea. This plot of Oono's threatened the very nation itself. I think we need others to hear about it too, not ministers, not intellectuals, but regular people."

"Regular people, my lord?" Nakada asked doubtfully.

"Yes, regular people. I don't care who; a street performer or a shopkeeper or a waitress. Perhaps you can subtly put the word out and talk to a few people. Tell them they will be paid for their time and loss of business, if they have no one to take over while they're gone. I want three good, solid, bright people. Can you manage that?"

"Yes, my lord," the minister replied immediately but his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Regular people," he repeated as soon as he was outside Zuko's office door. He shook his head and muttered to himself until the palace was well out of sight.

Zuko spent the next hour writing two letters, one to Aang and one to Iroh. They both explained what exactly had happened regarding Sacred Flame Academy. He thanked his uncle for sending Piandao to his aid and urged the man to visit soon with his new wife, Lan.

The Fire Lord wondered what Aang would think of Mai's actions and of the upcoming trial (and its probable outcome). No matter; the Fire Nation was his country, not Aang's. He would not tolerate treason from anyone. If he appeared weak now, Agni knows what attempts to claim his throne might happen in the future.

Mai glided gracefully into the office carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups.

"Hey," she greeted her husband.

"Oh, tea, great," Zuko replied. "How's your afternoon been?"

"I've got a letter here for Ty Lee. My uncle should be arriving soon," she said, holding up two scrolls, one sealed and one open.

"Ohhh," Zuko groaned.

"Stop," Mai commanded. "He's not that bad. He doesn't hate you anymore. He tolerates you."

"I know, I know, but I expect some kind of tongue lashing about how I didn't foresee the whole coup thing, and didn't protect you and the kids, and I don't know what he'll say about your parents."

"You can take it," Mai insisted.

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it," Zuko retorted.

Mai chuckled and poured their tea.

"Rezu's assistant made some suggestions for head cook. I'll be talking to a few shortly."

The Fire Lord nodded. "How's Tomiko doing? We need to talk to with him tonight."

"After the twins are asleep, we'll sit him down."

Neither looked forward to that conversation but the boy needed to know what his parents had done and the consequences they would suffer.

"I'm pretty sure he knows a lot already, Mai. I mean, he knew that your mom and dad were just getting rid of him and your mom was pretty cruel toward the end."

"I wonder if he'll want to see them," the Fire Lady mused. "And we need to do something about school."

"We'll figure it all out."

"It's like we gained another child, Zuko. We're completely responsible for my brother now."

"And I'm glad that we are. We've already been better parents to him than Akira and Hoshi ever were."

"True," Mai agreed. "Oh, he's decided to just stay in that room. His things were brought over. And our portraits are ready. They will be delivered in a few days."

"When Iroh comes he can take his home and Tom can hang one in his room if he likes."

"Tomiko needs to sit for one too. I'd like that," Mai said softly.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "So is your uncle going to make it for dinner?"

"I don't know. I _do _know that he's going to visit my parents."

"It doesn't really matter. Mai, I need to get back to work. I've got some reports to read before the day is over."

"Give me your letters. I'll have them sent off."

"Thank you," Zuko stated.

It was a bit of a struggle for Mai to get out of her chair. She moved to stand beside her husband and bent down to kiss him on the mouth.

"I leave you to your work," she smirked and left.

It was difficult to concentrate on mundane Fire Nation business when the next day promised to be one that neither Zuko nor Mai nor her parents would ever forget.

* * *

Just as the large group sat down to dinner, Warden Chung arrived. A servant announced him but he brushed the young woman aside and strode into the dining room as if he owned it. He wore an attractive red tunic over black pants and his hair was pulled into a formal topknot rather than the more casual style he usually chose. Mai went to stand up but Chung shook his head.

"Sit," he ordered brusquely. "It's good to see you Mai and you too, Tomiko. You both look good."

"Please find a seat," Zuko suggested pleasantly.

Chung sat and a servant set his place.

"Piandao, this man is Mai's uncle, Warden Chung. Chung, meet Piandao, legendary swordsman."

"Oh, Zuko, you're here too," Chung replied snidely. The Fire Lord clenched his fists under the table. Mai turned and gave him a look. "So the great Piandao is here and the earthbender and someone new. And how could I forget Miyako and Ryuhito."

Chung's face broke into a genuine smile as he took in his grandnephew and grandniece. They smiled back at him.

"Hi, Unca," Miyako called.

"Hello, pretty little girl and hello fine young man," he teased.

"Uncle, you haven't met Ursa's friend either."

Chung's hard eyes glared across the table at Hideo. The professor shifted nervously in his seat.

"His name is Hideo Koga and he's a professor at the university."

"Oh, another one of those intellectuals who never get their hands dirty."

"Uncle," Mai warned.

She loved the man but would not stand for his nonsense.

"Fine," he sighed. "It's nice to meet you, Piandao and nice to meet _you_, Mr. Koga. Are you Ursa's man?"

Hideo turned bright red and Chung laughed, an abrasive sound. Ursa looked angrily at Chung and rubbed her lover's back soothingly.

"Hmmm, you really have no manners, do you?" Zuko's mother asked.

Toph leaned close to Piandao and whispered, "This is getting good."

"Enough," Zuko said sternly and everyone quieted. "Chung, stop stirring up trouble or I'll have you removed. I'm not in the mood tonight."

Surprisingly, the warden nodded respectfully at Zuko and behaved for the rest of the meal. Zuko was relieved. Perhaps Chung was a man who responded to roughness more than to gentleness. Zuko would keep that in mind.

When everyone moved to the sitting room for tea and cakes, Chung took Zuko aside in the hallway. He demanded to know everything. The Fire Lord spoke bluntly of the rebellion, Sacred Flame Academy, the assassin in the palace and Hoshi's and Akira's circuitous part in the plot.

"I knew they didn't like you, well neither do I, and I knew they preferred the old Fire Nation ways, well so do I, but I didn't think Akira would take things so far. There are other ways to show your displeasure. I'm ashamed, Zuko, and I apologize for my sister because I know that she won't."

Zuko almost fell over when he heard the word 'apology'. Mai's uncle had never cared for Zuko and the young man accepted that fact graciously enough. He had been and still was good to Mai and to Tomiko. He respected Chung for that and was grateful that Mai had an older relative who actually loved her.

"I appreciate that. Now let me tell you what I have planned for tomorrow."

Chung's eyes widened but he nodded his approval as Zuko spoke.

"I understand. It's necessary. Is Mai okay with it?"

"Oh, yes," Zuko replied.

"What about Tomiko; how does he feel?"

"He doesn't know everything but he _does _know enough. Mai and I just hope it doesn't affect him when he returns to school."

"He needs to learn how to deal with other kids sooner or later. And they won't always be nice."

"He found that out at Sacred Flame," Zuko stated dramatically. "His roommate was a bully."

"There, you see. And he liked his old school very much, didn't he?"

"Yes, and he had some good friends there as well. Look, I'm not sure what we'll do. Mai and I have a lot of decisions to make."

"Tomiko's lucky that you're taking him in and doing it so willingly. I'll help in any way I can."

Zuko stared at Chung, shock evident on his face.

"Why are you being so kind? It's not like you."

"You're helping out my nephew and I respect that."

"I really love the kid and will do all I can to assure a good life for him."

"I can see that, Zuko," Chung stated. "Maybe Mai is right about you."

"Okay, now I'm just frightened," Zuko quipped.

"Don't get too cozy with me, boy. I still think Mai could have done better."

Zuko laughed and shook his head. "I'm going inside for some tea. Come spend a little time with the kids. You don't see them very often."

The next hour or so was spent pleasantly talking and watching Chung, who sat down on the floor with Miyako and Ryuhito, and played as if he were two and a half years old. Mai and Zuko desperately tried not to laugh. The gruff warden helped put the twins to bed and then retired to his room for the night. Tomiko waited patiently in _his_ for Mai and Zuko to arrive.

* * *

The little boy sat on what was his new bed, legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them while his head rested on his knees. He had already washed up and cleaned his teeth and dressed in his sleep clothes. All his possessions, which fit into two small crates, remained unpacked. He was happy to be at the palace with Mai and Zuko and the twins. In many ways, he felt more at home there than he ever did in the house across the street. Still it was strange to think he would live in the palace for years to come, that for all intents and purposes, Zuko and Mai would be his parents.

And there were things he would miss. His old bedroom window looked out into the large garden behind the house. He could open up the shutters and sit on the wide ledge looking up at the night sky or spy on one of his mother's boring gatherings of even more boring ladies. Sometimes, when they thought no one could see, one would scratch a not so delicate body part or toss some remnant of food into the bushes. Tomiko would laugh so hard he almost fell off the windowsill and splattered onto the flagstones below.

He liked to sit in his father's office while the man worked. Sometimes Hoshi would give him his own scroll, a brush and a pot of ink and let him write his own letters. Other times, he wouldn't allow Tomiko in at all. But what he remembered most clearly was the smell of Hoshi's pipe, the one that Akira thought he had gotten rid of and only smoked when she was gone for the day. When she was due back, Tomiko would help his father by flapping his arms around like a crazy turtleduck in an attempt to make the bluish air leave via the open window. Tomiko would giggle as his father tried in vain to deny that he had lit the pipe at all.

Zuko's insistent knock shattered the boy's reverie.

"Can we come in, Tomiko?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Yes," he called out in reply.

Zuko and his sister entered, Mai still graceful despite her large, protruding belly. They looked around, wondering where to sit for a minute, before Tom patted the bed.

"We need to talk about Mom and Dad," the knife thrower said without preamble.

Tom nodded and then waited for one of the adults to begin. Mai and Zuko exchanged a look and then Zuko spoke.

"Do you know why you're here instead of at _your_ house?"

"You put my mom and dad in jail," Tomiko replied without flinching. "I heard some servants talking."

"I did," Zuko agreed. "Do you know why?"

"They did bad things," the boy shrugged. "They liked the school when it was really bad."

"You told me that when you were in the bathroom one night you overheard two men talking at Sacred Flame. You said they mentioned I wouldn't be around much longer and neither would my family."

Tomiko nodded and felt anger surge through his body at the memory.

"Your mother and father knew about the plan to kill me, Tomiko. I don't know how to say it any more gently. They knew about it and they supported it. Your mother even tried to get Mai to persuade me to visit the school so Oono could ambush me. Do you understand that?"

"They wanted you to die?" Tomiko snuffled. "Why? Mai loves you and Miya and Ryu wouldn't have a daddy anymore. And, and I love you too. How could they?"

Mai reached out and placed a soothing hand on the boy's back, rubbing up and down slowly.

"Tom," she said, "Mom and Dad think that Zuko is wrong for our country. They want another Fire Lord."

"I don't understand," Tom cried. "You're a good Fire Lord, Zuko."

"Not everyone agrees with that and that's okay. But it's not okay to try to kill me and my family and take over. That's called treason and it's a very serious crime, and people who commit it are punished severely."

"Wait, so Oono wanted to kill Mai and the twins too? But Mom and Dad didn't know that, did they?"

"Agni, Tom, you shouldn't have to hear all this, but I think you need to know. Yes, Oono wanted to kill me and Mai and the twins along with my mother and my sister. That would end any connection to Avatar Roku, my great grandfather. Oono thinks that avatar blood is bad and didn't want it in the royal family. Oono wanted to get my father out of jail and put him on the throne while _he _really ruled. Your mother and father, from what we have discovered, didn't know about Oono wanting to kill Mai and the kids. He kept that part from them."

"But still, they really are bad," he whispered and looked up into Mai's sympathetic gold eyes. "I knew something was going on. Mom's been so mean to me and Dad didn't care. And they wanted me away from you, Zuko." A sudden and fierce rage made his face flush and body shake. "I hate them," he screamed. "I hope you kill them. I never wanna see them again."

He cried then, big, fat tears pouring down his face and sobs wracking his small body. Mai and Zuko both held him and let him cry until his energy was spent. He looked at his sister again and his lip quivered when he spoke.

"They're supposed to love us," he declared mournfully. "Why don't they?"

"I don't have an answer, Tomiko."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Everything they own, including the house, will be held in trust for you. So when you're grown up, you'll have a good start."

"But are they staying in jail?"

"No," Zuko stated. "I think what I've decided is far worse than jail."

He proceeded to tell the boy Hoshi's and Akira's fates.

* * *

It was a long time before Tomiko fell asleep. Mai and Zuko stayed with him, answering more questions and doing their best to comfort the boy. He vacillated between anger and sorrow, alternately raging and weeping. It was exhausting for him and exhausting for Mai and Zuko. When he finally quieted and closed his reddened eyes, Mai was too wound up for sleep. Dressed in a simple red nightgown, she slipped into bed beside her husband and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

Zuko ran his fingers through her ebony hair, the tips grazing her scalp and the sensation sending sparks down her spine. She sighed contentedly and rubbed the starburst shaped scar that marred his pale skin.

"Do you think it was right to tell him everything?" she asked.

"Yes, he has a right to know and people will talk about it anyway. Better he hears everything from the two of us."

"Poor kid," Mai sighed. "I feel so bad for him."

"I feel bad for him too, but he's lucky that he has us," Zuko replied. "We'll give him a good home, Mai. He'll get all the love he needs. I promise you that."

"I know; that doesn't worry me."

"My father is a bastard and when I finally realized it, I was free."

"He's nine years old and his parents are traitors. Every child in Capitol City will know that and he'll have to deal with their questions and stares and cruelty."

"Yeah, he will, for a little while. And then the kids will move on to something else," Zuko stated.

"I suppose but I wish I could spare him."

"We'll help him all that we can. I'm pretty sure he'll be alright, Mai. He's strong like you, remember."

"I don't know if I was strong. I just shut myself down."

"That was how you coped. I exploded all over everyone. Tomiko will find his own way, hopefully somewhere in the middle," Zuko replied.

"Tomorrow's going to be so weird," Mai stated. "Part of me is looking forward to it and part of me just wants to stay in bed all day under the covers."

"I need to do this, Mai. The nation needs to know that I won't tolerate treason."

"Oh, the people will know," Mai stated. "Fire Lord Zuko is not to be messed with.

With that she turned over, seeking the peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Chung climbed out of bed and slipped on his boots. He had slept well for a few hours and felt refreshed enough to see his sister and brother-in-law one last time. The lateness or earliness of the hour, depending on how you looked at it, didn't matter to him and if he knew his sister at all, she would not be sleeping anyway.

He nodded to the guards who patrolled the hallways and those posted outside important rooms with important people. Outwardly, he questioned Zuko's ability to protect his own family. Someone had to give the guy some grief sometimes and he was just the man to do it. Inwardly, though, he applauded the Fire Lord's decision to be extra careful at least until it was certain that the rebels had been stamped out. Chung growled when his thoughts turned to that lowly creature who had tried to kill his Mai and her beautiful children. He would have torn the scum into hundreds of tiny pieces and laughed while doing it. But Mai took care of things in her own elegant, clean way. The result was the same; and he was proud of his niece.

His own sister, Mai's mother, was involved in this farcical takeover attempt. He was angry enough to rip her into pieces too, but would refrain. A good old fashioned tongue lashing was not out of order, however. Even in her childhood, Akira was overly concerned with appearances and status. The older she got, the worse her 'obsession' became. In the end it drove her to agree to the destruction of her own family. And Hoshi, that nauseating suck up was just as bad.

Chung was so deep in thought that he didn't see the white stone building until it loomed up right in front of him. He liked prisons. No 'like' was not strong enough. He loved prisons. They were part of the system of order that he cherished so highly. Of course, if all citizens behaved properly, there would be no need for these marvelous institutions. From the time he could talk, Chung knew there were those who wanted order and those who wanted chaos. And from the time he could talk, Chung realized that he fell on the side of order.

The guards looked up as Chung approached and quickly got into fighting stances.

'Very good,' Mai's uncle thought. There was always the possibility of a prison break- in. No one knew that better than Chung. Zuko's infiltration of The Boiling Rock Prison and subsequent escape on the gondola with that Water Tribe peasant still stung. He heaved a heavy sigh and continued moving forward.

"I'm Warden Chung from Boiling Rock," he called out. "Here are my papers from the Fire Lord."

A guard stepped forward and took the scroll, unrolled it and scanned down the words quickly. When his eyes lighted on the royal seal, he nodded and handed the letter back to Chung.

"The Matsuos are this way, sir. Follow me."

It was quiet inside and Chung passed many empty cells. He wondered briefly where Ozai was as they moved along dank stone corridors, poorly lit with the occasional wall sconce.

"In there, sir," the guard instructed and moved aside for Chung. "I'll wait out here for you."

Nodding, Chung opened the door and strode inside. As he had thought, Akira sat in one corner of the cell, pressed tightly into the stone as if trying to derive some comfort from its solidity. She looked at him reproachfully but didn't speak. Hoshi was stretched out on one of two threadbare mats that had been provided for the prisoners. A chamber pot sat in the other corner.

"What are you waiting for," Akira snarled and Hoshi shifted in his sleep. "Go ahead; chastise me, yell at me. Just do it and get out."

"Akira," Chung began. "What the Agni happened to you? I'm ashamed to call you sister. Your daughter, your beautiful daughter, do you realize the danger she was in? Do you realize how heartbroken she would have been had Oono succeeded and killed Zuko? You aligned yourself with a man willing to kill children, your own grandchildren. I wonder if you would even have cared if Mai and the twins had died. You've fallen very far, Akira, and as far as I'm concerned, you can never raise yourself up. I look forward to tomorrow. You deserve what you will get."

"Wait, you know what will happen tomorrow? Tell me!" she demanded in a harsh voice. "I can't take it anymore. It's bad enough being trapped in this horrible place but not knowing…it's killing me. What must my friends think and my neighbors? Perhaps they'll believe Hoshi and I were on a vacation or an important trip. Do you think they will, brother? I'll have to have a party when I get back home. Yes, I'll throw the largest, fanciest party this city has ever seen. I'll even invite Zuko and Mai. Do you think they'll accept the invitation? I know they're angry at me, but, perhaps they'll get over that."

By the end of her little speech, Hoshi was sitting up and staring disbelievingly at his wife. Her voice had gotten louder and louder the more words she spoke and her eyes were huge in her face. Her skin was a deep pink almost as if she were on fire. Hoshi's eyes darted to Chung and then back to the frenzied woman.

"Get her under control," Chung shouted at Hoshi. "What is wrong with her?"

Hoshi knelt beside his wife, looked directly into her eyes and then slapped her hard across the cheek. Akira began to cry, a horrible keening noise that echoed off the dank stone. Chung covered his ears and Hoshi slapped his wife again. Her wailing became choked off sobs and she smacked her husband back.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "Don't you ever hit me again."

She pressed herself back into the wall and glared balefully at the men.

"You've got your hands full now, Hoshi and it's everything you deserve."

"Don't play so high and mighty, Chung. We all know that you dislike Zuko and think he's weakening our country. Don't judge us for thinking the same thing."

"Thinking it and advocating his assassination are very, very different. He may not be the kind of Fire Lord I prefer, but he's your daughter's husband, the father of your grandchildren and a decent man. He put you on his council and you betrayed him."

"I admit to nothing," Hoshi replied stiffly.

"I'm done here," Chung replied. "Goodbye Akira. Goodbye Hoshi."

"Wait," Akira called. "Talk to Zuko. Convince him that he's wrong. Convince him to show mercy."

"Shut up, Akira. For once in your life, just shut up," her husband said wearily.

The woman wiped at her face and brushed back her hair, suddenly concerned with her dignity.

"Go back to sleep, Hoshi," she snapped. "The show is over."

Outside the cell, Chung smirked.

"The show is just beginning, my sister, just beginning."

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cool. A brisk wind blew wispy bits of cloud across the deep blue of the sky. Zuko stood in the small garden outside Ryuhito's bedroom and looked up. His dark hair, still loose, moved in the breeze and the fabric of his wide sleeves flapped gently.

Inside, the laughter of his children and of Mai's brother, rang loudly. It was one of the most wonderful sounds in the world and hearing it brought a sense of peace and contentment to the young man. But, he had an important job to do and it was time to do it. Sighing, he walked back in the room and sat down with the children for a few minutes.

Though Tomiko appeared happy enough, Zuko saw tension and stress in both his eyes and his posture.

"Tom," Zuko called. "Come here for a minute."

The boy put down the game he was playing and sat beside his brother-in-law on the sofa. He didn't say anything but waited for the Fire Lord to begin.

"I need to get going now, Tom. I still have to get dressed and…Are you really okay? There's still time to see your parents if you want to."

Tomiko looked down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap, just like Akira had taught him. Angrily, he pulled them apart and made fists instead.

"Don't want to see them. Zuko, what if people think I'm bad too?"

"No one will think you're bad. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you were very brave. You helped to get rid of that blasting jelly. Lots of children could have died and you helped stop it. Mai and I are very impressed and very proud of you."

Zuko ruffled the boy's black hair and gave him a wink. Somehow, Zuko winking was comical in itself and Tomiko laughed cheerfully.

"Thanks, Zuko. You can go now. We're fine. Ursa's coming to stay with us."

"I know. We'll see you later then. Bye kids," he said to his own children and then slipped out of the room.

Mai was dressed in her finest formal robes and had part of her thick black hair pulled up into a top knot. A flame shaped hair ornament sat regally at its front.

"You're late," she chided crabbily. "Your robes are all laid out for you. "

She began to tug at his simple tunic but Zuko pushed her hand away.

"I'm not a child," he snapped. "I can take my own clothes off."

"Then act like an adult and get here on time," she retorted.

Zuko glared at her and Mai glared back, tapping the tips of her black lacquered nails together impatiently.

Hastily, Zuko slipped out of his casual clothes and picked up piece after piece of his Fire Lord robes, impatiently pulling at sleeves and smoothing out stubborn folds. Mai rolled her eyes at him and finally took over despite his protests. When he was dressed, she tackled his hair. She ran the comb through its tangles a little harder than was necessary but Zuko remained silent. He was smart enough to know that Mai was simply anxious about what was to come.

"You're fine," she stated when she finished. "Let's go."

Her voice was calm now and her face like the one Zuko recalled from years before. It was as if she had suddenly closed a window or shut a door blocking out the air and light. He took her hand and she didn't resist but she didn't return the pressure either.

As they neared Coronation Plaza, Warden Chung joined them. He took one look at Mai and didn't bother to ask how she was doing. For years, he was witness to her mask as well. The hum and stir of a crowd reached their ears as they entered the long, red carpeted hallway that led to the dais. Heavy red curtains covered the windows and lanterns hung down from the ceiling, alternating with the columns that stood sentry. Taking a deep breath, Zuko pushed aside the curtain and walked out into the sunshine. Mai followed.

* * *

Jee and two other guards led Akira and Hoshi out of the prison and along the path that led back into Capitol City. The one time leaders of Fire Nation society were dirty and rumpled looking. Akira's long hair was lank and lifeless and she continually dragged her hands through it, trying to give it some semblance of its former glory. She looked down at herself and suddenly remembered that she still wore her nightgown and robe.

"Hoshi," she wailed, "it's afternoon and I'm in my sleeping clothes. What will people think if they see me?"

"I think we have bigger worries," her husband replied dryly.

"You mean we're not going home?" she asked, sounding like a lost little girl.

"Wake up, woman. We're going to our punishment, a punishment no one has seen fit to tell us about."

"So Mai and Zuko are still angry?"

Jee let loose a short burst of laughter and then shook his head.

"So they are upset?" Akira continued. "My daughter is a very unforgiving young woman and I didn't even do anything wrong. This," she said dramatically, waving her hands around, "is all a terrible miscarriage of justice. Hoshi, we love our nation, don't we? We're not traitors?"

"Please let it be death, please let it be death," Hoshi chanted.

His wife had snapped or chosen to ignore what was really going on around her. And her behavior was driving Hoshi into the ground. He inched away from her and off the centre of the path. Jee stepped forward and pushed the man back into place.

They entered palace grounds through a back way and so didn't see the crowd waiting for them. But they could hear the murmur of many people. The sound made Hoshi uneasy and Akira hopeful.

"Perhaps it's a celebration," she suggested. "Won't that be nice?"

"It is not an Agni damn celebration, you twit," Hoshi shouted. "The people are waiting to see us suffer."

He reached out to slap her again but thought better of it.

"Suffer," Akira muttered. "Oh, but I'm not dressed properly."

"I give up," her husband sighed.

Jee pushed them along, guiding the couple to a spot off to the side of the dais' stairs. They could see Zuko and Mai standing straight and unmoving. The Justice Minister stood directly behind them, symbolically showing his support. Jee gave his lord and friend the signal and Zuko raised his hand for silence. Within seconds, a hush fell over the throng and the sense of expectation was palpable.

"Citizens," the Fire Lord began in a strong, clear and dignified voice. "Today, here at Coronation Plaza, you will see what happens to those who would advocate and participate in the attempt to destroy our nation. Hoshi and Akira Matsuo, parents of my wife, grandparents of my children, were aware of and aided a plot to assassinate me and return Ozai to the throne."

An audible gasp rose from the crowd and the stars of the show were marched up the stairs and forced to kneel before the people.

"They helped build a school, Sacred Flame Academy, which was really a place to plan rebellion and indoctrinate young minds. They sent their own young son there. Tomiko was mistreated and victimized by the staff simply because they knew of his close bond with me. Akira followed orders from the rebellion's leader, Katsu Oono, and was in contact with him during all stages of planning. Hoshi sat on my council, looked me in the eye and betrayed me. What they didn't know, was that Oono wanted Avatar Roku's bloodline wiped out. That means he wanted not only me, but my children, my mother, my sister and my wife, who carries our child, killed as well. Their treasonous actions endangered my family and my nation and the way of life I have tried so hard to establish. People died when I along with friends and soldiers fought the traitors at Sacred Flame. An important member of my staff died when an assassin infiltrated the palace. Still they were not the main perpetrators of the attempted rebellion, so death is unwarranted. But, punishment will be severe."

Akira looked at the crowd through the curtain of hair that hung in her face. There were familiar faces. Her neighbor was there, staring up at her, a shocked look on her features. She turned to the woman beside her and whispered, then pointed up at Akira and Hoshi. Akira flushed and closed her eyes for a moment. Slowly, she opened them again and spotted a friend, someone she had tea with once every week. The well dressed, perfectly coiffed lady jeered at the couple. Akira could hear the words and feel the hatred behind them. Again she closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks, not from remorse for what she had done, but for all that she herself had lost.

"Hoshi and Akira Matsuo, stand and face me," Zuko ordered.

Leaning heavily on her husband, Akira stood up and turned around. Her eyes remained downcast.

"I said look at me," Zuko roared.

Her body began to jerk, making her look like a child's puppet on strings. Reluctantly, she met Zuko's fiery stare. A stone hit the back of her head. The thin dribble of blood that made its way down through her hair almost tickled and her fingers twitched as she fought to control her need to scratch.

"Everything you own, from your house to your country property to your furnishings and clothing is confiscated. Monies from the sales of any items will be put into trust for your son, Tomiko. Everything else automatically goes to Tomiko when he turns eighteen years of age. Both of you are banished from Capitol City. You are not to set foot inside the caldera ever again. You are branded traitors and your pictures will be posted in every town on every island in this nation. No one is to hire you for any kind of job. You will have to rely on yourselves or the kindness of people to survive. No one is to give you passage outside the Fire Nation. You will live out the rest of your days here, where everyone knows how despicable you are. You no longer have any rights as citizens of this nation. Do you understand?"

Hoshi and Akira both nodded. Another rock flew, this one hitting Hoshi square in the back. He grunted and then looked defiantly at Zuko.

"Glare at me all you want, Hoshi," Zuko hissed softly. "You're finished."

Hoshi looked at Mai then. Her hands rested lightly on her belly and she stared off into the distance. She would not meet Hoshi's gaze. It was the last time he laid eyes on his daughter. Jee got the pair turned around and with a group of guards, marched the stumbling couple down the stairs and straight through the middle of the crowd. The people let loose then, screaming insults and tossing anything they could get their hands on at the couple. Pieces of fruit, shoes, clumps of dirt and stones flew. Jee and the guards stepped back a bit, not wanting to get hit. They made no move to stop the assault and Zuko remained mum as well. The parade continued until the couple was outside the city gates. Alone on the other side, Akira fell to her knees and wept. Hoshi kept walking.

* * *

"It's over?" Tomiko asked when Zuko and Mai entered Miyako's room.

Mai opened her arms and Tomiko went to her. She held him close, trying to convey what she couldn't say in words. He understood.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Firelord Lionheart for helping come up with a suitable punishment for Hoshi and Akira.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Expansion**

Chapter Twenty: That Went Better than I Thought it Would

Coronation Plaza was ablaze with light and filled with laughter and dancing couples. They moved, some gracefully and some clumsily, beneath the golden lanterns, trying to keep time with the lively music. Maho, wearing a lovely, form fitting burgundy gown, danced with Norio. They had arrived back in Capitol City late the day before, just in time for the celebration spontaneously thrown by Mai and Zuko.

The brash man openly admired his partner's form, eyes roaming her body hungrily. A few days ago, Maho would have blushed, but she was accustomed to Norio's 'openness' now. It wasn't malicious or dirty. He simply liked women, and liked Maho more than most.

"I'm glad I lived and if I die tonight, I'd consider myself happy," Norio stated with a smirk.

"Oh, please," Maho retorted. "There are thousands of women you haven't met yet."

"Maybe I don't care. Maybe I've met the perfect one."

Maho was taken aback by the vulnerability in Norio's voice. In some ways, he was very much like Toph, all toughness and bravado and smart remarks, while not often showing or expressing softer emotions.

"I, I," she stammered, "I'm far from perfect."

"Maybe so, but you're pretty great."

"_You're _something else," the young soldier remarked.

From up on the dais, Zuko and Mai observed. Though her grace was undiminished, Mai felt like a lumbering bear and chose to watch rather than participate. Besides, watching people was fun in itself. Ursa and Hideo danced nearby, while Tomiko whirled Miyako around and Toph stumbled about with a laughing and red faced Ryuhito.

The three 'couples' stopped for a cold drink; dancing was thirsty work. A table was set up on the dais with an abundance of food and a variety of beverages. Their new head cook, Hoshi's and Akira's former employee, was on hand with several helpers to serve the royal family and their friends.

The celebration had started at midday. Entertainers of all kinds, music and good food were all supplied by the palace. A huge crowd, seemingly most of the city, had turned out. It was for the nation, which, though most citizens were unaware of the fact, had evaded a return to darkness. It was for all the soldiers and guards and friends who had so heroically helped both Zuko and Mai. And it was for Tomiko.

Mai and Zuko wanted to acknowledge his part in discovering and making unusable the blasting jelly that Oono had fully intended to use. The boy's ego had taken a beating over the last few weeks, both at the school and from his parents. Zuko knew exactly what that felt like and would not tolerate the same suffering for his brother-in-law.

So, Zuko had made a speech and spoke of the boy's bravery along with that of Maho, the fallen Nomura, Piandao, Toph, Norio and the many guards and soldiers. The crowd erupted into cheers and Tomiko, who stood on the dais with his family and Toph, blushed. He enjoyed the praise but was by nature a relatively modest boy.

Fireworks would be the culmination of the evening and everyone eagerly looked forward to them.

"Okay?" Zuko asked his wife as Miyako crawled onto his lap and wrapped tiny arms around his neck.

"I'm good; just don't expect me to dance."

"I dance with you, Daddy, come on," Miyako shouted happily.

"Alright, alright, princess, we'll dance. It's nice, isn't it, to see people enjoying themselves."

Mai nodded as she spotted Piandao in the crowd talking with an attractive woman. Surprisingly enough, Mai's Uncle Chung was mingling with the people too, sampling different foods and chatting with various women.

"That's something I never thought I would see," she stated wryly.

"What?" Zuko asked as he held Miyako and twirled around a bit awkwardly.

"Look at my uncle," she replied. "He's actually talking to people."

Zuko stopped and peered into the crowd.

"Daddy, don't stop," his daughter whined.

"Over by the huge table," Mai said and pointed.

"Oh, yeah, I see him. I'm glad he's mixing in," Zuko stated.

"What's with you two anyway? It's like all of a sudden you're getting along much better," Mai asked curiously.

"I think we just understand each other a little more than we did before," Zuko replied and then flopped back down in his seat.

Miyako slid off his lap and went to join her brother again.

"That dance was very graceful," Mai said sarcastically and then laughed.

Zuko scowled. "I was never very good at it," he reminded his wife.

Maho and Norio made their way through the line of guards surrounding the dais and climbed up the stairs to join the more intimate party.

They bowed formally to Mai and Zuko.

"I hope you don't mind us joining you up here, my lord," Maho said deferentially.

"Never mind that lord crap, just call him 'Grumpy,'" Toph cackled and gave Zuko a hearty slap on the back.

The Fire Lord mumbled something about getting no respect and turned pleading eyes to his wife.

"Don't look at me," Mai said with a shake of her head.

"Maho," Tomiko cried from across the dais.

He ran over and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her stomach.

"Hey, kiddo," Maho said softly and stroked his back. "How are you?"

He snuffled an okay into her dress and hung on even tighter. Maho had heard the news regarding Hoshi and Akira. She was glad that such despicable people were gone from the boy's life but still, he had lost his parents; and that had to hurt, a lot.

"Did _you _change into a dress?" Toph asked mischievously, breaking the quiet.

"Uh, yes, I did," Maho replied.

"You look really pretty," Tomiko said.

"Eh, she's too old for you, little boy," Norio stepped in.

"Are you afraid of a little competition?" Toph joked with the man.

"She wore the dress for _me_," Norio explained.

"Ooooh," Toph said and then whistled. "I hope this romance doesn't interfere with your work. You're helping me with the new bunch next week."

"There is no romance," Maho insisted. "I wore the dress because I agreed to if both Norio and I survived the battle. I didn't wear it for any other reason."

"I hope to change all that," Norio leaned in and whispered almost conspiratorially to the Fire Lord.

Maho gave the man a swat.

"Show some dignity," she spat. "The Fire Lord doesn't care about your love life."

"Come on now, Maho, let's go get us something to drink, preferably something a little harder than spiced tea."

He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along, off the dais and out into the crowd again. Maho had time to shrug and wave a quick goodbye before she disappeared in the throng.

"Okay then," Mai stated. "That was an odd little exchange."

"I think Maho likes Norio, don't you?" Tomiko asked his sister.

"Uh, not my area of expertise, but I think she might."

Toph chimed in with her assent, mentioning the quickening of Maho's pulse the closer she was to the man.

The cool winter evening wore on and when it was completely dark out and the revelers were winding down, the fireworks lit up the sky. The three children screamed over and over with delight at the many colours and loud noise. The crowd below cried out its appreciation too. Zuko looked around at his family and friends, happy in their happiness, glad he could enjoy this festive day with them. He knew that the weeks ahead would be tough, but at the end of the busy time ahead, a new child awaited him. He couldn't wait.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

The palace was quieter now that Piandao and his men along with Warden Chung and Hideo had all gone home. Hideo still spent a lot of time with Ursa, but he was busy with teaching and maintaining his own house too. Zuko's mother spent the occasional night with Hideo and Zuko, despite liking the man very much and accepting him fully, still worried.

And he had much more than that to worry about. The trial of Oono and Akagi was already well underway. Zuko made the decision to hold it at a meeting hall in the university rather than at the palace itself. Every day, Oono and Akagi were marched into the caldera, through Capitol City and to the one seat of higher learning. It was too much to attend all day every day, but Zuko did put in the occasional appearance and had already given his testimony. Piandao and his men gave their statements before they left the city as well.

Justice Minister Nakada had found three citizens, as per Zuko's request, and they along with two other learned men, sifted through the evidence, asked questions of the two traitors and discussed their findings. It was their job also to question the many witnesses ranging from the Fire Lord himself to teachers to Mai to Tomiko.

Zuko invited representatives from the other nations to attend portions of the trial. He wanted to ensure the rest of the world, first that he would not tolerate treason or a return to the old Fire Nation ways, and second that the trial was as fair as possible, with everyone getting an opportunity to speak their piece. King Kuei's_ own_ Minister of Justice was in Capitol City now along with an assistant to Chief Arnook.

Aang planned on coming too. Zuko usually looked forward to the avatar's visits, but somehow he knew that this particular one would be a little strained. The newlywed's letter had hinted at non violent resolutions and jail time as a suitable punishment for traitors. If the sentence for Oono and Akagi was more severe than that, Zuko was in for a lecture; a calm, polite one, but a lecture nevertheless.

And Sacred Flame Academy was now completely empty. Maho and Norio along with a small contingent of Zuko's army had accompanied the remainder of Oono's collaborators back to the Fire Nation capitol two weeks earlier. They were placed in prison alongside Oono and Akagi to await _their_ trial and judgment.

As if that wasn't enough, Azula was now a greater worry. Doctor Tochihara had explained in a lengthy letter how his sister had overcome the chi dampening effects of the special brew she drank every day, and called up her fire while battling Oono's other hired assassin. Azula's continued assertion that she would kill Zuko if given the opportunity was also worrisome. Her mind and her abilities were both healthy again. Perhaps healthy was the wrong word; back to normal for _her_ was more appropriate. Was an asylum really the place for her now? Was the staff there equipped to handle her? Or should she be moved to prison? Zuko wasn't certain he felt comfortable having her back in Capitol City. Then again, he could keep a better eye on her if she returned. Needless to say, Zuko was preoccupied and his mind was a bit of a muddle. And ahead of all the politics was his concern for his expanding family. They came first, usually.

"It's time for a break," Ursa said firmly as she glided into her son's office. "Those are Mai's orders."

"I just need to finish reading this one last document," Zuko replied as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"No," Ursa said. "We're all having lunch outside. It's a lovely day. Have you even noticed?"

Zuko glanced toward the window and took note of the cheery sunshine and clear sky. It did look inviting and he was sick of being inside. He pushed back from the beautifully carved wooden desk and heaved a sigh.

"I'll admit that a little time in the fresh air sounds great," he conceded.

"Good; let's go," Ursa said.

She took his arm and they walked through a series of hallways and then out into the garden. Mai, Tomiko and the twins already sat on a large blanket that was spread beneath the old apple tree near the fountain.

"Glad you could spare us some time," Mai stated dryly and patted a spot beside her.

Zuko sat, gave Mai a kiss and smiled at the children.

"I'm sorry if I've been a little busy the last few days," he said. "But there's so much going on."

"We understand, Zuko. Here's your plate," she replied and handed him his food.

"Not quite as good as Rezu's, is it?" he remarked and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Daddy, we plant something for her," Miyako informed her father.

"Oh?" Zuko asked.

"We've been busy too," Mai explained. "It was Tom's idea actually and your mom got a really beautiful bush from the university. We planted it near the pond."

"Thank you, Tomiko, for coming up with a good way to memorialize Rezu. I'd like to see it when we're done eating."

Tom beamed with pleasure at the compliment. The nine year old had enjoyed a quiet and pleasant two weeks but seemed a bit fragile to Mai and Zuko. He was starting school at the beginning of the next week and the thought scared him more than a bit. It was a familiar school and he knew the children but a lot had changed for Tomiko himself. He didn't look forward to kids asking him about his banished parents. But he didn't want tutors either; he wanted friends his own age, ones he could visit and bring back to the palace too.

His upcoming testimony at the trial also overshadowed his days and loomed like a terrifying monster. Akagi was the last person he ever wanted to see again. Tomiko, however, insisted on doing his part to bring the traitors to justice no matter how upset the thought made him.

He had worries and sorrows but Tomiko also had loving people surrounding him, all willing to support him through any difficulties. The palace was definitely home, in every sense of the word. And Maho was a big part of his life now too. He was excited about that and looked forward to all of her visits. He had formed an extremely close attachment to the young soldier during their time on Tokoma Island

In the days since Hoshi and Akira left, Tomiko had not mentioned them once. It was like they had never existed. The portrait of Mai, Zuko, Ursa and the twins was hung directly over the desk in his room and he looked at it every night before he went to sleep. He was happy, really happy, for the first time in a long time.

"Tom, what are you thinking about?" Ursa probed gently. "Your eyes looked so distant."

The boy shrugged and gave Zuko's mother a sheepish smile. Some thoughts he wanted to keep to himself, at least for the time being.

When everyone finally finished eating, they walked over to the pond. It was in the area surrounding the water that Ursa kept her ever growing garden. The twins ran ahead excitedly and came to a skidding stop in front of the recently planted bush. The group stood somberly looking down at the red leafed plant and remembered Rezu. Miyako and Ryuhito couldn't stand still for too long and began to fidget.

"It's okay," Zuko bent down and whispered to them. "You can move."

The pair flitted about the garden, picking up the odd pretty stone or leaf and then returning to place them underneath the shrub. Tomiko decided to help and looked for his own interesting things. He found a feather and placed it respectfully in the soil, then came back with a flower. Zuko got into the act and picked up a larger stone, whitish grey in color and placed it near the bush.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Good, Daddy," Ryuhito replied.

Zuko knelt down beside the twins and wrapped and arm around each. He beckoned Tom to join them.

"I love you, all of you," he whispered. "I've got to get back to work because I'm extra busy right now, but I promise to make time for you."

"Will you have dinner with us tonight?" Tomiko asked hopefully.

"I can manage that," Zuko replied with a smile.

* * *

After the children were in bed and Ursa had slipped away to see Hideo, Mai and Zuko relaxed before going to sleep themselves.

"You look really tired," Mai observed as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I am," the Fire Lord replied simply.

"One word; delegate," Mai drawled.

"I can't have someone else attend the trial for me and I can't have someone else choose a new Councilman to replace your father. I've got two important dignitaries in the city, Aang's coming any minute now and I'm worried about Tomiko and you're more than seven months pregnant. Oh, and Azula's back to her scary old self."

"Do you have some idea of who you want to replace my father?"

"No, well, I have it narrowed down."

"Make a list and I'll go through it tomorrow. I'll spend some time in the office with you. Your mom wants to take the kids into the city anyway."

"She does?" Zuko asked.

"Weren't you listening at dinner?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"I guess not," he replied and rubbed the back of his neck. "I want guards, lots of them. I'll never feel completely at ease again, Mai."

"It's all taken care of."

"Can you talk with Aang too?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"Actually, I think we should both talk with Aang," Mai suggested. "And invite the dignitaries for dinner, if you want. Just give me notice."

"But you hate those dinners," Zuko exclaimed.

"I do hate them, but for you, I'll do it."

"What do you think I should do with Azula?" he asked

Mai stiffened slightly.

"I'm not exactly neutral when it comes to her," she replied honestly.

"I want your opinion anyway," Zuko insisted.

"I don't want her anywhere near me or my family," Mai stated icily.

"So asylum it is then," Zuko quipped but Mai didn't laugh or smile.

"Not necessarily; I just don't want her in the capitol. I don't know if the asylum can hold her."

"She's on an island, Mai, with no airships and no boats."

"Yes, I know, but a supply ship arrives; if she gets by her guards, who will stop her from taking over the ship? The other patients can't do anything. Tochihara would be helpless."

"So I'll triple the guard that's on her now."

"Yes, and maybe she needs to be moved into the basement, in an isolated room, surrounded by stone. Look, I just don't want her to ever get out. Do what it takes, Zuko."

The Fire Lord nodded his assent.

"I might have to take a trip out to the asylum. I can make a better decision if the place is clear in my mind."

"Oh, when?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, Mai. I can't leave right now. Maybe in a few days; definitely before the baby comes."

"Okay, will you see Azula?"

"Probably but I don't want to talk anymore about her. How's the baby doing?" he asked and rubbed a hand gently over her red silk covered abdomen.

"She's good," Mai answered. "The physician says that everything's normal and as it should be."

"You _still _insist that it's a girl," Zuko chuckled.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure and I have no idea why."

"Whenever you mention a baby girl, Miyako gets this look on her face," Zuko sighed. "I think she's hoping for a boy."

"Yeah, I've noticed. She'll probably be jealous. She likes being our only little girl, especially yours. I guess she worries that a new girl will replace her."

"There's something to look forward to," the Fire Lord said dryly. "We'll have lots of drama."

"I'm more worried about Tom and school next week. I think he's terrified but won't say so."

"Yes, but he wants friends his own age too. _I_ want that for him. I never had that opportunity and I was so lonely. If it wasn't for you, Mai, I would have fallen apart."

"He already knows the children there and he's a good kid. Friends should be no problem. It's just that some may treat him differently or torment him because of **them**."

"They're paying, Mai. Trust me. I got a report about them today."

"Really; do tell," Mai insisted eagerly.

"There's not much to tell. They've made it as far as Gifu and have been eating scraps thrown out by restaurants and tea houses. Most people are giving them a wide berth, apparently. But some yell insults at them and a few more have thrown things at your parents."

"Good!" Mai exclaimed with a ferocity that surprised both her and Zuko.

"They're gone, out of your life forever, Mai. You can forget about them," the Fire Lord said softly and reached for Mai's hand.

"Not as easy as it sounds; you should know."

"True," Zuko agreed. "I guess we never truly forget."

"On that depressing note, I'll go to sleep," Mai said.

She gave her husband a kiss and turned over. Zuko extinguished the lights and snuggled into Mai's back, putting an arm around her. His mind kept racing, thinking about the weeks to come.

* * *

Aang arrived early, swooping in on Appa late afternoon of the next day. A servant rushed to inform Mai of his presence and she along with the three children went out to greet the Avatar. The young man, clad in yellow and orange traveling clothes, was rubbing the air bison's nose and congratulating it on another great flight.

"Aang," Mai called in an even voice as they got close enough for speaking.

The kids left her side and rushed towards the huge, friendly animal, patting its soft fur and cooing like a mother would to her infant.

"Hello, Mai," he replied brightly. "I hope it's okay that I'm a day early. The winds were in our favor."

"Not a problem," she stated. "Your room is ready and so is Appa's stall."

"So, where's Zuko?" he asked looking around the courtyard.

"He's at the university. That's where the trial is."

"Oh," Aang stated and looked downcast for a moment.

"He'll be back in a few hours. I'll get our _new _cook to fix something vegetarian for dinner, alright?"

"Sure, thanks, Mai," Aang replied, oblivious to Mai's emphasis. "The kids look great. How is Tomiko adjusting?"

"He's doing well. We're glad that he's here with us. Things could have gone a lot differently at that school. But Zuko and Toph and a lot of others took care of those traitors. Zuko really wants you to spend some time at the trial, Aang. He wants you to hear just what these men and women did and what they intended to do."

"I want to hear and I'll go with Zuko. But, it won't make a difference, Mai. I will never support the death penalty, no matter how terrible the actions of someone. If the sentence ends up being execution, I will go on record as opposing it."

"So you think I was wrong to kill the assassin who invaded my home, cold-bloodedly murdered a woman much beloved by my family, and planned to slaughter me and my children and Zuko's mother along with anyone else who got in his way."

"Was it necessary? Was it his life or yours?"

"In my mind, yes; as long as he was still alive, he could hurt my children. The guards were paralyzed. It was just me and the assassin, and I did what I needed to do. I suppose that I could have let him bleed out slowly. But he had enough energy left to reach for another knife. I made certain that he would never move again and I do not regret my choice."

Aang looked sad. His expressive grey eyes were moist with tears.

"I'm sorry you were in that position, Mai and I'm sorry that you made that decision. But I understand."

Mai's mouth tightened into a straight, hard line. She felt judged and that made her angry.

"You weren't there, Aang. You don't have children yet and you don't know what it feels like when their lives are threatened. I would do anything to protect them, anything, Aang."

"I'm not judging you, Mai. I know it sounds like I am, but I'm not. I just believe that if there's a way other than killing someone, we should take it. It's what I believe, what I was taught, and what I will teach to my children, when I _do_ have them. I hope you can live with what you did."

"I can live just fine, thank you," Mai retorted coolly. "And I hope you're never put in the position I was put in. _Your_ children might not survive."

"You're angry. I didn't come to upset you, Mai. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Aang," Mai replied abruptly. "Someone will put Appa in the stall. You can come put your things in your room."

"I'll take care of Appa. And I can find my room. You guys go ahead."

"Alright; someone will let you know when dinner is ready."

Mai looked over at the kids and they came running. They could see from her expression that she meant business.

"Hi, Aang," Tomiko greeted the Avatar as he ran by.

The twins gave the young man cheerful waves and he grinned back.

"They sure are cute, Mai," Aang called.

"Yeah, and they're alive," the knife thrower said under her breath.

They trudged back into the palace, along hallways that led to the kitchen.

"Are you mad at Aang?" Tomiko asked worriedly.

"A little bit," Mai replied. "But I'll get over it. We're going to the kitchen to speak with Akane. Maybe she's got something interesting for a snack."

"I want snack, Mommy," Miyako piped up.

"Why am I not surprised?" her mother asked with a roll of her eyes.

Warmth and the wonderful smell of baking reached their noses as they turned the final corner. Akane was pink faced from the heat in the kitchen and the sleeves of her simple red tunic were pushed up. Fresh spice cookies sat cooling on the counter and she put another batch in the huge oven. When she saw the twins her eyes lit up. They had that affect on people, most people anyway.

"I bet you two little ones are looking for a snack," she said with a smile.

Miyako nodded and reached for a cookie.

"Wait, Miya," Mai said.

"I've got some special ones over here," Akane continued.

With a dramatic flourish she revealed a pretty plate with six cookies on it, each shaped like a little person and decorated with icing. Miyako's eyes grew almost as round as the plate as she stared at them.

"They pretty," she declared.

"There are two for each of you. It's good to see you, Tomiko. It's good to see you looking happy."

"Thanks, Akane," Tom replied shyly.

"I'll fix up a tray you can take into the sitting room. It's much too warm in here right now. My lady, would you like some tea and some cookies as well?"

"Yes, that sounds great. I need to speak with you about tonight's dinner. The Avatar is here already so you'll need to make him a vegetarian meal. It doesn't need to be fancy. It's not a formal dinner."

"Of course, my lady; I know just what to make. Now you go sit," Akane fussed. "I'll bring your tray."

"Thanks," Mai stated. "And thanks for making those cookies. Rezu was, this room was very special and it looks like you're going to keep it that way."

Akane blushed from the compliment, her round face getting even redder than it already was.

"I'll do my best, my lady. Now shoo! Pregnant women shouldn't be on their feet for long periods of time. That's what my best friend, Ai, always said. And she had seven children."

"Going now," Mai stated and left the room, kids in tow.

* * *

Zuko sat directly across from Oono and Akagi. He wore his formal robes and the tightness of his top knot was giving him a headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he listened as Nakada questioned a worker from Sacred Flame Academy. He didn't know much, just hearsay and gossip.

Some of the most damning words had come from Oono's assistant, Isa. Sycophant he may have been, but he was loyal no longer. The man spoke of his employer's viciousness in gory detail, recalled missives that were written, and orders given. He had a terrific memory and Zuko was grateful for that. Oono was a monster. There really was no denying that fact.

On either side of the Fire Lord sat the Earth Kingdom's Minister of Justice and second in command to Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko snuck looks at their faces but both remained calm and emotionless. He would have a quick word with them afterwards and invite them to the palace for dinner the following evening. Normally, visiting dignitaries stayed at the palace, but neither wanted to appear biased so had taken rooms in the city instead. Would they even come to dinner then, Zuko wondered.

Oono was staring at him and the intensity of the look made Zuko uncomfortable. He refused to reveal the effect of the stare and instead looked back, meeting the former headmaster's gaze head on. The one time advisor to Fire Lords smirked at the current one. He seemed perfectly content sitting there, as if his life was not on the line, as if he had succeeded. Briefly Zuko wondered if the man had other plans, some hidden cache of rabid supporters ready to spring into action now that their leader was captured.

'If he does, I'll find them,' Zuko vowed silently to himself. 'Never again will I let my guard down. Never again will I assume that everything is fine.'

Tomorrow Tomiko would sit at the little desk and answer questions. Both Zuko and Mai planned to be there. Everything would be behind the boy when he began school in a few days. That was a very good thing.

Nakada finished with the worker and called in another. The Fire Lord sat through two more boring testimonies before the procedure was halted for the day.

"It won't be long now, my lord," Nakada stated as he approached Zuko's chair. "I think by the end of next week we can make our decision."

"That's good news," the Fire Lord replied.

Turning to the dignitaries, he mentioned dinner which they both politely agreed to.

"My wife will be so pleased," Zuko stated while grinning inside.

Jee along with two other guards accompanied him back to the palace. As soon as he passed through the gates, he heard Appa's bellow and knew that Aang had arrived. He stopped at the stall to say hello to the furry bison. Appa gave his hand a friendly lick and lapped up the attention Zuko bestowed on him.

"I've gotta go see your buddy," the Fire Lord said as he left.

Appa grunted as though he understood and Zuko thought that he probably did.

* * *

The smaller, less formal dining room was all ready for dinner. Nine places were set at the table and a bouquet of flowers from the garden sat at its center. The group walked down the hall together and took their seats, waiting for servants to bring in the various dishes.

"Smells great," Aang declared cheerfully as the servants entered. He stole a quick glance at Mai.

Her hair was loose and lustrous, a section held back with the comb Zuko gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She wore a roomy tunic of burgundy over comfortable black pants. Her ring glittered on her finger and small gold studs decorated her ears. Zuko looked at her appreciatively as the light from the candles gave her a golden sort of glow.

He had changed into casual robes as well and his shaggy dark hair hung in his tired eyes. The twins wore similar tunics of bright red over more subdued pants while Tomiko wore brown and red. Across the table, Ursa and Hideo talked quietly with each other, holding hands where no one could see.

A servant placed a hearty lentil soup in front of the Avatar along with a dish of rice mixed with lychee nuts and dried fruit. Everyone else had a spicy seafood stew with plain rice on the side.

"This food is great," Aang said and then went back to eating.

"Where's Momo?" Tomiko asked.

"Oh, he stayed with Katara."

"And where is she?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, where is ole Sugar Queen," Toph asked with a grin.

"Um she's with Sokka and Suki on Kyoshi Island. She wanted to see baby Jian again."

"How are you enjoying married life?" Ursa asked.

"Katara's the greatest," the Avatar replied dreamily and Ursa laughed.

"How's baby?" Miyako chimed in. "He cute."

"He _is _cute and looks just like Suki. Sokka dotes on him and drives Suki crazy."

More silence and more eating followed.

"So Aang, will you be ready to go early tomorrow morning?" Zuko asked, not wanting to avoid the topic any longer. "Testimony starts just after breakfast and tomorrow Tomiko's up. Mai and I are both going."

"I'll be ready," the young man answered. "Are you nervous, Tomiko?"

Tom nodded and his face clouded over momentarily. "I don't want to see Akagi again. He scares me."

"He can't hurt you now and we want to make sure he never hurts anyone again," Zuko said.

Aang looked pointedly at the Fire Lord and frowned. He didn't want to start a discussion at the dinner table, not with the children.

"Zuko, would you go for a walk with me after dinner?" the Avatar finally asked. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"Alright," Zuko agreed.

The remainder of the dinner was spent chatting innocently about everyday things. Zuko decided to skip tea and dessert and head outside with Aang instead. Once out in the garden, away from prying eyes and ears, the Avatar began to speak.

"So it was really bad, wasn't it, at the school I mean?"

Zuko turned piercing gold eyes on Aang. "Yes, it was bad."

"Tomiko had a tough time."

"He did."

"And an assassin tried to kill Mai, killed a favorite servant of yours, while another one tried to kill Azula."

"Yes, Aang."

"You're angry about all of that, understandably. And you probably want to get revenge. Am I right?"

"The trial isn't about revenge, Aang. It's about justice. It's about Oono not being able to ever start something again. It's about my children being safe, my wife being safe. It's about keeping this nation on the right track. And it's about setting an example of Oono and Akagi. They need to be punished and punished severely. If the Justice Minister decides that execution is warranted, I won't argue with him. In fact, I'll suggest it myself if he doesn't."

"Why isn't spending the rest of their lives in jail enough, Zuko? They can't harm anyone from a prison cell."

"As long as they're alive, there is a chance that they can rally followers somehow or escape with the help of any supporters they have left. I don't want to take that chance. I know you hold all life sacred, Aang and I respect your views. But I think the lives of my children are more sacred than the lives of those bastards who were willing to blow up hundreds of innocents and who sent knife wielding killers after my family. Traitors do not deserve mercy."

"But look at your father. I spared his life and he's not bothering anyone. He's harmless."

"Oono planned on using Ozai, making him the new Fire Lord and having him produce heirs with his own daughter. I can't prove it yet, but I think my father knew something about the whole plot. Ozai's sentence was your decision. He was threatening the balance of the entire world and that's your domain. That's why I let your decision stand. Oono and Akagi and the rest of their followers threatened the Fire Nation and that's _my _domain. You should respect my decision."

Aang decided to try a new tactic. "What if the rest of the world thinks your country is returning to its old ways?"

"I think the rest of the world will see a leader who stands up to bullies and traitors and those who would kill children. If Oono had won, who knows what he would have tried next. Maybe he wouldn't stop at the Fire Nation. _Then_ the world would have wondered why I didn't stop him."

"Well, I see that your mind really is made up. I wish I could make you see what I see."

"I won't budge, Aang, not on this. I'm truly sorry that you're upset and I hope that our friendship remains unaffected. I do care about you and how you feel."

"Zuko, I need to go and think. I'll see you tomorrow, early."

The Avatar left, without a goodnight or a goodbye and headed in the direction of his room. Zuko slumped down on a bench and looked up at the evening sky, wondering why life had to be so complex.

* * *

It was raining heavily the next morning as Mai, Zuko, Tomiko and Aang along with the requisite guards walked to the university. Zuko held a huge umbrella that protected him and his wife, while Aang and Tomiko shared another. By the time they reached the meeting hall, the sun was just beginning to move from its hiding place amongst the wall of dark grey clouds.

Tomiko wore a somber expression and his body was stiff and tense. He had eaten only a mouthful of breakfast despite Akane's tasty rolled omelet and grilled fish. That one mouthful sat like a lump of wet sand in his stomach. He covered his mouth afraid that he might sick up.

Aang placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll do fine," he whispered to the boy. "You've been through worse."

"Okay," he gulped.

Inside, Nakada escorted Tomiko to the little desk where he would sit and tell his story. Mai gave him a quick hug and then moved to sit beside her husband and Aang. Oono and Akagi were brought in. They were pushed into their seats, once again directly across from Zuko. Tom was careful not to look at either man. He chose to look at his sister instead. Nakada questioned the boy gently, asking him about his time at Sacred Flame; how being at the school made him feel and so on. Finally he asked about the injury to Tom's hand inflicted upon him by Akagi, his decision to run away and his time with Nomura and Maho.

The longer the boy spoke, the stronger his voice became. He still stared straight ahead, into Mai's eyes that showed both pride and affection. The Fire Lady, with each statement made, grew angrier and angrier, though to look at her one would never know. The only indication she gave of her agitation was the subtle, instinctual reach for a blade. The normally cool steel had absorbed the heat from Mai's body and felt warm to the touch. She caressed it, running a finger lightly along its sharp edge. The touch was intimate, much like one lovers would share.

Zuko knew exactly what she was doing. He had to calm his internal flame with deep breathing. The desire to fling fireballs at the two men was difficult to resist. But it wasn't his place now to end the two men.

The avatar watched everything with eyes that were an incongruous combination of wise and naïve. He listened thoughtfully and examined the two traitors. Oono and Akagi both looked bored during Tom's testimony. They showed no remorse over their actions. They didn't dispute any of Tomiko's words. They did the opposite, in fact, proudly claiming each of the deeds as their own.

As Tomiko got up to leave, more than an hour later, Akagi turned his eyes on Tom and gave the boy a frightening smile.

"Goodbye, Matsuo," he said in a silky voice, sounding every bit like an oily traveling salesman buttering up a potential customer.

Tom's eyes narrowed and his expression grew fierce.

"Don't talk to me," he hissed.

Zuko made to get up but Mai placed a hand on his arm. The boy walked past his tormentor with great dignity and rejoined his family.

"You did great, Tom," Zuko said.

"You did," Mai agreed. "We can go home now."

"Are you coming, Zuko?" Tom asked.

"Sorry, I've got to stay a bit longer. I'll see you at lunch."

"K, Goodbye, Zuko. Goodbye, Aang."

The next witness was brought in. Zuko settled more comfortably into his seat and waited for the testimony to start.

* * *

They walked back to the palace together, the Avatar and the Fire Lord, and talked softly about the morning's proceedings.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked.

"They're horrible men who will probably always be horrible. I still can't agree with execution as a punishment. But…."

Aang hesitated briefly, choosing his words with care.

"…I acknowledge that it is your right, your nation's right, to hand down that sentence and I won't oppose you. That's the best I can do."

Zuko smiled at the young man. "I appreciate that more than I can say. Thank you, Aang."

"So," the Avatar said, changing the subject completely, "what's for lunch today? I'm starving."

* * *

Aang remained for the dinner with the dignitaries the following evening but left the next morning after breakfast.

"I miss Katara," he told everyone honestly. "But it was great to see all of you."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Toph said. "You people in love are all the same. Soon I'll be the only one unattached besides the twins. Tomiko will find someone before I do."

The boy flushed. "Yuck," he said with disgust.

"You won't be saying 'yuck' in about four years," Toph assured Tom.

He looked imploringly at Mai who just shrugged. Aang gave everyone a hug, leaving Mai for last.

"I hope we're okay," he whispered as they embraced.

"We're okay," Mai assured the Avatar.

After the kids gave Appa one final pat, Aang left with a grin and a wave.

"That went better than I thought it would," the knife thrower drawled.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I was a little worried."

Tom approached the couple. "I'm going to my room. I want to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay," Mai replied. When he was out of earshot she turned to Zuko. "He's already checked a dozen times."

"He's got a big day tomorrow. He'll be fine once it's over."

"I hope so. So your little trip is all set?"

"Yeah, day after tomorrow I'm going to the asylum."

Mai sighed. "It's going to be an interesting week."


	22. Chapter 22

**Expansion**

Chapter 21: Loose Ends

It was more than an hour before breakfast, but Tomiko was already dressed in his school uniform, satchel slung over his shoulder and hair in a neat topknot. He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom and surveyed himself. Everything was in place; his collar was straight and his bright red sash was tied properly. He made silly faces then contorted his features into monstrous masks. Combined with his very proper uniform the faces looked bizarre. Tired of that, Tom sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. After a few minutes, a knock sounded on the door.

"Tom, it's me. I'm coming in, okay?"

"Okay, Zuko," Tom assented.

The Fire Lord, still wearing sleep pants, tied the sash of his silk robe and sat down beside his new charge.

"Wow, you're all set, I see. You look good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, _really_; so how do you feel?"

"Nervous; see, my palms are all sweaty."

Tomiko held up his glistening palms and then wiped them off on his thighs.

"I could go with you if you want," Zuko offered.

"NO!" Tom shouted.

"Oh, right; that would be embarrassing."

"Yeah, everyone would think I can't even walk to school without the Fire Lord."

"What about Mai?"

"NO!"

"Just the guard then," Zuko said with a chuckle.

Tomiko nodded.

"Come get some breakfast," Zuko suggested. "You don't want your stomach growling all through the morning, do you?"

"No," Tom giggled and got up from the bed. "Are Mai and the twins in the dining room?"

"They should be. Let's go."

Zuko guided Tom out the door with a hand on his shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence down the hall. Sure enough, everyone was already seated and waiting for Zuko and Tomiko to arrive.

"Hi, Tom," Miyako called.

She jumped up from her seat and gave her uncle a hug.

"Hey, Miya," he replied. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning," Mai and Ursa replied.

"Aren't you handsome looking," Ursa said admiringly. "The girls really will be after you in a few years."

Tom groaned and began to eat, choosing his food carefully and chewing slowly. His stomach already felt like it was filled with fluttering insects. It probably couldn't fit much else. Everyone took furtive looks at the boy as if they expected him to explode or do something equally strange.

"I'm fine, everyone. I used to go to the school. I know my teacher and a lot of the kids. So….."

"Mama, I wanna go too," Miyako pouted.

"Your time is coming, little girl. Enjoy playing all day."

"Hmmm, I wanna go now," she insisted and banged her spoon on the table.

"Miya," Zuko said sternly.

She stuck her bottom lip out but stopped the miniature tirade.

"Maybe when you're old enough, you can go to my school," Tom said helpfully. "I could show you around."

"Okay," the princess said brightly. "When that?"

Ryuhito said nothing through all of this, but sat quietly, looking at his sister every now and then, his spoon moving steadily to his mouth.

"Um," Tom hesitated, "in a few years."

"Okay," Miya said again.

"I wonder if she'll be so eager once she's been there for awhile," Mai mused.

"I have a feeling that your daughter will be right at home in a school," Ursa commented. "She's very sociable."

"Is it time to go yet?" Tom asked nervously. "I'm finished my breakfast."

"You didn't eat very much," Mai observed.

"I can't," Tom replied. "My stomach feels funny."

"Okay, Zuko needs to get dressed so we can walk with you to the gate. And don't worry, we won't go any further."

The rest of the family finished their meal and their tea. Zuko walked back to his bedroom and put on his formal robes, trying but then abandoning the idea of putting up his own hair. When he was done, he joined everyone in the dining room again.

Tom was quiet while the twins talked nonstop as they walked out into the courtyard that led to the palace gates. He checked his satchel once again, straightened a uniform that didn't need straightening, gave Mai and Zuko each a hug and then stepped through the opening gate. He turned back to wave at the twins who called goodbye over and over again. A guard gave Zuko and Mai a bow and promised to watch the boy carefully. As the gate closed, both the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady sighed deeply.

"I'll be worrying all day," Mai remarked in a calm tone. "Are you going up to the university now or later?"

"Now; I want to be around when Tom gets home."

"He's lucky you care so much," Mai said and reached up to stroke her husband's cheek.

She felt a huge surge of love for the man who was willing to take in another child as if it was nothing, and effortlessly made said child feel completely cared for. Sure it was her brother, and sure he was part of the family; but there was a difference between Zuko treating a visiting brother-in-law with kindness and treating him like his own son.

"What are you thinking about" he asked as the four of them walked back to the palace.

The children were in the middle, Miyako holding onto Mai's hand while Ryuhito held onto Zuko's. They ran ahead, stretching the limits of their parents' arms, before coming to abrupt stops and giggling crazily.

"Just Tom," Mai replied and turned her head so that her little smile was hidden from his view.

* * *

The school building was very ordinary. It was the same white stone topped with red tiles that was seen all over the Fire Nation and especially in Capitol City. Its name was ordinary too; Capitol City Junior School. But it held fond memories for Tomiko and though much smaller than Sacred Flame Academy, it was also much more welcoming.

He gestured for the guard to be on his way but the stubborn man waited until Tomiko entered the school yard proper. The boy stood still amidst all the activity surrounding him and took everything in. The play area was the same; red paint marked off sections for playing marbles while white paint designated the area for ball games. A group of girls played 'chopsticks'* under the shade of a huge tree while some boys tossed a ball back and forth. Other children talked in pairs or large groups. Some sat alone, watching the play or reading to themselves.

Tom wondered just why he was so nervous. A few short weeks ago, this had been his school. Many of the kids looked familiar and the teachers supervising the play were all ones he had seen before. But despite all that, everything felt different. _He_ was different, forever altered by the events at and leading up to his time at Sacred Flame Academy.

From across the playground, two boys approached him. Tom grinned as he recognized them as friends.

"Fumio, Kenji!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Tomiko," the boys said at the same time.

"We heard what you did at that school. Wow, blasting jelly. So you're like a hero," Kenji stated enthusiastically.

Tom blushed and shook his head. "Naw, I just helped out."

All three boys began to fidget. No one knew quite what to say. They looked at each other and then down at the ground, then back up at each other.

"Are you living in the palace now for real, with the Fire Lord?" Fumio asked.

"Uh-huh," Tomiko replied. "My sister's married to him, you know."

"What's it like?" Kenji almost whispered. "Is everything gold?"

"No, it's just like a big, fancy house with lots of rooms and servants and portraits and stuff."

There was not a hint of bragging in Tomiko's voice. The palace was only a building he slept and ate and played in. It just happened to be the most famous building in the entire nation.

"Do you think we could see it one day, I mean, if that's alright?" Fumio asked hopefully.

"Sure; you guys can come over and play. I'll ask when I get home."

Classes were about to begin. The teachers rang a bell and everyone lined up by their year. Tom stood with Kenji and Fumio. He felt much easier than he had just a few minutes earlier. Maybe the day would go really well after all.

* * *

"I think you should go with this guy," Mai stated firmly. "He's under thirty and very smart from what I've read. And he appears to be uncorrupted. That's always a bonus."

The Fire Lord and his wife were discussing Hoshi's replacement. The young man in question was named Hayato Kochi and was a recent graduate of Capitol City University. He had also spent a year studying at Ba Sing Se's university.

"He has no experience."

"No, but he knows a lot about economics, more than my father ever did. The experience will come. He'll probably have lots of enthusiasm to make up for his, um, what he lacks."

"You really think so?"

"Yes; don't you want some young blood in the council? Aren't you sick of the old men who are stuck in their ways? And you didn't have any experience when you became Fire Lord. You need to get a woman in their too one day. A little female perspective wouldn't go amiss."

"That's what I have _you_ for," Zuko replied and gave his wife a bright smile.

"True; but I'm not actually on the council."

"You have more influence than any of those men ever will."

"Then trust me; go with this guy."

"Alright, I'll ask him formally and we'll see what he says."

"He'll accept. I'm sure of it."

Zuko found some clean parchment and opened his writing box. He dipped his brush into the black ink and proceeded to write a letter to Hayato Kochi. Mai got up from her seat and watched over his shoulder, suggesting a word or phrase here and there. The Fire Lord finished, applied his seal and pushed the letter off to the side to dry.

"Done," he said with a flourish. "Mai, are you sure you're alright with me going to Shimazu Island tomorrow?"

"I'm sure. Just please make a decision and take care of Azula. I trust you to make the right one."

"I hope that I can," he said a little sadly. "So, Tom should be coming home soon. I wonder how his day went."

"He wasn't sent home early and we haven't gotten any urgent letters so it can't have been that bad," Mai reasoned. "Akane's making his favorite dinner tonight. I think he deserves it."

"You know, I haven't given him any sword lessons in a long time. I should do that soon. And we need to take Piandao up on his invitation after the baby's born and you've rested up for a few weeks. Tom would be so thrilled to get some lessons from the master."

"A little vacation would be nice. I think it's doable. Hey, you never told me how the trial went this morning."

"More damning testimony, more staring from Oono and I'm convinced that both those traitors need to die. I'm pretty sure Nakada and the others feel the same way. I've been thinking a lot about their execution, Mai."

"So, happy thoughts then?"

"Hmmm, I'll be glad to see them punished but none of this stuff makes me happy."

Mai dropped her head into her hands and snickered. Her sarcasm was often completely lost on Zuko.

"I came to a decision of sorts, though. I don't want them to die by fire. It's our element, symbol of our nation and firebending has changed for the better during my reign, thanks to the masters. Oono and Akagi aren't good enough to die by fire. I want them to hang. _Then_ their bodies will be given to their families. They can decide what to do from there."

"I see your point and I agree. They're not worthy of any Fire Nation customs or traditions."

"Exactly," Zuko said. "They're not worthy."

"Are you done for the day?" Mai asked, after a pause. "I thought maybe we could go for a little walk before Midori leaves and Tom comes home."

"Yeah," Zuko smiled. "Let's go."

He got up from his chair and took Mai's hand, eager to spend some relaxing time with his wife.

* * *

Tomiko's classroom was much as he remembered it. There were fewer children, though. He hadn't been the only one sent by his parents to Sacred Flame Academy, but he along with one other boy was the only one sent _back_ to Capitol City Junior School.

"_I_ was here last week," Masato sneered. "What took _you_ so long?"

Tom did his best to ignore the boy as he waited for the teacher to assign him a place to sit.

"My parents are really mad that Sacred Flame closed and so am I. I liked it there. This school stinks."

Tom still didn't respond.

"The Fire Lord ruined everything. Too bad he didn't die. That's what my folks say. I heard them."

"Then your parents are traitors too," Tom finally replied with utter calm. "They should be run out of town like my parents were."

"Ha, ha, that was funny. I threw lots of things at them. So what, are you gonna tell on them or something, orphan boy?"

"No, just shut up and leave me alone."

The teacher, a young man by the name of Tadashi Mori, entered the room and silence reigned.

"Master Matsuo, it's good to see you back. You may take the seat directly in front of me," he said kindly.

"Teacher's pet," Masato whispered as he moved to his own seat.

Tom knelt on the red cushion, placed his hands in his lap and then looked expectantly toward the front of the room. A blank scroll, inkwell and brush were laid out on his desk. Calligraphy would be the first subject of the day.

He enjoyed the movement of brush across paper and made elegant looking, well formed characters. The teacher moved up and down the rows giving suggestions and helping with difficulties. After half an hour, he asked everyone to clean their brushes in the water basin at the back of the room and leave them to dry.

Next was geography. They were studying the vast Earth Kingdom, its mountains, rivers, canyons, cities and farmlands. Mori was a good teacher, making even dull statistics sound interesting. He showed maps and drawings, pinning them to the giant wooden board at the front of the cheerful room, and read accounts of travels through the Earth Kingdom.

"I don't wanna learn about that stupid country," Masato from his seat two places behind Tomiko. "I'm gonna tell my parents that I don't want to and they'll get me out of it."

"Shh," a girl named Sora hissed. "Teacher's talking."

"Masato, you will study what everyone else is studying and not complain. And your attitude is outdated. The Earth Kingdom is a fine place with lots to offer. If you continue to make prejudicial remarks, you will stay after school to study the Earth Kingdom even more."

The boy's mouth hung open. How had the teacher heard him above his own talking and the general classroom noise? Mori continued with the lesson. Tomiko smirked behind his hand.

* * *

The playtime held after lunch did not go so well for Tom.

"It's your fault," Masato said to Tom and pushed the boy into the dirt.

"What's your _problem_?" Tom asked.

"You and your stupid family; they ruined everything. I hate them and I hate you."

Tomiko still sat in the dirt when he saw Masato pick up a rock. He tried to move out of the way in time but failed. The projectile hit him square on the forehead, leaving a smear of blood behind. The boy didn't cry or call out but looked coldly at Masato.

"Tomiko, are you okay?" Kenji asked.

"You're bleeding," Sora cried.

She rubbed at Tom's forehead, trying to clean the blood off.

"We have to tell teacher," she declared. "Come on, I'll help you up."

Tomiko grabbed her hand and she pulled, helping him to his feet. They rushed inside, Sora glaring at Masato over her shoulder.

"I saw him throw the rock," she stated. "I'll tell Sensei."

"No, don't tell him, okay. I fell and hit my head."

"But that's stupid. Masato did it and he should get in trouble."

"I'll deal with him myself."

"Tomiko, let Sensei help."

"Only if I have to."

Sora sighed. She took him into the classroom. Mori was there and stood up immediately when he saw Tomiko's head.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"We were playing and I hit my head really hard."

"Let me have a look," the teacher said and beckoned the boy over with his finger. "Ah, there's quite a welt there. I'm going to write a note for you to take home. Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yes, Sensei," Tom replied without hesitation.

"Fine; Sora, would you help Tomiko clean up, please?"

"Yes, Sensei," she replied and led Tom to the back of the room.

Mori frowned as he watched the two children. Something wasn't right but he wouldn't push. He would wait for Tomiko to confide in him if he wanted to. Taking out paper, he carefully composed a note to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai.

"Tomiko," he called. "I'll give you this note at the end of the day. Make sure you give it to your guardians. I'll be checking."

"I'll give it to them," the boy answered brightly.

"Break's almost over. Why don't the two of you help me pin these dragons to the board?"

"Dragons; are we learning about them?" Tomiko asked excitedly. "Zuko, I mean the Fire Lord loves dragons."

"We're going to learn about them and make our own."

"Wow," both children exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see such enthusiasm. I think it will be a fun project."

The remainder of the children filed in after a few minutes. Masato looked around guiltily, expecting to walk into trouble and was suspicious when nothing happened.

"You'd better not be tricking me, Matsuo," he said as he walked past the boy. "I don't care _who_ you live with."

"Just shut up," Tom replied tiredly. "No one cares what you have to say."

The rest of the day went smoothly and Tom had a new friend, someone he wanted to bring home one day and introduce to Mai and Zuko.

* * *

"I have a note for you," Tomiko said, thrusting his hand out and giving the scroll to his sister.

"What happened to your head?" she asked, moving closer and peering at the large bruise with a small cut in the center.

"That's what the note's about," Tom replied and glanced over at Zuko.

"How was it?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Mostly good," the boy replied a bit evasively.

"Everything except for the bump on your head, am I right?"

Mai was touching his forehead now, feeling the lump beneath the bruise and frowning. She opened the scroll and read quickly.

"You hit your head while playing….Is that true?"

Tomiko hesitated and then sighed. "Noo, it's not true. Some jerk threw a rock at me."

"And you didn't want to be a snitch so you lied to your teacher. Am I right?"

"Everyone would think I'm a big sissy. I can deal with the guy myself."

"Who is this boy?" Zuko asked protectively. "Why was he picking on you?"

"His name's Masato and he went to Sacred Flame too except he really liked it and so did his parents. They don't like you or me or Mai. But everyone else was nice and I made a new friend. Her name is Sora. Can she come over one day?"

"Well, sure, as long as it's okay with her mom and dad. We'd have to give her a note to take home."

"Can you write one tonight?"

"Alright; you must like her a lot," Mai stated.

She looked over Tomiko's head at Zuko and they both smiled, recalling their younger selves and the closeness they shared.

"Akane made your favorite dinner and the twins missed you," Zuko said. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Uh,huh, oh, guess what?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied.

"We're studying dragons and we're even going to make one. And we talked all about the Earth Kingdom and my calligraphy was really good."

"Dragons, huh; that's good to hear. How are you going to make one, with paper mache?"

"Yup and we get to paint pictures of them too and write stories about them."

"That sounds like fun. I'm so glad you like it there, Tomiko."

* * *

Tom enjoyed his dinner and he and the twins played together afterward until Miyako and Ryuhito were ready for bed.

"Can I help you put them to bed, Mai?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," the twins cried out.

"Feel free," she replied and watched as Tom expertly tucked in, first Ryuhito in his room, and then Miyako in hers.

He gave them each a kiss too and whispered something funny to them. Zuko came in a few minutes later to say goodnight. The Fire Lord brushed back hair from Miya's forehead and pressed a soft kiss there. He gave Ryuhito a tickle and then joined Mai and Tom out in the hallway.

"Come on into our room, Tom," Zuko said. "We'll write that note for you."

Mai sat at the desk and opened her writing kit.

"Her name is Sora, you said?"

"Yep."

"Alright," she said after a few minutes. "How's this?"

Tom read the letter over and smiled approvingly.

"Let it dry and remember to get it tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Mai."

"Now, what are you going to do before bed, Tom?" Zuko asked.

"Can we play a quick game and then I'll go get my bath and get ready for bed?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Pai sho; maybe you can show me some moves," the boy hinted.

"Okay, but Mai's better than I am. The board's in the wardrobe over there."

"I'll show you some stuff," Mai said as Tom retrieved the board and the tiles.

It was a beautiful set, another gift form Iroh. The pieces were intricately carved and colored and the board itself was the finest wood. The boy placed it on the coffee table and sat cross legged on the floor while Zuko and Mai sat on the sofa. The evening passed quickly and Tom was soon yawning.

"Time to get ready for bed," Mai suggested.

"Aww, just a few more minutes, please," he wheedled.

"No, you're tired and you have school tomorrow. And you still need a bath. I'll check on you in half an hour. You should be in bed by then."

"Fine," he sighed and began to pack up the board.

"Go on; I'll finish," Zuko said. "Goodnight, Tomiko."

The boy gave Zuko a hug before leaving.

"Are you sure you want to handle this bully yourself?' Zuko asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm proud of you, Tomiko," Zuko said with a warm smile.

The boy beamed.

* * *

Mai got up early with her husband to see him off. They ate breakfast together as the sun rose and she walked him outside where Jee waited patiently.

"Watch her," Mai warned. "She's capable of anything."

"I'll be careful, Mai. I promise."

"I hate this," she said bitterly. "I hate that she still has any kind of effect on us. I just want her to go away."

Zuko pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, making soothing circles with the palms of his hands. She buried her face in his tunic momentarily and enjoyed the sense of peace and safety she got from the closeness with her husband.

"Jee's waiting," he said and pulled away gently.

"I'll see you late tonight. I'll be waiting up. I want to hear about everything that happens."

"Oh, I know you will," Zuko smirked. "Have a good day with the kids."

"Seriously, Zuko, be careful."

He gave her a hopeful smile and a wave as he walked away with his bodyguard and companion for the trip. Mai watched as he grew smaller, a small knot of anxiety in her stomach. Maybe another cup of tea would appease her worries somewhat.

Akane was in the kitchen and made her a cup of peppermint tea, slipping a fresh biscuit onto a plate and setting it down beside her as well.

"I just ate, Akane," Mai stated.

"I know, my lady, but you have a growing baby inside you and the biscuits are wonderful if I do say so myself. Please eat."

The cook found some cherry jam and put that down beside Mai as well. The Fire Lady wondered if this was what having a warm, caring mother was like. It felt good to be fussed over, much as she would never admit it.

She broke the biscuit open, spread some cherry jam on its warm centre and began to eat. It was delicious.

* * *

The airship was a small one much like Zuko had taken out of the capitol all those years ago to follow Aang and his friends. It moved swiftly through the air. The strong breeze that moved in their direction of travel helped their cause. The ocean was close enough beneath the balloon for Zuko to see the occasional school of fish move through the water.

He was grateful for his cloak. The breeze was not only strong but had an unusual bite to it. Zuko thought about family, how some members could be so great while others could be so troublesome. That was the way with all people of course, but family had to be dealt with in one way or another. He couldn't deny Azula's influence on his life or the feelings that just the mention of her name dredged up. He hoped that today, perhaps, he could eliminate her threat. That accomplishment would make any thoughts of her more bearable.

"You'll be glad when this day's over, I take it," Jee observed wryly.

'What gave that away?" Zuko asked with a grin.

"The look on your face and your clenched fists did it."

"Ah; Azula's a sore spot for Mai and me. The fact that she's threatened our children makes her much more than that too. She's, well, she needs to be taken care of somehow. Where can she go? How can we make her completely harmless without killing her? It's not just her firebending that's powerful; it's her mind and her drive."

"You'll figure it out. You need to contain her and continue with the chi blocking tea or herbs in her food. I think her recent firebending was brought on by extreme stress. Her life was in danger and her body did what it had to do. I don't believe she can bend at will as long as the herbs are in her system and she's safe."

"It would be so much easier if she had died. I feel so cruel when I say that, but it _is _true. I suppose that things can't always be easy. As my uncle says, 'trouble and adversity breed strength and integrity'."

"Wise words; I miss your uncle sometimes. He made those three years on your ship bearable. No offense."

Zuko just chuckled. "None taken," he replied. "I was miserable most of the time."

The two men, one approaching his later years and the other still in the early years of his manhood spent the next few hours talking idly about Capitol City, Iroh, children, the council and so on. Zuko really had no secrets from Jee. He was one of the people in his life that he trusted implicitly. Jee had always been there for him. Jee had never betrayed him.

The Fire Lord's mood was almost jovial as the airship landed in the small field and they stepped out into the long grass. As he had a few times over the years, Zuko walked to the asylum's door, guards parting to let him through after bowing, and entered into the pleasant foyer where the secretary's desk sat. Doctor Tochihara was called and came out to greet the guests.

"It's an honour as always, Fire Lord Zuko. Please come into my office. We can talk privately there and I'll have some tea and sandwiches brought to us."

"Thanks," Zuko replied.

The office was smallish and the three men took up most of the space. But the food and drink was very welcome. Both he and Jee grabbed two sandwiches and stuffed them down neither really caring about propriety.

"I'll have Atsuka bring some more. The sea air must be good for the appetite."

"Very early breakfast," Zuko explained around a mouthful of bread.

"I see, hang on a moment then."

The doctor left briefly to give instructions to the cook who resupplied them shortly after.

"Now, shall we get down to business?" Tochihara asked.

He looked Zuko directly in the eyes and waited for a response. The Fire Lord nodded and took a gulp of black tea.

"My letter explained a lot, I hope."

Zuko nodded again.

"She has not used bending since the attempt on her life. If she refuses her tea, we put the herbs in her food. She'll either ingest the herbs like we want her to or go hungry. That is simple enough. Whether the herbs are sufficient to control her is another matter. I used to be sure that they were. Now I'm not."

"She was in an extreme situation, though. That made the difference, right?" Zuko asked.

"Well, the body does react in certain ways when it perceives danger. You can feel your heart beat faster, for one. I'm sure you've experienced that."

"Yes, many times."

"And we get a surge of power or energy over and above our usual. Somehow, those responses awakened Azula's fire and allowed her to bend, even if it was weakly and just for a short period of time."

"It's unlikely she'll find herself in a situation like that again, but for some reason that doesn't give me comfort. What if she finds a way to, I don't know, fool her body into thinking she's in danger. Is that possible?"

"I want to say 'no', but where your sister is concerned, my lord, I hesitate. She's a brilliant woman, very misguided and very cruel, but I don't doubt she could do anything she really sets her mind to."

"Great," Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So what do we do?"

"As you've seen, our patients stay in comfortable, regular rooms, not prison cells. I do have a few rooms, down in the lower level, those that were reserved for the more violent patients. Let me show them to you."

Tochihara got up from his chair and gestured for Jee and Zuko to exit ahead of him.

"Please, follow me downstairs."

The stairs spiraled downward until the light of the sun was completely absent and the grey stone walls could only be seen with the help of wall sconces that Zuko lit. The basement wasn't dank or dungeon like, just very clean and unadorned and _very_ grey. The Fire Lord examined the two 'rooms' carefully. The walls were made of thick metal panels riveted together, while the doors were solid metal slabs with a barred window. It reminded Zuko of the cells in The Boiling Rock Prison.

A metal bench was welded right to one wall while a bed frame was welded to another. Right now, there was nothing flammable, but put a mattress inside and Azula would have something to light up. Then again, she would only be harming herself with the smoke. The fire wouldn't spread beyond the cell anyway.

He shook his head, trying to dispel some of the weirder thoughts that entered his mind; Azula melting metal with intense heat and escaping up the stairs and out the door, blasting employees and patients on her way out and somehow finding the strength to swim miles to the nearest island.

"This assassin, Doctor Tochihara, how did he get to the island? He didn't leave a boat behind, did he?"

"Someone must have delivered him here. We found no boats or balloons anywhere. What do you think of the rooms?"

"I think they're very much like prison cells and I approve. She's not in the capitol and she's locked up securely. Is that a door inside the cell?"

"Yes; it leads to the bathroom. The outside entrance is there," Tochihara indicated. "She will have full access to it. It too is a metal room and has nothing but a toilet, a wash basin and a metal tub. We will supply her with soaps and towels and so on. She will be required to clean it herself. Dirty towels and uniforms are pushed out this small chute."

"And meals?" Zuko continued. "Oh, I see. There's like a little pull out drawer that you place the tray on."

"That's right."

He looked around some more and was satisfied.

"Take me upstairs to see her. I also want to supervise the transition from her present room to this one."

"Yes, my lord."

The doctor walked up the stairs while Jee and Zuko followed. They passed the main floor and walked up to the next one. Five guards paced the hallway outside the princess's room.

"Excuse me," Tochihara said to the guards and fished in his pocket for the key.

Carefully he opened the door, calling out to Azula at the same time. Zuko entered just behind the doctor. His sister sat on the edge of her bed looking fully alert and wearing a sly smirk.

"I've been expecting you," she said.

* * *

Ursa and Mai lounged in the sitting room while the twins played together on the floor. Miyako had her stuffed toys and was pretending to feed them while Ryuhito 'read' to them from a picture book.

"It won't be long now, Mai, before you have another one to look after."

"Not long," she agreed. "Hopefully all the loose ends are tied up before the baby arrives."

"I'm confident they will be and then you and Zuko can enjoy some peaceful time with your family."

"How do you feel about moving Azula somewhere more secure?"

"I've come to terms with who she is and I understand the need to move her."

"I'm glad," Mai stated. "How are you and Hideo doing? You're spending a lot of time with him."

"I am; and I enjoy every minute of it. He's a dear man, Mai. I think I might be in love. It was never this way with Ozai. I never felt this comfortable and secure and cared about. It feels so good."

"Wow, so do you think the two of you will marry? Or are you going to stay with things the way they are?"

"I don't know. I'm not worried about it either. I just want to let our relationship grow into whatever we need it to. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, yeah it does. I'm really happy that you're so happy Ursa. You deserve it more than most."

"Thank you, dear. You and Zuko and the children are a large part of my happiness as well."

Mai just smiled and took a look at the two small children stretched out on the carpet, busy in their world of play.

"I think I'll go see what Akane's got cooking. I'll bring some tea back. Are you hungry, Mai? Would the kids like a snack?"

"They probably would and tea sounds great. I'm not hungry, though. I'll wait for dinner."

Ursa left and Mai got up from the sofa. She carefully lowered herself onto the carpet, sitting next to the children.

"So," she began, "is your dragon enjoying the story, Miya?"

* * *

She reminded him very much of the Azula from years ago. Zuko's sister wore the same confident smirk and a sense of superiority oozed off her. Though dressed in the plain uniform of all the residents, her hair loose and adornment free and her nails clipped short and unpainted, Azula still looked every bit a princess to Zuko; Azula's idea of one, that is. He would not let _his _daughter become the type of royal Azula had been; haughty, cruel, demanding with a huge sense of entitlement.

"So, you heard the good news," she stated and looked Zuko directly in the eye. "I'm dangerous again."

"I heard," Zuko replied.

"Are you punishing me for killing a man?"

"No; you killed in self defense. I understand that."

"How very big of you, brother dear; you must be moving me somewhere more secure then."

"I could never put anything over on you, could I, Azula?"

"You're as transparent as ever. Let's get it over with. I'm sure you want to get back to your wife and children."

She spat the last words out as if they tasted bad in her mouth.

"I do," Zuko agreed.

Tochihara nodded and two guards entered the room. She stood up and placed her hands out, expecting the guards to shackle her. Instead, they each grabbed hold of an arm and walked her out the door. Zuko followed right behind, vigilant. He wondered why Azula was being so cooperative. Her behavior was more frightening than her shooting lightning at the bunch of them.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I don't resist," she remarked, inclining her head just a bit in Zuko's direction.

"Not really," Zuko replied.

"You're lying," she said.

"Alright, why are you not resisting?"

"I don't want to give you an excuse to kill me. I've got lots of time, brother and I've developed remarkable patience. My day will come"

"Don't count on it, Azula," Zuko remarked.

"I have to pass the days somehow; what better way than dreams of killing you and your _wife_? Of course, the brats would have to go too."

Zuko clenched his fists tightly and held his arms close to his sides.

"There's your new home," he said with more than a hint of triumph.

The guards gave her a gentle push inside the metal box of a room and then carefully locked the door. They checked the bathroom door as well, making sure it was secure. Zuko and Tochihara watched the procedure closely and the Fire Lord pulled on both doors himself.

"Feeling safe, Zuko? Are you sure now that your family is untouchable?"

"Shut up, Azula," he hissed in reply and angrily slammed his hand against the metal of the door.

"Poor, pathetic, predictable Zuzu," she laughed. "You'll always be the same."

"Enjoy your stay," the Fire Lord stated sarcastically and then walked back up the stairs before his sister could form a clever response.

"Are you alright?" Jee asked when _he _made it to the top of the stairs.

"Yes; I just hate myself for losing control. She always gets to me."

"Your sister is an expert at preying on people's weaknesses; your family is your weakness. She knows she'll get a response if she insinuates anything about them."

"She's right, though. I'll never change."

"No, she's not right at all. You've changed a great deal over the years, and all for the better. Don't let her get you down."

"Thank you, Jee. How about we say goodbye to the doctor and head for home?"

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

Mai had fallen asleep once, just for a second. The sound of her book hitting the floor woke her right back up, however, and she decided to pace around the hallways rather than stay in bed. Lying down was just too conducive to sleep. She grabbed a robe and put it on over her nightgown.

Once outside her room, she walked at a steady pace, visiting the library, Zuko's office, the council room, the kitchen and her training room. She tossed a few knives, and then a few more. The sound as they hit the target seemed loud in the nighttime silence of the palace.

Knives put away, she walked back toward the bedrooms and checked on Tomiko. He slept soundly beneath the covers. A small stuffed toy sat on the pillow next to him and a drawing he had done at school that day sat on his desk. Mai looked at it in the moonlight and smiled. He had drawn the garden; the fountain was off to the side while he and Zuko swung their swords in the centre of the picture. Further off were Mai and the twins. No one else looking at the picture would recognize the Fire Lord or Fire Lady but that didn't diminish the drawing's beauty in her mind.

Mai closed the boy's door quietly and then looked in on Ryuhito. He was tangled up in the sheets and his face was stuffed into the pillow. She moved him over, careful not to wake him, then kissed his cheek and stroked his damp head.

Miyako slept curled up with her stuffed dragon, arms wrapped around it protectively. The Fire Lady observed her little girl; her face was expressive even in sleep and she looked ready to take on anything. It was like looking at a reflection of her young self, the features just a bit softer and more rounded, but a few years would take care of that.

Sighing, she left the room and headed back to her own, hoping to find Zuko there. He was. Hearing the door open, her husband turned around and greeted her with a wide smile.

"Hey," he said and moved toward her.

She went gladly into his open arms and they stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"I'm glad you're back," Mai said, breaking the quiet.

"So am I."

"Is everything okay?"

"Azula's going to stay at the asylum in a special room. It's a lot like a cell and it's very secure."

"You saw this room?"

"Yes, I saw it."

"And you're happy with it?"

"I am," Zuko replied and kissed her forehead.

"What did she say?" Mai asked and there was the tiniest flicker of anger in her eyes.

"Oh, you know the usual Azula talk; threats and intimidation."

"Mmmm….and you got upset."

"Only briefly; she knows how to get to me, Mai, through you and the kids."

"Bitch," Mai said with unusual venom.

"I agree; now let's forget about her. How was your day?"

"It was good. Tom had fun at school. He brought home a drawing he wants to show you."

"I'll look at it tomorrow."

"You look exhausted, Zuko."

"I am."

Mai went to the wardrobe and found his sleep pants, tossing them onto the bed. He got into them quickly and they both slipped under the covers, Zuko moving as close to Mai's body as he could get and putting an arm around her belly, rubbing it rhythmically until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Zuko watched as the two bodies dropped, jerked and then gently swayed. It was a terrible sight, one he wished never to witness again. He held firm in his belief, though, that both Oono and Akagi deserved the end that they got.

It wasn't a public execution. He didn't believe in those. But Justice Minister Nakada, Jee, and several guards stood alongside him quietly. The entire city knew what was going on at the palace, however. After the trial had ended and the traitors were declared guilty, a brief discussion as to their sentence was held. Death was agreed upon by all and the sentence was announced to the citizens.

"Cut the bodies down," Zuko ordered. "Wrap them in their shrouds and dismantle this scaffold."

The guards scurried forward to do his bidding while the palace physician stood by, waiting to declare the traitors officially dead. He checked for pulses, found none and gave Zuko a nod.

The bodies were wrapped roughly. Family members waited outside the palace gates. The corpses would be brought out to them.

The Fire Lord looked down at the ground and sighed. He'd had more than enough of death. He wanted to leave the rope and the bodies and the awful sound of them dropping behind forever.

"Jee, I'm going inside now," he said softly and didn't wait for a reply.

He walked swiftly and had to fight down the urge to run. Once inside the palace he sought out Mai and the children. They were in the nursery, getting more things ready for the baby and thinking about some playtime in the garden.

Mai looked him up and down and whispered, "Is it over?"

Nodding, Zuko sat down in the rocking chair. The twins climbed up into his lap almost automatically and he rocked back and forth, like he had when they were infants. It was good here; here he was surrounded by life, the lives he held in his arms, his wife and the new life, almost ready to greet the world.

*traditional Japanese hand game

* * *

A/N: One more chapter and an epilogue left.

JillRG, there will be no Tenzin in this story.

I'm not sure what I'll be doing when this story is finished. I'm open to any brilliant suggestions or requests for one shots or short chapter stories. You can pm me if you have an idea you'd like to share.

Alabaster


	23. Chapter 23

**Expansion**

Chapter 22: Beautiful Day

_Four Weeks Later_

"Oh my Agni, look at you!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she burst into the sitting room and gave Mai a tight hug. "I can hardly get my arms around you."

"So you're saying I'm huge," Mai replied dryly before returning the squeeze.

"No, well, yes, but in a good way. You look amazing and a little bit cranky."

"I'm uncomfortable and it's hard to sleep so I'm tired. But, it's good to see you, Ty. Is your friend coming in or is he going to hold the doorframe up?"

"Gen, get in here and say hello to Mai."

A nervous looking young man of twenty three inched forward. He bowed stiffly, avoiding looking directly at Mai.

"Hi," Mai said. "I met you on Kyoshi Island, remember. You don't have to be nervous."

"Gen almost_ fainted_ when we ran into Zuko; I think it was the robes and the hairpiece. Oh, he asked me to tell you that he's almost finished with his work and he'll see you before dinner."

"Okay, thanks. Why don't I have a servant bring us some tea? Gen, have a seat over there. Are you hungry?"

"N, no, my lady, I'm fine," he stuttered in reply and sat on the edge of the comfortable and thickly cushioned chair.

Ty Lee sat on the chair's arm and wrapped herself around the man. Mai had to admit that they made a good looking couple. Her friend's hair was much shorter than it had been a few years earlier; gone was the extremely long braid. It fell to just above her shoulders in soft waves and a pretty pin held it back from her face. Though still quite obviously bubbling over with enthusiasm and optimism, her pretty grey eyes held something more mature and serious. She looked like a real lady in her dark pink robes edged with maroon and embroidered with a lovely flower pattern.

Her boyfriend, Gen, was well muscled and of average height with light brown hair, even features and attractive green eyes. You could see kindness and a little bit of mischief in their depths. His smile, very open and genuine,_ made_ his face however.

"So, Gen, what do you think of the Fire Nation so far?" Mai asked politely.

"Well, um, it, well, it seems very volcanic and um, red," he replied.

"True enough. Ty should give you a tour of the city and maybe while you're here the two of you could go to Ember Island. It's beautiful there and the beach house would be all yours."

"You mean it, Mai?" Ty Lee squealed. "Gen's never been anywhere or had a vacation. Of course, we'll wait until after the baby is born."

"Yes, I mean it and that shouldn't be too long now. Please don't let it be too long."

"I love you, Mai. You're the best."

Mai flushed just a bit and looked down at her nails.

"So where are the children? I can't wait to see them."

"Iroh and Lan have them. They took them out for lunch in the city."

"Aww, they must be the most adorable things ever."

"Most of the time," Mai agreed. "Tell me more about Jian."

"He can almost sit up by himself now. Sokka places about fifty pillows all around him so he doesn't get hurt when he falls over. His hair is reddish and his eyes are just like Suki's. I babysit him sometimes when they want some time alone."

"How's Suki doing? "

"She's still training very hard and working with some younger girls. But she doesn't stay at the dojo all day anymore. She goes home at lunch time."

"And Sokka?"

"He's as goofy as ever. I know he's anxious to get back to the Southern Water Tribe. He says there's still a lot of work to do there. I think he just misses his father, though, right Gen."

"I think so," he agreed.

"Gen and Sokka get along really well," Ty Lee added.

"What is it you do again?" Mai asked, looking at the young man.

"I help my father and mother with their shop."

"What kind of shop?"

"Oh, we sell produce mainly, fruits and vegetables."

The Fire Lady nodded.

"I'm going to see about that tea. I could use a cup."

She called for a servant and tea was brought shortly after. Mai poured a cup for everyone and they drank in pleasant quiet for a few minutes.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Toph; where is she?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai smiled and tucked her black hair behind her ears.

"Toph's out with Maho. You have to meet her. She's the woman who helped Tomiko when he was at Sacred Flame. Tom adores her and she and Toph are thick as thieves."

"Awww, I really want to meet her now. Is she our age?"

"U, she's, twenty, I think. Anyway, you'll like her. We all do."

"I'll bet you never thought that you would have so many friends, so many people who love you or three kids, did you Mai?"

She chuckled in response. "No, I figured I was doomed for old maid hood for a while. Agni knows my mother thought I was."

"Do you ever hear what's going on with them?" the Kyoshi Warrior whispered.

"Zuko has people watching them, so we do get reports."

"Ohhhh…"

"They're surviving, barely."

"Sounds about right for what they did. Do you think you could show us our room now, Mai? I'd like to freshen up."

"Of course; just let me get up here."

Ty Lee jumped off the chair and helped Mai maneuver herself off the sofa. The Fire Lady placed her hands on her huge belly and grimaced.

"When are you due exactly?"

"In a few days, any time really. I'm certainly ready to have a shape that isn't circular again."

"What do you want; a boy or a girl?" the acrobat asked.

"It doesn't matter but I'm pretty certain that the baby's a girl."

"Awww, and Miyako's so beautiful. You and Zuko make the most amazing babies ever."

"Um, thanks," Mai replied.

* * *

She made sure Ty Lee and Gen were comfortable in their rooms before going to her own and lying down for a quick nap. It was the perfect time; the twins were out, Tom was at school and Zuko was busy. Mai fidgeted on the large bed, trying to get comfortable. Eventually she lay on her side; a pillow tucked in between her thighs and closed her eyes. Sleep came thankfully and she didn't wake for more than an hour. Feeling somewhat refreshed, Mai went to the kitchen to talk to Akane about the next day's big dinner.

"It's all under control. Don't you worry about anything," the cook stated.

She moved efficiently around the kitchen, giving instructions to her two aides while keeping an eye on bubbling pots, baking pastries and roasting meats.

"You said simple for tonight, so I made a chicken stew. For tomorrow, though, I've got all kinds of wonderful dishes."

"It certainly smells good in here," Mai exclaimed. "Tomiko might be coming by for a snack soon. What do we have for him?"

"Taken care of; I've got a bowl of his favorite fruits cut up."

"Thanks, Akane."

"It's my job and I love doing it. Now, it's how many for dinner tomorrow?"

Mai counted in her head. "Fourteen."

"I'd better get back to work then, my lady."

Politely dismissed, Mai wandered back toward her room and ran into her family on the way.

"Mommy," the twins called as they dashed toward her.

Iroh and Lan looked tired while Zuko looked amused.

"Hey, you two; how was lunch?"

"Yummy and see," Miyako cried as she held out her hand for Mai to inspect.

A simple child's bracelet of beads adorned her wrist and the little girl displayed it proudly.

"Very pretty; did Iroh and Lan buy that for you?"

"Uh huh and Ryu got a top. We pick them out."

"Let's see your present, sweetie," Mai said to her son.

He opened his clenched fist and showed the tiny red top inside.

"Wow," Mai declared. "Thank you Iroh and Lan. Did the kids thank you properly?"

"Yes, they have good manners most of the time and endless energy. I think I need a nap now. I'm not used to running after small children."

"Sure, go ahead; dinner's in about three hours."

"Ah, that gives us lots of time, Lan, my dear."

Mai and Zuko locked eyes and then smirked.

"Okay, see you later, Uncle. Thanks again for taking the kids out."

"I love them dearly, nephew, and want to spend a lot of time with them while Lan and I are here. Now, see you at dinner."

The happy couple sauntered down the hallway to their room.

"Do you want to meet Tomiko at the gate?" Zuko asked the kids.

They agreed eagerly.

"Are _you_ up for the walk?" he asked, turning to Mai.

"Yeah, I'm good. I had a nap after a visit with Ty Lee and Gen. Tell me about the meeting. How was our new economics expert?"

"Kochi's great," Zuko enthused, as he slipped his arm through Mai's. "I'm glad you pushed for him."

Mai looked momentarily smug. "I'm glad too."

"So Ty Lee is as hyper as ever," the Fire Lord continued conversationally as they walked slowly through hallways and out into the courtyard.

"Hmm, yes," Mai agreed with a smile. "Gen and Ty look good together."

"I guess so; he's a decent guy. I'm glad that Ty's happy."

"I see Tom," Mai stated as the boy walked through the massive gate and greeted the twins.

"Hey," the boy said a little hesitantly.

He looked dirty and his uniform was torn in several places.

"You look a bit worse for wear," his sister observed dryly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I got into a fight with Masato," the boy answered with ferocity. "He_ won't_ bother me again."

"Did you hurt him?" Zuko asked.

"Well, his nose was bleeding and I think he's gonna have a black eye too."

"Who started it?" Mai inquired. "Did he provoke you?"

"He said, he said awful things about you and Zuko and the twins. So I hit him because he wouldn't shut up and I couldn't ignore it. He kept following me around the yard. I tried to get away from him, I really did."

Tom was crying now; they were tears of anger and outrage, tears he hadn't allowed himself to shed at school. Mai pulled him into her side and rubbed a hand up and down his arm.

"We understand why you did it, Tom. Sometimes a good punch is the only thing that works."

"But," Zuko added, "try to avoid it in the future. You're a smart boy. I'll bet you can find another way to shut him up or to avoid him altogether."

"He hasn't said anything for awhile so I wasn't expecting it. I got so mad. Sora asked him to stop and he pushed her. Then I got even madder." He wiped his nose and then reached into his satchel for a note from the teacher. "I have to stay after school tomorrow with Masato and wash the floors and the desks."

"Oh, well, that seems fitting enough. Your teacher is a smart man. I like him."

"I like him too. I hope he doesn't hate me now."

"He doesn't," Mai said firmly. "Don't worry. Do your time tomorrow and then you're off for two days."

"Maybe the baby will come on the weekend," Tomiko said hopefully.

"I hope she has the decency to wait until after our big dinner," the Fire Lady joked.

"Maho's coming, right?"

"Yes, she's coming with Norio. Why don't you ask Sora to come too? One more doesn't make a difference."

"Yay, I'll ask her tomorrow," the boy exclaimed.

"Yay," the twins yelled along with their uncle, though they weren't quite sure why he was so happy.

They had been too busy lying on the ground watching as a particularly large insect made its pondering way along the stone path.

"Look!" they shrieked and Tom knelt down beside them.

"It's huge," he cried. "Can I catch it and take it inside?"

Zuko looked at Mai who curled her lip and shuddered.

"No, it belongs out here," the Fire Lord decided and peered down between the children. "Come take a look, Mai. I've never seen an insect like this."

Sighing, she joined the small throng and took a peek.

"Like I'd ever allow that in the palace," she stated.

"Maybe there are already some inside," Zuko teased. "Maybe there are some in our room."

Mai pulled out a blade and brandished it threateningly.

"They won't be around for long."

Zuko laughed. "Come on guys; let's go inside for a snack. I hear Akane's got something ready for you, Tom."

"You need to change and get cleaned up first. And that uniform has to be mended. You have another one for tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yep," he replied. "So you guys aren't mad at me."

"We're not mad," Zuko reassured the boy.

He grabbed hold of the twins and pulled them up gently from their splayed positions.

"Time to go; the bug wants to be on his way now."

The twins had put tiny roadblocks in front of the insect, leaves, stones and what not. They pushed the objects aside with their feet and watched it begin to move again.

"Bye bug," Miyako whispered as she pressed herself tight against her father's leg.

He ran a hand lovingly along the top of her head as they walked back to the palace.

* * *

_the next day_

"See; what did I tell you?" Toph declared. "Tom has a date for the dinner and I don't."

"They're nine, Toph," Mai replied. "I wouldn't call it a date."

"When you were nine, you loved Zuko, remember," Ty Lee said and gave her oldest friend a gentle swat.

"You did," Ursa chimed in. "It was written all over your cute little face every time my son walked by."

"Well, yeah, but, that doesn't mean Tom loves Sora. They're friends. She's a sweetheart, though. I really like her."

"Whatever you call it, the boy's getting more action than I am."

"You don't need a date, Toph. You're fine on your own. And if you really wanted one, I'm sure you could get one," Mai added firmly.

"Yeah, isn't that right, Gen?" Ty Lee asked _her _boyfriend.

"Oh, well, um, yes, um, I'm sure she could."

Gen was the only man in a room full of women. That wasn't quite true. Ryuhito sat with his sister at a child's table as the two tried to finish a puzzle. There were more pieces being tossed about by Miyako than pieces actually being fit together, but the pair was hard at it and oblivious to the talk around them. Meanwhile, Gen sat on a chair off to one side and watched while the women talked and giggled and talked some more. He should have just stayed in his room and read or something else; taken a walk around the city perhaps. But, he enjoyed watching Ty Lee smile and gesture and have a good time. That fact made up for an otherwise boring afternoon.

"Poor Gen; are you bored?" Lan asked the young man. "You should have gone with Zuko and Iroh."

"I'm fine, ma'am," he replied politely. "I didn't want to interfere with the Fire Lord's special time with his uncle."

Mai snorted and Ty Lee gave her a kick in the shin.

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" Lan continued.

"Isn't he just adorable," Ty Lee sighed. "Anyway, he's used to being around lots of girls, since I'm a Kyoshi Warrior and we all hang out together. Gen gets stuck in the middle sometimes."

This time Mai _and _Toph snorted.

"Come on, how could we not laugh at that?" Mai asked when her friend glared at her.

"We're picturing a Gen/Kyoshi Warrior sandwich," Toph stated suggestively.

The man in question turned a deep red and looked at a painting on the wall, examining every detail meticulously until his face finally cooled.

"Maybe I'll go for a little walk in the garden. Is that alright, my lady?" he asked Mai.

"You can call me Mai and that's fine. I guess we've chased you off."

"No, no, I just need some fresh air."

"Can you find your way there?" Ty Lee asked with concern.

"I'll manage, Ty," he snapped.

"Don't forget about the dinner. You have to change and…"

"Yes, Ty, I know. Excuse me, ladies."

"Now I feel bad," Mai confessed.

"Don't," Ty Lee advised. "He's fine. Are those kids going to ignore me for the rest of my stay? I want some time with the little cuties."

"You're going to have to take some," Mai stated. "They're in their own world, right now."

"Okay, I will."

Ty Lee walked over to the small table and sat down on the floor beside it. She began to help with the puzzle. They handed her pieces without thought and laughed at the exaggerated look of concentration she wore.

"You funny," Miyako told her. "Toph funny too."

"I am, am I? That's good to know. Look, this piece fits here."

"Thanks," Ryuhito said, almost always more serious than his sister.

"Hey, you know what? I need to teach you two some gymnastics. Can you do somersaults yet?"

"Show me," Miyako demanded a she got up from the table, almost knocking the puzzle pieces on to the floor.

"She knows what she wants, doesn't she, Mai?" Ty Lee observed.

Mai rolled her eyes and gave her friend a nod.

"Let's go over here, away from the teacups and the table, okay."

The gymnast, one time circus performer and now warrior took the little girl by the hand and led her to a quiet spot in the huge room. She got down on the carpet and demonstrated a somersault, tucking her robes into her body with both hands.

"Now, you try. I'll help."

Miyako did a sort of sideways roll a few times before getting the basic idea. Then she wouldn't stop.

"Ryu," she called. "See me."

He joined his sister on the carpet and watched her do roll after roll.

"You try," she stated.

Obediently, he attempted the move and got it perfectly the second time.

"Wow, good job you guys. When you're a little older, I'll teach you cart wheels and flips."

"Mommy, can you do one?" Miyako yelled.

"Not with a belly like this," Mai replied as she indicated her huge stomach. "After I have the baby, we can do somersaults outside."

"K," the toddler said agreeably enough.

"You've never done one in your life," Ty Lee giggled.

"There's a first time for everything," Mai shot back.

The afternoon passed swiftly and pleasantly and soon it was time get to ready for dinner and guests. It would be the last entertaining Mai did until the new baby was at least a few weeks old.

* * *

Iroh watched discerningly as Zuko went through several firebending forms, some simple and some complicated. The old general corrected the young Fire Lord a few times but all in all was satisfied with his nephew's performance; impressed even.

"You've come a long way since those days on your ship. You are an excellent firebender, Zuko."

"Thank you, Uncle. I should train more but with my work and my family, it's hard to fit in sometimes. Then again, you never know when you might need to fight. I learned that recently."

"Yes, one should always maintain one's skills."

With that, Iroh performed some tricky moves of his own.

"You're still the best," Zuko enthused.

"I'm not dead yet, that's for sure. Have you thought about teachers for your children should they be benders?"

"No, I haven't. I love being a firebender and I love my element but I don't want to put pressure on my children. I want them all to know that it's okay if they're mediocre benders or non benders like their mother. They don't need to bend to make a good Fire Lord either."

"I'm not sure that you're council would agree with you, nephew. It's a long standing tradition that the Fire Lord is a powerful bender."

"My current council, probably not; but by the time the kids are adults, the council will be different. I've already got a much younger economics expert thanks to Mai's advice. The younger generation won't care if the Fire Lord can bend or not."

"That Mai, she's a good one," Iroh winked. "She's smart as a whip and won't take nonsense from anybody."

"I still wonder sometimes how I got so lucky," Zuko mused.

"Eh, don't sell yourself short. You're a good husband, a good father and a good man. Your wife and kids adore you and you adore them. It's obvious to anyone with eyes and ears. And you've taken on Tomiko as well and care for him like a son."

"He's such a good kid. It's a pleasure to have him around. Tell me about you and Lan. What have you two been up to?"

Zuko wiped his face off with a towel and put his tunic back on. It was wintertime but still mild and the Fire Lord had worked up a sweat. A servant appeared with a pitcher of cold water and two glasses, poured and vanished again. Iroh took a few gulps and then replied.

"Between _my_ tea shop and _her_ restaurant, there's not much time for anything else. But we do both have trusted employees whom we can leave our businesses with and take trips like the one we made here. And we spend time together every day, whether it's breakfast or lunch or a walk around town. And of course, there's always the night time."

"UNCLE," Zuko protested as his cheeks flushed. "Please don't say anymore."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. But it's not like you and Mai don't….."

"UNCLE!"

"Alright…" the former general said with a grin. "Let's talk about that baby you're having any day now. Are you ready?"

"I think so," Zuko replied as he sat down on the stones of the courtyard and leaned back against the high wall.

The coolness of the stone seeped through the cloth of his tunic and felt good.

"Are you worried about anything?"

"I just want Mai and the baby to be okay. I hope the twins accept the baby. They don't really have a choice, but you know what I mean."

"I know," Iroh stated and slid down the wall to join his nephew on the ground. "It will all work out. Things usually do."

He clapped a hand firmly onto Zuko's shoulder and squeezed.

"Thanks, Uncle."

"Now, tell me about this dinner we're having tonight. I'm up for a really good meal."

"There's roast duck, so you should be happy," Zuko quipped. "And you'll get to meet Maho and Norio and Tom's little friend."

"Good, good, and this new cook of yours, she's skilled?"

"Uh, yeah," Zuko said sadly. "We miss Rezu, though. She was the best."

"I'm sorry, nephew. I remember her too and her excellent cooking brightened many a day."

"There was no reason for her to die. It's not right, Uncle."

"No, it isn't, but just as most things work out in the end, sometimes people die pointless deaths. The best you can do is to remember her and bring her killer to justice. Mai took care of the killer and the man who gave the orders was hanged. You obviously think of her fondly, you and Mai and the kids."

"Yeah, but…."

"No buts, Zuko. It's not your fault that Rezu's dead."

The pair sat quietly for awhile, both deep in thought. Hunger drove both men to move after awhile.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Zuko asked. "Dinner is still a ways off."

Iroh's stomach rumbled at the mention of food and he gripped onto it tightly.

"My belly says 'yes'," he replied.

"Uncle," Zuko began, "I'm glad you're here."

"There's no place I would rather be right now," he smiled in response. "Now, let's get some food."

* * *

The dining room was crowded and filled with the sounds of laughter and talk and tantalizing smells. Candles provided the only light, and the best linens and dishes adorned the table. Servants bustled about, making sure all the guests were provided for. Everyone looked his or her best; it wasn't a formal dinner for visiting statesmen or diplomats, but it was a celebration of friendship and family and the impending birth so fancy dress seemed appropriate.

Miyako and Ryuhito wore matching deep scarlet tunics, hers over leggings and his over pants. Gold threading gave the fabric a rich looking sheen. Both had topknots; Miyako's was decorated with a pretty hairpiece of Mai's and she felt very grown up.

Tomiko's friend, Sora, wore her finest robes in varying shades of pink. Her grey eyes sparkled with excitement and she almost dropped her chopsticks several times. She tugged nervously at her brown hair and kept looking around the table in amazement.

"No need to be nervous," Ursa whispered to the girl. "No one here will bite you, except maybe Toph."

Sora giggled and relaxed a bit. Tomiko gave her a shy smile and dug into his own food.

Iroh and Hideo were talking up a storm and getting along tremendously well. Ursa looked on with amusement as the two men talked culture and politics and pai sho. It was good to see Hideo make conversation with another man. He too was a bit shy and didn't have an abundance of friends.

"We should switch seats, dear," Lan suggested to her husband. "That way I could talk to Ursa without leaning back behind you or across your food."

Obligingly, Iroh got up and switched both seats and dishes with the cheerful woman.

"There," Lan said to Ursa. "That's better. Now, tell me everything about Hideo."

Maho and Norio sat on Tomiko's other side and the boy's head swiveled between his new friend and the woman who had helped him survive a terrible experience, a woman he almost worshipped.

"Your friend is very cute," Maho whispered in the boy's ear.

Tomiko grinned and nodded his agreement. Maho looked lovely in a black, her haired pulled back softly showing off the earrings that a smitten Norio had recently purchased for her. The brazen man kept stealing looks at her between talking politely with Zuko on his other side. The Fire Lord understood completely. He snuck his own looks at Mai who looked radiant, if a little uncomfortable. She wore a plum colored tunic and matching pants and her hair hung loose over her shoulders.

"You're not eating much," he said with concern in between snatches of talk with Norio.

"I don't feel quite right. I'm having little pains in my abdomen."

"What?" he almost shouted.

Talk stopped and heads turned toward Zuko and Mai.

"Way to be discreet," the Fire Lady snarked. "It's okay everyone. Go back to what you were doing."

"Sorry," Zuko said. "I'm just worried now. Is the baby coming? I should get a servant to notify the midwife."

"You'd think I would know, having been through it once, but I'm not sure. It feels like mild cramps. If it gets worse, we'll bring her in, okay."

"Okay," Zuko agreed reluctantly as he covered her hand with his. "Do you need anything right now?"

"No, no, I'm alright."

"Mommy, are you sick?" Ryuhito asked.

"No, sweetie, I'm not sick."

Zuko spent the rest of the evening tensely keeping an eye on Mai while she talked a bit with Ty Lee and Toph and helped the twins. It was a happy gathering with lots of laughter and Mai enjoyed just watching and listening to her family and friends almost as much as talking with them. It was a habit she would never outgrow, this silent watching and careful listening. She learned so much more about every person at the table through observation than she did through conversation. She wasn't sure if that was a flaw in her own personality, the dependence on listening rather than talking, taking in rather than putting out. She wasn't sure that she really cared anymore. Mai was Mai and she was happy with herself these days. Besides, compared to years earlier she talked up a storm now.

A few hours later, everyone was ready to call it a night. Maho and Norio accompanied Tomiko as he walked Sora home, and then walked the boy back to the palace before heading to their own places. Hideo slipped away a little later after some quiet time with Ursa and the rest of the guests retired to their rooms in the palace.

After putting a very sleepy couple of kids to bed, Mai quickly got into a nightgown and gratefully pulled back the covers of her own bed. It felt wonderful to lie down on the cool sheets with Zuko's warm body pressed against hers.

"The midwife is on notice," Zuko breathed into her ear.

"Good," Mai replied. "Because I think the baby will be born tomorrow, or today I suppose."

"Does it hurt?" the Fire Lord asked sympathetically, pressing his hand to her belly.

"A bit; it's more uncomfortable than painful right now."

"Let's get some sleep before things get crazy then."

"Mmmmhmmm," Mai agreed.

Zuko kissed the top of her head and fell asleep soon after. Mai had a harder time. The activity in her body was just a bit distracting. Eventually a restless sort of sleep claimed her, but she awoke with the sun as though she were a firebender, while Zuko still slumbered beside her.

She shook her husband gently. He opened his gold eyes slowly and met hers. She didn't need to speak. Zuko leapt out of the bed and ran out the door and down the hallway, searching for a servant rather than calling for one. A young man was dispatched to get the midwife and Zuko tore back down the hallway, bumping into his uncle along the way.

"Slow down nephew. What's going on?"

"Mai's having the baby," he shouted back at Iroh as he continued to bolt towards the room he and Mai shared. "Can you watch the twins?"

"Ah," Iroh said as he turned on his heel and walked back the way he had come. He looked out one of the windows that lined the hallway and took a second to observe the brightening sky. "What a beautiful day to have a baby."

* * *

Zuko held Mai's hand, got her cold water when she wanted it and encouraged her as best he could. The midwife was busy at the other end of the bed. She shouted out brusque orders to push every few minutes and Mai complied willingly through gritted teeth and tight lips. Compared to her first labor, this one was mercifully brief though the pain was just as intense if not more so.

During a break between contractions, Mai lay back against her sweat damp pillow and looked over at her husband.

"What are the kids doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry. They're fine."

"I didn't say I was worried. I asked what they're doing."

"Oh, well, they're with Iroh and Lan and Tomiko and my mother. I can hear them running down the hallway."

"Hmmm, okay. Here goes," she grimaced and gave another push.

More sweat beaded on her head and she gripped the sheets with one hand and Zuko with the other.

"It's almost over," Zuko said with a smile. "You're doing great."

"Oh shut up," she replied as another pain hit.

"Okay, then," he smiled. Mai's words didn't have much bite to them. "Are you sure you don't want Toph or my mom here too?"

"No, just us this time," she replied through bouts of heavy breathing. "I want us to be the first to see our daughter."

Zuko nodded then bent over to place a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, "and you _are _doing great."

"Time to concentrate, my lady," the midwife declared. "Just one or two more big pushes and the baby will be here."

Three hours after sunrise, their daughter arrived.

"Told you," Mai said smugly as she wriggled upward into a seated position and cradled the small just cleaned bundle close to her. "Look at her."

Zuko already was. He couldn't take his eyes off the barely open gold eyes, the tiny pink mouth and sweet little hands that waved about jerkily. The Fire Lord spotted a dimple in one chubby cheeked and reached out with his finger to touch it. Mai ran her hand over the soft bits of black hair that covered the infant's head and looked at her husband.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" she asked; the pain already a thing of the past.

"She is," Zuko agreed. "Can I hold her?"

Mai handed their daughter over and Zuko held her tenderly while he examined every exposed part of her carefully. He put a finger against her hand and felt the familiar strong grip that he recalled from each of the twins. It was an indescribable feeling, having his newborn daughter hold onto him and finally look up at his face, and into his eyes. Zuko didn't know what exactly she saw, but he _felt_ an intense surge of love and protectiveness and the sting of joyful tears in his eyes.

"Do you think we should tell them," Mai asked mischievously.

The midwife finished up with the Fire Lady, took another quick look at the infant and informed them that she would notify the physician of the birth.

"He'll come and check out you and the child," the older woman informed them. "But I'm certain that both you and the baby are just fine. Congratulations, by the way. She's a lovely looking girl."

"Thank you," Mai replied.

Once she opened the door to their room, Miyako burst inside and ran to her mother. Iroh followed close behind, an apologetic look on his face.

"She got away from me," he explained. "Oh my, look at that child."

Iroh looked at the infant with a mixture of wonder and love.

"Is it a boy?" Miyako asked hopefully.

"No, sweetie, you have a little sister."

"I don't like her," the toddler declared firmly and ran out of the room, smack into Ursa.

"Whoa, Miyako, what's wrong?" Zuko's mother asked.

The little girl burst into mournful wails and clung to her grandmother.

"Girl," she sobbed.

Ursa looked over the child's head and smiled at Mai and Zuko.

"Girl?" she mouthed and they nodded.

"Miyako, come here," Zuko pleaded. "Come sit with Daddy."

He handed the baby back to Mai as his older daughter crawled up onto his lap and buried her face in his chest. Zuko whispered to her and rubbed her back, trying to reassure the girl that she was still special and would always be special no matter how many daughters he and Mai had. It took a good deal of convincing for her to even look at the baby, but once Miyako saw the miniature person, she fell in love.

"Careful, Ryu," she ordered as the boy touched the infant's face. "She new."

"She won't break," Mai stated. "Tomiko, come see."

Mai's brother sat on the edge of the bed and held the baby girl for a few minutes before handing her back.

"She's really cute," he stated. "What's her name?"

"I've got a few in mind, but we haven't decided yet," Mai replied.

She looked to Zuko and he shrugged. "I'm happy with whatever you choose."

Visitors milled in and out of the room for the rest of the day. Mai stole sleep when the baby dozed between brief feedings. Zuko brought her food and took the baby from her when she was tired. The bassinet was set up in their room, next to Mai's side of the bed. The baby would sleep there for a few months.

"Oh, Mai, she's so adorable. I love her already," Ty Lee declared as she rocked the infant back and forth and stroked her cheek.

Gen looked on awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. His girlfriend looked at him with a suggestive smile and he blushed.

"I hope to have a baby one day soon too," she told her friend.

"Does Gen know this?" Mai asked dryly.

"Not yet," Ty replied. "But he will."

"Ahh, you're going to surprise him with the idea then?"

"Yep!"

Toph had declared the infant hale and healthy sounding and took her for a little stroll down the hall and a talk from Auntie Toph. Ursa, Lan and Iroh crowded around the earthbender as soon as she left Mai's room.

"You can see her after. I'm just going down here with her."

They let the young woman go and watched as she muttered words of affection, words that sounded strange coming from her mouth.

"You need a name," she told the baby. "Tell your mom you want one. I'm already tired of calling you 'baby'."

The infant girl looked raptly at Toph as she spoke and began to cry when she stopped.

"Are you hungry or something or did you wet yourself?"

Unable to stop the girl's crying, Toph quickly brought her back to Mai and Zuko.

"When she's trouble, you get her back," the earthbender said with a smirk. "Oh, and she wants a name."

"I've got one," Mai replied. "Her name is Kaminari*."

Zuko nodded. "That's a beautiful name."

*means thunder or the sound of roaring thunder

* * *

A/N: There's an epilogue coming that will really wrap things up. Hope you have enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks to Firelord Lionheart for helping me pare down the name list.

Alabaster


	24. Chapter 24

**Expansion**

Epilogue

A/N: paragraphs in italics indicate a flashback

_Seven Months Later_

Another summer was coming to a close. Piandao's palatial estate was the perfect place to rest and recover from the most recent trauma that life had dished out, and the royal family was taking full advantage. Mai sat under a broad leafed tree while seventh month old Kaminari lay on a blanket next to her. The bright eyed girl sucked on her fingers and looked over at her mother. Occasionally she would roll over and then push herself up to a sitting position. Proud of herself, she smiled and gurgled and then pushed things even further by attempting to crawl. She wasn't quite ready for that, however, and fell flat on her face. The baby didn't cry; in fact she found the fall funny and laughed instead.

Mai was perpetually in wonder of her youngest child's sweet, constant nature. Nothing seemed to bother her. Despite that, the Fire Lady fretted over the baby more than was necessary.

Zuko approached with a smile and dropped down on the grass beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"The kids are playing hide and seek with Fat," he announced with a grin.

"And Tom? Is he still with Piandao?" Mai asked.

"Yep, still at it."

"Good."

Mai had a sort of faraway look in her eyes.

"She's fine, really; the physician was adamant that Kaminari's completely healthy. You don't have to worry so much."

"You worry _more_ than I do," Mai retorted, placing a hand on the baby's stomach and rubbing. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

Zuko sighed but didn't deny Mai's statement. It was true after all. Ever since their second daughter's mysterious illness, he was extra vigilant when it came to her care and her health. He agonized over things that never bothered him with Miyako and Ryuhito. He hoped that more time would cure both he and Mai of their need to coddle Kaminari. It had only been a month since she took suddenly ill...

"_Why are you so fussy?" Mai asked her six month old daughter as she closed up her tunic. "Why don't you want to eat?"_

_She smoothed back ebony hair from the baby's forehead. It was damp with sweat and her head was hot to the touch. In what seemed like only seconds, the child's cheeks blazed pink, her eyes looked glassy and she twisted her little body as if she were in agony._

_Picking her up, Mai walked swiftly with Kaminari to Zuko's office where the Fire Lord was spending the afternoon. She wasn't panicked yet, but a small prickle of anxiety had settled deep into her bones._

"_Hey, come to visit Daddy?" Zuko asked happily as soon as he saw Mai with their baby._

"_I think she's sick," Mai stated bluntly._

'_Nothing to panic about', Zuko thought. 'Babies get sick. It happens all the time. Children get sick.'_

_Except that in their three years and three months of life neither Ryuhito nor Miyako had ever been ill. It was a new experience and one they weren't quite sure how to deal with._

"_Let me see her," Zuko demanded a bit more harshly than was necessary._

_He stood up from his chair and rounded the desk quickly. He didn't have to touch her to know that her tiny body was on fire. _

"_Oh, Mai," he breathed. "I'm getting the physician."_

_He sent for the older man who tended to the royal family's medical needs and the couple waited impatiently for him to arrive. Mai silently wondered what kind of mother didn't think to call for the physician when her baby was sick. Mentally chastising herself, Mai tapped her foot irritably on the floor and stared at the doorway as if that would bring the doctor faster. It only took half an hour but it seemed like forever._

"_Couldn't you get here any quicker?" Zuko attacked when the balding man entered the room with his red and black bag full of instruments. "Our daughter is sick."_

_He instantly regretted his tone but pushed that thought aside as the man took hold of the child and laid her out on a chair. He checked her pulse, gently holding onto her wrist, and expertly gauged her temperature simply by touching the skin of her forehead and her cheeks._

"_Kaminari is definitely feverish and her pulse is a little too fast for my liking. It's likely she has some sort of infection. How's her appetite?" _

_He looked at Mai expectantly._

"_She refused to nurse just a little while ago. It was at least four hours since she'd last eaten and normally she would be ravenous."_

"_Keep trying. If she won't nurse, you need to keep her hydrated with water. Her lips already look a bit dry and that's not good. Wet her lips. Put a few drops of water in her mouth at a time. She'll swallow it."_

"_Is that all?" Mai asked. "That won't make her better, will it? Don't you have some medicine or some kind of herb that will cure her?"_

_Her voice rose in pitch slightly as she finished her questions. He hesitated for a moment, taking time to adjust the glasses that rested on the end of his nose, and then placed a comforting hand on her arm._

"_My lady, I plan to mix a medicine that may help fight the infection. Give her cool baths as well. Other than that, there is nothing I can do, no advice I can give."_

"_What do we pay you for?" Mai shrieked. "What good are you?"_

"_Calm down, my lady," he said patronizingly._

_Mai's gold eyes grew even narrower and she glared at the wrinkled man. He shifted on his feet, obviously uncomfortable, and waited for her to speak._

"_Get out! Go make the medicine and bring it back here immediately."_

_He took his leave, grabbing his bag hastily, and didn't look back._

"_Where's Katara?" Mai asked as she picked up Kaminari. "Maybe she can do something?"_

"_They're traveling, Mai. They could be anywhere. Come on; let's take her to our room and give her that cool bath. Maybe that will make her feel a little better."_

_Zuko looked down at his daughter's flushed face and dull eyes. He put a hand on her chest and felt her racing heart. His own chest constricted with fear and he felt his heart start to pound in unison with his daughter's. Mai was chalky white and her fingers shook slightly as she stroked Kaminari's cheek._

_Once inside their room, they bathed her in cool water. She didn't kick her feet like she usually did in the bath. She didn't smile. She just lay lifelessly in the crook of Zuko's arm as Mai ever so gently ran the cool damp washcloth over the tiny body._

_They diapered her and left her undressed, lying in the centre of their massive bed. Never had she looked so small. Never had she looked so vulnerable. Mai began to cry._

"_Maybe we're overreacting," she said through her tears. "I mean, people get sick. Children have fevers. It's common enough. Maybe she just has a cold."_

_Zuko shook his head. He wanted to comfort her, lie to her, but what good would it do? They both knew that there was something desperately wrong with their daughter and apparently nothing much could be done to help her._

_The next week was spent in their room, taking turns holding the baby girl, getting what water they could into her and trying to will her back to health. Mai attempted to nurse her every few hours, but Kaminari showed no interest. She lay listlessly in her mother's arms. Mai went so far as to express milk and force a few drops down her daughter's throat. They did the same with the physician's medicine. _

_Each day that passed weakened their daughter. The old doctor came three times a day to examine her. Miyako and Ryuhito didn't understand much of what was going on, but they knew it was bad. Mommy and Daddy were sad and tired and didn't play with them, so something was up. Tomiko knew the severity of the situation and helped all that he could. He and Ursa and Toph took care of the twins and each took turns helping out Mai and Zuko as well._

"_Mai," Tomiko asked on the fourth day, "she'll get better, won't she?"_

_The ten year old boy looked down at the baby in his sister's arms. Mai sat on the bed, pillows piled up behind her, while Zuko dozed next to her. Her face was drawn and there were heavy dark circles under her eyes. Tomiko had never seen Mai like this and it frightened him. _

_His sister didn't reply for at least a full minute. Tom thought she hadn't heard but was too afraid to repeat the question. Then she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper but it was edged with hard, cold steel._

"_Yes. She will. We won't accept anything else."_

_Mai's confidence made him feel a bit better._

"_I'll hold her if you want. You can take a bath or something."_

"_Do I smell that bad?" Mai quipped automatically and Tomiko grinned._

"_Well not that bad, but you could use a little freshening up."_

"_Thanks, little brother," she answered sarcastically. _

_She got up from the bed, trying not to disturb Zuko. Tom took the baby and cradled her close, humming quietly and kissing her warm forehead._

"_I'm just going to wash my face," Mai stated and rubbed her brother's head. "Thank you, Tom."_

_On the fifth day, the physician told them to 'prepare for the worst'. Zuko lost it. He looked at the man, his entire body trembling with fury, fire caressing his palms, and screamed._

"_Get out of here, you old, incompetent bastard. My daughter is not dying. She will not die. How dare you say that to us?"_

_He flung a ball of fire at the man who spryly dodged just before it lit him up like a firecracker. In an instant he was gone and Zuko stood alone in the centre of the room. His strong shoulders shuddered and heaved with weeping. He understood a bit now the pain his uncle felt at losing Lu Ten. He could relate to the overwhelming grief, the sense of emptiness; and this was at the mere thought of losing his daughter. If he did lose her, Zuko wasn't sure what he would do or how he would react. He would never be the same; that he knew with certainty. His world would be forever altered._

_Mai lay Kaminari down in her bassinet and wrapped her arms around Zuko from behind. She pressed her face into the soft silk of his tunic and shed her own tears._

"_She won't die," Mai whispered into the scarlet fabric._

_Zuko felt the heat from her breath and the warmth of her tears. Turning around he pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him, eyes filled with determination, and Zuko felt hope replace the despair. _

"_You're right," he agreed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Why don't you try to feed her again?"_

_He scooped the baby back out of the bassinet. He crooned to her and tickled her cheek and then handed her off to Mai. Settling on the unmade, rumpled bed, Mai opened her tunic and exposed a breast._

"_Come on, little girl," she urged._

_Mai's breasts both ached with fullness. She moved the child closer, rubbing a nipple across little pink lips. Nothing happened. Mai sighed and felt her eyes well up with tears again. Then Kaminari made a little cry, twisted a bit in Mai's arms and latched on weakly._

"_Zuko," Mai hissed. "Look."_

"_Thank Agni," he whispered as he watched his daughter nurse._

_Zuko placed a hand on the girl's forehead. It felt a bit cooler, he thought. Kaminari only nursed for a few minutes and then went to sleep but it was the first bit of progress they had seen and both Mai and Zuko were delirious with joy._

_Two days later, her fever was gone, she ate every hour, making up for lost time and her eyes were bright and sparkling once again. Mai found it difficult to put her down and go to sleep at night. She dreamed of Kaminari getting sick again and this time not recovering. Zuko watched over their baby with a fierce, tireless vigilance that had his friends and family worried._

"_You're wearing yourself out, Grumpy," Toph declared. "She's proven herself a tough kid. She's better now. You need to get back to normal."_

"_I'm not ready, Toph. We almost lost her and I can't get that out of my mind. Give me some time."_

"_Your council's getting tired of holding meetings without you," the earthbender added. "I hear all kinds of things around here."_

"_I'll get back when I'm ready," the Fire Lord snapped. "They can handle it. That's what they're paid for. The nation isn't falling apart."_

"_You don't want them to think that they don't need you," Toph added._

"_I don't really care," he answered off handedly. _

"_Yes, you do. You care about your country and your people and your position. They need you, Zuko. And your other kids need you too."_

"_I know," he said with a heavy sigh and slumped down onto a chair. "It's, I just don't want her out of my sight."_

_Toph dropped down beside her good friend and punched him softly in the arm._

"_Let me sit with her. We'll play for a little while. You go see the twins. They're with Tomiko. And take Mai with you. Is she ever going to finish her bath?"_

"_I heard that," Mai smiled as she opened the bathroom door. _

_She got dressed quickly then stood in front of her husband. _

"_Toph's right, you know. Let's go, just for a little while."_

"_Mommy, Daddy," both kids cried joyfully when Mai and Zuko walked into Tomiko's room._

"_I'm sorry," Zuko said to them both. "I haven't spent much time with you for the last few weeks."_

"_I've missed you two," Mai stated and hugged them both tightly._

"_It's okay," Miyako said, easily forgiving her parents. _

"_Kami was sick," Ryuhito said gravely. _

"_Yes, but she's better now," Zuko replied._

_He looked at Tomiko and smiled gratefully._

"_You've been such a big help, Tom. I'm really proud of you."_

"_Thanks, Zuko."_

"_Me too," Mai added and stood up to hug her brother. "You're a good kid, a good brother."_

"_So, can we have dinner together tonight or maybe go somewhere?" Tom asked hopefully._

_He wanted everything to get back to normal very badly. Zuko looked to Mai. _

"_Didn't Piandao give us an open invitation?" she mused. "I think it would do us all good to get out of here, just for a few days; even though I'm terrified to go," she added._

"_He did and that's perfect. I'll send him a hawk to let him know. Tom, you'll get some more lessons."_

"_Yess," the boy shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I can't wait."_

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," Piandao said in a scolding tone. "You and Mai are having some time to yourselves this evening if I have to force you."

"But Kam.." Zuko began.

"She's fine and Fat and I can watch her for a few hours. We'll eat and play some games or whatever. Don't worry. Fat's got a picnic basket ready. Go!"

He practically pushed them out the door. Miyako and Ryuhito giggled and waved goodbye to their parents.

"Have fun," Tomiko suggested innocently.

"I suggest the waterfall," Piandao said as he handed them a large wicker basket and closed the front door in their faces.

They heard the lock slide into place and began to laugh. Zuko reached for Mai with his free hand. She grabbed hold and they walked toward the spectacular waterfall that was only one of the beautiful spots on the sword master's estate.

Once there they settled onto the grass and watched the sunset, eating their delicious picnic dinner. Mai leaned back against Zuko and he supported her weight willingly.

"It's pretty damn beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Mmm," Zuko replied. "But not as beautiful as you."

Mai rolled her eyes, looked up into her husband's face, placed a passionate kiss on his lips and declared, "Some things never change."

The End

A/N: Thanks once again to all my readers and reviewers. This series of stories has been quite an undertaking and a fun ride.

Maybe I'll see you soon. I've got an excellent idea for my next story. I just need to figure a few things out before I put fingers to keyboard on it. Hopefully it will work out.

Alabaster


End file.
